Try again
by Mademoiselle K
Summary: Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UniversoAlterno
1. Chapter 1

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary**: Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**Nota de la autora:** Ok. Aquí vamos con una nueva aventura en el fandom ahahhahaha las que me leyeron en "Tres mil millones de latidos" saben que trabajo con formato de capítulos cortos, así que por favor, ahórrense el comentario de la longitud, porque así se me da bien trabajar, ¿vale? El fic lo estoy escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz y ya voy en el capítulo 10, así que supongo que estas primeras actualizaciones serán bastante seguidas. Espero disfruten de la lectura y me digan qué les parece. Un besazo a todas.

Mademoiselle K.

**1.-**

Suspiré por enésima vez al mirarme al espejo, no había que preocuparse, ¿verdad? Estaba preparada esta vez, llevaba un bonito y casual vestido recién comprado, tacones de la altura precisa para no sufrir una conmoción cerebral al caer y hacía pocos días me había recortado el cabello así que básicamente más reluciente no podía estar. No tendrían razones para mirarme reprobatoriamente ni para hacer comentarios sobre mi supuesta "esperada" soltería.

- Vamos, Sakura, es sólo una reunión familiar más.

Ojalá pudiese convencerme de ello pero no era sólo una reunión familiar más, era la tortura encapsulada en una tarde completa en casa de tía Sonomi, si no fuese por Tomoyo, estaba segura que todo sería mucho peor, pero ella era mi prima y mejor amiga, la única que parecía conocer el concepto de bondad dentro de mi disparatada familia y la reunión había sido organizada por ella, no podía decirle que no y no ir, incluso aunque hubiese deseado con toda mi alma ausentarme de tan nefasta reunión.

¿Qué tenía de bueno reunirme con mi familia? Nada, absolutamente nada, mi madre y mi tía me bombardearían a miradas aireadas, Touya estaría demasiado obsesionado con alejar a cualquier potencial amigo de la familia que pudiese acercarse a mi, mi padre se la pasaría entretenido como siempre leyendo, Tomoyo sería dulce pero estaría pasando su tiempo con su perfecto novio Eriol. El resto de familiares, hermanas de mi padre y mis no-queridas primas estarían haciendo de las suyas en su mundo donde una chica como yo no tiene –ni quiere cabida-. En resumidas cuentas las reuniones familiares eran una tortura.

Miré por última vez mi reflejo y sonreí tratando de infundirme ánimos. Tomé mi cartera y recién me percaté del desastre en mi habitación. Bueno, era estudiante, ¿qué esperaban? No se podía estudiar periodismo, vivir sola, tener una familia terrorífica y esperar ser una perfecta organizada con el departamento. Miré la hora, estaba justa con el tiempo, salí corriendo del apartamento y tomé el primer taxi que pillé.

- Concéntrate en lucir encantadora...

Llegué a casa de tía Sonomi y el usual mayordomo fue a abrirme la puerta, cómo era de esperarse. Tía Sonomi era prima de mi madre pero casi podrían considerarse hermanas. Se había establecido en Tokio luego del éxito que tuvo con su tienda de juguetes, pasó de ser una simple inventora local en Tomoeda a una empresaria de prestigio en el rubro. Fue así como se mudaron a la capital, tía Sonomi y su hija, Tomoyo. Cuando tenía 14 años dejó Tomoeda junto a su madre, eso nos destrozó a ambas y es que desde que tengo razón de ser ella ha sido mi mejor amiga y confidente. Vivir los años de escuela sin ella fue difícil, quizás más de lo que hubiese deseado, desde siempre fui muy tímida y torpe socialmente, siempre fue y ha sido ella quién me ha ayudado a encajar…

Tomar la decisión de estudiar en Tokio fue algo que no me costó decidir, Touya ya vivía con su novia hacía tres años en la ciudad, por lo que lo tendría a él y a Tomoyo, no estaría sola. Así fue como postulé y quedé aceptada en la universidad para estudiar periodismo. Desde entonces la vida iba más o menos bien, llevaba ya cuatro años viviendo en mi propio apartamento, con una beca parcial y unos cuantos amigos… en general era bastante feliz, excepto cuando las circunstancias me llevaban a reuniones como esas, donde debía asumir que mi moral sería bajada unos cuantos puntos. Mi madre era especialista en ser insensible.

- ¡Sakurita! ¡Has venido! – chilló Tomoyo corriendo a abrazarme cariñosamente. Lucía preciosa, un vestido color verde oscuro que resaltaba su piel y sus ojos.

- Wow, te ves… fabulosa, Tomoyo.

- Tú también…- dijo mientras tomaba de mi brazo arrastrándome hacia la terraza.- Ya han llegado todos, estábamos esperándote a ti para comenzar el almuerzo, ¿no es perfecto que esté soleado? Así pasaremos un perfecto rato bajo el sol aún siendo invierno…

Ella siempre tan entusiasta. A veces me preguntaba por qué no podía ser más como Tomoyo, ya saben… más delicada, atractiva y optimista… Yo era algo así como lo contrario a ella, nunca me salió demasiado bien eso de ser tan femenina ni…

- Has venido, pensamos que estarías metida en tus libros, como siempre…- comentó Megumi, desgracia de prima número n°1.

- ¿Tengo que sentirme ofendida por ese comentario, Megumi? – pregunté tratando de lucir casual y bromista. Me sonrió y le imité de vuelta.

Y el show había comenzado.

Después de los saludos de rigor y más comentarios insidiosos logramos sentarnos en la gran mesa para almorzar, por suerte había quedado entre mi padre y Touya, estaba segura que terminaría por ahogarme con la servilleta si tenía la desgracia de quedar sentada junto a mi madre o mis primas. Pero había estado equivocada, ni siquiera había alcanzado a tragar el primer bocado cuando las preguntas comenzaron a ser bombardeadas contra mi.

_- ¿Y aún no tienes novio, Sakura? _

_- ¿Has conseguido trabajo, ya? Estás en cuatro año de la carrera, la hija de Tokono Mitsuishi ya ha conseguido un puesto interino en el Canal 4…_

_- ¿Cómo fue que terminó contigo ese chico?_

_-¿Era homosexual no? Tu ex novio… _

Cuando estaba a un paso de enterrarme el tenedor en los ojos y morir, Tomoyo se puso de pie alzando su copa y llamando la atención de todos. Eriol sonreía crípticamente sentado a su lado derecho.

- Primero que todo gracias a todos por asistir hoy, no hay nada como la familia ¿verdad? – evité rodar los ojos ante aquella frase- Y es realmente gratificante tenerlos a todos aquí para poder darles… bueno, ambos poder darles…- y entonces bajó la vista hacia Eriol que tomó su mano y se levantó sonriéndonos a todos- en fin, decirles que Eriol me ha pedido ser su esposa… y he aceptado.- añadió mostrando un anillo que por supuesto acababa de ponerse, para sorpresa de todos.

Dos segundos de silencio antes que toda la mesa estallase en emociones diversas. Mis primas, las trolls, comenzaron a chillar en falsa emoción, estaba segura que más de alguna había querido arrebatarle a Eriol para ellas. Mi madre parecía apunto de echarse a llorar, tía Sonomi saltó a abrazar a su hija, mi padre como siempre calmado sólo alzó su copa hacia los novios y tomó un sorbo y yo… yo… yo aún me sentía demasiado conmocionada cómo para reaccionar. Tomoyo iba a casarse.

Tomoyo iba a casarse.

- Y ya que estamos todos aquí, también hago oficial el anuncio que Sakura por supuesto será mi primera Dama de Honor… - de pronto todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi, sentí el sonrojo venir a mi cara con una rapidez vergonzosa y usual. ¿Por qué a mi?

Sonreí aunque no estuve segura si fue una sonrisa o una mueca de vomito inminente. ¿Yo dama de honor? Oh, Dios. Los ojos continuaban puestos en mi, sentí la mano de mi padre tomando la mía por debajo de la mesa, fue entonces cuando reaccioné.

- Y estoy encantada con el honor, querida Tomoyo…- mi mejor amiga sonrió feliz antes de mirar a Eriol y besarlo dulcemente, sacando suspiros de todas las mujeres presentes en esos momentos, menos de mi, aún me sentía algo aturdida.

Tomoyo tenía mi misma edad y parecía ir a años luz de lo que era mi vida, haciéndome sentir pequeña e insignificante. Ella ya era una exitosa diseñadora, con apenas 21 años y con el alero de mi madre y sus contactos se alzaba como una de las promesas del diseño de vestuario. Era novia de Eriol Hiiragizawa desde hacía cuatro años y ahora iba a casarse. Cuando éramos pequeñas siempre habíamos imaginado que nos casaríamos al mismo tiempo, incluso hablábamos sobre cómo decoraríamos todo en la fiesta y de qué tipo serían las flores en nuestros ramilletes… esos tiempos parecían tan lejanos y borrosos.

Miré a mi mejor amiga y prima, lucía feliz, dichosa, plena, en el apogeo de una vida llena de cosas buenas y no pude dejar de sentirme inmensamente feliz por ella, aunque era inevitable que una parte de mi mente se preguntara ¿y cuándo tú Sakura? _¿Cuándo comenzarán a salirte bien las cosas? _

Suspiré antes de levantarme e ir a felicitar personalmente a los comprometidos.

- Estoy feliz por ustedes…- dije tomando las manos de ambos. Tomoyo me sonrió.

- Espero que no te haya molestado el haberte anunciado como nuestra dama de honor pero es que…

- No me molestó para nada, Tomoyo…- mentí con la mejor sonrisa que pude.

Después del gran alboroto seguimos el almuerzo en mediana tranquilidad, aunque todos los temas de conversación giraban en torno al futuro matrimonio de Tomoyo_. "¿Cuándo será la boda?", "¿Confeccionarás tu misma tu vestido? ","¿Han pensado en algún lugar?_". Todo muy bien hasta que mi madre me miró y lanzó su dardo mortal.

- Espero que para esas fechas ya tengas novio, Sakura, ¿no crees que es hora de que empieces a seguir los pasos de Tomoyo?

No es necesario describir el resto de la reunión familiar. Mis primas trolls continuaron picoteándome con la pregunta de mi madre, tía Sonomi insinuó que buscase un trabajo para no seguir siendo carga de mis padres y así…

Desastre. Esa noche volví a casa y fue inevitable. Me eché a llorar.

¿Por qué no podía ser suficiente ser como era?

¿Por qué?


	2. Chapter 2

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**2.-**

Desperté y el dolor de cabeza ya estaba posesionado en mi cabeza de manera total, lo usual que sucedía cuando me dormía llorando. Era domingo así que por suerte no tenía que preocuparme de asistir a clases, cumplir horarios y que la gente se espantase con mi aspecto. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y lo que vi me deprimió un poco más, ojerosa, ojos rojos y el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros. Decidí darme una ducha y recuperar algo de dignidad en el baño, me tomé todo el tiempo que quise y me dispuse a tomar desayuno en mi cafetería favorita que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de mi edificio.

Me vestí simple, definitivamente los zapatos de tacón y el vestido era un staff única y exclusivamente reservado para reuniones familiares con parientes arpías, yo era más bien una chica de jeans, camisetas, camisas holgadas y zapatillas planas, muuuy planas (otra de las cosas que Tomoyo trataba de cambiar continuamente, sin resultados aparentes). Pasé a comprar el periódico del día (cosa que siempre hacía, como buena futura periodista) y entré al café . Me senté en la barra totalmente desganada, había dormido por nueve horas y aun así me sentía cansada, como si un camión hubiese pasado por encima de mí.

- ¿Lo mismo de siempre? – preguntó una voz mientras yo hojeaba los titulares sin ningún ánimo.

- Que sea un café extra cargado esta vez…- dije aún con la vista en las hojas, sabiendo de quién venía esa voz.

- Uff… ¿una mañana dura? ¿qué te pasó esta vez? – preguntó con su usual voz burlona y sabionda.- Déjame adivinar, un tío te dejó esperando… otra vez… - bajé de sopetón el periódico y lo miré con odio, ¿era necesario recordarme mi mala suerte en citas?

- No.- respondí.

- ¿Tus vecinos tuvieron otra de sus noches de sexo ardiente y no te dejaron dormir de la pura envidia? – probó nuevamente mientras dejaba una taza vacía frente a mi.

- No.

- ¿Vas a dejar que siga con mi lista de humillaciones relacionadas a ti o me dirás?

Fruncí el ceño enfadada. A veces podía ser tan extremadamente odioso. Aún me preguntaba cómo es que alguien tan… tan… indeseable como él había logrado entablar algo así como una amistad conmigo, aunque una bastante extraña, nunca nos habíamos visto fuera de ese café, sabía muy poco de su vida salvo que era uno de los dueños, en cambio él conocía mucho más de la mía, posiblemente porque siempre era yo la que hablaba más y él escuchaba y luego se burlaba. Era joven, pero graduado de la Universidad hacía poco tiempo, según me había dicho, nunca le había preguntado su edad, pero infería que no más de 25, 26 años… básicamente lo único que sabía con seguridad total era su nombre: Syaoran Li y que era dueño parcial de mi Café favorito.

- Reunión familiar… - respondí después de unos segundos cuando al fin hubo café en mi taza.

- Oh… tu pequeña tortura…- dijo entre dientes, sonriendo.- ¿Y qué tan malo fue esta vez? – preguntó limpiando el mesón y quitando la jarra.

- No, no, deja la jarra acá, tomaré más de una taza…- alzó una ceja y soltó una risa jocosa.

- Con eso me dejas todo en claro…- señaló justo antes que sonase la campanilla anunciando gente.- clientes, lo siento, Kinomoto, he de dejarte en tu miseria unos momentos…- añadió burlón antes de dejarme sola.

Me evité la respuesta a su burla. Li vivía burlándose de mis desgracias lo cual ya casi formaba parte de mi rutina diaria en ese café, o al menos cuando lograba verlo, sólo de vez en vez durante la semana le veías atendiendo público como un empleado más, el resto del tiempo no tenía idea qué es lo que hacía. Recordé que la primera vez que nos conocimos fue hace un año aproximadamente, cuando hacía un par de meses había descubierto que mi novio me engañaba y nada más y nada menos que con un chico. Situación desagradable que prefería olvidar. Fueron tiempos difíciles para mi, ego y amor propio en números negativos, fue precisamente una noche de domingo cuando pisé por primera vez ese café y estaba él atendiendo en la barra, una vez me confesó que esa noche llevaba una cara tan desastrosa que decidió hablarme sólo para saber si estaba en plan de suicidarme. _"Llevabas esa mueca de muerto que hasta casi sentí pena por ti"._

Y no, no me suicidé pero si seguí yendo a ese café, en parte porque me quedaba cerca de casa y porque servían el mejor café y medias lunas que había probado en mi vida. Desde entonces de vez en cuando coincidíamos y teníamos interesantes y extensas conversaciones, en más de alguna ocasión me pillé saliendo del café unas cuantas horas después de haber entrado, única y exclusivamente por las charlas con él, fue así como nos hicimos algo así como amigos… de alguna forma me era fácil contarle mis cosas, confiar en él, quizás porque sabía que Li estaba completamente fuera mi círculo y daba completamente lo mismo si le decía que Megumi era una vaca histérica que merecía morir.

Llevaba leídas unas páginas del periódico cuando sentí que dejaban algo frente a mi, un par de muffins.

- Recién sacados del horno…- dijo tendiéndomelos.

- ¿Son de vainilla? – pregunté dejando el periódico a un lado y tomando uno.

- Limón.- respondió mientras tomaba mi diario y comenzaba a hojearlo desinteresadamente.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo peor de tu reunión en el infierno? – preguntó tomando él mismo el otro muffin del plato y dándole un mordisco grosero y llenándose la boca como siempre lo hacía.

- ¿Todo? – dije antes de revolver mi café. Me miró esperando que detallara más. Bufé- Tomoyo se va a casar…

Lanzó una risotada y dejó el muffin en el plato antes de cruzarse de brazos y negar con la cabeza. Ya le había hablado de Tomoyo y aunque no la conocía en persona sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

- Así que ahora eres oficialmente la solterona de tu familia… -lancé un gruñido.

- No era necesario puntualizarlo de esa manera…- dije encarando su gesto burlón usual.

- ¿Y eso te importa?

- Mi madre ha hecho la interesante "sugerencia" que para el matrimonio aparezca con novio…

- ¿Y piensas hacerle caso?

- ¿Tienes idea lo que significaría que la dama de honor aparezca sola? Comidilla asegurada, mis primas tendrían material por siglos para fastidiarme…

- Puedes ir con un amigo.- sugirió.

- Sí, pero joderán de todos modos…- repliqué tomando de mi café.

- Ustedes las mujeres se complican la vida por cosas estúpidas… - dijo antes de mordisquear lo que quedaba de su muffin y echárselo completo a la boca, hice un gesto ante su manera completamente troll de comer. Sonrió notando mi reacción y apuró el tragar antes de volver a hablar- Deberías pasarte por el culo lo que opine tu madre y el resto de mujeres locas de tu familia…

- Lo sé…- dije sabiendo que él tenía razón- Pero no puedo, tú no las conoces…

- Claro que las conozco, conozco las de su tipo, las tipas locas que andan con el vestido en la cartera, pensando que el único propósito es encontrar al hombre ideal y casarse, tal como tu amiga Tomoyo.

- ¡Tomoyo no está loca, Li!

- Esta comprometida para casarse a los… ¿22 años?

- 21.

- Peor… tu amiga está chiflada, nadie cuerdo se pone la soga al cuello a los 21 años, ¿en serio no ves lo loca que está? – preguntó llenando mi taza de café otra vez sin siquiera pedírselo.

- No hables así de Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga.

- La tuya, no la mía…- respondió con su usual tono de cabrón descarado, que por cierto lo era. – Lo que deberías hacer es aparecer sola en ese matrimonio y burlarte de todas las mujeres que se han atrapado en relaciones insatisfactorias.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú si son o no satisfactorias?

- Oh, vamos, Kinomoto, no nos vamos a poner a discutir sobre eso ahora…- arrugué el ceño y me crucé de brazos, le vi seguir ese gesto antes de echarse a reír- Oh, jo…-dijo burlón- Ese es tu gesto de batalla, ¿qué me dirás ahora?

- El casarse no tiene nada de malo, hay muchas parejas felices en matrimonio.

- Nombra tres que conozcas… - me mordí el labio, titubeando unos segundos- ¡Já! Touché, ni siquiera era capaz de hacerlo… ¿ves? El matrimonio acaba con todo, el compromiso acaba con todo.

- ¿Y tú que sabes?

- Más que tú, seguro…- respondió burlón.

Volvió a dejarme sola con el resto del muffin y mis pensamientos revueltos gracias a él. En parte tenía razón ¿por qué demonios debía dejarme afectar por lo que pensaran de mi? ¿Por qué debía dejarles hacerme creer que era necesario un hombre en mi vida? No necesitaba ningún hombre para estar bien, tenía apenas 21 años y tal como había puntualizado él, nadie cuerdo debería pensar en comprometerse teniendo mi edad, ¿verdad?

Me terminé el muffin de un mordisco y me tragué lo que quedaba de café. Saqué el dinero y lo dejé sobre la barra, tomé el diario y me encaminé hacia la salida. Antes de abrir la puerta me volteé y vi a Li mirarme desde el otro extremo del café donde atendía a una pareja de ancianos. Un leve movimiento de cejas fue su despedida, sacudí levemente la mano antes de salir a las transitadas calles de Tokio. Contra todo pronóstico sonreí… y sabía que se debía gracias a él.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bien, como son tan lindas, tengo que recompensarlas, ¿verdad? ¿para qué guardarme el capítulo? Gracias infinitas por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas del capítulo uno, no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen. Como dije antes, me alegra que me acompañen en mi nuevo flasheo en este fandom, me siento feliz con lo que estoy escribiendo y espero hayan disfrutado este segundo capítulo donde ya podemos ver a nuestro (más mío cofcof) cabrón de Syaoran Li.**

**Un besazo y las leo en los comentarios que ahora mismo me pongo a responder.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**3.-**

Releí nuevamente mi respuesta e hice una mueca, miré el reloj de la pared, aún tenía diez minutos, podía corregir algunas respuestas. Volví hacia mi prueba y suspiré, más no podía hacer, había exprimido mi cerebro para lograr las mejores respuestas y francamente lo único que deseaba era salir de esa sala y respirar aire puro. Me levanté, entregué la prueba y salí, afuera me esperaba Chiharu Mihara, una de mis más grandes amigas, habíamos entrado juntas a la carrera y desde entonces manteníamos una buena relación de amistad, con ella y su novio, Yamazaki, eran sin dudas la pareja más atípica que conocía en mi vida, pero se mantenían juntos pese a sus caracteres bastante… peculiares.

- Cómo crees que te fue? – preguntó comenzando a caminar conmigo en el pasillo.

- Pues bien, supongo…- respondí.- No logré estudiar demasiado el fin de semana.- me quejé.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías pasar de juntarte con tu familia hasta que sea la boda de Tomoyo, por tu salud mental y tus calificaciones no es bueno que te sometas a ese estrés.

- Soy la dama de honor, Chiharu, se supone que debo ayudar a Tomoyo en todo… y asumo que su madre y la mía estarán ahí también…

- ¿Tu madre?

- ¿No te he contado? Resulta que se quedará en casa de los Daidouji "por una temporada", ¿genial, no? Como si necesitase de eso…

- ¿Y tu padre?

- En Tomoeda hasta que se aburra de vivir de comida congelada… de todas formas lo atrapa el trabajo en la Universidad allá.- dije afligida. Ciertamente mi padre era mi persona favorita, lo preferiría mil veces a él antes que a cualquiera.

- Bueno, al menos no se quedará contigo… eso sí que sería tragedia, ¿verdad? – preguntó antes de reír.

- Ni que lo digas…- repliqué aliviada. Chiharu tenía razón, viéndolo de esa forma, era realmente bueno. Mi madre estaba al otro extremo de la ciudad en casa de los Daidouji, las posibilidades de tenerla revoloteando a mi alrededor eran mínimas, más aun considerando que nunca le gustó el barrio donde vivía lo cual en cierta forma no tenía lógica, lo había escogido precisamente porque sería menos el costo en arriendo para ella y papá.

En ese instante sonó mi celular, un mensaje de Tomoyo invitándome a almorzar en un restaurante del centro. Por suerte no tenía más clases hasta las cinco de la tarde por lo que luego de despedirme de Chiharu fui al encuentro con mi mejor amiga. Media hora después ya ingresaba y la veía haciéndome señas con su usual emoción. Sonreí.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? – preguntó apenas me senté. La miré sorprendida, sólo Tomoyo era capaz de dirigir su propia línea de diseño, comprometerse y saber que tenía prueba hoy en la mañana.

- Bien, supongo… aunque no estudié demasiado…- hizo una mueca mientras cruzaba sus manos por sobre la mesa.

- Es por lo del sábado, ¿verdad?

- No.

- Sakura, no necesitas mentirme, lamento haberte hecho esto, estaba tan feliz por Eriol, por mi, por todo lo del compromiso que realmente olvidé lo mucho que detestas las reuniones de todo el clan y…

- Tomoyo…

- … yo sólo lo recordé al ver tu cara al despedirte de mi ese día, supuse que tu madre y mi madre, por supuesto, no perdieron su oportunidad de…

- Tomoyo, en serio, está bien, está todo bien.

- No, no lo está, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que…

- No me importa, en serio…

- Si quisieras pasar de todo esto de ser dama de honor, puedo pedirle a Rika que…

- ¿Qué? – y creo que lo grité tan fuerte que la mitad de la gente del restaurante miró en nuestra dirección. Me sonrojé completamente avergonzada, yo y mi boca, ¿les había contado de mi increíble capacidad de cometer suicidio social en primer grado? Mi boca solía traicionarme con eso de hablar fuerte. Me acerqué a Tomoyo a través de la mesa.-Eso ni hablar…- susurré esta vez.- Yo seré tu dama de honor aunque tenga que soportar a… a…

- A mi madre y tu madre juntas.

- Así es.

- ¿Llevarás acompañante? – preguntó justo cuando el garzón se acercaba a tomar nuestros pedidos.- Para mi una ensalada cesar para mi y una limonada… - pidió mi amiga.

- Pescado a la plancha, papas cocidas y un jugo de piña para mi, por favor… - miré a Tomoyo.- Falta mucho para tu matrimonio…

- Tres meses.

- Por lo mismo, mucho, es demasiado pronto para saber si iré con alguien…

- Eriol tiene un amigo que…

- Ni hablar. No. Olvídalo. He dicho que paso de las citas a ciegas, nunca más.

- Pero…

- Tomoyo…- dije tratando de no exasperarme por el tema de conversación- Tú y yo sabemos que soy un desastre en las citas y con los chicos, si tengo que ir sola a tu matrimonio lo haré aunque muera de vergüenza por ello… aunque se supone que trabajaré mi autoestima para entonces.- bromeé. Tomoyo no parecía demasiado convencida. Suspiré.- Hablo en serio, ¿por qué es tan importante que vaya con alguien?

- Porque llevas más de un año sin salir con un chico por más de una semana y…

- ¿Y eso qué?

- No todos los chicos son como Yukito…- dijo mordiéndose el labio, como si se hubiese estado aguantando mucho tiempo aquella frase.- No todos te dejarán por…

- ¿Por un hombre? Pues espero que no… de todas formas no estoy traumada, si es lo que piensas, Tomoyo, en serio…

- ¿Entonces por qué rechazaste a Sasaki?

- Porque era una babosa.

- Era perfecto para ti y lo sabes, ese chico era…

Dejé que hablase sobre lo perfecto que era Sasaki, sobre lo educado que era, sobre su título de abogado, sobre los lugares perfectos a los que me había invitado, sobre…

El almuerzo con Tomoyo pasó rápido, quizás porque al notar mi desmotivación a hablar temas de hombres, la conversación desvió a temas muchos más interesantes y amenos para ambas. Lo bueno de todo ello es que me había asegurado que Tomoyo hiciese que mi madre no se quedase en Tokio más de lo necesario lo cual era un plan que tenía que tener si quería vivir tranquila. Sólo hasta la boda y nada más, tres meses con mi mamá en Tokio parecía poco pero sería todo un desafío extremo. Lo sabía.

Me fui a la universidad pensando en Tomoyo y su boda, había optado por no hacerse el vestido ella misma porque no quería estresarse con trabajo extra, lo cual era razonable, lo bueno de todo es que tanto ella como su prometido tenían dinero por lo que no escatimarían en gastos para la boda, por lo que podían darse el lujo de cotizar poco y escoger rápido. En tres meses Tomoyo sería una Hiirzagizawa… ¿qué tan grande sonaba eso?

Esa noche salí de clases a las ocho y media de la noche, mi estómago clamaba comida y algo para beber por lo que decidí pasarme un rato a mi café favorito. Entré y me senté en la primera mesa que encontré dejando mi bolsón lleno de libros a un lado.

- Buenas noches, aquí está la carta…- alcé la vista y me encontré con una chica nueva vistiendo el usual delantal de todos en el café.

- Oh, no es necesario, quiero un café cortado grande y dos medias lunas, por favor…

- En un momento…- dijo la chica marchándose.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana hacia el exterior, estaba casi oscuro y la mayoría de la gente parecía ir de las oficinas hacia sus hogares. Si bien amaba vivir sola nunca me había sentido demasiado a gusto con esa parte del día de llegar a casa y no ver a nadie, a veces imaginaba cómo sería volver y poder conversar las cosas de mi día, charlar mientras se cocina algo para cenar… tener una vida con alguien… mi relación con Yukito había sido lo más cercano a eso, claro que mirando en retrospectiva, mi año de noviazgo con Yukito había sido casi prácticamente una relación de amigos, él me cocinaba al volver de la universidad, charlábamos y nos quedábamos dormidos en mi sofá. Dormidos. Sin nada de sexo de por medio. De hecho, creo que podía contar las veces que…

- ¿Otro mal día? Déjame adivinar… tu vestido de dama de honor es horrendo…- se burló una voz que se materializó en Syaoran Li sentándose frente a mi en la pequeña mesa mientras dejaba mi café y las medias lunas.

- No, no ha sido un mal día ¿por qué lo dices?

- No sé, quizás porque pareces ser la chica con más karma que he conocido en mi vida…

- Muy gracioso, Li.- dije antes de mordisquear una media luna.- Sólo pensaba…

- ¿En qué?

- En que me gustaría poder llegar a casa y poder… - me sonrojé. Estaba apunto de decirle algo muy personal a Li, una especie de anhelo, un sueño de esos que no sueles verbalizar para que otros los escuchen.- Nada…

- Oh, vamos…. Llegar a casa ¿y?

- Y tener a alguien con quién compartir, eso es todo…- dije revolviendo mi café. Le escuché bufar y tomar la otra media luna.- ¡Hey! ¡Esa es mía!

- No seas llorona, iré por otra luego…- comentó antes de comerse la mitad de un solo mordisco.- ¿De nuevo andas con esas mariconadas de tener novio y casarte?

- No he dicho eso, sólo he dicho que…

-Ya… bueno, ponte a pensar en las cosas malas que resultan de tener una pareja estable y ya está.- lo miré como si tuviese tres cabezas.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Precisamente eso, las chicas como tú… no te ofendas pero es verdad… tienen a idealizar la vida en pareja y piensan que todo es miel sobre hojuelas pero no lo es, ¿Qué no lo ves? Lo de estar con alguien es todo reglas, explicaciones y mensajes de texto diciendo "¿dónde estás?" ¿En serio quieres esa clase de vida?

- Si lo pones de esa manera, claro que…

- No lo pongo de ninguna manera, las cosas son así…

- ¿Y que hay con el poder conversar con alguien sobre las cosas de uno? ¿De cocinar juntos algo? ¿De cenar relajados en mi apartamento? ¿De despertar con alguien que se preocupa por mi a mi lado?

- Puedes conversar, cocinar y cenar con tus amigos.

- No es lo mismo.

- La única diferencia es que con tus amigos no tienes sexo, por tanto si lo que buscas es eso, sólo tienes que buscar a alguien para ligar y problema resuelto.

- Eres tan…

- ¿Práctico?

- Simplista.- rectifiqué. Él sonrió y se tragó la otra mitad de la media luna mirándome fijamente, bajé la mirada inconscientemente, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero siempre que hacía eso me veía en la necesidad de evitarlo a toda costa.

- ¿Sabes, Kinomoto? Alguien como tú debería entender de lo que hablo…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Anduviste por un año con un sujeto homosexual y que lo pillaste follando con otro chico en su living… ¿no debería ser razón suficiente para que perdieras la fe en las relaciones?

Pero no fui capaz de responder, porque Li había hecho volver a mi mente un recuerdo completamente nefasto y doloroso a mi mente. El inicio de un periodo oscuro y nefasto del que no creí poder salir nunca, algo que había hecho que mi propio orgullo de chica se fuese al bote de basura por meses. Ni siquiera me percaté en el instante en que había comenzado a llorar. Tomé mis cosas con rapidez y me levanté sin ser capaz de mirarlo, ignorando como él trataba de detenerme, hasta que salí del café y comencé a correr.

Apenas había corrido un par de metros cuando me dio alcance tomando mi brazo. Traté de zafarme pero él me detuvo tomándome con firmeza de los hombros sin dejarme escapar.

- Suéltame, Li…- dije mirando al piso.

- Kinomoto, mírame…- dijo tomando mi mentón con una mano.- Por favor…- añadió luego de unos segundos. Creo que nunca habíamos estado a esa distancia, siempre había habido una barra o una mesa de separación entre ambos pero en ese instante.- Siento haberte dicho eso…- dijo de pronto, sólo entonces alcé la vista, observándolo- Pero sabes que es verdad…

- ¿Por qué eres tan… cruel? – dije limpiándome los ojos llorosos con las mangas de mi chaqueta.

- No quería serlo, sólo quería ser sincero contigo, siempre te he dicho lo que pienso y lo sabes.

- Sí, pero…- lo miré y arrugué el ceño- a veces es necesario medir la sinceridad, Li… ¿cómo crees que me siento aún de saber que un chico homosexual me usó de pantalla para su verdadera relación? ¡La única relación que he tenido en mi vida ha sido una mentira! ¿Entiendes acaso cómo me siento? – estallé alejándome de él.

- ¡Entonces olvídalo! ¡Déjalo ir! Eso pasó, Kinomoto, deja de mortificarte por ello. ¡No fue tu culpa!

- ¡Si lo fue! – dije volviendo a estallar en llanto.- Yo debí darme cuenta…- confesé derrotada y destruida por algo que acababa de darme cuenta aún no superaba, pese a haber pasado casi un año y medio.

Entonces pasó lo más inesperado de todo, Syaoran Li me abrazó. Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y dejó que llorase cobijada en él como si aceptase recibir parte de mi rabia y mi pena, pese a que no le correspondía, para nada.

- Te llevo a casa Kinomoto.- dijo después de un rato- Dijiste que vivías cerca ¿No? No confío en que seas capaz de llegar sola…- añadió tirando de mi brazo y haciéndome caminar.

Asentí en silencio mientras volvía a limpiar mi rostro. Y así, en un silencio extraño, comencé a caminar a casa junto a Li.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola, aquí otro capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado… como tengo como 10 capitulos seguidos seguro estaré subiendo uno por día así que ya saben, para que no estén pensando cuándo viene el siguiente ahahah y si demoro no se enfaden, tengo vida y soy volátil, puede que tenga cosas que hacer, pero no desesperen xD**

**Una abrazo y las quiero. Gracias por leer.**

**¿Nos leemos en los comentarios? Espero que sí.**

**Responderé reviews en la noche, ahora voy saliendo a ver Batman con mi vieja hahaha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**4.-**

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y encendí la luz antes de hacerle entrar, era extraño pero era la primera vez que estábamos juntos en un lugar que no fuese el café y no en cualquier lugar, precisamente en mi apartamento, en mi pequeño, desordenado y caótico hogar.

- ¿En serio vives aquí? – preguntó cerrando la puerta tras él y observando todo con ojo crítico. Me sentí atacada con su pregunta, sobre todo por el tono incrédulo que usó.

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – repliqué dejando el bolso y caminando hasta el baño para lavarme la cara.

- Tu departamento es horrendo, Kinomoto… - comentó como si nada.- más bien tu desorden es horrendo, tú apartamento en si está bien.

- ¡La sinceridad, Li! – grité desde el baño.

- Sólo hacía una observación – respondió también a gritos. Rodé los ojos.

Me volví hacia el pasillo y le vi observando las pocas fotos que tenía colgadas en una pared, fotos familiares, de Tomoyo y yo en unas vacaciones, algunas de la escuela.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te dije sobre tu sinceridad? – reclamé volviendo hacia él. Syaoran rió.

- Es la verdad… no pensé que eras de las chicas que vive en el caos.

- Bueno, no me da el tiempo para ordenar, ¿sabes?

- ¿Eras porrista en la escuela? – preguntó apuntando una foto en que salía con el uniforme y los pompones. Me sonrojé mientras me acercaba a ver una fotografía.

- Sí…

- Tampoco tienes el perfil…- comentó mirándome de refilón.

- ¿Debo sentirme ofendida por eso, Li?

- Tómalo como quieras.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Haces muchas preguntas… Bien, creo que ya me voy, estás bien ¿verdad? – asentí escondiendo mis manos en la espalda.- Bien, entonces me marcho… te veo en el café supongo…adiós.- un gesto de cejas y un portazo. Prácticamente lo usual, nunca había mucha efusividad en nuestras despedidas.

Miré a mi alrededor y suspiré, Li tenía razón, mi apartamento era un desastre completo. A pesar de estar muy cansada decidí que era hora de ponerme a ordenar y limpiar. Tomé todas las guías que tenía repartidas en la mesa de la cocina, el sillón y las guardé. Ordené y limpié la cocina. Tomé nota de las cosas que me faltaban para el refrigerador y la despensa. Lavé la ropa sucia y tanto me dio la motivación por ordenar todo que hasta cambié la disposición de los muebles de la sala. Observé todo después de dos horas de arduo trabajo y me sentí bastante satisfecha con el trabajo final, parecía otro apartamento. Sonreí contenta, quizás Li tenía razón, mi desorden era horrendo.

El resto de la semana fue agotador e intenso, se acercaban las temibles dos semanas de exámenes y entregas por lo que básicamente mi vida se redujo a horas interminables en la biblioteca, desveladas en mi departamento y carreras de un extremo a otro de la ciudad para poder imprimir los trabajos y fotografías que tenía que entregar. El fin de semana lo pasé enclaustrada en mi apartamento, ni siquiera pude reunirme con Tomoyo a almorzar el domingo tal como habíamos quedado, tenía demasiado que hacer y mucho estrés con el que lidiar. Por eso me extrañó que sonara el timbre a esa hora.

Miré el reloj, nueve de la noche de un domingo, ¿serían nuevamente mis vecinos para avisarme que harían una fiesta? Eran expertos en armar joda en cualquier día de la semana y creían que con avisarme estaba todo muy bien. Dejé el ppt en el que trabajaba y me levanté a abrir, me quedé sorprendida de ver a Li en mi puerta sosteniendo una pequeña cajita y mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Li?

- No, soy el gemelo malvado…- lo miré un par de segundos- ¿Me invitarás a pasar o qué? – me sonrojé, y le abrí el paso mientras trataba de arreglarme un poco, si bien él nunca me había visto muy esmerada en mi apariencia, esa noche estaba desastrosa, usando una camiseta vieja y un pantalón holgado.

- Nos has pasado por el café estos días…- comentó mientras se sentaba en uno de los dos pisos de la mesa de la cocina, ya que la mesa del comedor estaba atestada de papeles, guías y carpetas.

- Ah… - me desarmé el horrendo tomate que tenía en el cabello y sonreí tratando de parecer que no estaba nerviosa ni sorprendida de verlo ahí, en mi apartamento como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.- He tenido días estresantes y se me vienen dos semanas de parciales terribles…- dije mirando por primera vez la cajita entre sus manos.

- Lo supuse…- comentó haciendo una mueca desinteresada- Por eso te he traído café y unas medias lunas…- añadió abriendo la caja y pasándome el café. Lo miré sin poder dar crédito.

- ¿De verdad? Gracias… no tenías por…

- Quizás sí… en realidad no sabía si no habías ido porque…- arrugó la nariz en gesto incómodo- Creí que podías estar enojada por lo del otro día…

- Ah…- bajé la vista hacia el café entre mis manos. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de deprimirme ni preocuparme por nada que no fuesen mis materias de la universidad.- No… no es así.- aclaré mirando las dos medias lunas que aun estaban en la cajita situada entre ambos. Tomé una y la mordisqueé.- Gracias…- dije aún con la boca llena- La verdad es que me moría de hambre…- Li alzó una ceja mientras miraba alrededor.

- Veo que has ordenado… ahora sí parece un lugar habitable, Kinomoto.- me sonrojé, apenada.

- Quizás tenías razón, debía…

Entonces un golpe en la pared cortó mi conversación de golpe. Oh, no, por favor ahora no.

- Oh, sí, sí, sí, Oh… cariño, más, más…- por poco me atoré de la vergüenza y la humillación, ¿en serio mis vecinos estaban teniendo sexo desenfrenado contra la pared en esos momentos?- Ah… - los gritos iban en aumento y deseé que me tragara la tierra.

Los golpes no cesaban, miré a Li que miraba a la pared con una mueca ladeada en el rostro, su ojos desviaron a mi y tomó una media luna, mordisqueándola a su manera usual.

- Tienes unos vecinos…- justo en ese instante se escuchó un grito ciertamente orgásmico- bastante particulares, Kinomoto…me habías hablado de ellos pero… - otro grito agudo y sofocado- no creí que fuese… -la pared comenzó a remecerse y soltó una risa- no creí que fuese así…

Era demasiado. ¿Por qué precisamente en ese momento, en el momento en que Li visitaba mi casa tenía que pasar esto? Escondí mi cara entre mis brazos.

- Dios… - me quejé- esto es…

- ¿Sexo? – dijo él en tono burlón.

- Vergonzoso…- corregí.- Lo siento…

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes la culpa de tener vecinos con una activa vida sexual.- comentó como si nada. Los golpes remecían toda la pared del salón, las fotografías colgadas tiritaban, amenazando con caerse. Me levanté de un salto a tomar los marcos y vi cómo la pared se movía de manera brusca y rítmica. Por segundos mi mente recreó de cómo sería la escena de tener sexo desenfrenado contra una pared… me sonrojé al tener esa clase de pensamientos cuando sentía la mirada de Li fija en mi.

Me senté y traté de tomar el café con los gritos orgásmicos como música de fondo.

- El sujeto tiene resistencia, ¿eh? – comentó Li masticando su media luna. Me sonrojé.

- ¿Es que no te da vergüenza? – pregunté anonadada por su simplicidad ante el asunto.

- Es sexo, Kinomoto, claro que preferiría vivir en un lugar donde mis vecinos no se enteren que estoy tirándome a una tía contra la pared…- por poco y escupo el café, sonrojada.- ¿No has pensado en cambiarte? Porque asumo que esta no es la primera vez que estás con alguien y pasa esto…- comentó divertido. Lo cierto es no era la primera vez, pero no tenía por qué saberlo, sólo lo hacía más vergonzoso contarlo.

- ¡Oh Dios! – gritó la chica al otro lado de la pared, me estremecí un poco y concentré mi cabeza en leer las letritas de mi vaso de café.

- Sí, pero mis padres me pagan el arriendo, no quiero hacerles pagar demasiado, es lo más barato que pude encontrar…- respondí finalmente.

- ¿Cuánto pagas?

- 20 mil yenes…

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Por esta mierda pagas 20 mil? Joder, Kinomoto, que podrías estar viviendo en un lugar mucho mejor por el mismo precio.- dijo completamente satisfecho de haberle dicho mierda a mi apartamento. ¿Qué el hombre no tenía algo de compasión?

- No es verdad, yo busqué y…

- A ver, detente.- lo miré cruzándome de brazos, acción que por supuesto le hizo reír.- Dices que no quieres hacerles pagar más a tus padres, ¿verdad? – asentí- Entonces trabaja.

- No me da el tiempo para trabajar y estudiar, Li, tengo demasiado que hacer, tomo electivos y materias extras este año…

- ¿Ni siquiera para un medio tiempo?

- No, sólo podría hacerlo en algún lugar en que pudiese trabajar algunas horas y listo y eso no lo aceptan en ningún lugar.

- Yo podría aceptarlo…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Lo miré sorprendida, a tal punto que me olvidé de la pareja fornicando al otro lado de la pared.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Me dejarías trabajar en tu café?

- Te pagaría por las horas que trabajas.

Mi mente comenzó a visualizar la posibilidad de trabajar las horas libres que dispusiera de mi semana y así tener un ingreso extra, Li me pagaría las horas trabajadas, más las propinas… y así también le cerraría la boca a mi madre sobre lo de conseguir un trabajo. No era un trabajo de periodista pero al menos era algo para sustentarme mientras seguía estudiando, miles de chicos lo hacían, trabajar de meseros en locales, ¿por qué yo no? Sonreí.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó arrebatándome el café de las manos y tomando él un sorbo.

- Me encantaría.

- Bien, ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

- Después de los exámenes, ¿puede ser?

- Perfecto, en dos semanas más… nos vendría bien que estuvieses ahí de vez en cuando, la cosa se pone pesada y la chica nueva que tenemos es algo torpe.

Sonreí sintiéndome feliz, incluso teniendo a la pareja de al lado a punto de botar nuestra pared en común y con unas mil hojas que tenía que leer para un examen del martes. Miré a Syaoran que seguía tomando de mi café como si nada.

- Se suponía que el café era para mi… - reclamé, le vi sonreír, más bien esa mueca ladina tan típica en él.

- No supongas nada. No conmigo.- sentenció tomando otro trago antes de pasármelo y pararse del taburete. Hice lo mismo.- Si ganas algo de dinero deberías pensar en mudarte, Kinomoto… no digo que esté tan mal vivir aquí, sólo digo que no sé como piensas estudiar… - otro grito, esta vez más ronco y gutural- con ese tipo de distracciones…- comentó antes de reír.- Bien, debo volver… te veo por ahí, supongo… suerte en los exámenes, trata de no ser un troll... para variar un poco…-

Lo miré haciéndome la ofendida y cerré la puerta tras él. El silencio de pronto abarrotaba el lugar, supuse que la parejita había terminado con su gran espectáculo de gritos orgásmicos, cosa que agradecí. Necesitaba leer sin tener que preocuparme que un par echase mi pared abajo. Miré la pantalla del computador y mi mente desvió hacia la visita de Li. Había sido sin dudas extraña y para nada esperada, ¿era su forma de decir "formalmente" que sentía haberme dicho eso la otra noche? Apoyé mi mejilla en mi mano analizando las actitudes de él… era sin lugar a dudas un cabrón deslenguado y desvergonzado, pero… pero también habían gestos en él que eran… lindos. Me había traído café y algo de comer, me estaba ofreciendo un trabajo acorde a mi disponibilidad, cosa que nadie más haría. Sonreí. Syaoran Li era después de todo un buen amigo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo de nuevo con otro capítulo. Sé que les dije que respondería reviews pero no he tenido tiempo, ahora sí me pongo con ello, de verdad. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus hermosos reviews, me encanta cuando comentan cosas del capítulo y cuando me dan sus impresiones sobre lo que sucede o podría pasar. **

**Espero que este capi les haya gustado.**

**Un besazo**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary**: Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**5.-**

- Olvídalo, dije que nada de citas a ciegas nuevamente, Tomoyo…

- Pero, Sakurita… él es un buen chico, Eriol me ha dicho que cree que es ideal para ti.

- ¿Eriol? ¿Conversas de mi vida amorosa con Eriol? – pregunté sintiéndome algo ultrajada. Tomé un trago de mi jugo de frambuesa y la miré sabiendo que era una batalla perdida.

- Eriol es mi prometido y también tu amigo, Sakura, él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti…

- No es necesario andar buscándome un novio ¿sabes? No es lo más importante, no todas queremos terminar casadas y… - me mordí la lengua, mi boca había nuevamente cometido la traición estelar. Tomoyo miró hacia su té de limón y yo sentí deseos de tirarme desde un décimo piso.- No quise que sonara de esa manera… - me disculpe.

- Lo entiendo, Sakura…

- No, no lo entiendes, Tomoyo…- la observé y supe que la había herido en cierta forma. Suspiré frustrada, ¿por qué no podía decir las cosas de manera correcta sin dañar a nadie? – Sólo quiero puntualizar el que tú y yo… aspiramos a cosas distintas… yo creo que… me he rendido por ahora respecto a hombres, estoy feliz por ti –añadí tomando sus manos por sobre la mesa- me hace muy feliz que hayas encontrado a Eriol y vayas a seguir tu vida con él, quizás en algún momento ese chico especial también aparezca para mi pero no quiero forzar nada… yo sólo quiero vivir, si aparece lo hará a su tiempo, pero estoy cansada de invertir energía en algo que sólo me ha traído chasco tras chasco.

- Pero si tal vez…

- Tomoyo.- le interrumpí cortante de una buena vez.

Me miró y asintió luego de mi pequeño discurso. Observó nuestras manos juntas antes de alzar el rostro y articular una pequeña sonrisa.

- Has cambiado tanto en estos años, Sakura… quiero decir, para bien… suenas tan madura y segura y…

- Tomoyo- repetí sonrojada- No es nada del otro mundo, yo sólo…

- Lo digo en serio- me interrumpió observándome fijamente.- Hacía un año parecía que… -me miró con cierta congoja- que nunca te recuperarías.

Apreté sus manos en gesto de confort y le sonreí, lo cierto es que ni yo misma creí poder recuperarme en su momento del episodio vivido con mi –ahora- ex novio. Pero lo cierto es que gran parte del dolor incial había desaparecido, era natural que a veces colapsara, como lo había hecho con Syaoran hacía un par de semanas pero… pero a pesar de todo lo que mi mente sacara a relucir con pensamientos negaticos sentía que si quería era capaz de seguir, salir adelante…

Se podría decir que las semanas siguientes fueron un manchón oscuro y nefasto, exámenes casi todos los días, entregas, fotografías tomadas y rebeladas a última hora, almuerzos que no existían y café de tarro en cantidades industriales, para cuando terminé al fin el segundo viernes de aquellas nefastas dos semanas sólo quería dormir y no despertar jamás. Aun así decidí que podía hacer un último esfuerzo y aparecerme por la cafetería a ver a Li. Desde que había visitado inesperadamente mi apartamento no lo había vuelto a ver, yo no había tenido tiempo –ni dinero- para visitar la cafetería y él no hizo otra visita no concertada.

Me senté en la barra y apareció una chica a atenderme, ahogué la decepción, de alguna forma había extrañado mis charlas con él, después de todo, a pesar de ser un cabrón cuyo pasatiempo era burlarse de mi, disfrutaba del tiempo en que conversábamos. Siempre salía con algún comentario que lograba darme nuevas perspectivas de todo…

Comencé a masticar el kuchen de manzana que la chica acababa de dejarme en frente cuando sentí una cálida mano en mi espalda baja. Me volteé y ahí estaba Li luciendo… bueno, luciendo bastante espectacular, por decirlo de alguna forma. Parecía recién salido de la ducha, su cabello aún a distancia destilaba olor a shampoo y…

- Has sobrevivido –comentó pasando una mano juguetonamente por mi cabeza antes de seguir su camino usual al otro lado de la barra.

- Sí…- comenté aún algo turbada por el hecho de verlo tan… tan… bueno, ya saben.

- Jefe, Kawakami y yo cerraremos hoy, ¿verdad? – apareció preguntando la misma chica que había tomado mi pedido.

- Sí, sí, hoy debo salir antes…- comentó mientras revisaba algo en la caja.

Me asaltó la curiosidad. Corté otro trocito de kuchen mientras lo observaba, lo cierto es que hasta ese momento no me había percatado a cabalidad de lo realmente atractivo que era Li, claro que su carácter era un problema, pero no había dudas de que era guapo. Bajo esa chaqueta de cuero se deducía un físico atlético, su cabello y su mirada que era potente, elocuente y demoledora. Sí, sin dudas Li era un sujeto guapo, ¿cómo no había tomado cuenta de ello antes? Culpé a las inestables circunstancias en que nos habíamos conocido, cuando yo pasaba una etapa demasiado oscura y nefasta y donde él sólo fue un chico que apareció, nada de deslumbres, nada de segundas miradas, él sólo estaba ahí, con su humor desenfadado y sus comentarios secos; y en algún minuto eso se me hizo cotidiano y me acostumbré a ello, sin segundas intenciones, sin análisis posteriores. Aunque en ese minuto…

- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó alzando el rostro y ladeando el gesto, como siempre lo hacía cuando me pillaba observándolo.

- Estás muy arreglado…

- ¿Y eso es un cumplido, Kinomoto? – preguntó apoyando ambas manos en el mesón y observándome fijamente.

- Pues no sé… te ves… distinto. ¿Qué tienes hoy?

- Una cita.- respondió alzando las cejas a modo astuto. Esta vez sí que me atraganté con el trozo de kuchen, fue necesario unos buenos tragos de café para volver a recuperar el habla. Syaoran sólo reía.

- ¿Tú en una cita? ¿Cómo es eso?

- Como lo oyes, Kinomoto, yo si salgo en citas…

- Pero tú… tú no quieres rel…

- Alto ahí, Kinomoto.- dijo plantándose frente a mi en el mesón.- Para poder tener la vida liberal que me gusta tengo que salir con las chicas en cuestión, ¿cómo crees que me llevo a chicas a la cama? ¿Hipnotizándolas? Se necesita salir con ellas, aunque dure poco, no voy a tirármela apenas la conozca– me sonrojé por la soltura con que hablaba de esos temas.

- Es cierto… pero eres un cabrón.

- Gracias. Pero dime ¿qué otro método más que las citas? Además cuando salgo con alguna chica me preocupo de ser un caballero atento, Kinomoto.- comentó jactanciosamente- No te creas que soy un troll.

- ¿En serio? Nunca he pensado eso.- ironicé.

- Acepta que lo hago de la manera correcta.- suspiré ante su potente y retadora mirada.

- Vale, tienes razón.

- ¿Ves? Las citas son la forma de salir con ellas, pasar un buen rato, preparar la cama y listo.

- Pero ellas te siguen llamando, ¿no?

- Sí, a veces.- respondió mientras tomaba un paño y limpiaba la barra.

- ¿Y qué les dices?

- Que no estoy interesado en nada serio.

- ¿Y se lo toman bien?

- No. Me odian.- respondió con una mueca soez. Apreté la mandíbula, no podía creer que fuese tan, tan…

- En serio eres un maldito cabrón.- estallé.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido, Kinomoto?- volvió a preguntar sonriéndome de costado, sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

- No, es un insulto, no puedo creer que…

En ese instante la campanilla de la puerta de entrada volvió a sonar, vi cómo la mirada y la pose de Li cambió ligeramente, no fue necesario darme vuelta para saber quién acababa de hacer aparición. La chica en cuestión se paró a poca distancia de mi en la barra y observaba a Li con una sonrisa. La analicé de pies a cabeza, era perfecta. Hermoso cabello, dientes parejos, piel blanca como la nieve en contraste con su cabello oscuro y ondulado, alta y vestida perfectamente bien, nada de escotes vulgares ni vestidos que dejasen poco a la imaginación. En cierta forma me recordó a Tomoyo. Al parecer Li tenía gustos bastante exquisitos.

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó la chica sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Por supuesto…- dijo él antes de voltearse a una de las meseras y decirle que se marchaba. Observé con detalle cómo se acercaba a la recién aparecida y rozaba su cintura ligeramente con su mano. La chica le miró coqueta antes de comenzar a caminar junto a él. Había visto ese mismo ritual un par de veces antes, no era la primera vez que le veía irse con una chica, aunque supuse que esta iba más "en serio", me había dicho que evitaba darles detalles como la ubicación exacta de su Café… claramente para evitar "espectáculos inesperados".

Cuando Li casi se marchaba se volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa socarrona. Hice una mueca y rodé los ojos antes de verlo partir con la despampanante chica. Suspiré y miré el resto de kuchen que quedaba, de pronto se me había acabado un poco el apetito. Me tomé lo que quedaba de café, le pagué a la chica y salí de ahí. Mientras caminaba pensaba en la facilidad que tenía Li para salir en citas y vivir la vida de soltero que quería. Claro que él tenía todo para escoger a destajo, era guapo, independiente, al parecer su carácter era atractivo, cuando quería serlo… sabía que era algo que se le daba fácil, eso de salir con mujeres y encantarlas. ¿Era así para las chicas? Definitivamente no, pensé. Si a una chica se le veía con distintos chicos en cortos periodos de tiempo se ganaba automáticamente el apodo de "perra", eso era sabido. Maldito mundo machista.

Recordé la vez que Tomoyo y yo habíamos conocido a Eriol, curiosamente había sido yo quién había tomado conversación con él primero, fue en las vacaciones antes que entráramos ambas a la universidad, yo a estudiar periodismo, ella diseño de modas. Convencida por Tomoyo salimos junto a Rika, Chiharu y Naoko a un concurrido y selecto pub cuyas entradas se había conseguido Tomoyo con su madre. Nunca le había contado a Tomoyo, pero esa noche había visto a Eriol e inmediatamente me había gustado, su estampa misteriosa, su mirada que deambulaba de un lado a otro hasta enfocarla en mi, sólo en mi, me sonrojé, fue él quién se acercó a tomar conversación, parecía interesado, o eso pensé yo, hasta que apareció Tomoyo junto a las chicas y el resto fue historia… comprendí la batalla perdida, él no quitó sus ojos de mi mejor amiga apenas verla y aunque en cierta forma me molestó, con el tiempo me sentí feliz de que así fuera… ellos eran el uno para el otro, yo jamás hubiese podido encajar así con él…

Llegué al apartamento y me encontré en mi soledad habitual lo cual me entristeció un poco, decidí que llamaría a Tomoyo y a las chicas para hacer algo en mi apartamento, si bien estaba muriendo de cansancio me negaba a la idea de un viernes en la noche en soledad, necesitaba rodearme de gente y ellas eran las mejores, mis mejores amigas. Las llamé y quedamos para una hora más en mi casa, me apuré en ducharme y salir rápido a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado que quedaba a una cuadra de mi edificio, volví justo a tiempo para preparar una improvisada mesa de picadillos antes que las chicas tocasen el timbre.

- ¡Hola, hermosa! – chilló Naoko, era la que menos veía, producto que estaba ya haciendo los prácticas de enfermera, por lo que su tiempo era bastante limitado. Tomoyo entró con un par de botellas de vino y Chiharu con unos cuantos bocadillos extra que nunca estaban de más.

Nos sentamos todas en mi pequeña mesa de comedor y bebimos, comimos y charlamos como los viejos tiempos, esos en que la vida era un poco más fácil que en esos momentos, aunque no me quejaba… después de todo, estaba estudiando una carrera, me iba bastante bien, estaba apunto de empezar algo así como un trabajo y quizás a futuro me mudaría a un lugar donde mis vecinos no fuesen dos adictos a romper paredes.

Quizás sí, la vida pintaba bien.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**¡Hola hermosas lectoras! Sí, sí, perdón, dije que les respondería los reviews pero he tenido días agitados y ahora mismo ando con una resaca de proporciones épicas. En fin… gracias por leer y por estar siguiendo esta historia, me emociona y me hace feliz que les esté gustando y ver cómo sacan sus propias conjeturas respecto a cada capítulo, muchas infieren que Li tiene un "trauma" anterior y por eso es como es… veremos si están o no en lo cierto…**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

**Un abrazo gigantesco para cada una y gracias nuevamente… no hay nada más maravilloso que leer sus comentarios y ver cómo aumentan los alerts y favoritos… y no lo digo por ego, porque si esperase tener muchos reviews y reconocimiento, demoraría mil años en subir capítulos, pero no lo hago porque no tiene sentido hacerlas sufrir tanto si ya tengo los 10 primeros capítulos escritos.**

**En fin. Nos leemos mañana.**

**Un besazo wapas.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Try again**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**6.-**

Desperté y la sensación que veinte elefantes habían bailado tap sobre mi cabeza era intensa. Quizás debería haber hecho caso a Chiharu y haberme negado a la última copa de vino pero la noche había pasado tan amena entre conversaciones, anécdotas y bromas que prácticamente ni me había percatado de cuánto había llegado a beber, aunque en ese instante me podía hacer más o menos una idea. Mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar de dolor y sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría. Miré la hora en mi celular, las dos y media de la tarde.

- Demonios… - suspiré mirando hacia el techo. No tenía deseos ni de respirar.- Maldita resaca…- murmuré volviendo a acurrucarme en la cama, lo había decidido, ese día no levantaría ni un pie, la resaca era más poderosa que cualquier intento por hacer algo productivo con mi día.

Y así pasó la tarde hasta que lo inevitable sucedió, mi estómago dio un rugido digno del león de la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Me quejé ahogando el sonido contra la almohada.

- No quiero levantarme- exclamé tapándome con las tapas la cabeza. Pero mi estómago parecía ir en plan de guerra y no daba tregua, lo cierto es que luego del malestar general con el que me había despertado el hambre me poseía completamente.

Me levanté, eran casi las ocho de la noche, me di una ducha y no tuve más opción que bajar, aún no iba por compras decentes para abastecerme en casa, apenas había terminado los exámenes y no había más que un trozo de pizza fosilizado en mi refrigerador. Me calcé un chaquetón y un gorro, aún era invierno y el frío bastante jodido. Salí de casa directo al supermercado a comprar unas pocas cosas para hacer una cena rápida y volver a dormir. Las compras fueron veloces, por la hora era poca la gente que visitaba el supermercado, mucho mejor para mi, estaba segura que a pesar de la ducha mi cara seguía siendo la de una chica salida de correccional juvenil, casi imaginaba el rostro de mi madre o mis tías si llegasen a verme en esas fachas.

Subí los tres pisos hasta mi apartamento y entonces pasó la tragedia. ¿Dónde demonios estaban mis llaves? Comencé a buscar frenéticamente en los bolsillos de la chaqueta mientras hacía malabares con las bolsas de las compras. La desesperación hizo su aparición, dejé las bolsas en el piso, me saqué la chaqueta y comencé a registrar cada bolsillo hasta comprobar lo nefasto. Las llaves no estaban.

Tomé las bolsas y me devolví al supermercado, pregunté a los guardias, dependientes y cajeras, nada. Nadie había visto unas llaves y nadie había devuelto nada. Gemí desesperada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida de quedarme afuera? Ni siquiera llevaba el celular porque se suponía que volvería luego a casa. Por suerte, al parecer le di tanta pena a uno de los guaridas del supermercado que se ofreció a prestarme su propio celular para que llamase a un cerrajero, pero como el mundo cuando confabula le gusta hacerlo a lo grande, se dedicó a joderme la existencia con puros cerrajeros ocupados o que no trabajaban los fines de semana. Genial. El karma siempre hacía aparición en mi vida en los momentos más nefastos.

-¡Es una emergencia! No puedo entrar a mi casa….- expliqué desesperada.

- Lo siento señorita, pero tendría que cruzar toda la ciudad para llegar hacia donde vive usted, son las nueve de la noche, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

- Pero usted es mi última esperanza.

- Lo siento, puede llamarme por la mañana si aún no soluciona su problema.

No podía creer mi increíble suerte, o más bien la falta de ella. Quizás alguien podía ayudarme a abrir la puerta a patadas o algo así, aunque sonaba demasiado radical. Salí del supermercado derrotada, el dinero que tenía lo acababa de gastar en compras, tenía mi celular en mi apartamento y ni siquiera estaba segura de haber salido con las llaves o no, quizás las había perdido en el supermercado, quizás nunca habían salido de casa, ¿cómo saberlo? Caminé con las bolsas hacia el único lugar que se me ocurría ir, estaba cerca y quizás si es que estaba podría echarme una mano.

El café estaba casi por cerrar, apenas un trío de chicas quedaba aún en la última mesa. Rogué a los dioses porque Li estuviese en el café, era algo así como mi última y rápida solución a los problemas, era posible que él pudiese abrir mi puerta o conseguirme un cerrajero. Dejé las bolsas en el piso junto a la barra y me acerqué a una de las chicas que atendían.

- Hola… ¿sabes si está Li? – pregunté tratando de no sonar demasiado histérica, la chica me miró y supuse que su gesto se debió al análisis de mi cara de resaca y la segura cara de desesperada que llevaba.

- Sí, tú eres Kinomoto ¿verdad? – preguntó la chica. Asentí sorprendida que supiese quién era.- Es que te he visto antes por acá, ahora mismo llamo a Li.- dijo despareciendo tras una puerta.

Miré el reloj de pared detrás de la caja en el momento exacto en que mi estómago dio otro rugido épico, había estado tan estresada y preocupada por el tema de las llaves que prácticamente me había olvidado que todo había partido por el increíble hambre que tenía, después de todo había pasado todo el día sin comer bocado.

- Wow… Kinomoto, luces terriblemente fatal… ¿mala noche? – preguntó Li apareciendo tras la misma puerta por la que había desaparecido la mesera.

- Resaca.- me limité a responder mientras deformaba mis mejillas con mis manos de pura exasperación.

- Te noto alterada.

- Lo estoy, me he quedado fuera de casa, no sé dónde están las llaves.- confesé angustiada justo antes que mi estómago emitiera otro de esos sonidos monumentales.

- Espera, ¿esa mierda fue tu estómago?

- Ahá…- respondí desparramándome sobre el mesón de la barra- Necesito de tu ayuda, ¿sabes abrir puertas?

- Espera, ¿es en serio que te has quedado fuera? – ni siquiera me desgasté en responderle sólo lo miré.- ¿Y qué pasó con llamar a un cerrajero?

- Lo hice, el guardia del supermercado me prestó su celular y la guía telef…

- ¿El guardia del supermercado? ¿Qué demonios? – hizo una mueca como si encontrase especialmente divertido mi relato.- A ver, espera un poco, cuéntame todo desde el principio.

Bufé frustrada.

- Me levanté para ir a comprar algo al supermercado, no he comido nada en todo el día y no tenía nada en mi apartamento así que bajé a comprar algunas cosas, cuando volví a casa me fijé que no tenía las llaves, no sé si las perdí o quizás nunca salí con ellas, luego volví a buscarlas al supermercado…

- Y el guardia te prestó su celular para llamar…- completó él mirándome con su mejor mueca burlona.- eres increíble, Kinomoto… y lo digo en el mal sentido- añadió. Lo miré con odio y proseguí con mi relato, era ya común ese tipo de comentarios de su parte.

- Como decía…- enfaticé, ignorando su interrupción- no tenía dinero para llamar, lo había gastado en las compras…- expliqué.- Entonces llamé a los cerrajeros que salían en la guía telefónica y todos me dijeron lo mismo, que les quedaba demasiado lejos, que es muy tarde, que mañana en la mañana y…

- ¿Y por qué piensas que yo te ayudaré? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Lo quedé mirando unos segundos y entonces el rugido de mi estómago quebró el silencio haciendo que Syaoran soltara una carcajada total y negase con la cabeza antes de mirarme.

- Ven, vamos… de todas formas estaba por irme ya…

- ¿Me ayudarás a entrar en mi apartamento? – pregunté esperanzada. Me observó alzando una ceja.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Crees que voy a perder mi tiempo en eso? Te vienes conmigo.- comentó alejándose para darle algunas instrucciones a los chicos que aún quedaban trabajando en el café.

Tomé las bolsas observándole, esta vez lucía como siempre, aunque… volvía a notar ese "no sé qué" que le había visto el día anterior, antes de salir con la chica perfecta en su súper cita. Quizás por primera vez me estaba percatando que efectivamente, Li era extremadamente… ¿atractivo? Sí, algo así, no era de mi tipo, pero sí, no podía negar lo que era obvio para cualquier chica que tuviese un par de ojos para ver.

- ¿Dónde iremos? – pregunté una vez que salimos ambos a las calles de Tokio. Él tomó mis bolsas de compras mientras me entregaba un muffin de chocolate.

- Nunca había escuchado un rugido de auxilio como el de tu estómago, Kinomoto, ¿en serio no has comido nada hoy?

- No…- respondí mordisqueando el muffin y tratando de seguirlo en su marcha.- No me has dicho, ¿dónde vamos? ¿iremos a buscar un cerrajero?

- No.- respondió doblando en una esquina y entrando a lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento privado.

Le seguí el paso hasta que le vi sacar las llaves de su chaqueta y quitarle el seguro a un bonito y antiguo auto, sabía muy poco de coches y marcas, aunque encajaba bastante bien con Li, era de color gris oscuro, de líneas deportivas y sobrio. Echó las bolsas en la cajuela del automóvil y aún sin saber qué demonios pretendía me subí a su auto.

- ¿Me dirás dónde iremos? – pregunté mientras abrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad y él salía con rapidez hacia las transitadas calles de la ciudad.

- A mi casa, ¿dónde más?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté alzando la voz, síntoma del nerviosismo.- ¿Cómo que a tu casa?

- ¿Y qué esperabas, que te llevase a un motel? – me sonrojé más aún por su broma.

- Pensé que iríamos a un cerrajero o a casa de alguna amiga, Tomoyo…

- Estás chiflada si crees que perderé mi tiempo en eso, no desviaré mi camino por llevarte a algún lugar, iremos a mi casa, dormirás conmigo y mañana si quieres te ayudo a solucionar tu problema con el cerrajero, hoy no, hoy es sábado, son casi las 10 de la noche, quiero cenar y dormir ¿tú no? – preguntó como si nada.

- Mañana tengo que ir a desayunar con mamá, Tomoyo y su madre…

- Me parece que no irás, no al menos hasta que logres entrar en tu apartamento, ¿eh?

- Supongo…- suspiré rendida y preocupada ante la perspectiva de faltar a un desayuno con ellas, además sería para organizar la boda, podía imaginar los comentarios de mi madre ante mi ausencia.- ¿Pero en serio iremos a tu casa? ¿Me dejarás dormir en tu casa?

- ¿Prefieres dormir bajo un puente? Por mi perfecto, luego me cuentas cómo te va…- respondió con su pose odiosa- Ya, en serio, Kinomoto, no tienes casa, me has pedido ayuda y esta es la que te doy así que acéptala y deja de hablar tanto, me mareas.

- Eres un pesado.

- Uno con casa y llave para entrar.- comentó picándome más.

El camino hacia el hogar de Li no fue demasiado largo, a la media hora ya estábamos entrando en el estacionamiento privado de un edificio, quizás no era el sector más exclusivo pero denotaba a todas luces ser de los más o menos caros.

- Whoa… ¿vives aquí?- pregunté aun cuando parecía obvio.

Era todo demasiado extraño, de un momento a otro parecía que me introducía en el mundo de Syaoran Li y comenzaba a descubrir más aristas del chico que por meses sólo fue "el chico del café". Nos bajamos del auto y subimos el ascensor en completo silencio, él parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y yo demasiado entretenida observando la vista desde el ascensor y los pequeños detalles de los pasillos. Llegamos hasta una puerta color ébano y Li introdujo la llave antes de abrir y dejarme pasar antes que él.

- Château Li…- pronunció en un perfecto francés. Lo miré divertida y pasé.

Comprendí por qué parecía tan traumado con el desorden y caos de mi apartamento, el de él lucía completamente pulcro y ordenado, casi como si no viviese nadie ahí y fuese de esos apartamentos pilotos que los corredores de propiedades mostraban a futuros compradores.

- Tienes un piso muy bonito, Li…- comenté mirando a mi alrededor.

- Pasemos a la cocina, tampoco alcancé a cenar en el Café así que podríamos cocinar algo, no pienso pasar la noche en vela porque tu estómago decida hacer un concierto.- hice una mueca avergonzada.- Pondré la estufa, ¿te parece? Así dejas de usar esa horrible chaqueta que te hace parecer un canelón andante.

- ¡Hey!- le golpeé el brazo y él rio desapareciendo por unos segundos antes de volver a la cocina, se había quitado la chaqueta, le imité el gesto y la dejé en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Sin dudas su apartamento era mucho más grande que el mío, quizás el doble del tamaño. Su cocina era como mi living y comedor juntos en cuánto a dimensiones. No me sorprendía demasiado ver que vivía bastante acomodado, si bien nunca había sabido a qué se dedicaba además del Café (porque sabía que hacía más cosas) supuse desde siempre que gozaba de un status bastante alto, al menos lo suficiente como para ser dueño (o socio, que a mi modo de ver era lo mismo ya que su socio era un total misterio) de un gran Café en Tokio, que no era menor.

- ¿Qué has comprado? – preguntó mirando el interior de las bolsas- Pollo… cebolllines… champiñones ¿Qué planeabas? – me acerqué hasta él y tomé la bandeja de champiñones.

- Pues no sé… unos fideos con esto y quizás salsa blanca.

- Ahorrémonos la salsa blanca, me apetece comer luego, ¿tú cortas el pollo mientras yo pico las verduras?

En los próximos minutos no hubo más que sonido de cuchillos en la cocina, miré de reojo a Li mientras cortaba los cebollines arrugando el ceño como si le ocupase toda su concentración esa tarea. Sonreí.

- Oye, Li…

- ¿Uhm? – preguntó aún cortando las verduras con extremo cuidado.

- Gracias por echarme una mano…- dije sincera. – Me has salvado el día…

Después de todo era cierto. Él sólo se encogió de hombros, no respondió, como era usual. Li jamás iba a responder ante un cumplido o un agradecimiento, era su naturaleza...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**¡Hola! Aquí vamos con el capítulo 6 que espero les haya gustado. Tengo que apurarme con seguir escribiendo porque ya me empiezan a quedar menos capítulos de reserva xD recuerden que por eso estoy subiendo tan seguido ahahahahaha. En fin… no tengo ánimos de comentar más, así que les dejo a ustedes la labor de los comentarios sobre el capítulo.**

**Un besazo y las adoro, gracias infinitas por leer y más aún por darse el tiempo de comentar.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**7.-**

Tuvimos una cena de lo más agradable, al fin mi estómago dejó de sentirse hambriento y fue el primer momento del día en que volví a sentirme bien. Y ahí estábamos, ambos echados en su sillón mirando hacia la vista parcial que tenía desde el ventanal de su apartamento hacia el resto de la ciudad. Li vivía en el piso 26 por lo que era bastante lo que lograbas ver.

- No imaginé que eras buena cocinando…- comentó ladeando el rostro para observarme directamente. Me encogí de hombros.

- Supongo que de la necesidad… mi madre nunca fue muy buena cocinera, así que preferí tomar cartas en el asunto.- confesé con simpleza antes de beber un trago de la copa de vino que acababa de ofrecerme, ambos tomábamos de la misma copa, pasándola de tanto en tanto, aunque yo prácticamente no tomaba, había tenido suficiente con la noche anterior.

- ¿Has hablado con ella?

- He tenido qué…- respondí- Mi madre es la mujer pesadilla, nunca te puedes librar de ella…

- Entiendo eso.- comentó volviendo a mirar al frente.

- ¿Y dónde está tu madre?

- En China, supongo…

- ¿Supones?

- No tengo mucho contacto con mi familia…- respondió algo incómodo. Era la primera vez que yo le preguntaba cosas más personales.

- ¿Y por qué? – me atreví a preguntar luego de unos segundos, le observé, parecía algo ido.

- Porque mi familia está tan loca como la tuya…- respondió al fin antes de ladear una sonrisa y volver a ser el Syaoran Li de siempre, el burlesco y ladino cabrón.

- Bueno, sí, reconozco que me aliviaría mucho librarme de unos cuantos parientes, pero no podría resistir sin ver a mi padre o Touya por mucho tiempo, además de Tomoyo…

- ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Sigue con la idea de casarse? – preguntó arrebatándome la copa y tomando un gran sorbo antes de servirse nuevamente más vino.

- Él ya le pidió matrimonio y ella aceptó, Li, no es como si se disolviera así como así .- respondí denotando lo obvio.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué te es tan difícil tener el pensamiento que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras?

Le quité la copa, tome un trago corto y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? – pregunté.

- A que eres demasiado fiel a eso de los decretos que te pones en tu propia vida.

- No es así.- refuté devolviéndole la copa, no podía olvidar que había despertado con una resaca de proporciones, no iba a emborracharme de nuevo.

- Claro que lo es.- dijo ladeando su cuerpo en el sillón para terminar mirándome fijamente.- Ni siquiera concibes la idea de salir con alguien por mera diversión y luego decirle adiós. Besar a alguien sólo porque sí y sin complicaciones ni explicaciones extras…

- Eso es ser cruel, Li.

- Eso es vivir, Kinomoto. Hacer las cosas porque quieres hacerlas y dejar de hacerlas sin tener que dar explicaciones de tus actos a nadie.

- ¿Qué no tienes consciencia? – pregunté volteándome hacia él también.

- Oh, Kinomoto, por supuesto que la tengo.- respondió en un tono sugerente.

Ladeé el rostro y me dediqué a observar su apartamento, no es que fuese el máximo lujo con la última tecnología, de hecho me percataba que la estética del apartamento distaba mucho de exhibir pomposidad y cosas costosas, una pila de libros en un lado, un sitial de madera que parecía restaurado, una bonita decoración de cuadros pequeños en una parte de la pared y un…

- ¡Tienes un tocadiscos! – chillé emocionada. Antes de mirarlo y pararme a ver el dichoso aparato, me hinqué en el piso mirando el tocadiscos que lo tenía encima de una mesita baja donde el moderno equipo de sonido parecía ir abajo.- ¿Funciona? – pregunté tocando los botones con delicadeza.

- Sí, lo hace… me gusta coleccionar vinilos y…

- ¡Tienes vinilos! ¿Funcionan?

- Oh, por Dios, Kinomoto, ¿quieres dejar de chillar? – dijo fingiendo malestar- No eres la única con resaca, ¿sabes? – comentó sentándose junto a mi en el piso. Entonces recordé que Li también había tenido su propia salida. Lo miré curiosa y algo expectante.

- ¿Y cómo te fue con tu chica ayer? – pregunté mientras le veía abrir un compartimento del mueble y empezar a sacar discos en sus respectivos albumes.

- Bien.- respondió escueto.

- ¿Y te la llevaste a la cama? – me sonrojé al darme cuenta de lo descarado de mi pregunta.

Syaoran se volteó hacia mi y una mueca ladina se posó en su rostro antes de dejar los vinilos de lado y observarme fijamente. De pronto me sentí algo atrapada por la forma en que me miraba, parecía analizar cada punto de mi rostro lo cual era bastante vergonzoso tomando en cuenta que mi cara de resaca era horrenda.

- ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

- No sé… supongo que tanto que dices que me falta ser más liberal, quizás podría aprender de ti eso de salir, tener sexo con un chico si quiero y luego olvidarlo…- respondí tratando de sonar natural con un tema que ciertamente me sacaba un poco de los nervios, sobre todo si el tema lo hablaba con un chico como él. Li ladeó el rostro como sopesando mi respuesta y asintió.

- Tiene sentido… pero creo que lo tuyo sería demasiado extremo si llegas a ser como yo… quizás sólo estaría bien que pudieses salir un poco sin la presión de ninguna relación, sólo por pasarlo bien un momento y ya… salir a comer a lugares interesantes, no lo sé, ustedes las chicas son de más ideas en cuanto a citas.

- Entonces… ¿te acostaste con ella? – me atreví a preguntar nuevamente. Él me miró y rio, esa risa que siempre tenía matices burlescos.

- Sí.- respondió pasándome un vinilo.

- ¿Aquí?

- ¿Estás loca? Aquí jamás, nunca vienen aquí, menos si me pienso acostar con ellas, nunca conviene que sepan dónde vivo, ¿te imaginas que se aparecieran por acá a pedirme explicaciones?

Analicé sus palabras y una parte de mi –esa que contenía una vocecita odiosa y jodida- me hizo ver que si estaba en el departamento de Syaoran Li es porque entonces él jamás pensaría en acostarse conmigo, era una chica totalmente fuera de su liga, no representaba un peligro para él y sus instintos de cazador… lo cual inevitablemente golpeó interiormente el poco ego que conservaba en cuanto a estándares de atractivo hacia el género masculino. ¿Por qué me importaba que él no me viese como una… chica?

Carraspeé un poco y seguí viendo los vinilos tratando de no expresar corporalmente lo que mi mente empezaba a bombardear. Sutilmente las palabras de mi madre se sumaron a las de tía Sonomi.

"_Nunca vas a atraer a un chico si sigues vistiéndote como lo haces… ¿no ves a Tomoyo?" _

- Este disco es bueno…- dijo de pronto Li sacándome del mar de pensamientos nefastos. Lo miré a él y luego al disco.- ¿Quieres ponerlo? – asentí.

- ¿Te gusta Billie Holiday? – pregunté sorprendida, él pareció algo incomodo.

- ¿Tiene algo? – arremetió de vuelta mirando el vinilo y luego a mi.

- No, o sea a mi también… - sonreí y tomé el disco.- ¿Cómo lo hago? – pregunté escondiendo una mueca algo avergonzada, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener un tocadiscos antes.

Li se acercó a mi, hinchándose en el piso al igual que yo.

- ¿Ves las líneas? – apuntó prácticamente chocando su cabeza con la mía. Su aroma a perfume me llegó sutilmente, observé sus pestañas largas y curvas, lo cierto es que nunca había estado tan cerca de su rostro. Desvié la mirada hacia el disco que me señalaba y asentí.- Esas son las marcas para mostrar el inicio de cada canción, por ejemplo si quisieras escuchar la segunda canción de este vinilo, sólo debes poner la aguja en la segunda línea.- explicó alzando el rostro para observarme.

- Entiendo…- dije sin poder observarlo mucho tiempo. Quizás era la resaca o quizás era la extrema cercanía con un chico, la cual no tenía hacía muchos meses lo que me hacía pensar estupideces. Tomé el vinilo y me incliné hacia el tocadiscos para hacer precisamente lo que me había explicado. Un sonido sordo primero y luego la canción comenzó a sonar. Sonreí.- He puesto mi primer vinilo…- dije como si fuese el gran acontecimiento.

- Has puesto tu primer vinilo.- rectificó él con una sonrisa torcida antes de levantarse y volver a sentarse en el sillón. Le imité y volvimos a la posición inicial un al lado del otro.

Mientras una bonita canción de Billie Holiday sonaba de fondo los pensamientos volvieron a inclinarse a negativos dentro de mi cabeza. Los miedos volvieron a hacer aparición junto con recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Me golpeé mentalmente por estar pensando estupideces cuando perfectamente podía estar disfrutando el momento. Estaba con un amigo en su apartamento, escuchando una música hermosa y con una vista a la mitad de Tokio.

- Te has quedado muy callada…- comentó Li dejando la copa de vino en la mesa frente a nosotros.- Me he acostumbrado a oírte parlotear…- Sentí su mirada en mi rostro sin embargo seguí mirando al frente. Suspiré.

- Oye Li… ¿tú crees que puedo ser… atractiva para los chicos… así como soy? – pregunté de pronto sintiendo la sangre correr por mis venas y subir a mi rostro por atreverme a hablar.

Se produjo un silencio de unos segundos donde me parecía sólo oír mi propia respiración zumbando en mis oídos.

- ¿Te preocupa no serlo? – preguntó de vuelta él.

- Algo así…- respondí mirando las puntas de mi cabello.- Ya sabes, tengo 21 y aún no he tenido una relación de verdad, con un chico que… le guste yo como chica…- añadí.

- Eres atractiva, Kinomoto…- respondió con simpleza pero aun así me sentía demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo.- Pero lo eres a tu propio modo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dije volteándome, buscando la verdad en sus palabras.

- Que lo tuyo no es caminar y hacer a los chicos voltear a verte… y no te ofendas con ello, déjame terminar- dijo alzando las manos y torciendo el gesto para tomar mi dedo que ya se alzaba a modo de protesta.- Lo tuyo…- añadió apretando mi mano- es más natural, es menos obvio es más para observadores atentos.- lo quedé mirando unos segundos.

-¿Y eso es malo?

- No. Eso es bueno, así te aseguras que no cualquier imbécil vaya contigo porque quiere meterse entre tus piernas.

- ¿O sea que tú eres un imbécil? Tú haces eso con las chicas…- comenté. Él carcajeó un poco.

- Me gusta ser un imbécil, Sakura, hay una diferencia. No es que lo sea…

- ¿Hay una diferencia?

- Por supuesto, si yo quisiera podría estar con una chica en serio.

- No te creo… ¿y renunciar a tu libertad? – pregunté abriendo los ojos sorprendida. Li volvió a sonreír y con una de sus manos tocó la punta de mi frente.

- Ahora comienzas a pensar como yo, ¿ves? Nadie quiere perder su libertad, yo no quiero hacerlo y es por eso que escojo el camino de ser un imbécil en ese tema…

Me reí y me fijé que aún él seguía rodeando mi mano con la suya sólo que esta vez estaban sobre el sillón.

- ¿Entonces no debo cambiar nada? – pregunté volviendo al tema anterior.

- Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué cambiar para atraer a otros? Eso de hacerte un cambio de estilo y usar maquillaje para atraer chicos es ridículo, eso sí que sería imbécil.- comentó soltando mi mano y acomodándose de manera que su cabeza quedó apoyada en el costado de mi brazo y el resto de su cuerpo a lo largo del sillón- Quizás sólo deberías evitar la chaqueta con la que andabas hoy…- comentó entre risas, le golpeé la cabeza suavemente.

- ¿Qué tiene esa chaqueta?

- Te hace parecer un tubo de pvc- respondió.

- Es abrigada.

- Vale, pero tienes un trasero que vale la pena mostrar y esa chaqueta lo tapa.

- ¡Hey! – dije avergonzada él rió más fuerte.

- Me preguntaste si era atractiva para los chicos, lo eres, tienes piernas largas y un trasero perfecto, son tus atributos perfectos.- dijo como si nada, como si hablase del clima. Suspiré.- Ven, vamos, voy a preparar tu habitación para que duermas…

Se levantó de un salto y le seguí por el pasillo. No pude evitarlo, sonreí. Quizás no era de las ligas de Li, pero él había alabado mis piernas y mi trasero y eso hacía que algo dentro mío se regocijara gustoso.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Bien… capítulo siete, denme un tiempo para respirar y agradecer sus hermosos 107 reviews… GRACIAS infinitas por leer, por seguir la historia, por comentar y por ilusionarse con "Try again"… no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen, sobre todo porque paso por periodos difíciles a nivel personal y siento que esta historia con sus lindos comentarios me da un poquito de ese calor hermoso para sentirme mejor.**

**Un besazo y gracias por leer… trataré de responder reviews hoy… o puede que hoy siga escribiendo… veremos como están las musas hahaha**

**Las quiero y gracias.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**8.-**

Desperté y por segundos no pude recordar dónde me encontraba, las cortinas oscuras, unos pocos rayos de luz colándose por arriba de la ventana. Las sábanas azules y un colchón demasiado cómodo y que invitaba a seguir durmiendo. Me acurruqué con la almohada entonces todos los sucesos de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente, las llaves perdidas, el auto de Li, la cena en su departamento, los vinilos, la conversación…

No tenía idea qué hora era, me levanté y sonreí al verme envuelta en un pijama enorme que Li me había prestado, era de él, por supuesto. Me arremangué la camiseta y abrí la puerta asomándome al pasillo, se sentía completamente en silencio todo, posiblemente Li aún dormía. Recordé el desayuno pactado con Tomoyo y las dos brujas y lancé un quejido lastimero. Me matarían por no responder el celular y por no aparecerme en el dichoso Club de Campo en el que tenían planeado reunirse. Llegué hasta el salón y me maravillé con la vista desde el ventanal hacia la ciudad, sol invernal iluminando la ciudad poco a poco, algo de niebla en ciertos sectores, las tonalidades del cielo… sin dudas algo que podría admirar por horas. Me quedé de pie observando por mucho tiempo hasta que el sonido de unos pasos acercándose me hicieron voltear, era Li apareciendo por el pasillo con el torso semi desnudo recién calzándose una camiseta. Alcancé a vislumbrar parte de su abdomen y por alguna razón me sentí cohibida. Me volteé nuevamente hacia el paisaje.

- Buenos días…- saludó dirigiéndose hasta la cocina.

- Buen día… ¿te he despertado? – pregunté siguiéndolo.

- No… pero despierto temprano.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las ocho de la mañana… ¿quieres desayunar? – preguntó abriendo el refrigerador y observando dentro.

- Se suponía que desayunaría con mi madre, mi tía y Tomoyo en el Club de Campo al norte de la ciudad…

- Oh, sí, el encuentro con las arpías, no pensarás en ir ¿o sí? – preguntó sacando una botella de leche y tomando directamente de ella.- No te preocupes hay más botellas…- comentó como si me hubiese preocupado por verle tomar así y no como la gente normal en un vaso.

- Pues… no se si ir…- comenté sentándome en un taburete- quedamos de juntarnos a las nueve media…

- ¿Quieres ir?

- No.- le arrebaté la botella de las manos y tomé un sorbo, haciendo que me mirase con una mueca mezcla entre desafío y sorpresa. Típico en él.

- Entonces no vayas. Simple.- sentenció encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.- La vida es simple, Kinomoto, tú la complicas.

- Soy la dama de honor, Li.

- ¿Y eso qué? Es un maldito desayuno, no es como si fuese hoy la boda, ¿no?

Me mordí el labio sopesando sus palabras, en parte tenía razón. Lo nefasto sería que faltaría y no le avisaría a Tomoyo y si no respondía mi celular seguro se preocuparía bastante.

- Además tenemos que llamar a un cerrajero para que solucione el problema de tu puerta, ¿no es así? – asentí, sonreí por la mención del "tenemos", era como si asumiera que era algo en lo que me ayudaría cuando ya había hecho suficiente con acogerme en su casa, prestarme uno de sus pijamas y además ofrecerme desayuno. Me percaté que siempre Li estaba ayudándome y yo nunca hacía demasiado por él más que contarle y traerle mis problemas.

Me levanté de mi asiento, le arrebaté la sartén y le empujé hacia el mismo taburete en el que estaba anteriormente sentada. Abrió los ojos y me miró alzando una ceja. Le sonreí.

- Yo haré el desayuno hoy, has hecho suficiente…

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí.- dije blandiendo el mango en mi mano.

Los siguientes minutos lo pasamos con charlas aleatorias sobre temas ligeros mientras yo sacaba algunos huevos para hacerlos revueltos. Hice un poco de café en la máquina que tenía, puse la mesa en el pequeño comedor de diario que había en la cocina y a los veinte minutos ya nos encontrábamos sentados desayunando. Li sostuvo el vaso de jugo de naranja que había hecho y bebió un sorbo.

- No está mal, ¿eh? Hasta podría dejarte hacer los desayunos cuando trabajes en la Cafetería.- comentó antes de tomarse el jugo al seco. Sonreí. Cierto. A partir del día siguiente comenzaría a trabajar en su local lo cual era emocionante.- ¿Sabes qué horarios podrás esta semana?

- Como ya he pasado la semana de parciales creo que esta semana será bastante relajada, podría ir todos los días después de clases, mañana salgo a las cinco de la tarde.

- Vale… estaré mañana en el Café, así te enseño algunas cosas, porque asumo que no sabes usar la máquina para hacer un cortado, ¿verdad? –negué con la cabeza- Bien, entonces mañana te explicaré un poco cómo funciona todo, aunque las chicas ahí también te pueden ayudar… - dio una mascada a su tostada con huevo e hizo un sonido de placer- Huevos con tocino, maravilloso, quizás te contrate para hacer mis desayunos, Kinomoto… - comentó sonriendo.- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí, el colchón es increíble, me quedaría todo el día durmiendo en esa cama… - comenté.

- Y eso que no has estado en la mía.- replicó mientras tomaba un trago de su café, completamente ajeno a mi reacción ante su aparentemente inofensiva frase. Él la había dicho en un contexto genuinamente inocente, pero mi mente se había encargado de desfigurarlo todo. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Quizás todo se debía al hecho que no tenía sexo desde hacía siglos y no pasaba tanto tiempo con un chico desde que había terminado con Yukito, quizás era eso. Solo eso. Mi cuerpo y mi mente reaccionaba a los estímulos naturales después de tanto tiempo sola.

Bastante triste el razonamiento pero era cierto. No es que me sintiese específicamente atraída a Li, si no que me atraía la escena, precisamente eso, tomar desayuno con alguien, charlar, que halaguen la forma en que haces algo tan simple como los huevos revueltos… Quizás sólo tenía que buscar un compañero de piso y se solucionaría parcialmente "mi problema", ¿no?

Después de desayunar Li llamó a un cerrajero para acordar juntarnos a las 10 de la mañana en mi apartamento. Me prestó unas toallas para ducharme ahí mismo y a las nueve y media estábamos saliendo rumbo a casa. Li conducía tranquilo, era domingo en la mañana por lo que las calles estaban más despejadas que de costumbre. Llegamos a mi edificio y algunos minutos después apareció un señor gordo con una enorme caja de herramientas. No tuvimos que esperar demasiado, al poco rato de estar haciendo quién sabe qué con la cerradura logró abrirla. Respiré aliviada y entré como un vendaval a buscar las llaves dentro del apartamento para saber si estaban ahí o las había perdido, si era la segunda opción tenía que cambiar la cerradura y eso podía hacerlo él mismo, al parecer era un cerrajero preparado.

- ¡Las encontré! – grité desde mi dormitorio, me encaminé hacia el salón, le pagué al cerrajero y suspiré aliviada.- Gracias, Li… en serio no tenías porq… - en ese instante mi celular sonó y recordé la otra tragedia, el desayuno.- ¡Oh no!- gemí tratando de localizar la ubicación del dichoso aparato pero Li lo encontró primero.

- Es tu madre.

- Oh, no….- gemí.- Va a matarme, ¿qué le diré? – pregunté entrando en desesperación. Pero Li sonrió y alzó el móvil pidiéndome silencio con su mano libre.

- ¿Alo? – respondió con una voz mucho más ronca de la que solía tener. Abrí los ojos horrorizada.

- ¿Qué haces? – susurré tratando de arrebatarle el móvil aunque sin lograrlo.

- Habla Syaoran Li… Oh, la madre de Sakura, mucho gusto… sí, ella está… - di un salto tratando de quitarle el celular pero él parecía especialmente entretenido con la situación- está duchándose, ¿algún recado? – miré sin poder dar crédito cómo Li hablaba con mi madre como si fuese lo más normal de la vida.- Oh, sí, el desayuno… creo que todo fue mi culpa, traje desayuno para los dos y prácticamente le obligué a desayunar conmigo… ¿Sí? A perfecto, le avisaré, sí, no hay problemas… Adiós, un gusto señora Kinomoto.

Cortó el celular y yo no podía dar crédito de lo que acababa de suceder. Me tendió el móvil y articuló una de sus sonrisas ladeadas y que parecían ser sus favoritas.

- Problema solucionado… tu madre finge bastante bien lo de ser agradable, ¿eh?

- ¿Solucionado? – chillé- ¡Ahora creerá que salgo con alguien! Joder, Li, ¿Qué no entiendes? Comenzará a preguntar por ti y ¿qué le diré?

- Que somos amigos.

- No conoces a mi madre, ella no se conformará con esa respuesta.- repliqué masajeando mis sienes y sintiéndome nerviosa y preocupada.

- Entonces dile que somos… algo… puedes mentirle ¿no? Después de todo tu madre no tiene cómo saber qué somos, ¿verdad?

Me mordí el labio indecisa, Li no conocía cómo podía llegar a ser mi madre, quizás por eso se mostraba tan relajado con todo el asunto, pero yo era su hija y conocía muy bien sus artimañas para conseguir lo que quería. Estaba segura que para la noche la tendría en mi puerta preguntándome por el tal "Syaoran Li". Gemí. Li me empujó amistosamente.

- ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

- Empezará a acosarme, lo sé, querrá saber quién eres tu, qué haces, todo… de seguro no se ha creído que me has traído el desayuno y ya se ha pensado que dormimos juntos.- él sonrió.

- Bueno técnicamente dormimos juntos… bajo el mismo techo.- aclaró.- Bueno ¿y qué? Miéntele, no me importa mientras no tenga que soportar un almuerzo con tu madre…

- ¿De verdad? – pregunté incrédula.- ¿Te prestarías para que le dijera a mi madre que eres mi novio?

- Te dejaría de joder, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Bueno, dile… de todas formas podemos terminar "dramáticamente" antes de la boda o algo así y problema resuelto.

- ¿De verdad?

- Tengo 26 años, me titulé de Economía en la universidad de Tokio, nací en Hong Kong, 13 de Julio. Manejo mi propio café desde hace dos años y mi socio es Renton Reed. Compañero de universidad… me gusta el chocolate y soy alérgico al compromiso…- comentó burlón.

- ¿Tienes 26? – pregunté curiosa.

- Ahá… ¿En serio no sabías mi edad? Pensé que sí…- comentó divertido.

- ¿Y te titulaste de economista? ¿en serio? ¿por qué no te dedicas a ello?

- Lo hago, asesoro algunas empresas con sus inversiones.

- ¿De verdad?

- El Café es la parte divertida de mi vida, la economía y el asesoramiento es la parte aburrida... tengo que hacerlo para pagar las cuentas, el local no se mantiene solo… no podría hacerlo si no tuviese otro trabajo de apoyo.

- ¿Y cómo haces eso? ¿Tienes una oficina? – pregunté sentándome en mi sillón.

- No lo necesito, todo es vía electrónica o celular, de vez en cuando visito sus oficinas para cosas más importantes.

- Wow… nunca lo hubiese imaginado.- comenté doblando mis piernas sobre el sillón.

- Es porque tienes poca imaginación, Kinomoto…- comentó burlón antes de desordenar mi cabello y caminar hacia la salida- Debo ir al Café, te veo mañana en la tarde, ¿verdad?

Me mordí la lengua antes de decir "¿tan pronto te vas?" Lo cierto es que me estaba acostumbrando a pasar mi tiempo con él, podía conversar de todo y me sentía… cómoda. Pero cuando le vi marcharse me recordé que no podía comenzar a depender de la presencia de Li para no sentirme demasiado sola, después de todo éramos amigos, él tenía su mundo aparte, sus amigos, negocios y un local que dirigir. No podía absorberle su tiempo, incluso cuando parecía que ya lo hacía bastante.

- Li…- le llamé cuando casi alcanzaba la puerta.- Muchas gracias por todo…- dije y le sonreí.

- Cuando quieras, Kinomoto… no me quejaría por otro desayuno como el de hoy.- replicó en tono desinteresado. Me sacó una leve carcajada antes de verle desaparecer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Bien… comienzo a asustarme porque estamos en el capi ocho y yo no he podido escribir demasiado porque mi vida es un caos y estoy con bastantes cosas, así que paciencia. Que bien que les haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, me hicieron feliz con sus comentarios hermosos, ya hay algunas que piden beso… veremos si tendrán que esperar mucho o no para ello jajajaja**

**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo también. Las leo mañana. **

**Un abrazo y gracias por leer.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**9.-**

Acababa de echarme en la cama a mirar algo de televisión cuando unos golpes en la puerta me pusieron en estado de alerta inmediata, conocía esos tres golpes rítmicos, secos y duros, sabía perfectamente de quién provenían. Miré la hora, casi las siete de la tarde, gemí. Me miré al espejo y arreglé un poco mi cabello, estaba medianamente presentable para una visita de la suprema inquisición. Los tres golpes volvieron a sonar y apuré el paso hacia la puerta de entrada. Miré el apartamento, por suerte se encontraba bastante ordenado.

Abrí la puerta y traté de articular mi mejor sonrisa.

- Hola, mamá.

La recién llegada no pronunció palabra y se adelantó hacia el living mirando todo a su alrededor, rodé los ojos, sabía exactamente por qué mi mamá había decidido hacerme una visita, estaba claro que su curiosidad había podido más, curiosidad que tenía nombre y apellido: Syaoran Li.

- Está bastante más ordenado que la última vez, Sakura…- comentó sentándose en el sillón y mirándome con una sonrisa.

Ni un "Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Te has alimentado bien? ¿Necesitas algo?". No. Mi madre no era del tipo, jamás lo había sido y no iba a cambiar, así que lo tenía asumido, no era algo que me amargase demasiado, ya no. La miré y sonreí de vuelta, lucía como siempre espectacular, podías oler el Chanel y visualizar los aros de perlas, su cabello ondulado, oscuro y largo, su rostro que a pesar de la edad seguía luciendo mucho mejor que muchas de mis compañeras de universidad. Varias veces me pillé preguntándome si quizás yo había sido adoptada, porque estaba claro que de la elegancia y prestancia de mi madre yo no había sacado ni un poco. Nada. Cero. Lo gracioso es que Tomoyo parecía más hija de ella que yo, lo cual hacía entender de manera mucho más fácil por qué mi madre siempre había preferido a su sobrina por sobre su propia hija, cosa bastante cruel pero ya fuera de discusión en ese minuto de mi vida.

Di unos pasos y me senté en una de las sillas del comedor, observándola. No decía nada, desviaba su mirada desde la escaza decoración de la sala hacia mi y viceversa. Carraspeé un poco incómoda, prefería que fuese al grano y nos saltásemos la parte de inspector evaluador de apartamentos de estudiantes, donde sabía por cierto que a ojos de mi madre me llevaba un reprobado.

- No fuiste al desayuno hoy…- comentó dejando su cartera a un lado.

- No, es que…

- Pese a que lo teníamos acordado desde hacía días… eres la dama de honor, Sakura, ¿sabes las responsabilidades que tiene ese puesto?

- Sí, las conozco.- respondí meciendo los pies, incómoda.

- Te llamé y respondió un tal Syaoran Li… - silencio absoluto luego de aquella frase. Me entró el pánico, sobre todo porque aún no decidía qué le diría a mi madre sobre él. Sin dudas no iba a contarle el nefasto episodio de quedarme fuera del apartamento y que terminé durmiendo en la casa de él. No era estúpida como para saber que eso no le gustaría.- ¿Me dirás quién es o tengo que averiguarlo por mi misma?

- Es un amigo.- respondí mirándola a los ojos y completamente asustada de que mi madre empezase a averiguar cosas por sus propios medios. A Li no le iba a gustar nada.

- ¿Un amigo? ¿Un amigo que te trae el desayuno?

- Es un buen amigo.- aclaré tratando de no perder los estribos, cosa muy fácil con mi madre.

- No lo habías mencionado antes.

Me reprimí la carcajada de burla y él "¿No es obvio por qué?". Me limité a hacer una mueca torcida y asentir a medias.

- Bueno, no es como si fuese tan importante contarte de todos mis amigos, ¿verdad?

- Faltaste a un desayuno porque, según sus propias palabras él te hizo desayunar con él…- comentó.- ¿Estás saliendo con ese chico? – arremetió con toda su caballería.

- Por favor, mamá, fue sólo un desayuno, me lo trajo, desayunamos juntos y sí, me perdí la reunión con ustedes, pero… ¡era sólo un desayuno, no una comida con el Papa! – exclamé levantándome de la silla y comenzando a ordenar cosas que no necesitaban ser ordenadas, sólo por calmar la ansiedad de la visita de mi madre.

- Estabas duchándote mientras él respondía tu celular…- continuó mirándome severamente. Bufé frustrada.

- ¿Sabes? Realmente no te entiendo, te pasas la vida criticándome por no tener un novio y cuando descubres que hay un chico en mi apartamento vienes a hacerme un espectáculo moralista… - espeté- ¿qué nunca estás conforme?

- ¿Sales con ese chico entonces?

- ¿Qué importa? – grité exasperada- Es mi vida, mamá, lo que haga o no es mi asunto y cuando sea algo realmente importante que necesite ser contado te lo diré, no lo dudes, pero deja de una vez de… de… de cuestionarme todo, ¿sí?

El silencio se posó en la mitad de mi apartamento como el invitado no deseado. Sentía un hormigueo en las manos y en la boca del estómago. ¡Dios! Qué mujer tan… tan... Era difícil recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había enfrentado a mi madre de esa manera, quizás nunca… Cerré los ojos y traté de controlar mi respiración y no dejarme hundir por ella y sus comentarios, cosa que normalmente lograba.

- ¿Y qué hace él? – preguntó de pronto rompiendo el silencio. Como lo suponía no iba a dejar el tema.

- Trabaja.

- ¿Dónde?

- Es dueño de un Café… y me ha dado trabajo, así que puedes estar satisfecha al fin. ¿Contenta?- Me miró en silencio unos segundos y asintió.

- ¿Dónde está ubicado?

- Oh no, no irás a verme a mi lugar de trabajo, además tendré horarios muy… diferentes.- alzó una ceja y me miró.

- Sólo quiero saber….

- Tú nunca quieres "sólo" saber, mamá… y no, Li no es ningún sicópata, es un excelente chico.

- ¿Tiene tu edad?

- Es mayor.

- ¿Qué tan mayor?

- Veinte y seis años, ¿quieres también su grupo sanguíneo? – ironicé.

De pronto la vi levantarse y caminar hacia mi con su usual mirada de verduga medieval. Había esperado ver algo de felicidad en su rostro al saber que tendría un trabajo, pero no, estaba su típica mirada crítica e insatisfecha, como si nunca fuese suficiente.

- Tomoyo quiere que la ayudes con los asuntos de la fiesta, espero sepas crearte un tiempo para eso…- dijo caminando hacia la salida.

- Siempre es un placer tenerte en casa, mamá.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y me observó una última vez. Parecía que iba a decir algo pero sólo se detuvo ahí, mirándome unos segundos, se acercó a darme un beso de despedida y eso fue todo. Cerré la puerta y me aguanté el grito de exasperación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de ese modo?

En ese instante sonó mi celular, era un número desconocido, dudé unos segundos si responder o no, desde siempre tenía esa manía de evitar responder llamadas de números no registrados, la mayoría de las veces eran personas con las que no quería hablar. El móvil seguía sonando insistentemente hasta que me decidí a responder.

- ¿No has quemado tu apartamento o algo parecido?

- ¿Li? – pregunté sorprendida.- ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número?

- Me llamé desde tu celular hoy en la mañana, supuse que alguien tan torpe como tú necesitaba tener el número de alguien cuerdo en su vida.

- ¿Tú eres ese alguien cuerdo? – hizo un sonido jactancioso y me reí.- Bueno ¿qué sucede para que me llames? Como ya sabes, mi apartamento sigue en perfecto estado.

- Te llamaba para decirte que mejor vinieras ahora al cierre del Café para enseñarte algunas cosas, mañana no podré estar…

- Oh… ¿y por qué?

- ¿Te pagan por cotilla?

- Simple curiosidad.- repliqué comenzando a caminar hasta el baño para ver si estaba medianamente presentable.

- ¿Vienes o no? Estoy por cerrar y sería notablemente mejor que te enseñe ahora que no habrá nadie.

- Vale…- después de todo era mucho mejor hacerlo así que delante de un lugar lleno de gente, potenciales espectadores de mi posible torpeza.

Corté el teléfono y aproveché de hacer un par de cosas, después de todo Li me había dicho que fuese a la hora del cierre y eso era a las nueve y media de la noche. Me conecté al computador y me tomé el tiempo para enviarle un mensaje por Facebook a Tomoyo explicándole mi falta al desayuno, esperaba que entendiese y no se lo tomase a mal, un mensaje era lo mejor que podía hacer contando que no estaba segura de sobrevivir a una llamada telefónica y ser invadida por las millones de preguntas con las que me atacaría sobre Li, porque sí, estaba más que segura que Tomoyo no pensaba muy distinto de mi madre y ya había sacado las conclusiones erróneas en cuanto "al chico del desayuno".

Miré la pantalla y releí el mensaje sintiéndome bastante satisfecha, la palabra "amigo" se repetía tantas veces como quería para dejarle en claro a Tomoyo las cosas y si bien Li me había dicho que dijese que éramos algo más, no era algo con lo que podría lidiar ni él tampoco, Syaoran Li no conocía a mi familia, no tenía idea lo que pasaría si se enteraran que él es mi novio, así que en parte le estaba ayudando a él también a no meterse en mis propios problemas más de lo que ya lo hacía.

A las nueve y cuarto exactas salí del apartamento –esta vez con llaves- y me encaminé hacia el Café, me había preocupado de lucir un poco más presentable, la chaqueta del día anterior había quedado guardada y remplazada por uno de mis chaquetones favoritos y que por cierto me había costado un ojo de la cara, creo que era la única cosa que Tomoyo aprobaba de mi guardarropas, eso debía significar algo. Entré justo en el momento en que una de las meseras ya se marchaba. Me senté en la barra y a los pocos minutos apareció Li, me sonrió como si en mi rostro pillase su propia broma personal.

- ¿Tú llegando a tiempo a un lugar? ¿Es una señal apocalíptica? – preguntó mientras limpiaba el mesón de la barra. Li sabía de mi increíble capacidad para llegar tarde a todos lados, siempre terminaba burlándose de mi por ello.

- No tenía mucho que hacer, así que me vine con tiempo. Además… pasó mi madre a verme y necesitaba salir y despejarme….- comenté dibujando círculos sobre el mesón. Sabía que me miraba fijamente.

- Por eso la cara de funeral que traías… ¿Y qué le has dicho de… ya sabes? –preguntó.

- Que somos amigos… o algo así- respondí alzando la vista. Li hizo una mueca como sopesando el asunto y asintió, parecía conforme, quizás se aliviaba de no tener el peso de ser mi supuesto "algo" o novio como se le quisiese llamar a lo que me había propuesto.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Creo que no me creyó demasiado… ella quería saber dónde quedaba tu local.

- ¿Le has dicho?

- ¿Estás loco? No, mi madre por ningún motivo debe conocer este lugar.- Li lanzó una risotada y negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, tampoco me hace gracia conocer a tu madre, es una bruja.- dijo como si nada, no le refuté aquello, tenía razón.

En ese momento los cocineros y un par de meseras más salieron de la cocina ya rumbo a la salida, Li salió de la barra y se encaminó hacia ellos apuntándome.

- Hey, todos, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, comenzará a trabajar con nosotros desde mañana… como saben mañana en la tarde no estaré por tanto ustedes estarán a cargo de la chica nueva…- comentó sacando sonrisas de todos los que me miraban, para ese entonces ya me había levantado y estaba a pocos metros de ellos- Preocúpense que no rompa demasiados platos…- el cocinero, que era un chico alto y gordo lanzó una carcajada. Me sonrojé.- Le explicaré algunas cosas ahora pero mañana deben ayudarla si lo necesita, Han, confío en ti…- dijo mirando a una chica bajita, de cabello corto y oscuro, quién asintió.- Bien, hasta mañana entonces…

Todos se despidieron de Li y de mi con agradables sonrisas, lo cual fue un alivio, no estaba para enfrentarme con grupos de gente complicados, ya tenía suficiente con mi familia. Li cerró con llave la puerta del Café una vez que salieron todos y se volteó a verme.

- Bien, ahora empecemos…

- Vale.

- Primero con la maquina para hacer café… no creo que la sepas usar ¿verdad? – negué con la cabeza.- Ven…- puso su mano en mi hombro y me arrastró hacia el lado de la barra en el que siempre estaba él. Sonreí mirando la cafetería desde esa perspectiva.- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó notando mi gesto.

- Nada, sólo que es divertido mirarlo todo desde tu ángulo…- comenté mirando alrededor.

- Siempre puedes tomar el otro lado para sentirte como siempre.- bromeó.

Pasamos la siguiente hora con Li enseñándome el funcionamiento de cada máquina y la preparación de cada café, me explicaba y luego me hacía hacerlo, claro que nunca podía a la primera, cosa que ciertamente le exasperaba.

- Joder, Kinomoto…- comentó tirando otro café mal hecho al lavaplatos de atrás de él.- Por esta semana deja los cafés para que los hagan las otras chicas, por ahora sólo dedícate a practicar y a atender mesas, ¿correcto? También pasa ratos en las cocinas, después de todo tienes buena mano, le diré a Fuwa, el chef, que andarás por la cocina también, ¿vale? Pero nada de cafés.

- Pero no te enfades…

- No me enojo.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es esa arruga marcada ahí? –comenté alzando mi dedo y tocando precisamente esa zona.

- Esa sólo la haces aparecer tú… enana alterante.- replicó en tono odioso antes de tomar mi mano. Le miré arrugando el ceño.

- No soy una enana…

- ¿Ah no? Pero si eres alterante, está bien que lo admitas, Kinomoto.- continuó picándome y tirando mi puño hacia atrás mientras yo forcejeaba para soltarme.

- Eres un pesado…

- Uno que te da trabajo y te ofrece una cama para cuando olvidas tus llaves…- me reí y dejé de forcejear. Para cuando me di cuenta estaba completamente acorralada entre la barra y Li, me sonrojé y él pareció darse cuenta porque se alejó y comenzó a lavar las tazas que habíamos ocupado, como si nada.

Pasamos la siguiente hora practicando aún más los tipos de café y revisando el menú, Li me explicaba las especialidades de sándwiches del local, qué era lo que podía sugerir y lo más importante cómo tomar las notas para pasárselas a los de la cocina con los pedidos para no tener complicaciones. Acababa de mostrarle cómo había anotado un pedido cuando el celular de Li comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla e hizo una mueca.

- Joder, que esta tía…

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- ¿Recuerdas a la chica del viernes?

- Sí.

- No ha parado de llamarme.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya no quiero salir con ella.

- ¡Te acostaste con ella el viernes, Li! – exclamé sin dar crédito.

- Precisamente… me acabo de acostar con ella y no pienso verla hasta una semana más.

- Espera, ¿qué? – pregunté cruzándome de brazos. El vio mi gesto y separó nuevamente mis extremidades antes de hablarme.

- Ella quiere algo serio, cuando es sólo un polvo nadie llama a nadie, cuando ella lleva llamándome… -el teléfono seguía sonando - diez veces en lo que va del día quiere decir que está con la equivocada idea…

- … que esto podría ser algo serio…- le completé la idea. Pestañeé un par de veces, confundida y abrumada por la forma en que Li tomaba sus relaciones interpersonales y me las explicaba como maestro de párvulos.

- Contéstale tú.- dijo de pronto.

- ¿Qué?¿ Estás loco?

- Hazlo, por favor…- me pidió, aunque parecía lejos de estar abrumado o preocupado, más bien divertido con su propuesta.

- Li… ¡No!

- Dile que eres mi novia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Yo no…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Li le había dado al botón de contestar y me había puesto el teléfono en la oreja. Titubeé asustada mientras Li parecía que acababa de ganarse la lotería con esa sonrisa. _Estúpido animal._

- ¿Hola? – dije algo temerosa.

- Hola, ¿está Syaoran? – miré a Li que pegaba su oreja a la mía. "Dile que estoy duchándome". Le vi articular hacia mi. Le golpeé el brazo.

- Está duchándose…- dije después de unos segundos.

- Oh… ¿con quién hablo?

- Con Sak… con su novia.

- ¿Novia? – Li hizo un gesto retorcido, le golpeé las costillas.

- ¿Tú quién eres? – pregunté comenzando a tomar ritmo en la conversación, pero para ese momento la chica ya había cortado. Li me abrazó y besó mi cabeza de manera brusca antes de soltarme y tomar mi mano arrastrándome hacia las cocinas.

- Estuviste fantástica, Kinomoto, gracias.

- ¡Mentí para ayudarte!

- Me ayudaste, es lo que cuenta.- aclaró a su modo.- Me perderé un segundo polvo con la chica pero valió la pena verte mentir…

- Eres un maldito, Li.

- Gracias.

- Lo digo en serio.- se volteó a verme y tomó mis hombros para observarme.

- Pero contigo no lo soy, Kinomoto y lo sabes…

No tuve contestación para ello porque Li tenía razón, conmigo no lo era, nunca lo había sido, al contrario, parecía estar ahí siempre para echarme una mano, no supe si sentirme feliz por ello. Había algo dentro de mi que se retorcía de una manera incómoda, sin poder descifrar el por qué.

**OoOoOoO**

**Jo… bien, gracias infinitas por los hermosos comentarios del capítulo anterior… las personas que se suman, bienvenidas. Sé que muchas esperan el beso y todo ese royo pero me gusta tomar mi tiempo para estas cosas hahaha. Li es un cabrón y Sakura es una despistada con una vida algo complicada… sin embargo no desesperen, que las cosas se irán dando, de hecho ya se están dando, claramente. En fin, no tengo ganas de comentar mucho porque mi cabeza explotará del dolor.**

**Un abrazo a cada una,**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**10.-**

Dos meses, faltaban ya dos meses para el matrimonio de Tomoyo, ¿cómo había pasado un mes así de rápido? No podía creerlo, un mes atrás estaba en aquel nefasto almuerzo y ahora estaba con un trabajo de tiempo parcial, el prospecto de cambiarme de apartamento y el cartel de dama de honor que me tenía cumpliendo más cosas de las que esperaba, como en ese momento.

- ¿Qué crees que sea mejor, Sakura? ¿Las cintas rosa pálido o rosa pastel? – preguntó Tomoyo mostrándome ambas, las miré y por segundos no entendí, eran prácticamente iguales.

- Uhm… la rosa pastel…- dije apuntando una de ellas. Tomoyo rio.

- Esa es la rosa pálido… - hice un gesto sabiéndome descubierta.- Te aburres, ¿verdad?

- No.- me apuré en contestar- De verdad, es sólo que tú sabes de esas cosas, yo no…

Me miró sonriente y tomó mi brazo dejando las cintas de lado y comenzando a caminar hacia la calle. Por suerte el invierno comenzaba a dar un poco de tregua y el clima estaba un poco más agradable, Tomoyo había puesto su matrimonio en pleno inicio de primavera, su estación favorita.

- Podríamos ir por un café ¿qué te parece?

- Perfecto, aunque me tomaría un jugo…

- ¿Y por qué no vamos al café donde trabajas? Así conozco al misterioso chico Li.- Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez, miré a Tomoyo que articulaba su mejor sonrisa y supe que tramaba algo y también supe que no iba a lograr sacarla de su cometido, como siempre -ocurría.

- ¿Y por qué no vamos a otro lado? ¿No es un poco aburrido ir al lugar donde trabajo? – pregunté casi por protocolo, conocía demasiado bien a Tomoyo.

- Pero aún no he visitado el lugar donde trabajas, Sakurita, ¿no debería haberlo hecho ya, como tu mejor amiga?

Suspiré y supe que nuevamente era batalla perdida, desde hacía una semana que venía insistiendo "sutilmente" conocer el dichoso Café donde trabajaba de mesera, aunque sabía que estaba más interesada en conocer al dueño. Ya se me habían agotado las formas de evasión, rogaba porque Li no estuviese. No es que no quisiese que Tomoyo le conociera, pero... podía imaginarme lo que pasaría con ella al conocerle, querría emparejarme con él.

- Te pido que no le comentes a mi madre o a la tuya que sabes dónde trabajo.- dije mientras nos subíamos al auto de Tomoyo.

- No te preocupes, no les diré nada.- dijo antes de mirar al chofer histórico de los Daidouji e indicarle la dirección.

Nos bajamos y me apresuré un poco hacia la entrada, Tomoyo tomó mi brazo y sonrió.

- Estás muy guapa hoy, que bueno que me hiciste caso con usar esta blusa, Sakurita…

- ¿Eh?

Entramos e inmediatamente barrí con la mirada el local, Li no estaba en la barra, quizás tenía suerte y no se encontraba ese día. Le había dicho que saldría esa tarde con Tomoyo por mis obligaciones de dama de honor y que no trabajaría hasta más tarde en el Café. Nos sentamos en una mesa pegada a la ventana e inmediatamente apareció Han con la carta.

- ¡Sakura! – me saludó contenta, Han en pocos días se había transformado en una buena compañera para mi.

- Hola, Han… te presento a Tomoyo Daoidouji, mi mejor amiga… Tomoyo, ella es Hana Degushi.- ambas se saludaron amistosamente.

- Bien, ¿qué les traigo, chicas?

- Oh, no te preocupes, Han, yo puedo ir por los ped…

- Estoy atendiéndolas, Sakura, tú no estás en tu hora de trabajo.- me interrumpió ella con una sonrisa.

- Tómate un descanso, Han, yo las atiendo a partir de ahora… - alcé la vista, ahí estaba Li con cara de niño del cumpleaños. Supuse que mi cara de sorpresa-horror era evidente porque su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- Li…

- Kinomoto…- saludó con su mejor pose antes de mirar a Tomoyo quién parecía bastante contenta con la aparición no esperada de Li. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, ¿por qué no podía quedarse escondido y ya?

- ¿Así que tú eres el famoso Syaoran Li? – preguntó Tomoyo sujetándose el mentón y mirándole aprobatoriamente. Reconocía esa mirada en mi amiga.

- ¿Famoso? – el aludido me miró- No sabía que se hablase tanto de mi…- añadió burlón. Solté un bufido y miré a Han que parecía divertida por la conversación antes de negar con la cabeza y marcharse, dejándonos a los tres conversando.

- Oh, no demasiado…- aclaró ella misma- pero desde que Sakura faltó al desayuno por estar contigo todas hemos quedado algo intrigadas…

- Recuerdo el dichoso desayuno, bueno, teníamos algunos asuntos que hacer… ¿No? – enrojecí al notar el tono sugerente con que había lanzado la frase- Así que… tú eres Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿verdad? Mucho gusto, Syaoran Li.- dijo tomando la mano de mi prima y estrechándosela mientras literalmente la devoraba con la mirada. ¿En serio Li estaba acechando a mi prima y mejor amiga que por cierto se iba a casar en dos meses?

Fue más de lo que pude soportar, me levanté de un salto, tomé el brazo de Li y con un escueto "ya volvemos", me lo llevé hacia la barra y me crucé de brazos, escondiéndome tras la máquina del café, para que Tomoyo no nos viera.

- ¡Hey! – Li imitó mi gesto pero añadiendo su sonrisa burlona, esa que la mayor parte del tiempo odiaba.

- ¿Qué demonios haces?

- Es mi local, Kinomoto, por si no te has dado cuenta atender clientes también es parte de mis labores.

- Estaba atendiéndonos Han.- repliqué.

- Sí, pero la oportunidad era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar, apenas las vi supe que era la famosa Tomoyo.- lancé un bufido.

- ¡Estabas comiéndotela con la mirada! ¡Eres un descarado!- exploté empujándole el hombro con el dedo. Li tomó mi mano y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¿Celosa? ¿Por qué debería estar celosa? – espeté tratando de soltar mi mano de su agarre. Li se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, podrías estarlo… es tu prima es demasiado guapa, ¿eh? Ahora entiendo de lo que me hablabas de las comp… – comencé a sentir que mi rostro enrojecía pero no de vergüenza, sino de ira, ¿quién ser creía que era?

- Te has pasado esta vez, Li.- dije soltándome al fin de su agarre y asesinándolo con la mirada antes de voltearme. Definitivamente no seguiría con ese circo, llevaría a Tomoyo a otro lugar y…

Mis pensamientos se vieron cortados al sentir el brazo de Li coger mi cintura y detenerme para mirarme de frente, hice una mueca entre enfadada y confundida, ¿qué pretendía? Aun así no me moví, la situación me superaba bastante, por lo que lo miré esperando que dijese al menos un "lo siento".

- ¿Te has enojado? ¿De verdad? – preguntó soltando lentamente de su agarre.- Hey… - me tomó por los hombros.- Sabes que me gusta fastidiarte, Kinomoto… no te lo tomes a mal… - hice una mueca y apreté los puños, tratando de no aventarle un azucarero en la cara.

- Es mi prima y mi mejor amiga y todo el mundo vive comparándonos, ¿sabes? Y es difícil, porque es seguramente la persona que más quiero, aun cuando a veces duela un poco saber que ella es mucho mejor que yo…

- Detente ¿qué has dicho?

- Oh, por favor, lo has oído, hasta tú mismo has quedado idiota por lo guapa que es…

- Eso no quiere decir nada.- replicó arrugando el ceño.

- Bueno, para mi sí… y ya, está bien, Li, lo entiendo… es así, la vida es así. Ahora voy con Tomoyo, creo que iremos a mi apartamento, me duelen los pies por estas malditas botas… adiós.- para variar me había ido de lengua, mucho más de lo que me hubiese gustado, ¿Qué hacía yo confesándole mis inseguridades en medio del Café a Li? _Patética._

Ni siquiera me volteé a verlo nuevamente, no podría, porque francamente nunca se me había dado bien eso de tener salidas dramáticas, así que mientras más pronto dejase el Café, mucho mejor. Me acerqué a Tomoyo y me crucé inmediatamente la cartera.

- Creí que ya no volverías…- comentó ella con una mirada casi odiosamente curiosa. Suspiré. El problema lo había tenido con Li, no con ella, tendría que controlarme.

- Vamos a mi apartamento, no quiero estar aquí, ¿vale?

Tomoyo me miró unos segundos y asintió. Nos encaminamos hacia la salida y por el rabillo del ojo supe que estaba él ahí, pero no lo miré, no quería ni tampoco podía. Algo dentro de mi se retorcía de una forma extraña y hasta un poco dolorosa. Inconscientemente volvió la pregunta de Li a mi cabeza, ¿estaba celosa? No. Celosa no era la palabra… ¿o sí?

Caminamos en silencio, yo no tenía ánimos de hablar y al parecer Tomoyo lo había notado, sin embargo cuando casi acabábamos de caminar la segunda cuadra, me detuvo sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome fijamente.

- Sakura…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué has discutido con Li?

- No es nada…- repliqué tratando de huir de su potente mirada, aunque sabía que jamás se me había dado bien mentir.

- ¿Tuve algo que ver en la discusión? – preguntó alzando mi mentón para que la mirase. Comencé a pestañear y no supe en qué momento las lágrimas fueron incontrolables y me eché a llorar. Sentí su abrazo y sollocé apoyada en su hombro.- Sakurita…- Pero yo no podía hablar en ese momento.

Tomoyo nos encaminó a ambas hacia mi apartamento y para cuando logramos entrar y sentarnos en mi living sentía la cabeza pesada y los ojos hinchados. Me acurruqué en mi rincón favorito del sillón y suspiré, sabiendo que mi mejor amiga esperaba alguna explicación. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ni siquiera podía explicarme a mi misma lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, una mezcla de enfado, soledad, amargura, angustia…

Le vi salir de la cocina trayéndome un té, me lo pasó y aproveché de abrigar mis manos con la taza.

- Lo siento mucho, Sakura…- dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndome.- Yo insistí en que fuésemos porque… tenía curiosidad por Li…- hice una mueca- de verdad lo siento, pensé que entre tú y él…

- No pasa nada entre él y yo…

- No es lo que parece…- soltó de pronto haciendo que la mirase extrañada. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir?- No te enfades, Sakura, es sólo que… al verlos…

- ¿Quieres dejar de una vez de emparejarme con gente? – estallé de pronto.- Estoy harta, harta que mi madre, tu madre y ahora tú estén en esta constante de buscarme una pareja y ver cosas donde no las hay… - me paré del sillón y Tomoyo hizo lo mismo.

- Sakura, yo…

- ¿Quieres irte por favor? Lamento mucho esto, Tomoyo, de verdad… sabes que te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad? – asintió lentamente- Bien, pero ahora quiero estar sola, ¿vale?

Me volteé hacia el ventanal incapaz de creer que esa era yo misma. Jamás, en toda mi vida me había visto haciendo algo como eso, estallar simplemente y decir lo que mi mente presionaba por expulsar y pese a que sabía que estaba siendo bastante dura, no podía dejar de sentirse como algo… liberador. Toda mi vida había vivido aceptándolo todo, sin confrontar, sin crear conflictos, evitando roces, ¿por qué? ¿para qué? ¿había logrado algo con aquello?

Y me quedé ahí, de pie, mirando hacia la ventana hasta que sentí la puerta del apartamento cerrarse, Tomoyo se había ido y yo aún me sentía demasiado llena de emociones y contradicciones como para sentirme mal por ella. Pensé en Li y en lo nefasta que había sido nuestra última conversación. Lancé un gemido desesperado, ¿qué era lo que me había molestado de todo ello? ¿Qué encontrase guapa a Tomoyo? ¿Qué "sutilmente" cayese en la comprensión –como el 99 % de mi familia- de lo distintas que somos ambas? ¿Qué se hubiese mostrado tan… interesado en ella? ¿O quizás era una explosión por todo, mi madre, la boda, ser dama de honor y Li?

El sonido de mi celular distrajo mis pensamientos y volteé a coger la cartera para sacar el móvil, miré la pantalla, era Li, me estaba llamando. No respondí, me quedé viendo el aparato hasta que dejó de sonar y el mensaje de llamada perdida quedó luminoso en primer plano. Lancé el celular al sillón y comencé a desvestirme mientras me dirigía al baño, una buena ducha es lo que necesitaría para liberarme un poco de todo y quizás luego llamar y arreglar las cosas con Tomoyo, odiaba estar en malos términos con ella, después de todo era mi mejor amiga.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**¡Hola! Primero que todo GRACIAS infinitas por los comentarios y favoritos y alertas y todo, todo, todo. Son las más hermosas y se merecen a un Li de bolsillo por dejarme mensajes tan bonitos. Ahora, hablando del capítulo, sé que quizás estuvo algo distinto a los anteriores, más drama, más conflicto, pero lo creo necesario para mostrar la evolución de Sakura, en algún minuto todos explotamos, todos alzamos la voz y todos nos confundimos con situaciones que ni siquiera somos capaces de explicarnos y eso he querido evocar acá. La chica tiene 21 años, vamos, que nadie tiene la vida armada y la personalidad muy estable aún… además que ahora se viene lo bueno, según mis musas (?)**

**Espero que de todas formas les haya gustado el capítulo y si no… bueno, pues qué lástima, porque a mi si jajajajaja**

**Un abrazo, las quiero!**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**11.-**

Me encantaría que las cosas se hubiesen solucionado, pero no lo hicieron, ¿por qué? Porque estaba comprobado que en mi vida los problemas nunca querían irse fácil, Tomoyo no había respondido mi llamado al día siguiente y desde entonces me había sentido demasiado cobarde como para arreglar las cosas y Li había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra en los siguientes días, así que no había tenido oportunidad de verle desde la tarde en que habíamos discutido, cosa que por supuesto me tenía abrumada y amargada. Una parte de mi se sentía aliviada, por supuesto, porque aún no lograba descifrar el origen real de nuestra pequeña discusión, pero por otro lado me sentía inquieta, molesta… como si el no verle hiciese que mi cabeza diese más vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Te quedas con el último turno, verdad Saku? – preguntó Han calzándose el bolso, eran las ocho de la tarde del día viernes y el café tenía aún unas cuantas mesas con gente.

- Sí, hoy cierro… - respondí mientras preparaba un cortado para la mesa ocho, al menos durante la semana había tenido tiempo de mejorar mi técnica para hacer cafés, lo cual era todo un logro.

- Bien, ya me voy… buenas noches, te veo el lunes, entonces…- asentí. Hana había pedido el fin de semana para visitar a su familia a las afueras de la ciudad.

Nos despedimos y me apuré en atender las mesas, después de todos quedábamos apenas dos meseras a esa hora, generalmente estaba Li apoyando en el último turno pero su desaparición era extrema, le había consultado a Han el día anterior y me contó que sólo había comentado que viajaría por un par de días, eso había sido el martes y ya era viernes, ¿no debería haber regresado?

Una parte de mi cabeza, la racional y odiosa, me hacía ver que era ridículo preocuparme por no haberle visto, después de todo él se había comportado como un imbécil; sin embargo era inevitable sentirme mal porque las cosas no se habían arreglado… y no era con el único, con Tomoyo las cosas tampoco parecían ir demasiado bien. Suspiré y comencé a limpiar el mesón de la barra, varias de las mesas comenzaron a desocuparse, así que pasé mis últimos minutos limpiando y llevando cosas sucias a las cocinas. Estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta y poner el letrero de "cerrado" cuando Li apareció en el umbral, observándome fijamente. Me sonrojé de puros nervios, hice una mueca y un escueto "hola" fue lo que salió de mi torpe boca. "Elocuencia" es mi segundo nombre.

- Estaba por cerrar ya…- añadí acercándome a la puerta, Li se corrió y con un ademán dejó que lo hiciese. El silencio hizo aparición estelar entre nosotros y no supe qué decir, más que caminar de vuelta a la caja a dejar las llaves.

- Kinomoto….- Li tomó mi brazo deteniéndome, haciendo que quedásemos frente a frente.- ¿Estás enfadada aún? – preguntó sin soltar sus dedos en torno a mi.

- No lo sé…

El silencio volvió a posarse como el mal tercio en la escena. Que novedad.

- Tuve que viajar por algunos asuntos, supuse que te aliviaría no verme unos días…- añadió soltando al fin su agarre y observándome con su mirada de halcón. Porque sí, la mirada de Li era fija y atrapaba, lo cual por cierto odiaba.

- Yo… creo que quizás debamos olvidarlo simplemente, ¿vale?

- ¿Es lo que quieres?

- No.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué te pida perdón de rodillas por ser un imbécil? – soltó de pronto. Lo miré y vi la total frustración en su gesto.

- No.

- Bien, porque no lo haría, pero sí quiero decirte que lo siento, ¿vale? No quise que…

- Está bien.

- ¿Quieres callarte? Estoy tratando de ser maduro y pedirte disculpas…

- No estás haciéndolo demasiado bien al hacerme callar, Li.- repliqué cruzándome de brazos.

- Bueno tú no me lo pones fácil si cada vez que te digo algo que te molesta sales arrancando…

- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Verme llorar frente a ti? – pregunté alzando el rostro, encarándolo. Li arrugó el ceño y tomó mis hombros, gesto que comenzaba a entender era usual en él. Lanzó un bufido, rodó los ojos antes de enfocarse completamente en mi mirada.

- Escúchame bien… porque no lo diré una segunda vez, pero grábatelo en esa cabezota tuya, Kinomoto… - pestañeé un par de veces al notar la extrema cercanía de ambos en ese momento.- Eres una chica lista, inteligente, a vías de ser profesional, te vistes bien, eres bonita y vives sola, en resumidas cuentas eres el pack perfecto a vista de cualquier chica de 21 años y también lo eres para cualquier chico, ¿entiendes? – no dije nada, aún no entendía hacia dónde quería ir Li con eso, aunque mi interior se remecía con cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. ¿Me había dicho bonita y me había llamado buen partido?- Por tanto… tienes razones de sobra para saber quién eres y que vales mucho y por tanto ignorar lo que diga cualquier persona sobre ti, incluido yo, ¿por qué demonios te dejas afectar por lo que te digan? Aprende a enviarlos al cuerno.

- No es fácil.

- Lo sería si te dispusieras a ponerte primero a ti misma y luego al resto, Kinomoto…

- ¿Crees que no lo hago?

- No, creo que siempre funcionas en pos que las personas a tu alrededor estén bien y no tú.

- No quiero eso.

- Nadie quiere eso… vivir así es… asfixiante.

Suspiré y bajé la tensión en los hombros, Li pareció notarlo porque sus manos desviaron de mis hombros, bajando por mis brazos hasta mis manos, dejando una tibia y cómplice caricia que me hizo sentir extraña.

- Bueno… a ti te mandé al cuerno, ¿no? – Li lanzó una escueta risa que acompañó con una mueca indecisa.

- Me dejaste hablando solo y tuviste una salida digna de reina del drama… - hice un gesto ofendido y Li volvió a reír esta vez abrazándome del cuello para ahogar mi rostro en su pecho, asfixiándome, típico gesto de Touya para fastidiarme. Se separó y volvió a ponerse serio.- Ya, hablando con la verdad, todo lo que te dije lo pienso en serio…

- ¿Qué?

- Todo.- sentenció empujándome el costado de manera amistosa.- Y no te enfades, somos mejor equipo cuando puedo fastidiarte y tú me llamas idiota.- no pude evitarlo, me reí.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos limpiando el local y en mi caso poniendo al día a Li en las cosas que habían sucedido mientras él no estaba, por su parte se negó a contarme de su viaje así que tuve que conformarme con especular. Cuando ya todos se habían ido éramos los únicos dos en el Café, salimos y esperé que Li bajase la cortina y pusiese el candado. Nos miramos unos segundos.

- Nos vemos mañana supongo…

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- A mi apartamento, ¿dónde más?

- Es viernes, Kinomoto… - contestó comenzando a caminar a la par mío.

- Ya ¿y? – seguía sin entender muy bien hacia dónde quería llegar con eso.

- Que la gente normal sale a divertirse un viernes.

- No tengo dinero.- expliqué. La pura verdad, estaba todo pensado para cambiarme de apartamento.

- Yo invito…. Quiero tomarme unos tragos y no pienso ir solo.

- Podrías llamar a cualquier chica, ¿no? – pregunté curiosa. Li se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto gracioso.

- Aunque no me creas, no siempre quiero salir para ligarme a una chica…- dijo con voz jactanciosa.

- Muy difícil de creer…- comenté imitando su tono. Me reí y asentí luego de pensarlo unos segundos.- Vale, pero primero vamos a mi apartamento…

- ¿Ni siquiera hemos tomado un trago y ya me estás invitando a tu sitio? Que directa, Kinomoto…- comentó Li, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de mi parte.

Y así, entre comentarios odiosos de Li y golpes de mi parte llegamos hasta mi edificio, entramos al apartamento y mientras él se sentaba en mi sillón –y en mi parte favorita de éste- fui a mi habitación a buscar qué ponerme, después de todo aunque no era de las chicas de los brillos y las faldas cortas, me gustaba eso de arreglarme un poco para salir, a mi modo, claro está. Y ahí, mientras me cambiaba de camiseta no pude de dejar de sentir lo extraño de todo el asunto, hacía menos de dos horas aún estaba enfadada con él y ahora saldríamos a beber. ¿Qué tenía Li que cambiaba todos mis esquemas mentales?

Luego de decidirme por una tenida un poco más ad hoc, salimos en búsqueda del auto de Li que estaba a pocas cuadras, me preguntó dónde quería ir pero le dejé la opción a él, después de todo la invitación iba por su cuenta. Asintió y comenzó a manejar hacia el sector más típico de bares y locales nocturnos de la ciudad, apenas me bajé del auto un grupito de cuatro chicas vestidas para matar se cruzaron en nuestro camino y se comieron a Li con la mirada, me sentí algo intimidada, era como estar en la jungla rodeada de puras tigresas listas para atacar mientras que yo seguía sintiéndome como un bebe mono en ese ambiente.

Entramos al "Kleines", un local del que había oído mucho aunque jamás había ido, nos abrimos paso entre la multitud hasta alcanzar por suerte dos sitios en la barra, las mesas estaban llenas. Li pidió dos cervezas y me miró alzando las cejas.

- ¿Habías venido antes?

- No, pero me gusta el lugar… -observé alrededor y muchos grupos de chicas y chicos se aglomeraban en las mesas.- Es bastante movido…

- Ahá… por eso me gusta, está tan lleno que nadie presta mucha atención a nadie.

- ¿No es lo contrario a lo que buscas cuando sales? – pregunté recibiendo mi botella de parte del barman y tomando un trago. Le vi negar con la cabeza.

- Tú me tomas por un pervertido, ¿verdad? – preguntó adoptando una pose graciosa.- Pero lo cierto es que también me gusta salir a beber y divertirme, con amigos…

- ¿Soy tu amiga?

- Algo así.- respondió burlón mientras chochaba su botella con la mía y se tomaba su cerveza de un solo y grosero trago. Lo miré sorprendida y un poco espantada. Li bebía como un vikingo, comía como uno y se expresaba como tal, en resumen era un cavernícola total. ¿Cómo es que tenía tanto éxito con las chicas? - Voy al baño, no te muevas de aquí o me será difícil encontrarte, enana… - comentó desordenando mi cabello y parándose del piso antes de perderse entre la gente.

Tomé un par de sorbos de mi botella mientras mecía mi cabeza al ritmo de la música del local, que por cierto era bastante buena, me apoyé en la barra y fue entonces cuando un chico se acercó hacia mi, sonreía, no estuve segura si era a mi o no por lo que tomé un trago de mi botella, terminándola, sólo por hacer algo. El chico se paró junto a mi en el espacio que había ocupado Li y volvió a sonreír, esta vez estuve segura que el gesto era a mi.

- ¿Bebes sola? – preguntó.

- Oh… algo así… - respondí insegura.

- ¿No es mejor beber acompañada? - preguntó mientras yo dejaba mi botella vacía sobre la barra.

- Unas cervezas, yo invito, ¿qué dices?

- Eh… - pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico había pedido las dos cervezas y en menos de tres segundos yo volvía a tener una botella en mi mano.

- La verdad es que ando con alguien…- comenté antes de beber. El chico se encogió de hombros.

- No lo veo por aquí ahora…- replicó en tono burlesco, no estuve muy segura si me creyó o no. Observé al chico en cuestión, la verdad es que era bastante atractivo, aunque un poco bajo a mi parecer.- ¿Y me dirás tu nombre o tendré que averiguarlo? – y fue en ese momento en que vi volver a Li, me miró, observó la espalda del chico que en esos momentos conversaba volteado hacia mi y le vi sonreír hasta situarse exactamente detrás de mi… compañero de cerveza.

¿Qué demonios pretendía Li?

- ¿No me lo dirás? – preguntó sacándome de mi turbación.

- Ah… uhm… Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto… ¿y el tuyo?

- Dime Kai…- comentó tomando de su cerveza como si nada. Vi a Li adoptar su mejor sonrisa y articular claramente con sus labios "liga con él". Me sonrojé, ¿qué mierda acababa de decir? Kai me miró y se acercó un poco hacia a mi.- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó rozando su mano en mi pierna, turbándome. Le alejé con el brazo.

- Sí, sí… disculpa, me había atorado un poco con la cerveza…- inventé mientras trataba de no parecer demasiado alterada con todo el asunto.

Pasé los siguientes 10 minutos "conversando" torpemente con Kai, lo cierto es que el chico era un aburrido total y mi mente no podía dejar de pensar qué demonios pretendía Syaoran con todo esto, hasta que de pronto Li se alejó unos pasos de su posición antes de acercarse hasta ambos y rodear mi cintura con su brazo y besar mi mejilla muy cerca de mi oído, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Lo siento, cariño, acabo de encontrarme con Takishida en la salida del baño y… -miró a Kai como si recién se percatase del chico a mi lado. Me sonrojé, Li seguía rodeándome con su brazo y su cuerpo invadiendo completamente mi espacio.- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Kai.- dijo el chico en pose desafiante.

- Pírate de aquí si no quieres que te golpee…

- Ella…

- Ella está conmigo y tú estás estorbando… - le interrumpió Syaoran en pose altanera y moviendo su mano de mi cintura hacia mi espalda baja, haciéndome estremecer.

- Li, ¿qué estás… - pero no terminé de articular la pregunta porque Kai nos miró con odio a ambos antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Li! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – estallé empujándole aunque sin lograr alejarle demasiado.

- Sí, Kinomoto, ¿qué demonios fue eso? Ligas peor que mi abuela…- abrí y cerré la boca sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.- Te estaba dando la oportunidad de ligar con un chico y lo haces peor que novata…

- ¿No te aburres de ser un imbécil?

- Ganaste una cerveza gratis, ¿no es eso algo bueno?

- ¡Amenazaste con golpearle!

- Claramente no lo iba a hacer, el sujeto era un marica, se iba a alejar de ti antes que arriesgarse a recibir golpes…- comentó divertido. Rodé los ojos, incapaz de creer todo el asunto.

- Eres un tarado.

- Pero ligo mejor que tú, joder, Kinomoto… necesitas seriamente mejorar tus técnicas.- añadió antes de pedir otra cerveza.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú?

- Mucho más que tú, seguro…- respondió jactanciosamente.- vamos, a ver, trata de ligar conmigo… - me atoré con la cerveza y comencé a toser histéricamente. Li esperó a que volviese a la normalidad antes de observarme con su típica pose de cazador.- Vamos, Kinomoto, liga conmigo.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo ligar contigo! – estallé.

- ¿Por qué no? Sería mejor que practicases conmigo antes de lanzarte a cortejar pobres diablos… - ¿qué tenía Li que su sinceridad aplastaba mis nervios estables?

Li se separó un poco y pasó su mano por mi espalda, estremeciéndome. Enderezó mi postura acomodando la forma en que me sentaba, lo miré sonrojada y él ensanchó su sonrisa mientras continuaba amoldando mi cuerpo sin que ninguno dijese nada, porque en esos instantes me sentía demasiado sorprendida para decir algo.

- ¿Ves? La postura lo es todo, con esto me dices sutilmente que… bueno, no, con esto el chico en cuestión desea conocerte y salir contigo del bar…- apreté los labios y él rio.- Y lo digo en serio… - sentí mi estómago retorcerse de una manera extraña.

- ¿Sólo por ponerme así? – dije mirando hacia abajo mi cuerpo.

- Tu cuerpo dice mucho de ti, Kinomoto…- comentó acercándose a mi, contuve la respiración al sentir su rostro tan cercano al mío.- y si te ven con alguien que ya te desea, más aún querrán tomar tu atención.- añadió tomando mis manos.

- Li…- susurré inquieta por nuestra proximidad.

- ¿Sí? – tomó mi rostro dejando nuestras miradas casi a la misma altura.

Entonces me olvidé lo que quería decir en esos momentos, no podía recordarlo, quizás era culpa de ese par de ojos castaños…

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ustedes quieren matarme de un infarto, sí, tantos mensajes hermosos harán que la sonrisa se me quede atascada en la cara y parezca el Guasón de Batman. Gracias nuevamente por ser tan hermosas y seguir esta historia, me hace inmensamente feliz que les guste.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? MUAHAHAHA Bueno, las musas son caprichosas, les digo y francamente no tenía idea que el capítulo iba a terminar de esta forma, pero bueno… espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten por dejar este final (MUAHAHA)… Posiblemente –y dije POSIBLEMENTE- el POV de Li se venga muy pronto… ya sea para bien o para mal, porque ustedes saben cómo son los chicos y sus locas cabezas…. Jajaja**

**En fin, me despido y les mando un abrazo gigante a cada una.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**12.-**

_**POV Li**_

Existen tres tipos de mujeres: las que piensan como hombres (hasta ahora son las mejores, sexo rápido, limpio, sin rencores), las que piensan como princesas Disney (generalmente muy deseables –siempre y cuando no hablen demasiado del futuro- pero un puto grano en el culo en cuanto a eso de evadirlas) y las que no encajan en ninguno de los dos parámetros, como Kinomoto. Desde que la había conocido me había percatado que era una chica algo particular… un poco loca, un poco bipolar, con mala suerte extrema y unos ojazos verdes de esos que no se te olvidan muy fácil.

No había dado un peso por ella cuando la vi aparecer en mi café por primera vez, cara de muerto, caminar de zombie y además sin dinero, porque me había pedido un maldito expreso chico, lo más barato de toda la carta. Pero entonces, cuando le entregaba su café me miró y sentí un poco de lástima y curiosidad morbosa, la chica tenía toda la pinta de salir del local para ir a tirarse de un puente. Generalmente no me importaban mis clientes, ya saben, era usual ver a sujetos destrozados sentados en la barra bebiendo café como si tuviese veneno o la fórmula mágica para solucionar sus problemas, pero supongo que Kinomoto me dio un poco más de pena. Flacucha, ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y sin dinero (me había pagado el café después de buscar monedas en todos sus bolsillos).

_- ¿Mal año? – pregunté observándola de costado mientras ordenaba la bandeja de muffins. Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.- Tienes toda la cara de querer tirarte a la línea del tren…- añadí, fue entonces cuando alzó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en mi._

_- He tenido días difíciles.- respondió luego de unos segundos._

_- Todos los tenemos, no eres la única._

_- Lo sé… es sólo que…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo? – pregunté parándome frente a ella en la barra. Bajó la vista a su café.- ¿Es por un chico? – se quedó muy quieta y me ahorré el rodar los ojos. El típico caso de niñata que cree que el mundo se acaba por terminar una relación. Perdí el interés en continuar la conversación, la chica era una idiota si estaba así por un sujeto. Me alejé unos pasos hasta que sentí su voz hablar muy bajito._

_- Era gay… - me volteé y la miré en su nube de miseria y volví a quedar frente a ella.-Mi novio era gay… -repitió como si ella misma no se creyese sus propias palabras._

_- ¿Dices que tu novio era gay? – asintió- ¿Y cómo demonios lo supiste? – vi que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar y me pregunté por qué demonios estaba perdiendo mi tiempo en escuchar la patética historia de una chica llorona, pero supongo que nuevamente ese "algo" me retuvo, observándola. _

_- Le pillé con un chico… - abrí la boca en una "o" muda. Bueno, realmente tenía razones para sentirse algo miserable._

_- Bueno ¿y ahora qué? ¿vas a perder tu tiempo lamentándote por un imbécil? – pestañeó un par de veces, parecía uno de esos venados asustados por las luces de los autos, supuse que mi forma de hablarle le sorprendía.- Yo que tú dejo el pasado bien atrás y sigo adelante, es lo que hacemos todos… piensa en algo, ¿valdrá la pena en un año esto por lo que sufres? – no decía nada pero me observaba y podía leer cómo mis palabras eran asimiladas.- No. No lo valdrá…- continué- en un año posiblemente estés saliendo con otro sujeto y listo, la vida sigue…_

Se había terminado el café. Nos miramos unos segundos y luego de un escueto "gracias por todo" le vi marcharse. Jamás pensé que volvería a verla, pero resultó que a la semana volvió a aparecer ahí, mucho menos patética que la primera vez y desde entonces, Kinomoto no dejó de ir al local al menos una vez por semana. Poco a Kinomoto fue saliendo del esquema de chica patética en la que la tenía, descubrí su humor inteligente, sus preguntas capciosas y su afán de filántropa del que siempre me burlaba. En resumidas cuentas, mi percepción hacia ella comenzó a mutar. Se salía del esquema de sujeta odiosa e indeseable y también del de sujeta que me quería llevar a la cama, no es que la chica fuese fea, pero, no… no era de mi gusto personal…

Pero entonces estaba ahí, en medio de un bar, un año después de haberla tachado de sujeta patética y por alguna razón mis manos se encontraban muy decididas a incursionar en Kinomoto lo cual por cierto era extraño. La observé, un poco sonrojada, mirándome fijamente y aún en la posición en que le había acomodado yo. Cintura estrecha, escondida en una de sus típicas camisas holgadas y con las que tapaba toda insinuación. Kinomoto estaba hecha para no hacerse notar y aun así era notada por unos pocos, porque no bastaba con mirarla una o dos veces, había que detenerse todo un año para sacarle un poco las capas y ver más o menos a la Sakura Kinomoto que yo conocía.

Miré de reojo alrededor, más de alguno nos observaba, la observaban, sentí esa súbita adrenalina de cuando sabes que te ven como el cabrón con suerte de esa noche, claro que la situación distaba mucho de ser lo que ellos creían, yo no pensaba tirarme a Kinomoto, incluso aunque mi cuerpo reaccionase un poco a ella, lo cual no me preocupaba demasiado, los hombres nos estimulamos fácilmente, principalmente si la chica en cuestión era guapa, ella lo era. No tenía problemas tampoco en reconocerlo. Existen distintos tipos de chicas guapas.

Acerqué mi mano a su rostro y acuné su mejilla antes de acercarme a su oído, la sentí estremecerse y me aguanté la sonrisa burlona. Era obvio que Kinomoto reaccionaba a lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a ello y era lógico, considerando que actuaba como la monja de convento desde que el gay había barrido el piso con su dignidad.

- Tu problema, Kinomoto, es que eres muy tensa… - susurré a modo cómplice, sonreí porque aún notaba al imbécil de antes mirando en nuestra dirección y era divertido provocar a tarados como él.

- Tú estás haciendo que…

- ¿Qué? – pregunté. No respondió, como era esperable.- Estoy ligando contigo, Kinomoto y te tengo en bandeja de plata sin siquiera haberte besado… ¿me equivoco? – me separé y visualicé su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes que en ese instante brillaban de furia y confusión. La burbuja se había reventado. Me reí y le tomé los hombros.- No te enfades, Kinomoto, sólo quería mostrarte algo…

- No me tenías en bandeja de plata.- replicó como niña pequeña y taimada.

- Ya… pero te estaba mostrando un punto…

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Vale, sí, miré sus pechos, porque bajo esa camisa abierta lucía una simple camiseta que en esa postura demarcaba un escote. Crucifíquenme por ello pero los ojos son para mirar y los hombres miramos. Le separé los brazos tomando sus manos y riéndome de su actitud infantil. Estaba enojada por haberme insinuado con ella y haberle afectado. Suspiré tratando de no echarme a reír por la situación.

- Que la proximidad hace mucho…- dije al fin respondiendo su pregunta- te di diez minutos para ligar con ese sujeto de recién y había un abismo de separación entre tú y él…- recordé.

- No quería ligar con él.

- Deberías, él quería ligar contigo y así se consigue tener sexo, Kinomoto.- le vi hacer una mueca y me esperé su discurso feminista, sin embargo no llegó. Volvió a apretar los labios en gesto ofendido y miró hacia otro lado.

- Estoy oxidada en ligar con sujetos, además me cuesta ser la de la iniciativa, ¿sabes? Soy torpe, tú me conoces… - estalló de pronto mirándome algo acongojada. Ladeé la cabeza sopesando sus palabras.

- Estás llena de miedo, Kinomoto, eso pasa contigo… te aviso que no todos somos gays encubiertos…

- Pero tú eres un lobo disfrazado de oveja que es peor y hay muchos como tú.- me atacó apuntándome con su dedo. Típico gesto de ella y que yo cortaba tomando su mano y alejándola.

- ¿Disfrazado de oveja? ¿Yo? Creo que estás mal, nunca les oculto lo que soy, ellas se imaginan las cosas solas… las mujeres tienden a crear su propio mundo de fantasía con el sujeto y ni siquiera se detienen a pensar si están siendo realistas, ¿tengo o no razón? – pregunté, retándola a refutarme. No lo hizo. Me reí y le desordené el cabello.- Ya, Kinomoto, dejemos los temas difíciles y pidamos algo… ¿qué te parece un vodka?

Pasamos el siguiente par de horas sentados bebiendo, Kinomoto tomaba a su ritmo, aunque bebía mucho más rápido que otras chicas que conocía, pronto le dio calor y terminó sacándose la camisa y entonces la cosa se puso mucho más interesante porque tuve tiempo de analizarla y no sólo yo, también unos cuantos cabrones más que se le quedaban mirando al pasar. Ya saben, simpleza, pero esa de que miras, la chica en jeans y camiseta blanca, no te quedas parado mirando porque sea despampanante, le miras porque atraen otras cosas. Bonita espalda, fino cuello, se había tomado el cabello y dejaba más a relucir todo… y era extraño todo el asunto, estaba con la chica guapa, pero no iba a acostarme con ella, eso me hizo replantear la idea que tenía de dejar a Kinomoto fuera de los límites. ¿Qué tanto cambiarían las cosas si decidiera hacer de cazador con ella?

Pero entonces una parte de mi racionalizó que lo más probable es que las cosas se fuesen al carajo. Kinomoto no era de las tías que tiraban y olvidaban, ella involucraba sentimientos y tenía un poco de esa cosa de chica desvalida que me hacía retroceder en mi cometido. Quizás todo se debía a que la conocía demasiado, siempre era más fácil ser un cabrón cuando veías sólo la superficie.

- ¿Vas a cambiarte de apartamento finalmente? – pregunté tomando lo último del vaso de vodka y haciendo la señal de pedir otro.

- Eso quiero, pero he estado cotizando y todos son muy caros… - respondió afligida.

- En mi edificio hay uno… pregunté el otro día.- repliqué viendo como se enderezaba y me miraba atenta. En ese momento de la noche sus ojos ya brillaban un poco y sus mejillas estaban rojas y todo gracias al bendito alcohol.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y a cuanto?

- 30 mil al mes.- respondí. Bufó e hizo un ademán lastimero. Rodé los ojos.- Eres una llorona, no encontrarás nada mejor por menos precio.

- Entonces me quedo donde estoy.

- ¿Con tus vecinos y sus gemidos orgásmicos? – pregunté burlón. Su pequeña mano fue hasta mi brazo y la detuve. De pronto tuve una idea.

- Podrías vivir conmigo un tiempo, podría arrendarte la habitación, te saldría más barato y podrías aprovechar de ahorrar para cambiarte luego…

Me miró como si tuviese tres cabezas y entendía el por qué. Incluso yo me había sorprendido un poco de lo que acababa de decir, culpa del alcohol probablemente el que lo hubiese dicho sin analizarlo demasiado, aunque no era una mala idea para nada. Hacía meses que estaba con un presupuesto bastante justo, me venía perfecto una nueva entrada de dinero extra. Esa habitación no la usaba para nada y si podía ganas dinero con ella, ¿por qué no?

- ¿Lo dices de verdad? – preguntó antes de tomar de su vaso. Me encogí de hombros.- ¿Harías eso?

- Te cobraría, claramente, necesito el dinero y sería una buena solución para ambos.- se mordió el labio meditando mis palabras.

- ¿Y cuánto me cobrarías?

- Diez mil.- solté de pronto más despierto y considerando una posibilidad real. ¿Qué tan malo sería vivir con Kinomoto por un par de meses? Con su dinero pagaría los gastos comunes y me sobraría aún más de la mitad para resolver unos cuantos problemas que tenía. Era el plan perfecto. Yo trabajaba, ella estudiaba, no tenía novio al que pudiese llevar a casa y…

- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo me dejarías?

- No lo sé, ¿cinco meses? Mientras buscas algo mejor.

- ¿Y si no lo encuentro? – rodé los ojos. A ratos era una mocosa increíblemente alterante.

- Te estoy ofreciendo una buena posibilidad, mi apartamento queda más cerca de tu universidad que dónde estás ahora, te ahorrarías 10 mil yenes al mes y de paso me ayudarías con ese dinero a mi.

Pareció pensárselo otro par de minutos mientras se bebía prácticamente de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de vodka en el vaso. Lo sorprendente es que aún no se mostraba demasiado afectada por el alcohol, lo cual era toda una sorpresa, alguien tan delgada como ella no esperarías verla tan resistente.

- Pero te propongo reglas…- me adelanté de pronto.- Nada de madres odiosas ni parientes indeseables… y tampoco ligues, todo eso fuera de casa… - me miró y asintió. Parpadeé unos segundos esperando una respuesta verbal.

- ¿Y si no nos soportamos viviendo juntos? – preguntó.- Nunca he vivido con alguien…

- Yo tampoco, pero tú no pareces una psicópata –bromeé- y ya comprobé que haces buenos desayunos… - no parecía demasiado convencida y me encogí de hombros.- Bueno, Kinomoto, es tu opción, no voy a rogarte nada… - miré mi reloj, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, me sorprendí de lo rápido con que había avanzado la jornada.- ¿Te parece si nos vamos?

Le vi levantarse de un salto y fue cuando supe que el alcohol sí que le había afectado, se tambaleó un poco y le agarré de la cintura para mirarla y reírme.

- Tomaste demasiado ¿eh? – se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

- Tú estabas pagando, tenía que aprovechar…- dijo de pronto haciéndome reír. La volteé yo mismo y sujetando sus hombros la conduje hacia la salida.

El viaje hasta su edificio fue en completo silencio, para cuando llegamos y estacioné fue cuando al fin la miré y me percaté que estaba profundamente dormida. ¿Era en serio? Le toqué el hombro y nada, Kinomoto dormía cono un maldito tronco. Miré su cartera y me debatí sobre si sacarle las llaves y dejarla en su apartamento o no, aunque se vería bastante extraño que vieran a un desconocido cargando a Kinomoto y además entrando a su apartamento. Chasqueé la lengua y le piqué la cara.

- Kinomoto…- nada.- ¡Kinomoto! – grité. Apenas logré un quejido y un movimiento lento de cabeza. Bufé, eso me pasaba por invitar a novatas a beber. La miré nuevamente y negué con la cabeza.- Maldita mocosa…- susurré mientras ponía primera y apretaba el acelerador.

Me la llevaría a casa. Era más fácil que subir los malditos pisos con ella en estado zombie y era más normal llegar a mi lugar con una chica que tratar de convencer a un conserje ajeno que no llevaba inconsciente a Kinomoto para robarle. La miré de reojo mientras conducía, parecía en estado de coma absoluto.

- Esta te la cobro luego, _Sakura..._

**OoOoOoO**

**Bien, aquí me tienen, sí, sí, estaba actualizando todos los días, pero me fui de mini vacaciones y no pude actualizar, lo siento… y bueno, nada, aquí he vuelto, al fin con el primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de mi amado esposo Syaoran (?). ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Se ve mucho y a la vez poco de lo que es Li y me gusta así, porque no quiero develar todo de un viaje, me gusta que sigan intrigadas sobre las aristas de esta cabeza masculina… de todas formas ya se pueden hacer una idea de cómo ve a Sakura… al menos en parte.**

**Gracias infinitas y totales por cada uno de sus comentarios. Son las mejores mejores de todas, las amo.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**13.-**

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, estaba oscuro, me sentía increíblemente abrigada y cobijada, la extrema suavidad de la sábana me hizo sonreír aun cuando sentía mi cabeza martillear de manera alarmante, me estiré un poco y fue cuando recién caí en cuenta que esa no podía ser mi cama, esas tampoco eran mis sábanas, me volteé y vi un bulto a mi lado, abrí los ojos asustada. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Mis movimientos fueron tan bruscos y torpes que por poco me caigo del colchón en el que estaba, una enorme cama de dos plazas.

- Oh dios, oh dios, Sakura… que hiciste… - levanté las tapas pero entonces me percaté que estaba completamente vestida, la misma ropa de anoche… ¿Qué demonios?

Me tapé la boca con las manos. ¿Ese que se había volteado hacia mi aun dormido era Li? ¿Qué demonios hacía en la cama con Li? Comencé a sentirme más y más enferma y por más que trataba de obligar a mi cerebro a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior no había caso, mi memoria llegaba hasta la parte en que me había invitado a vivir con él y luego… ¿había aceptado? Me acerqué lentamente a Li y levanté suavemente las tapas, él también estaba vestido, más bien usaba una camiseta oscura arriba y pantalones. Me senté en la cama y gemí, ¿qué demonios hacía ahí? ¿había pasado algo entre él y yo? Me sonrojé de sólo pensarlo, ¿y si me había ido de lengua diciendo cosas que no debía?

Miré hacia el costado, Li dormía profundamente, mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra de la habitación y alcanzaba a detallarle bien. Su brazo abrazaba la almohada y podía notar la suave línea de sus músculos, sus pestañas largas eran visibles aún a esa distancia y su cabello… hecho un nido de pájaros, revuelto y con el típico gesto rebelde. Suspiré. ¿Qué hacía admirando a Li? Estaba por levantarme cuando sentí mi estómago dar una sacudida y las náuseas se presentaron en el peor momento. Cerré los ojos y traté de serenar mi respiración, fue cuando dimensioné entonces lo mal que me sentía, ¿cuánto había bebido la noche anterior? ¿por qué estaba con Li en su cama? Porque sí, era obvio que era su cama, era cosa de analizar la habitación y relacionarla con él.

Me levanté de la cama con sumo cuidado y me dirigí al baño, mi rostro era desastroso, tenía ojeras, el cabello asquerosamente desordenado y mi semblante parecía el perfecto disfraz de Halloween. Me lavé el rostro y enjuagué la boca tratando de recordar qué había pasado cuando habíamos dejado el bar… Nada. Cero. Mi mente estaba en blanco. El perfecto momento para perder la memoria. _Muy bien, Sakura_.

Volví al dormitorio y vi mi bolso tirado a los pies de la cama, revisé mi celular, eran las siete de la mañana. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Irme? No, necesitaba saber primero qué había pasado anoche y necesitaba a Li para contármelo, por lo que debía esperarle, no podía despertarle ¿o si? Gemí frustrada. No, definitivamente no podía despertarle porque algo me decía que lo mejor era dejarle dormir, miré la cama y me estremecí un poco, después de todo hacía bastante frío. Dudé unos segundos. Bueno, de todas maneras ya estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que él, ¿no? ¿Qué tan malo sería volver a acostarme?

Me acerqué hasta la orilla y en el más completo silencio volví a quedar cobijada por las mantas. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, Li tenía razón, su cama era exquisitamente perfecta. No me costó nada acurrucarme y ni siquiera caí en cuenta cuando volví a quedarme profundamente dormida.

Abrí los ojos con brusquedad al sentir un manotazo en mi cabeza. Ya estaba claro y al parecer había dormido un par de horas y Li acababa de golpearme. Su mano seguía pesada sobre mi cabeza y me quejé, quitándosela de un empujón, pero Li volvió a moverse esta vez de manera invasiva y fue su cuerpo el que empujó al mío hasta la orilla de la cama. El muy avasallador estaba ocupando toda la cama, estaba claro que era de los que dormía solo, con eso podía notarlo. Estaba por levantarme cuando sentí su mano rodeando mi cintura.

- ¿Qué… - pero Li seguía respirando como rinoceronte dormido, y sí, estaba abrazándome sin tener idea de ello.- Li… - dije bajito tomando su brazo y quitándolo lentamente de mi cintura. Trabajo arduo pero que logré.- Li… volví a intentarlo bajito. Se removió un poco pero continuó durmiendo.- ¡Li! – grité haciendo que esta vez abriese los ojos asustado y se tomase un par de segundos en enfocarlos en mi.- Al fin despiertas…

- Joder, que mujer tan insoportable que eres…- se quejó tomando una almohada y tirándomela a la cara antes de acomodarse y darme la espalda.

- Li…

- No. Ahora no Kinomoto, déjame dormir cinco horas más y estaré disponible para escuchar tu incesante charla… - murmuró tapándose con las tapas.

- Pero… necesito… necesito saber qué pasó anoche.

Fueron las palabras mágicas, Li se volteó hacia mi aún acostado, abrazando la almohada y la sonrisa socarrona no tardó en hacer aparición.

- Joder, ¿en serio no te acuerdas de nada de anoche? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- No… quiero decir, sí, me acuerdo, pero creo… creo que me falta el… final…- murmuré sintiéndome avergonzada.- Y ahora despierto en tu apartamento, en tu cama y yo… - sí, enrojecí aún más. Li seguía mirándome mudo y poniéndome más nerviosa.- ¿No… no pasó nada entre nosotros, verdad? – me atreví a preguntar finalmente. Li soltó una carcajada y volvió a tirarme otro cojín en la cabeza.

- No, Kinomoto, aunque ganas no te faltaron… - respondió. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? – Li volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza disfrutando de la situación.

- Sólo bromeaba, Kinomoto… y no, no pasó nada, tú estabas borracha, te dormiste en mi auto y decidí traerte aquí, el problema es que a medio camino de entrar te despertaste y dijiste que vomitarías en mi cara si no te llevaba a un baño…

- ¿Qué yo qué? – comenzaba a sentirme más y más avergonzada.

- … entonces entramos y me tuviste una puta hora acompañándote en el baño hasta que vomitaste la comida del año anterior y estuviste lo suficientemente mejor como para dormir… - miré a Li sin poder dar crédito de lo que me estaba diciendo.- Y te dejé durmiendo conmigo porque temí que si te dejaba sola morirías o algo por el estilo… al parecer ayer tomaste demasiado…

- Al parecer… - susurré sintiéndome completamente estúpida y avergonzada, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar algo de todo ello. ¿En serio había hecho que Li me acompañase mientras vomitaba? – Yo, lo siento… - dije acongojada- y gracias… - añadí comenzando a sacarme las tapas de encima para salir de la cama.- De verdad lo siento mucho, Li, lamento haberte causado tantos…

- Por favor, Kinomoto, no es la primera vez que ayudo a alguien en una mala noche… -comentó como si nada- no seas ridícula, aunque sí, acepto que me hubiese gustado ahorrarme la parte de tener que tomarte la cabeza para que no la metieses al inodoro, pero fuera de eso, no es nada del otro mundo… - enrojecí aún más, apenada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan patética?

De pronto me sentía muy mal. Quizás mi mamá tenía razón, vivía metiendo la pata y haciendo mal las cosas, quizás por eso todo en la vida me resultaba así de difícil y complicado.

- Hey, hey… No me digas que ahora te sientes culpable, no seas ridícula…- espetó tomando mi brazo haciéndome volver bajo las tapas.- Kinomoto, todo el mundo se ha emborrachado alguna vez, deja de culparte por algo que todos hemos hecho.

- Sí, pero tú…

- ¿Me ves echándote a patadas de mi cama? No. Estoy despertando, tengo resaca pero fuera de eso no hay nada que me perturbe, así que deberías sentir lo mismo.- Li tiró más de mi brazo haciendo que quedase acostada a la par de él, ambos mirando hacia el techo de su habitación.

La culpa me carcomía de todas formas y el miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si es que había dicho algo incorrecto? ¿O le había confesado a Li algo que no debía? ¿Y si le había contado algún secreto o me había desahogado de una manera patética? Bueno, Li conocía básicamente todos mis lados vergonzosos y mis historias con exceso de karma, ¿qué tan malo podría haber sido?

- ¿Dije algo… vergonzoso? – me atreví a preguntar.

- Nada que ya no supiera… - Meditó unos segundos y se volteó hacia mi.- ¿En serio no tienes sexo hace más de un año? – preguntó entre incrédulo y divertido. Enrojecí.

- Oh no, ¿en serio te dije eso?

- Bueno, mientras vomitabas, medio llorabas tus penas de vida, entre ellas me dijiste que no te tirabas a nadie desde que terminaste con tu ex… - enrojecí_. Aquí una patética._

- Por favor, prométeme que nunca más me dejarás beber alcohol… - exclamé escondiéndome bajo las tapas de la cama. Escuché a Li reír y me sentí más miserable aun.

- Entonces era verdad… - reflexionó Li. Sentí un movimiento y él se encontraba bajo las tapas al igual que yo.

- Estás invadiendo mi escondite del mundo, Li…- susurré completamente humillada.- No puedo creer que me hayas visto en mi estado más patético y triste anoche… - él se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, ¿y? Alguna vez quizás tú vayas a recogerme de una borrachera épica… de hecho, sería lo que deberías hacer en el futuro…- dijo a tono de broma. Pero yo no estaba para bromas, yo estaba como para esconder mi cabeza en un hoyo y no sacarla jamás.

Mi estómago dio un rugido y decidí que era hora de dejar de abusar de la hospitalidad de Li. Me saqué las tapas de la cabeza y me levanté de un salto, calzándome las zapatillas. Necesitaba meditar muchas cosas, entre ellas la seria posibilidad de no beber alcohol nunca más en mi vida. Sentía la mirada de Li sobre mi todo el tiempo, aunque no lo miré ni una sola vez.

- También dijiste que vivirías aquí… - comentó como si nada haciendo que voltease a comprobar la veracidad de ello.

- Bueno, ayer dije muchas cosas… - sé que sonaba hasta incluso molesta, pero el enfado era conmigo, por ser tan increíblemente idiota y patética. ¿Por qué demonios no me comportaba como una sujeta normal? ¿Qué hacía yo borracha confesándole a Li mi seguía sexual?

- ¿Entonces no lo harás?- Suspiré y me volteé hacia él. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de mirarle a la cara después del espectáculo de la noche anterior.- ¿Qué mierda te acongoja tanto, Kinomoto? – preguntó levantándose de la cama, calzándose una sudadera oscura y caminando hacia mi.- ¿El que te haya visto vomitando borracha? No me importa.

- A mi sí.- estallé- ¿No ves lo patética que soy?

- Ahora estás siendo patética preocupándote por cosas estúpidas… ¿y quieres calmarte de una vez? – exclamó Li mientras tapaba mi boca con su mano y sostenía mi cabeza con la otra- Te diré qué haremos… pediremos comida, comerás y luego te irás a tu ansiada soledad, dejarás de mortificarte y sentirte mal por alguna mierda y seguiremos girando alrededor del sol y China seguirá ganando más medallas olímpicas que Japón, como siempre… - dejé de forcejear y sonreí por esa última acotación.- ¿Correcto? Correcto… - dijo soltándome al fin y caminando hacia el baño.- Revisa los magnetos del refrigerador y llama a algún lugar, por mientras tomaré una ducha…

Me quedé de pie unos segundos analizando sus palabras. ¿Por qué él podía tomarse la vida tan ligera y sin complicaciones? ¿Por qué no podía ser más como él? Más libre, más simplista, menos enrollada… Caminé hacia la cocina y luego de unos minutos decanté por pedir unas pizzas a domicilio, no es como si estuviese demasiado apta para comer después de haber vomitado, pero justamente por eso sentía mi estómago extremadamente vacío. Li apareció a los pocos minutos en la cocina y fue mi turno de irme al baño de visitas al menos a lavarme la cara y enjuagarme la boca. Traté de ordenar un poco mi cabello sin resultados aparentes y cuando salía del baño Li ya recibía las pizzas y pagaba al chico.

- Debería haberlas pagado yo…- dije mientras estábamos ambos en su living comiendo con la mano.- Es lo mínimo que debería hacer…

- No.- replicó él con la boca llena de pizza.- Deja de ser una idiota.- añadió mientras masticaba y medio-tragaba. Li tenía eso de hablar y comer al mismo tiempo.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos comiendo y viendo televisión. Creo que ambos teníamos resacas asesinas –yo más que él- por lo que la charla fue mínima mientras comíamos. Fue en ese instante, mientras Li comentaba algo del partido de los Lakers y masticaba su pizza como un neandertal en que la propuesta de arrendarle la habitación vino a mi mente. Quizás no era tan mala idea, ahorraría mucho más dinero que viviendo en mi actual apartamento, estaría más cerca de la universidad y… bueno, no podía negar que el hecho que fuese Li el prospecto de compañero de piso lo hacía todo mejor, le conocía, sabía quién era, confiaba en él…

- Oye, Li… - dije de pronto mientras dejaba mi trozo de pizza en el plato.

- ¿Uhm? – preguntó mientras sus ojos seguían pegados en la tele.

- ¿De verdad me arrendarías la habitación? – pregunté esperando su reacción. Desconectó su vista de la pantalla y me observó un par de segundos antes de mascar un trozo de pizza y tragárselo.

- Te lo dije ya…. Me haría bien una entrada extra de dinero y tú necesitas un lugar más barato… ambos ganaríamos.

- ¿Y no te molestaría tenerme de compañera de casa?

- Mientras no vomites en mi alfombra, todo bien… -bromeó, haciendo que la vergüenza por los sucesos de la noche anterior volvieran. Soltó una carcajada y desordenó mi cabello, como solía hacerlo- Sólo bromeaba, Kinomoto… Y no, no me molestaría… siempre y cuando no lo conviertas esto en un antro de estrógenos todo bien… - me reí y negué con la cabeza.

- Vale.- dije de pronto. Li me miró incrédulo- Acepto el trato entonces, diez mil yenes al mes…

- ¿De verdad? El pago por adelantado.

- Perfecto

- Y me harás el desayuno... – lo miré incrédula- ¡Hey! Sostuve tu cabeza mientras vomitabas, es lo mínimo… - acepté derrotada su exigencia, después de todo tenía razón.- ¿Cuándo piensas venirte?

- La próxima semana, necesito tiempo para ordenar algunas cosas… ¿tienes bodega, verdad? Porque necesitaré guardar algunos muebles, el resto los llevaré a la casa de los Daidouji, yo creo…

- Llévalo todo allá, la bodega que tengo no es demasiado grande…

- Está bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos y entonces me reí, Li me observó tratando de que explicase la broma y sólo negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Te has puesto a pensar de lo bizarro de todo esto, no? – pregunté. Li torció la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

- Deja de pensar un rato, Kinomoto… tu problema es que piensas demasiado…

Hice una mueca y asentí aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. Quizás Li tenía razón –como la mayoría de las veces-, mi error era pensar demasiado, quizás por eso me había obligado a no meditar mucho lo de mudarme con él. Estaba siendo mi primer gran paso para lanzarme un poco más y vivir la vida. Miré su perfil, Li volvía a ver televisión mientras mordisqueaba su pizza, suspiré mientras un pensamiento especialmente importante saltaba a la vista: había dormido con él en su cama…

**OoOoOoOoO**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo que amé escribir xD Lamento a las que se decepcionaron por no ver a un Li enamorado de Kinomoto en el cap anterior… pero bueno, tendrán que tenerme paciencia porque para mis las cosas tienen un proceso… ¿les gustó el cap? No juzguen tanto a Sakura, tiene 21, ¿quién no se ha emborrachado así a esa edad? Y más teniendo el lío de vida que siempre tiene jajaja xD ¿qué creen que pasará ahora que está confirmado que estos dos serán compañeros de piso? MUAHAHAHA**

**Las adoro y gracias infinitas por leer y comentar.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**14.-**

Miré mi apartamento por última vez y suspiré, no podía creerlo, el lugar que me había cobijado por los últimos… cuatro años se encontraba completamente vacío, sin muebles, sin las fotografías en las paredes, sin mi desorden habitual…

- Aquí están las llaves… - murmuré dándole una última ojeada a mi antiguo hogar. Le pasé las llaves al dueño y suspiré.

- Oh vamos, Kinomoto, no te vas a poner a llorar ahora…

- ¡Li! - dije escandalizada.- ¿Es que no puedes tener algo de sensibilidad? – le vi rodar los ojos y observarme con claro reproche.

- Joder, que ni siquiera es comprado…

- Eres un bruto.

- Y tú una llorona.

Evité entrar en conflictos. Luego de un agradecimiento al dueño dejé atrás el lugar. Quizás Li no lo entendía, pero para mi significaba un gran cambio, un enorme cambio, más aun considerando que me iría a vivir con él. ¿No era suficiente todo aquello? Una última ojeada y salí hacia el pasillo con él siguiéndome los talones. No podía creer el rumbo que le estaba dando a mi vida, aunque era una incredulidad mezclada con sorpresa y adrenalina. Por primera vez en mi vida sentía que estaba comenzando a tomar decisiones por mi, para mi, hacer lo que anhelaba y sin cuestionarlo ya demasiado y tenía muy en claro que mucho de este nuevo ímpetu se debía al chico que caminaba a mi lado. Alcé la vista, Li caminaba distraídamente mirando hacia los ventanales del pasillo.

- Oye, Li…

- ¿Uhm?

- Gracias…- Me miró como si no se esperase aquella escueta palabra y sólo asintió.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la calle y se volvió hacia mi con una mueca torcida. Le imité a medias el gesto antes de reír, fue inevitable.

- ¿Le dirás a tu prima que estarás viviendo conmigo?

Gemí. Alguien tenía que decirle a Li sobre su increíble capacidad de quebrar momentos y es que había vuelto a sacar un tema complicado, sobre todo porque no había tenido las agallas de decírselo aún a nadie. En un principio la idea era dejar mis muebles en casa de los Daidouji, pero con mi madre en la ciudad y toda su artillería era imposible hacerlo sin desatar la tercera guerra mundial y por al menos unos momentos quería paz; sin preguntas, sin prejuicios, sin gente inmiscuyéndose en mi vida. Quería vivir.

Las cosas con Tomoyo se habían arreglado aunque no del todo, ella parecía aún algo lejana, o quizás era sólo percepción mía. No podía asegurarlo. Li suspiró provocando que saliera de mis pensamientos y le observase.

- No te preocupes demasiado, de todas formas Takashi no creo que tenga problemas con tus muebles en su casa, es un buen amigo…- comentó Li. Es que sí, para variar un poco él salvándome el día. Gracias a Li mis muebles momentáneamente estaban en casa de su amigo, hasta que arrendase algo nuevo.

- ¿Y en serio dices que no debo pagarle? No quiero abusar de su confianza, Li.- el aludido se encogió de hombros en su típica pose despreocupada y que en cierta forma me sacaba de quicio.

- Takashi me debe unas cuantas, no tendría cara el cabrón para cobrarme este favor…

- ¡Li! Dijiste que era un buen amigo, no puedes hablar así de él.

- Es mi amigo, Kinomoto, hablo de él como se me de la gana, además...

- …pero… - no fui capaz de seguir la frase, Li había tomado mi brazo y me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No te han dicho lo molesta que eres?

No pude responder a ello, supongo porque me percaté que estábamos en la mitad de la calle, con Li sosteniéndome y encarándome de muy cerca. Su cabello casi tocaba mi frente por la inclinación y sus ojos… sus ojos me observaban con esa fijeza de las que les hablé antes y que ciertamente turbaba. Tan súbito como había tomado mi brazo, lo soltó y continuó caminando. Le seguí casi al trote y es que parecía que el muy… maldito caminaba rápido a propósito.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Yo voy a mi casa, no sé tú…

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero Li, también es mi casa ahora! – exclamé irritada, ¿qué tenía que de pronto lograba ponerse tan… tan… indeseable?

- Vamos a vivir juntos pero eso no quiere decir que hagamos todo juntos, Kinomoto… - enrojecí, era cierto.

Una cosa muy distinta era ser compañeros de piso y con esa escueta frase Li me había dejado todo en claro. Me quedé de pie en la mitad de la acera, viéndole marchar. Li tenía razón, él me había ofrecido un arriendo, pero debía saber con lo que le conocía que no por eso me permitiría entrar en su espacio-tiempo, lo cual por cierto era razonable, ¿verdad? Miré la hora en mi reloj de muñeca y fue la aparición de una sombra sobre mi la que me hizo alzar el rostro para verle a él nuevamente.

- ¿Dónde piensas ir? – preguntó alzando una ceja. Me encogí de hombros.

- Quizás a...- pero no alcancé a terminar la frase porque Li me arrastraba, literalmente, hacia el auto.

- ¿Deberíamos celebrar el que vayamos a vivir juntos? - preguntó divertido mientras subía a su coche.

- No lo sé… Nunca he vivido con alguien.- respondí sincera.

- ¿Quieres celebrar?

- ¿Algo así como una fiesta?

- Yo pensaba en una cena, algunos amigos…

- Pero yo aún no les digo a mis…

- Cierto… entonces ¿sólo tú y yo, esta noche? – preguntó mientras conducía. Enrojecí. No sé. Llámenme idiota pero no podía evitarlo, a Li le salía tan natural el hablar de un "nosotros", que yo sacaba completamente de contexto y todo por tener una vida monja célibe, como él mismo se encargaba de recalcarme cada vez que lo recordaba. Esa era mi satisfactoria explicación para sentirme así cuando Li soltaba inocentemente frases como esas.

_Sakura. Estás mal. _

Pasamos al supermercado y a la hora ya estábamos en el apartamento. Era extraño mirar ese espacio y relacionarlo como mi nuevo hogar, aunque no podía negarlo, estaba desbordada de esa especie de adrenalina intensa por algo desconocido. Nunca había vivido con nadie además de mi familia, nunca había vivido con un chico y nunca había tomado una decisión así de importante sin consultarle a nadie de mi familia. ¿Era lo correcto? No podía precisarlo, pero me sentía bien con ello y eso debía valer algo, ¿verdad?

- Voy a ducharme antes de la cena, ¿vale? – dije comenzando a caminar hasta mi habitación.

- Ah… Kinomoto, tendrás que usar mi baño.

- ¿Eh?

- El del pasillo no tiene ducha.

- ¿No tiene? – pregunté algo incomoda.

- Si tiene pero no la he reparado…- explicó asomándose.- ¿Y por qué esa cara? No es como si me fuese a meter al baño para espiarte mientras te bañas…- Apreté los labios para aguantarme la sarta de palabrotas en esa inútil discusión y me fui a buscar mis cosas antes de meterme al baño.

Esa ducha debía ser arreglada pronto, ¿cómo sería si tenía que levantarme temprano y meterme a la habitación de Li para ducharme? ¿y si estaba con alguien? Ese sólo pensamiento me revolvió el estómago, pero entonces recordé a Li decirme que no traía a chicas a la casa, de todas formas no era totalmente tranquilizador. Acababa de salir ya vestida, con la toalla y mis cosas de baño en las manos cuando me sorprendí un poco de verle echado en su cama viendo televisión, me miró unos segundos y sonrió torcidamente.

- Pensé que te habías ahogado ahí dentro… - comentó como si nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tardé demasiado? – Li se encogió de hombros y se levantó de un salto de la cama mientras yo seguía esperando su respuesta. Se acercó y tomó mi cintura antes de correrme y pasar él al baño.

- Estuve apunto de entrar a comprobarlo… -respondió finalmente en tono burlón.- Casi lo hago, Kinomoto… - El portazo en mi cara me impidió reaccionar ante lo que salió de su boca.

Obligué a mi mente serenarse. Debía aprender a lidiar con el carácter de Li si íbamos a vivir juntos, ya lo conocía a él y su temperamento tripolar. Su humor burlesco, su desenfado ante la vida, su rudeza para hablar de cualquier tema… ¿por qué me sorprendía? No, sólo debía aprender a lidiar con ello más tiempo que antes, no era una tarea imposible, considerando que a veces cuando quería podía ser un compañero realmente grato.

Me fui a la cocina y cuando ya tenía las verduras lavadas apareció Li luciendo un pantalón de buzo y una camiseta oscura, le observé unos momentos y recordé la vez en que había ido la chica a buscarle para ir a su cita. Sin dudas el cambio era abismal entre ambos atuendos, aunque me descubrí pensando que cuando se relajaba así y su mirada estaba más en calma, Li podía ser realmente atractivo, ya saben, del tipo de chico que uno pensaría que…

- ¿Qué miras? - Me sonrojé y volteé hacia la tabla con las verduras que aún cortaba.

- Nada.- respondí tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Acabábamos de sentarnos a comer cuando el celular de Li sonó. Le vi mirar la pantalla y meditar unos segundos antes de responder.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres? – dejé el tenedor a medio camino hacia mi boca, ¿en serio Li tenía esa manera de responder sus llamadas telefónicas? Me vi envuelta en otra de esas miradas potentes y bajé la vista hacia mi plato. Debía hacer algo para dejar de quemarme por sus ojos.- ¿Hoy? Hoy no puedo… ¿qué te importa cabrón? – lanzó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza- Estoy con una chica… ahá, esa chica… - alcé la vista mientras Li me miraba con una mueca ladina que estremeció levemente mis fibras nerviosas.- No… no la conoces y no la conocerás tampoco, imbécil, está fuera de tus ligas… ¿eh? No, no vendrás a mi casa, ¿qué? ¿qué mierda hace Kyo contigo? He dicho que…

Supe que la llamada había terminado súbitamente. Por el rabillo del ojo le vi dejar el celular en la mesa. Sentí la mirada de Li sobre mi pero me obligué a aparentar normalidad después de oír esa extraña conversación.

- De seguro vendrán unos amigos, ¿no te importa, verdad? Prometo echarlos luego…

- Oh, no te preocupes, es tu apartamento y…

- Es nuestro apartamento, Kinomoto, no quiero hacerlo si no te sentirás cómoda…- ¿Entienden lo que digo cuando digo que su humor es tripolar?

- No… en serio, está bien.- Li se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

- Vale, pero son unos brutos, siéntate junto a mi y no dejes que te intimiden con sus comentarios, ¿está bien? – enrojecí.

- ¿Quieres que lo conozca?

- Kinomoto, van a venir acá, ¿piensas que voy a enviarte a tu habitación a esconderte? Además esos idiotas no se quedarán tranquilos hasta que sepan con quién vivo…- se echó un trozo de pollo a la boca y lo masticó como salvaje.- Cocinas increíblemente bien el pollo, Kinomoto… ¿en serio no has pensado dedicarte a ser chef? Creo que te iría perfecto… - enrojecí. ¿Ese era Li diciéndome un halago?

- Quiero ser periodista, Li.

- Cierto, eres preguntona y hablas mucho, también te iría bien en eso.

- ¡Hey!

Se echó a reír y se terminó la cena en dos segundos, totalmente esperable considerando su manera cavernícola de comer. ¿Comería así en las cenas de sus citas? Detuve el pensamiento en ese mismo instante, ¿qué hacía yo pensando en las citas de él? Me apuré en terminar la cena también, no quería que llegasen los amigos de Li y me pillasen comiendo aún. Tomé ambos platos y me fui a la cocina a lavarlos mientras Li recogía cosas de la mesa y es que esa noche habíamos cenado en el comedor. Acababa de terminar con el último plato cuando el sonido del timbre me hizo estremecer un poco, la verdad es que no me sentía preparada para conocer a los amigos de Li. Miré disimuladamente mi atuendo, y efectivamente no estaba presentable, para nada, pero era demasiado tarde para tratar de mejorar mi aspecto, ya sentía voces en el pasillo.

- Joder, que el idiota de Yano no se decidía por qué cosa comprar…

- Ustedes siempre se deciden por la misma mierda de vodka, quería variar.

- ¿Traes hielo, Takashi? Te recuerdo que Li suele ser mal anfitrio… ¿hola?

Me volteé al ver tres chicos desconocidos en la puerta de la cocina mirándome como si fuese pieza de exhibición de un museo. No pude evitarlo, me cohibí y por poco se me resbala el vaso que secaba. Li apareció empujándolos.

- Ella es Kinomoto, Kinomoto ellos son Yano, Kyo y Takashi…

- Encantados… - el presentado como Yano se adelantó al resto y estrechó mi mano.- ¿Así que eres la compañera de piso de Li, eh? ¿Y? ¿Qué se siente vivir con él? ¿Aún no ha intentado…

- Cállate… - y fue Li quién le tomó del cuello y arrastró a todos fuera de la cocina no sin antes darme una escueta mirada.

Suspiré. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer yo ahí entre puros chicos? Era ridículo, no sabría qué decir, ni cómo actuar, yo era pésima en interactuar con gente, más si estaba únicamente rodeada de hombres. ¿Por qué no simplemente me había excusado con Li y me había marchado a dormir?

- ¿Kinomoto?

- ¿Eh? – Li estaba de pie junto a mi.

- No tienes por qué intimidarte por esos idiotas, son mis amigos, no dejaré que sean pesados contigo… - dijo arrastrándome fuera de la cocina hasta el living donde ya cada uno ocupaba su respectivo lugar en los sillones y sitiales. Li se sentó en el sofá doble y me senté a su lado. Volví a sentirme extremadamente observada.

- Así que tú eres la famosa Sakura Kinomoto… un gusto conocer a la dueña de los muebles que están en mi casa… - comentó Takashi. Enrojecí un poco.

- Oh… muchas gracias por recibirlos, en serio…- dije tratando de no parecer demasiado atrofiada en mi interacción social.

- No es por nada, después de todo, si eres amiga de Li, eres amiga nuestra, ¿No, Li?

- No. Ella no es tu amiga.- replicó el aludido sirviéndose un trago de whisky y bebiendo un trago. Takashii rio y me miró intensamente. Me sonrojé.

- ¿Y cómo les va con esto de vivir juntos? – preguntó otro, no estaba segura si era Yano o Kyo. Era pésima en recordar nombres.

- Bien.- se adelantó en responder Li.

- Quién pensaría que terminarías viviendo con una chica.- añadió el otro mirándome fijamente.- ¿Sakura, verdad?

- Kinomoto para ti, Kyo y te queda la boca en el mismo lugar.- volvió a replicar Li antes que yo pudiese abrir la boca. Le miré unos segundos y él sólo hizo una leve mueca desinteresada.

- ¿La proteges, eh? – preguntó Takashi.

- No necesito que me protejan.- dije al fin. Cuatro cabezas fijas en mi dirección y un silencio espectral en la sala.

Yano fue el primero en echarse a reír.

- Me gusta esta chica, tiene carácter, ¿eh, Li? Justo lo que tú necesitas.

- Cállate, imbécil.

Y así pasó la noche, sin que me diese cuenta comencé a sentirme más a gusto.

Y no, no tenía nada que ver con que el brazo de Li terminase sobre mis hombros…

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Queridas mías, sé que las he tenido un poco abandonadas estos días, pero he tenidos días caóticos y no me dio el tiempo para escribir, tuve que viajar, tengo una familia esquizofrénica con la que lidiar y una vida propia que le gusta irse al carajo.**

**Como ven AL FIN el parcito se fue a vivir juntos, en este capítulo hay varios detalles interesantes que darán pie para situaciones futuras… es todo lo que puedo decir. MUAHAHAHA**

**Ah y sí, me di el gusto de repetir la frase de Li que salía en mi historia anterior "¿Qué miras?" imagino que Li es de esos que llega y pregunta, directo xD Seré como Tarantino y repetiré frases en mis historias (?) –flashea-**

**Un besazo y gracias infinitas por leer y comentar.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**15.-**

Gemí lastimeramente y escondí la cabeza entre mis brazos, levanté levemente la vista y miré el reloj en la pantalla del computador, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y aún me quedaba la mitad del trabajo, ¿cómo había permitido que se me acumulara todo el trabajo de esa manera? Sonreí. Quizás se debía a que Li me había invitado a acompañarle a cenar a ese bonito local de comida mexicana que se había instalado cerca del edificio o también a la vez en que nos quedamos viendo esa película que él juraba que me gustaría (no me gustó, pero de todas formas la vi completa) o cuando estaba a punto de sentarme a trabajar y aparecieron los amigos de Li para cocinar pastas en el apartamento e insistieron en que yo les mostrara cómo hacía la salsa pesto o quizás…

Suspiré y sonreí al mismo tiempo. No podía negarlo, desde que me había mudado con él mi vida había pasado de aburrida a interesante. Su vida estaba llena de invitaciones, juntas, salidas, también trabajo pero parecía conjugarlo todo de la manera magistral, en resumen, Syaoran Li llevaba la perfecta vida de un veinteañero y no podía más que envidiarle por ello, aunque en el buen sentido, claramente. Me gustaba pensar que luego de terminar la universidad pudiese tener la vida que él tenía, un buen grupo de amigos, salidas a locales interesantes, un trabajo que me gustase (había comprado el nivel de pasión con que administraba el Café) y un lindo apartamento.

- Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo mirando el techo no terminarás nunca, Kinomoto…

- ¿Eh? – por poco me caigo del asiento al verle aparecer de la nada tras de mi apoyando su mano en la superficie de la mesa. Le observé hacia arriba y le miré sorprendida.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- No.- respondió sentándose junto a mi en la mesa.- Aunque no esperaba verte a ti cabeceando sobre el computador… - dijo en tono burlesco.

- No puedo concentrarme.- dije algo histérica.

- ¿Quieres un café o algo? – preguntó levantándose de la mesa.- Tienes cara de necesitarlo.

- Está bien…

Le vi marcharse hacia la cocina y medité sobre lo extraña de la situación. Estaba tan acostumbrada a desvelarme sola por horas y horas que la aparición de Li en la mitad de la noche ofreciéndome algo que beber era sin dudas algo nuevo…y algo bueno, a lo que podía acostumbrarme. Al poco rato vi su mano dejarme un jarrón de café humeante y delicioso, tomé un sorbo y sonreí.

- Hasta mañana, Kinomoto… - dijo de pronto desordenando mi cabello y encaminándose hacia el pasillo a su habitación.- deja de perder el tiempo y termina de una vez.

Y fueron necesarias cuatro horas más de trabajo para lograr terminar al fin, me duché rápidamente con todo el cuidado del mundo de no despertar a Li al pasar por su habitación y partí a la universidad de una carrera. Apenas acababa de entregar uno de los trabajos cuando Chiharu apareció tomando mi brazo, caminando así juntas por el pasillo.

- Te has dejado ver poco, Sakura, ¿está todo bien?

- Sí… bueno, me tuve que desvelar para las entregas de hoy, la verdad es que se me pasó el tiempo demasiado rápido y se me acumuló todo y…

- Rika dice que las cosas entre Tomoyo y tú andan algo… ásperas.

- ¿Rika? ¿Qué tiene que ver Rika en todo esto? – pregunté arrugando el ceño.

- Tomoyo quizás se lo dijo… han salido mucho estos días, por las cosas de la boda, ya sabes…

Ok. Fue imposible ocultar mi turbación y vergüenza al respecto. Había estado tan sumida en mi propia vida que poco y nada me había preocupado Tomoyo y su boda. ¡Se iba a casar! ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan mala amiga? La culpabilidad comenzó a poseerme de manera aberrante y supuse que fue notorio, porque Chiharu apretó mi brazo en tono amistoso y me sonrió.

- Quizás sólo deberías hablar con ella…

- Yo… es que… he tenido días difíciles… y…

- No necesitas darme explicaciones, Sakura, en serio, puedo entender que estés ocupada, ahora trabajas, Tomoyo también debe entender que tu vida no gira en torno a ella.

- No lo hace, pero me siento culpable, Chiharu. Es mi mejor amiga y seré la dama de honor en su matrimonio y apenas le he ayudado… - tomé mi cabeza con las manos.- Ok, iré a entregar estos trabajos y me reuniré hoy mismo con ella… Gracias, Chiharu… prometo llamarte estos días para bebernos un café- grité mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la sala del señor Polak.

Acababa de entregar el trabajo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Li:

"_No te vi hoy, supongo que no te quedaste dormida esta vez. Llegaré tarde hoy. Te dejé unos muffins en el horno. No te lo comas todos esta vez, déjame algo para cuando llegue, ten piedad"_

Arrugué el ceño y también reí. Li seguía picándome con eso de haberme comido tres muffins de los cuatro que él había comprado la semana anterior. Lo único que podía decir en mi defensa que ese día no había almorzado y era lo único fácilmente comestible que pillé en la cocina. Le escribí un escueto mensaje y luego marqué el número de Tomoyo, al tercer toque escuché su aguda voz.

- Sakura…

- Hola Tomoyo…

- ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó. Podía sentirla lejana. Me aguanté las ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra las pareces.

- Bien ¿y tú? ¿qué haces ahora? Tengo toda la tarde libre...-mentí. Lo cierto es que tenía dos clases, pero faltaría si era necesario.- Podríamos salir por ahí, dijiste el otro día que debo probarme mi vestido de dama de honor ¿verdad? ¿qué dices? – el silencio en la otra línea me hizo pensar que hablaba sola.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿En serio quieres ir?

- ¡Por supuesto! Debo probarme el vestido, ¿verdad? No quiero arruinar tu boda luciendo mal…

Y así, a la media hora nos encontrábamos en pleno centro de Tokio encaminándonos hacia la exclusiva diseñadora que Tomoyo había contratado para hacer su vestido de novia y vestidos de noche de la cena previa y posterior a la boda, porque sí, Eriol, siendo de padre inglés, harían la tradición de hacer una cena la noche previa a la boda. Costumbres inglesas que Tomoyo gustosa había aceptado, todo lo incluyese vestidos de gala lo aceptaría, lo cual por cierto me recordó que debía comprar un vestido para las dos noches y decidir finalmente qué haría con el famoso tema del acompañante para la boda, ¿con quién iría? ¿sería capaz de ir sola?

Entramos al local y me sentí intimidada, tres chicas hermosísimas cada una sobre una tarima distinta, siendo rodeadas por varias chicas que sostenían huinchas de medir, agujas y que tomaban medidas de los preciosos vestidos que portaban.

- Eiko Mihara es una experta y muy famosa en Tokio…- comentó Tomoyo.- Las clientas se pelean por conseguir una cita con ella para que haga sus vestidos de novia y de noche…

- Puedo verlo…

- Somos amigas hace unos años, le he dado tus medidas y hemos trabajado juntas en tu vestido, espero que te guste.- comentó sutilmente.

Fue el momento de detenerme y tomarla de la mano para que mirase.

- Tomoyo… no me gusta que estemos así… extrañas… yo lo siento mucho si te he dejado de lado con lo de tu boda y los preparativos y lamento haberte echado de mi apartamento esa vez y….

- No necesitas pedirme perdón por eso, Sakura…

- Sí, creo que sí, porque exploté y creo que no merecías que fuese así de dura contigo y tampoco que no te ayudase con la boda y tuvieses que recurrir a Rika y… - y fue cuando Tomoyo me abrazó, callando mi discurso en ese sólo gesto.

- Yo lo siento, Sakura… siento que a veces olvido que tú y yo somos tan distintas y trato de embarcarte en mis ideas y me dejo llevar.

- No me quejo por eso, Tomoyo, de verdad… tus ideas generalmente hacen mi vida más caótica pero también más entretenida…- ambas reímos y al fin me sentí más relajada.- Sólo quiero que las cosas no cambien entre nosotras…

- No cambiarán, lo prometo… ahora vamos por ese vestido, apuesto a que te verás preciosa, ¡ya verás!

Pasé la siguiente hora parada en una de las mismas tarimas que había visto al entrar, rodeada de dos chicas que tomaban medidas, daban puntadas por todos lados, con Tomoyo tomándose el mentón y la señora Mihara sugiriendo cambios que anotaba en su libreta de dibujos. La única que no tenía opinión al respecto era yo, curioso, tomando en cuenta que era mi vestido, pero tenía que reconocer que la experta era Tomoyo, no yo.

- ¿Y estos zapatos, qué te parecen? Son de mi última colección ¿te gustan?– preguntó Eiko apareciendo con unos tacones que me dieron vértigo de sólo verlos. Horror. Pude imaginar la escena viéndome caer con esos 12 centímetros.

- No voy a morir desnucada con esos zapatos.- solté ganándome miradas de odio de todas las mujeres que me rodeaban.

- Sakura sólo bromea...- corrigió Tomoyo con una sonrisa condescendiente. Quise decir que lo decía de verdad pero por la mirada seca que me gané de Eiko decidí que era mejor callar antes que herir el orgullo de la diseñadora.

Me encantaría decir que me rebelé contra esos zapatos y ese vestido, pero lo cierto es que estaban preciosos, ambos, el problema radicaba en la altura de las finas sandalias y en el fino escote de la espalda del vestido color rosa pastel que me hacía sentir decoración de pastel. Yo no era una chica de escotes ni de vestidos ni de color rosa pastel -¿qué demonios era el rosa pastel?-, ¿cuánto duraría en ese traje sin ensuciarlo?

Luego de salir del taller de la súper diseñadora top invité a Tomoyo a una bonita cafetería inglesa que quedaba en el sector, había decidido que tenía que contarle que vivía con Li hacía casi dos semanas, no podía guardarle un secreto como ese, menos ahora que las cosas se habían arreglado de verdad. Luego que los té de jazmín estaban frente a ambas tomé un respiro largo antes de hablar.

- He dejado mi apartamento y me he mudado con Li.- solté de sopetón. Después de todo era mejor quitar la bandita de un solo tirón y no tardarse siglos en ello. Tomoyo me miró como si le hubiese dicho que había sido abducida por extraterrestres y me habían aumentado el cerebro. El silencio llenó los espacios hasta ponerme nerviosa y ansiosa.- ¿No dirás nada?

- ¿Li? ¿El mismo Syaoran Li dueño del café? – asentí. Ella pestañeó un par de veces antes de sonreír, una de esas sonrisas completas donde mostraba toda su perfecta dentadura.- ¡Eso es maravilloso!

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio lo crees?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ibas en serio con ese chico?

-¿Eh? – enrojecí.- No, no, lo estás entendiendo mal, no estoy saliendo con él… Li me está rentando una pieza… somos compañeros de piso, nada más. – Aclaré. Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza y arrugó el ceño, sabía que el cerebro de mi mejor amiga trabajaba a mil por hora y quería saber por qué.

- ¿Y no te gusta él? – esta vez sentí el rojo llenar mi rostro y parte de mi cuello.

- ¡No! – exclamé.

- Esta bien, no insistiré en ello. Sólo quería tenerlo claro…- me sonrió y sólo logró que me sintiera más y más perdida y confundida.

- Necesito que mi madre no se entere de esto, de hecho no quiero que se aparezca por el apartamento a fiscalizar… ni ella ni nadie, así que sería mejor que nadie más que tú lo supiera, por ahora…

- Tu madre me ha preguntado mucho por ti, quizás sea bueno que vayas a verla tú antes que vaya a tu apartamento antiguo y lo encuentre vacío, Sakura.- gemí- De todas formas te recuerdo que mi madre estará de cumpleaños y este sábado hará una cen…

- ¡No! ¿Tengo que ir? Tomoyo, sabes que te amo, pero tu madre…

- No tienes que ir si no quieres, pero sería bueno que matases dos pájaros de un tiro y así ves a tu madre también… será peor si no vas.

Analicé sus palabras. Tomoyo tenía razón. Si iba a visitarla o la veía pronto me aseguraba que no empezara a llamarme o a querer visitar mi hogar por el simple hecho de fastidiar. Sería un trago amargo que tendría que tomar, era la mejor opción que tenía.

- Además será el cumpleaños de mi madre, la casa estará llena de invitados, será muy fácil escabullirte de nuestros familiares, Sakura, he revisado la lista y serán por lo bajo 100 invitados…

- ¡Cien! ¿Y por qué recién me entero hoy de esto? – Tomoyo rio.

- Lo siento, es mi culpa, mi madre hace muchos días me recordó que debía avisarte pero lo había olvidado… ¿tienes un vestido de noche para ir?

- ¿Eh? ¿Es formal?

- Hablamos de mi madre, Sakurita, ¿crees que haría algo que no fuese formal? Podrías ir con alguien si quieres…- la miré unos segundos, sabía a quién se refería con "alguien".

- No invitaré a Li.

- Nadie mencionó a Li.- Comentó inocentemente. Hice una mueca, sabía que Tomoyo tenía sus formas de jugar su juego.

- Bien, vamos, no tengo un vestido con el que ir y supongo que no sabré escogerlo si no me ayudas…

La sonrisa de Tomoyo fue total, ¿Cuándo se había negado a ir de compras? Me resigne a un fin de semana del terror con el cumpleaños de tía Sonomi. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Siempre me preguntaba lo mismo y siempre comprobaba que podía ser peor, cada vez peor…

**OoOoOoO**

**Bien, bien, aquí vengo con otra actualización, que espero hayan disfrutado. Como ven en este capítulo vemos menos a Li, pero era necesario también, no vamos a monopolizar la historia sólo con ellos dos xD aunque me gusta darles protagonismo extremo jajajaja**

**Se viene el cumple de la vieja bruja de Sonomi… presiento catástrofe. ¿ustedes no? Aunque no sé, eso se verá en el capítulo 17 que aún no escribo xD**

**Las leo mañana con el capítulo 16 que estará de muerte (?)**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, son las personas más grandiosas de todas,**

**Las quiero.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**16.-**

Llegué tarde esa noche, después de todo habíamos caminado prácticamente todo Tokio en busca del vestido perfecto, más bien hasta que Tomoyo estuvo satisfecha con la elección. Mis pies dolían y mi estómago rugía pidiendo algo de comer. Dejé las bolsas tiradas en el living y me fui a la cocina, recordé el mensaje de Li que llegaría tarde y los muffins guardados en el horno, eran cuatro, tuve el especial cuidado de comer sólo dos pero aún seguía con hambre. Me preparé unos huevos revueltos y me preparé un té.

La casa se sentía especialmente silenciosa sin la presencia de Li, me percaté que ese era le nivel de ruido cuando vivía sola y ahora hasta me parecía algo deprimente. ¿Dónde habría ido? ¿Tendría una cita? No supe por qué ese pensamiento me sonó especialmente odioso, quise pensar porque me molestaba la forma de Li de entender sus citas, como algo "utilitario". Miré la hora, eran apenas las 10 de la noche pero el sueño ya me comenzaba a vencer, después de todo no había dormido nada la noche anterior y había pasado la tarde recorriendo todas las tiendas de vestidos con Tomoyo, por lo que no había sido un día especialmente grato, no por la compañía, si no por lo tedioso que era ir de compras, lo odiaba, más aún cuando el objetivo incluía cosas que sólo me pondría una vez, como un vestido de coctel.

Me acosté temprano, fue como si golpeasen mi cabeza con un martillo y caí en un profundo sueño donde vestidos, tarimas y madres tiranas invadieron mi subconsciente. Dormía profundamente cuando unos fuertes golpes me hicieron despertar a mitad de la noche. Escuché atentamente y volví a sentir ruidos contra la pared, ¿era en el apartamento? Me levanté con cuidado y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, sentí la voz de Li, ¿le había pasado algo? Corrí hacia su habitación y abrí la puerta de sopetón e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, ahí estaba él pero no estaba solo, aún en la penumbra podía ver la silueta de una chica que él mismo tenía arrinconada contra la pared. _De ahí los golpes._ Me sentí una invasora total, enrojecí hasta la punta del cabello y volví a cerrar la puerta de golpe sintiendo el corazón en la boca.

Corrí hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta con pestillo. Mi estómago se retorcía de una manera extraña, sentía mis palpitaciones de maneras salvajes y rápidas. La imagen de Li acorralando a esa extraña contra la pared no podía salir de mi cabeza. ¿Qué no se suponía que no traía chicas a casa? ¿Qué significaba entonces eso? Me sentí enfadada aunque no supe específicamente por qué, ¿era porque no había cumplido su palabra? ¿Porque Li había traído a una chica? ¿Por qué Li había traido a una chica? No. Tenía que calmarme. Era ridículo, no tenía por qué enfadarme por ello, cada uno tenía libertad de acción ¿verdad? Sí él quería hacerlo y tirarse a sus chicas tenía todo el derecho, ¿verdad? Además él estaba en su habitación, no es como si yo los hubiese pillado en la mitad del living sacándose la ropa, aun cuando hubiesen ido golpeando las paredes en el camino...

Enrojecí. Yo había abierto la puerta de su habitación sin pensar, ¿qué pasaría al día siguiente? porque estaba segura que Li había sentido mi portazo al salir. Corrí hasta mi cama y me tapé con las tapas hasta la cabeza. Mi interior se retorcía de vergüenza y algo más… y así, de alguna manera entre tantos pensamientos confusos y molestos me quedé dormida nuevamente. Me preocupé en despertar inusual y especialmente temprano, ni siquiera me molesté en tomar una ducha, no pensaba abrir la puerta de la habitación de Li por ningún motivo, por lo que tuve que conformarme con usar el baño del pasillo y proponerme comprar ese mismo día una llave para la ducha.

Salí del apartamento sin siquiera haber desayunado, ¿qué tan incómodo sería que apareciese Li con su ligue de turno? De pronto la perspectiva de vivir con él ya no parecía ser tan interesante, ¿tendría que pasar haciéndole el quite cuando él y sus ligues pasaran la noche ahí? Imaginé a la chica en cuestión, dolorosamente perfecta y curvilínea, de esas que hacen voltear cabezas, esas que tal como Li había dicho en mi caso, eran todo lo contrario a mi… ella vistiendo una de las camisas de él y…

Detuve el pensamiento en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué hacía imaginando yo eso? _Idiota._

Pasé todo el día en la universidad, de hecho llamé al Café y me excusé para no ir debido a que me quedaría haciendo un trabajo grupal para el proyecto de televisión que debíamos armar con algunos compañeros; sabía que Li no se molestaría, después de todo habíamos acordado que me pagaría las horas trabajadas y que mi horario sería según mi disponibilidad. Le pedí a Han que de todas formas le dijese…

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del apartamento, las luces estaban apagadas por lo que supuse que Li no estaba, mejor aún, no me sentía preparada para verle, mi cabeza había estado torturándome todo el día con la imagen de él y esa chica… ¿por qué demonios había abierto la puerta? Es que tenía que ser una idiota y llegar y abrir, pero ¿quién iba a pensar que estaría a medio camino de tirarse a una chica cuando él mismo me había dicho que no las llevaba a casa? Me preparé un sándwich con un té y cobardemente fui a encerrarme a mi habitación, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido, ¿por qué me avergonzaba tanto? Ah, sí, había pillado a Li con una chica en plena acción. Sí, pero por lo mismo, él había sido el pillado en una posición comprometedora, yo simplemente había metido la pata al abrir la puerta y verle… verle en plena pose cazadora con esa chica.

Me lancé a la cama y recordé entonces que no había llamado al técnico para que instalase la llave en la ducha, aunque al menos ya la había comprado. Suspiré, ¿en qué momento había pasado a sentirme una invasora en ese lugar? Estaba a medio camino de ponerme pijama cuando unos golpes en mi puerta me dejaron de piedra. Me quedé estática sin saber qué hacer, los golpes se repitieron y terminé de ponerme el pantalón de manera atolondrada.

- Kinomoto…

- Estoy ocupada…

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- Estoy ocupada.

- Y a mi una mierda, sal de ahí o echo la puerta abajo.

Abrí la puerta bruscamente y nos miramos unos segundos sin decir nada, mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba segura que Li era capaz de oírlo. ¿Por qué de pronto me sentía tan nerviosa y… enfadada?

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté pasando bajo su brazo apoyado en el dintel y caminando a través del pasillo.

- Eso quiero saber yo… - añadió entrando conmigo a la cocina. Me volteé incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Era tan descarado como para fingir que no había pasado nada y que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía?

- No sucede nada.- si él quería jugar a los desentendidos…

- Ahá, pero hoy me desperté con una chica y quiero saber si tú sabías eso.

- Lo que hagas con tus ligues es tu problema, Li, no el mío… - comenté metiendo la cabeza en el refrigerador, fingiendo buscar algo que beber.

- No recuerdo nada de anoche, Kinomoto, hoy desperté con una chica a mi lado, ¿entiendes? No tengo conciencia de haber llegado anoche con esa chica.

Saqué la cabeza del refrigerador y lo miré fijamente. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Es decir que no recordaba que yo lo había pillado en plena acción? Saqué una botella de leche, tomé un vaso y lo llené hasta el tope.

- Dijiste que no traías chicas a la casa.

- Lo dije.

- Bien, ayer lo hiciste… - dije caminando hacia la salida de la cocina- no pude ducharme, claramente no iba a entrar a tu habitación y…

- Kinomoto… - seguí caminando ignorando su llamado.

- … de todas formas he comprado una llave para el otro baño y llamaré a alguien para que la…

- Sakura… - tomó mi hombro y me detuvo a mitad del pasillo.- Lo siento…- lo miré sin entender por qué esas dos palabras no me hacían más feliz ni menos molesta, porque sí, descubrí que estaba molesta, quizás todo se debía a que no había cumplido su palabra. Bueno, no es como si él me hubiese prometido algo, pero… ¿me había llamado por mi nombre?- Ayer me emborraché, me encontré con ella y… no estoy seguro de qué pasó y…

- Ayer llegaste golpeando las paredes con ella, Li.- dije bajando la vista, tratando de no avergonzarme demasiado, pero la imagen de él con ella contra la pared…

- ¿Nos viste?

- Ahá… pensé que algo te había sucedido por lo que… salí a ver…

El silencio se posó en el ambiente y decidí que era el momento de huir, sin embargo antes de entrar supe que no tenía que dejar las cosas en claro para él y para mi.

- Entiendo que quieras traer a tus ligues a tu casa, Li, no te lo reprocho, sólo que quizás podríamos tener algún código, ya sabes, quizás yo podría buscar un lugar donde quedarme por la noche o…

- Esta es tu casa también…- dijo apoyándose en la pared.- Y no volveré a traer a nadie a casa.- añadió.

- Dijiste que nunca traías chicas a casa, Li… - dije antes de tomar la manilla de la puerta de mi habitación como si fuese un amuleto de protección contra la potente mirada que me lanzaba Li, como si quisiese atravesar mi cabeza.- Estoy cansada, me dormiré temprano y así mañana iré a trabajar temprano al Café, ¿vale? En la tarde debo prepararme para el cumpleaños de mi tía…- alzó las cejas sorprendido, claramente él sabía qué cosas venían en el pack de una reunión familiar.

- ¿Mañana?

- Sí… -comencé a juntar la puerta aunque él parecía no querer moverse de ahí.

- ¿Irás?

- No tengo otra opción.

- Podrías no ir… - sugirió. Suspiré. No tenía deseos de una charla con él, por alguna razón sólo quería hundir mi cabeza en la almohada y dormir.- Estoy cansada, Li, creo que voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Y sí, cerré la puerta porque la cobardía solía poseerme en momentos como esos, además debía analizarlo todo, ¿en serio Li no recordaba haber llegado con la chica a casa? ¿qué tan borracho se puede estar para hacerlo? ¿fue idea mía o él parecía en verdad preocupado por eso? Se repitieron los golpes en la puerta cuando acababa de apagar la luz para dormir al fin, encendí la lámpara en el momento en que Li abría la puerta lentamente, asomando su cabeza, nos observamos unos incómodos segundos, en la espera de un silencio que no era quebrado por ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros, verdad? – preguntó dejándome sorprendida con sus palabras. Le vi entrar y dar unos pasos hasta quedar apoyado en el escritorio de mi habitación.

- Lo está.- respondí ordenando un poco las frazadas de la cama.

- Eres pésima mintiendo, Kinomoto… - hice una mueca.

- Sólo hay que poner la llave que compré y listo, no tendré que entrar a tu habitación y no tendremos problemas.- repliqué tratando de sonar madura y convincente, dos cosas que al parecer no era.

Por la mirada que me dio supe que no me había creído una palabra y que el tema no estaba para nada cerrado, aun así asintió y se volteó hacia la salida de mi habitación, quise decirle algo, pero ¿qué? Ni siquiera sabía en qué punto las cosas habían pasado de bien a… raras. Un escueto buenas noches y la oscuridad inundó completa mi habitación.

Quizás estaba dramatizando todo. Debía saber que ese tipo de situaciones iban a pasarme viviendo con él, ya saben, pillar chicas semi desnudas por el apartamento… bueno, quizás no me esperaba despertarme por Li y una chica en su camino al dormitorio, pero… Lancé un quejido y ahogué mi rostro en la almohada. Lo mejor sería dormir y ya, mañana sería un largo día. Me obligué a cerrar los ojos y caer en un inquieto sueño.

Desperté y me sorprendí al notar la hora, eran las siete de la mañana, ¿había despertado antes que sonara el despertador? Miré hacia el techo y me tomé unos momentos para asimilar lo que se me venía de día, lidiar con Li y el mundo de "_awkwardville_", someterme a la tortura de la peluquería, asistir al cumpleaños de tía Sonomi. Ninguna de las tres perspectivas me atraían en lo más mínimo, pero debía afrontarlas y todas. Me levanté de un salto y tomé todas mis cosas para ducharme y vestirme ahí mismo en el baño, desde que había llegado al apartamento lo había hecho así, no me sentía demasiado cómoda paseando en toalla con Li observándome desde su cama. Recordé lo de reparar la llave, pero con lo mucho que tenía que hacer ese día tendría que posponerlo al menos hasta el lunes.

Golpeé suavemente para comprobar si Li dormía o no, sentí algunos ruidos y un "_pasa_", sin embargo no estaba preparada para abrir la puerta y encontrar a Li saliendo de la ducha con la toalla sosteniéndose apenas en sus caderas, enrojecí, sobre todo porque mis ojos mandaron por cuenta propia vagando por su cuerpo descaradamente y sí, Li se dio cuenta, me lo dijo su sonrisa torcida, esa que siempre hacía su aparición en momentos para burlarse de mi. Decidí que no daría tiempo de más momentos incómodos, por lo que entré hecha un cohete al baño y cerré la puerta de sopetón sin darle espacio para alguno de sus comentarios jocosos a costa mía.

Cuando salí de la ducha Li ya había salido del apartamento, supuse que se había ido al Café y así fue, me lo encontré en plena entrada cuando llegué a trabajar esa mañana.

- Tuve que partir sin ti, lo siento, habían problemas con los envíos de mercadería y necesitaba resolverlos.

- Entiendo…- Gran conversación entre ambos. _Bien, Sakura, eres experta en superar situaciones incómodas._

Y así comenzó a pasar la mañana, había decidido trabajar hasta la hora de almuerzo, comería algo ahí mismo y luego me juntaría con Tomoyo en su peluquería favorita, más que nada para acompañarla a ella, yo no planeaba gastar dinerales en eso. Era casi la hora de almorzar cuando la puerta del local se abrió y tres sujetos entraron sonriéndome como si fuese especialmente grato verme. Sí, me sonrojé, aun no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con los amistosos amigos de Li.

- Pero si es la linda Sakura… - comentó Yano sentándose en la barra junto a Takashi y Kyo.

- Hola, chicos… ¿vienen a buscar a Li?

- Venimos a almorzar… - respondió Kyo jugando con el azucarero sobre el mesón.

- Oh….

- Pensamos que irías con Li la otra noche a celebrar el nuevo empleo de Yano…- comentó Takashi abrazando a su amigo.- Al cabrón al fin lo han contratado, ¡Has dejado de ser un puto vago, tío! – los demás se echaron a reír y no pude evitar hacerlo yo también.

- Li tiene sus planes y yo los míos…- comenté tratando de sonar casual, sin embargo por la mirada que me dieron los tres me supe acorralada, sobre todo por el "auch" pronunciado graciosamente por Yano.

- Supimos lo de la tía en el apartamento… - comentó Takashi.- Mala jugada de mi tío, pero no debes castigarlo mucho, Li es un idiota por naturaleza y es la primera vez que vive con una chica…

- Es la primera vez que pasa tanto tiempo con una chica…- añadió Yano.

- Es la primera vez que nos llevamos bien con su chica…- reflexionó Kyo. Enrojecí.

- ¿Qué? Yo no soy su… yo no soy su chica.- aclaré empezando a alarmarme.- Y hablo en serio, están mal interpretando las cosas… - les vi darse miradas de suficiencia y me sentí incómoda y extraña.

- Vale, sólo decíamos…

- ¿Decían qué? – me volteé y ahí estaba Li mirando con el ceño especialmente fruncido a sus amigos. Supe que era el momento de huir, pero Li tapaba la única salida disponible en esa dirección.

- De los adorables compañeros de piso que son ustedes dos…- respondió Yano en tono burlescamente serio. Li me miró unos segundos y desvié la mirada, cohibida. Miré a sus amigos

- Los dejo, chicos, yo ya he terminado mi turno…

- ¿Te vas?- esta vez Li sostuvo mi brazo.

- Sí, debo hacer algunas cosas antes del cumpleaños…

Lo juro. Juro que traté de no quedarme demasiado tiempo observándole pero parecía que Li tenía de alguna forma una trampa mortal con su manera de dirigirse a las personas, asustaba un poco la manera increíblemente envolvente que lograba ser su mirada, como si te obligase a pegar los pies al piso y no moverte de ahí. Fue el carraspeo de alguien que me hizo dar cuenta de la extraña burbuja a la que me había sometido. Miré a los chicos y volví a escapar de Li. _Sakura, la reina de las cobardes. _¿Y lo peor de todo? Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué huía…

La tarde se pasó terriblemente rápida, estaba comprobado que el tiempo parecía ir más rápido cuando eventos nefastos inminentes se acercaban, acompañando a Tomoyo en la peluquería había terminado haciéndome un masaje en el cabello y un pequeño corte de puntas además de una manicure que corrió a cuenta de mi prima al ver que me negaba a gastar dinero en algo tan estúpido como eso, sin embargo no podía quejarme, mis manos por primera vez lucían… lindas. Jamás en la vida me había hecho algo como eso y era inevitable sentirme igual que cuando era niña y me vestía con algo nuevo. La gracia de la novedad.

A las ocho de la noche llegué al apartamento hecha un rayo, me sorprendí de ver a Li en el sillón, un escueto saludo y pasé directamente a mi habitación a cambiarme y arreglarme. La cena estaba programada para las nueve de la noche y debía llegar antes… estaba justa con el tiempo. Me puse el vestido y entonces pasó algo no previsto: no era capaz de cerrar el cierre de atrás por mi misma. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota de no prever ese detalle? No podía pedirle a Li hacer eso ¿o sí? Miré la hora, no podía retrasarme más, me calcé los zapatos de tacón –esos mismos que había usado cuando Tomoyo anunció su compromiso- y corrí hacia el living donde Li leía plácidamente un libro con la suave música de Nina Simone de fondo.

- Li… necesito pedirte un favor…

Le vi bajar el libro y recorrerme descaradamente de arriba abajo logrando que me sintiese completamente invadida.

- ¿Vas a ir así? – preguntó pestañeando un par de veces.- Wow… te ves…

- ¿Podrías ayudarme con el cierre? – pregunté de golpe y mirando a cualquier punto, menos su rostro e interrumpiendo deliberadamente su opinión sobre mi atuendo.- No puedo hacerlo sola… - añadí tratando de no asfixiarme de la vergüenza. ¿No era esta la típica escena cliché que usaba la chica guarra para aprovecharse de las circunstancias? Esperaba que Li no estuviese pensando lo mismo, porque estaba muy lejos de querer insinuarme a él. Sentí su respiración en mi nuca y me tensé.

- Bonito vestido…- comentó justo cuando sentí un suave roce en mi espalda. No pude hablar. Por alguna razón mi garganta estaba echa un nudo.

Me pareció eterna la trayectoria del cierre subido por él. Sentía mi cuerpo tenso y las fibras nerviosas a flor de piel, como si de pronto el tacto se hubiese hiper desarrollado…

- Listo…- dijo luego de unos segundos. Me volteé rápido y le sonreí torpemente.

- Gracias.- repliqué antes de dirigirme a mi habitación sin embargo la mano de Li sosteniendo la mía me detuvo.

- ¿Kinomoto? ¿Es posible que estés celosa de lo que pasó anoche? – abrí los ojos sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Traté de soltar mi mano pero Li la sostenía con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué habría de tener celos?

- Es una pregunta simple, Kinomoto.

- Es una pregunta ridícula.

- No, no lo es, yo estaría celoso si te veo con un sujeto en plena acción aquí mismo.- abrí y cerré la boca igual que un pez fuera del agua. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Cómo es que lograba con una simple frase remover todo mi interior y dejarme el corazón palpitando igual que el de un colibrí? ¿Y por qué demonios me emocionaba por ello?

- ¿Por qué? – me atreví a preguntar.

- No lo sé, supongo porque eres guapa y te conocí soltera y me he acostumbrado a eso… sería extraño… eres mi amiga, no me gustaría verte con cualquier idiota. Eso. - Mi corazón de pronto se quedó quieto y sentí algo en la mitad de mi pecho ¿esperaba escuchar otra cosa? No. No ¿verdad? No. - ¿Entonces? ¿Estabas celosa?

- No, pero dijiste que no traías chicas acá… de pronto fue extraño verte con alguien…

- No era alguien importante, estaba demasiado ebrio…

- Lo sé, pero… - El sonido de mi celular quebró el momento. Recordé la hora y que estaba con el tiempo justo.- Debo irme Li, no puedo llegar atrasada o mi cabeza rodará…

Li soltó mi mano lentamente, sus dedos en algún momento se habían entrelazado a lo míos. No me detuve a analizar más el momento y corrí a buscar mis últimas cosas antes de bajar corriendo hacia el taxi que me esperaba en las puertas del edificio. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y no sabía si se debía a la extraña conversación sostenida con Li o al hecho que descubriese algo realmente preocupante. Estaba celosa, celosa de esa chica y de saber que yo nunca sería ella.

_Estaba celosa. _

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Jo… no sé si les ha pasado, pero esto me ha pasado un par de veces, los personajes se toman por cuenta propia la historia y pasa esto, con un Li saliéndose del libreto y dejándome con paro cardiaco xD No esperaba este final de capítulo, pero bueno, me emociona la perspectiva de todo, ¿a ustedes? xD En fin… en el siguiente capítulo se viene la fiesta de Sonomi, como ven –y quizás para desilusión de muchas- Sakura irá sola, Li no estará ahí y tampoco Li tuvo tiempo de halagarla por su vestido de esa noche, ¿por qué? Porque hay que salirse un poco del cliché y porque me gusta que Li se vea pillado con una chica que interrumpe halagos y huye de él cuando lo normal es que caigan con él…**

**En fin… gracias por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy, el más largo escrito hasta ahora en esta historia… yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, así que bueno… las leo en los comentarios.**

**Un besazo**

**Mademoiselle K.**

**P.D: Ah y ojo… el que Li le haya preguntado a Sakura si estaba celosa no es nada muy revelador para él (en caso que Sakura dijese que sí). Syaoran reconoce que celaría porque el sujeto es un neandertal, o al menos así se lo hace creer él mismo… por lo que no es "anormal" sentir celos de amigos/as… aunque Li no tiene muchas amigas, ¿o sí? En fin. Me dejo de lanzarles spoilers/directrices. Adiós.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**17.-**

Bajé del taxi aun sintiéndome confundida por el episodio con Li, sin embargo me obligué a enfocar el presente, estaba a un paso de entrar en la casa del terror, mi familia nuevamente reunida en torno al cumpleaños de la bruja mayor –más bien compartía el puesto con mi madre- Sonomi Daidouji. Saludé al mayordomo en la entrada y comencé a caminar por el recibidor hacia donde me habían indicado se desarrollaría la cena. La casa estaba llena de gente, hombres de frac y mujeres con vestidos que estaba segura cuyo precio alimentaría a un país en vías de desarrollo. No pude evitar sentirme algo insignificante con mi sencillo vestido de coctel, sin embargo era lo que me había gustado y se ajustaba a mi presupuesto.

- Sakura Kinomoto… sola… otra vez… - me volteé y Megumi me miraba desde arriba de sus inmensos tacones y del brazo de un sujeto que lucía como uno de esos sujetos de catálogos.

- Y tú con… ¿Zoku? ¿Natzu? ¿Kazuo? ¿Cómo se llama el de esta vez? – me sonrió, esa asquerosa sonrisa cínica y déspota que usualmente dirigía en mi dirección.- siempre me pregunto cómo es que siempre eres la primera con la que me encuentro en las reuniones familiares, vaya suerte la mía ¿eh?

- Tú y tu sentido del humor, Sakura, es lo único que queda para acompañarte, ¿no?

Otro par de sonrisas envenenadas más y decidí que tenía suficiente de ella, sin embargo no había alcanzado a avanzar dos pasos cuando Kohana –desgracia de prima número dos- hizo su aparición estelar.

- ¿No te dijeron que debías vestir de gala, Sakura? Ese vestido es de coctel…

- Me gusta lucir las piernas – respondí con todo el ironismo que pude concentrar y tratando de no agarrar la cabeza de Kohana y estamparla contra la pared.

Cada momento que pasaba me arrepentía más y más de haberme prestado para asistir a tan nefasta cena llena de víboras y seres detestables. Sin ningún reparo corrí a las dos brujas y continué caminando en busca de mi padre o Touya, sin embargo fue Tomoyo la primera en aparecer ante mi vista. Como era de esperarse lucía preciosa, en realidad deslumbrante y perfecta, demasiado.

. ¡Sakurita! – me abrazó y arrastró inmediatamente hacia un círculo de personas a las que me presentó, todos muy distinguidos y elegantes. Tuve que aguantarme una ronda de veinte minutos de saludos a personas que jamás volvería a ver en mi vida antes que mi prima se sintiese satisfecha.

- ¿Has visto a mi madre?

- La vi hace un rato, estaba con mamá.

- Oh, que dulzura de dupla… y hablando de mujeres adorables, me he encontrado con Megumi y Kohana, esas dos imbéciles…

- Sakura… - me volteé y ahí estaba mi madre mirándome como si quisiese enviar pequeñas navajas en mi dirección.- ¿No te dijo Tomoyo que el código era de vestido largo? – rodé los ojos.

- Sakura tiene bonitas piernas, creí justo que las luciera…- comentó mi prima abrazándome y sonriendo a la bruja de mi madre.

- ¿Ves? Tengo que lucir mis atributos, ¿no, madre? A ver si ahora sí consigo marido.– dije sólo para sacarla de sus casillas, tanto ella como yo sabíamos que no hablaba en serio.

- ¿Has venido sola?

- Sí.

- Tus primas estaban en lo correcto… - comentó mirando alrededor como si no fuese digna de recibir su mirada.- Es imposible que consigas a un chico decente para traer con las pintas que sueles vestir a diario…

- Aún no termino de presentarle a algunos amigos a Sakura…- interrumpió Tomoyo tirando de mi brazo y sacándome de las fauces del lobo- Con permiso, tía…

No pude evitarlo, la frase de mi madre se tatuó en mi cabeza a partir de ese momento. La misma herida vuelta a abrir, como siempre. El mismo reclamo, el mismo reproche y mi ego dañado, como tantas otras veces. ¿Cómo una madre podía ser así de… maldita? No tenía otra manera de calificar a mi madre. ¿Por qué parecía aborrecer todo cuanto hiciera?

- Debes saludar a mamá…

- Tomoyo, por favor… acabo de librarme de mi madre y ahora me tiras a la pecera del tiburón de tu madre…

- Aprovecha que todos quieren saludarla, será algo corto… - me ahorré las protestas correspondientes mientras nos dirigíamos directamente hacia Sonomi Daidouji, quien por cierto se veía espectacular, ¿en serio cumplía 45 años? Nos acercamos abriéndonos paso entre un grupo de snobs hasta quedar frente a ella.- Madre, Sakura quiere saludarte…

- Sakura, querida… - me abrazó y por segundos me sentí en la dimensión desconocida, ¿qué demonios? Miré alrededor y entonces comprendí. Estábamos rodeados de personas importantes que nos observaban y Sonomi quería aparentar ser la tía más maternal del mundo. ¿Cuándo podría ir a vomitar?

- Feliz cumpleaños, tía…

- Gracias, cariño… - me sonrió tomando mis manos. Miré su gesto y traté de imitárselo pero me sentía demasiado asqueada con la situación como para algo al respecto.

Nos miramos unos segundos y supe que en esa ínfima mirada visualicé a la arpía tras ese vestido caro y esa sonrisa condescendiente. Solté lentamente mi agarre de ella y me alejé. Tomoyo corrió para alcanzarme y tomó mi brazo.

- Sakura.

- Ve con los invitados, voy al baño.- mentí.

Por suerte Tomoyo notó la indirecta y me dejó sola. Ya se había anunciado que era hora de pasar al salón para la cena pero lo que menos quería era aparecerme en ese aborrecible lugar. ¿Cómo es que tenía una familia tan… asquerosa? Apreté con fuerza la pequeña cartera que andaba trayendo y contrario a la masa humana que se dirigía hacia el fondo de la casa me dirigí hacia el otro extremo, hasta las terrazas. Qué ganas tenía de fumar un cigarrillo pero hacía siglos que no fumaba nada, de hecho apenas un par de veces lo había probado y no me había gustado, sin embargo en esos momentos se sentía como necesario. Abrí uno de los ventanales y caminé por la terraza hasta apoyarme en el barandal de uno de los balcones, admirando los jardines y tratando de serenarme.

- Una noche helada, ¿eh? - Me volteé asustada y sorprendida de ver a un sujeto a unos metros a mis espaldas. Por sus rasgos y cabello supe que era extranjero, sin lugar a dudas, acababa de encender un cigarrillo y me observaba con unos potentes ojos azules. Lo miré sin decir nada.- No les gusta el humo allá adentro, me vi en la obligación de salir a fumar…- añadió.

Asentí y volví a mirar al frente sin ánimos de entablar conversación. Sentí pasos a mis espaldas y por el rabillo del ojo percibí que se había parado paralelo a mi, unos metros a mi izquierda.

- ¿Conoces a Sonomi Daidouji? – preguntó.

- Es mi tía.- escupí luego de unos segundos.

- Pareces enojada.

- Y tú demasiado entrometido.

- ¡Whoa! – lanzó una risilla que me exasperó un poco- Sólo quería entablar conversación, no suelo estar mucho en Tokio, me gusta ser amigable.- suspiré derrotada, lo cierto es que estaba siendo demasiado ruda con él cuando ni siquiera lo merecía.

- Lo siento… he tenido un mal día.

- También yo… debería estar emborrachándome con amigos no obligado en el cumpleaños de alguien que no conozco… - lo miré sorprendida por su sinceridad, sobre todo porque acababa de decirle que la cumpleañera era mi tía.

- ¿Entonces por qué vienes?

- Protocolo, nobleza, amistad, llámale como quieras… Soy amigo de alguien invitado… quería que conociera a algunas personas y heme aquí…

- ¿De dónde eres?

- Londres… ¿se nota mucho? – preguntó fingiendo estar compungido. Sonreí levemente, no pude evitarlo.

- Sólo un poco… - respondí mirando nuevamente hacia los jardines. Miré la hora en mi celular y gemí.- Debo volver a la cena…

- La dichosa cena, sí… quizás te vea ahí…- comentó mientras yo ya comenzaba a alejarme.

- Un gusto…

- Ren.- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano como auto-presentándose.

- ¿Ren?

- Sólo Ren… - rio- Renton… - corrigió. Hice una mueca torcida, después de todo no era como si conociese extranjeros con nombres extraños todos los días, aunque por alguna razón me sonaba ligeramente familiar.

- Nos vemos, Ren…- dije comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Y el tuyo? – gritó justo cuando alcanzaba la puerta del ventanal. Me volteé y le observé fumando despreocupadamente, como si no se percatase que su presencia parecía totalmente ajena al ambiente a su alrededor, un inglés, vestido con un extraño terno y fumando un cigarrillo casero.

- Te he estado buscando, monstruo… - me volteé al sentir que tomaban mi brazo, Touya miraba hacia mi y a Renton como si quisiese estrangularlo.- ¿Y ese quién es? – preguntó tomando mi mano y arrastrándome adentro como si aun fuese una niña pequeña .

- ¡Touya! – me quejé soltando su agarre.

- Están todos sentados en la mesa de la familia, sólo faltabas tú… para variar atrasada, enana.

Y tal como lo había dicho mi hermano, toda la familia sentada en una enorme mesa como si fuésemos la realeza y alrededor decenas de mesas con el resto de los invitados al famoso cumpleaños. Y como las desgracias nunca vienen solas, resultó que mi puesto estaba entre todas las primas de la familia, Megumi a dos asientos, Kohana al frente, Eiko y su esposo a mi lado izquierdo y Minako a mi derecha. Literalmente metida en el nido de víboras, y sí, era la única soltera. Divisé a Tomoyo a varios metros más allá mirando a Eriol como si fuese lo único en el salón.

- ¿Has terminado ya la carrera? – preguntó Minako mientras nos servíamos la entrada. Apreté el tenedor con fuerza, ya había comenzado la ronda de preguntas.

- Aún no.- respondí.

- ¿Y piensas terminarla? Tu madre me ha dicho que no te va demasiado bien… - dijo Eiko metiéndose en la conversación.

- Mi madre no tiene idea de eso.

- Pero ella paga tu escolaridad, ¿no, querida?- preguntó antes de tomar de su copa de agua.

- Estoy parcialmente becada, no paga todo.- repliqué mirando hacia mi plato.

- ¿Periodismo es lo que estudias? ¿Y en qué piensas trabajar? He oído que esa carrera está totalmente saturada, tendrás suerte si terminas trabajando de secretaria en algún periódico. – sumó Eiko. Sentía mi corazón zumbando en los oídos.

- ¿Recuerdas a ese chico que tanto le gustaba a Sakura cuando era pequeña? – arremetió de pronto Megumi. Alcé la vista y sus ojos de bruja apuntando directos hacia mi.

- ¿Takeshi? Oh, sí, él… Sakura era tan ingenua al creer que él la miraría…- añadió Eiko con voz burlesca.

- Se ha comprometido con Akemi, ¿la recuerdan? ¿La recuerdas, Sakura? Era amiga tuya, ¿no?

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la comida. Mientras antes terminase más pronto podría irme. Sin embargo sentía que no soportaría un minuto más ahí. Los platos fueron pasando uno a uno y todas encontraban formas de hacerme sentir más y más miserable. La guinda de la torta la puso por supuesto mi madre, quién al terminar la cena se levantó directamente hacia mi. Le vi inclinarse y susurrar en mi oído.

- ¿Quieres dejar de lucir como si estuvieses en un funeral? Desde el otro extremo de la mesa veo tu cara de disgusto, Sakura, ¿quieres dejar de ser una egoísta y cooperar con el cumpleaños de tu tía?

Fue más de lo que pude soportar. Me levanté de un salto y encaminé hacia la salida, no estaría en esa maldita cena ni un minuto más. Le dije al mayordomo que quería mi abrigo y mis cosas y que me llamase a un taxi. Acababa de recibir mis cosas cuando apareció mi madre tomando mi brazo, reteniéndome.

- ¿Qué significa este escándalo, Sakura? ¿Dónde piensas que vas?

- ¡Lejos de ti y de esta asquerosa familia! – exploté soltándome.- ¿Qué no eres capaz de ver cómo me tratan mis primas… cómo me tratas tú? ¡Soy tu hija y me tratas como si fuese una basura! ¿No te cansas de ser el asco de madre que eres?

No la vi venir, juro que no vi venir su mano directa hacia mi mejilla a estampar una bofetada que volteó mi rostro llenándome de más rabia y humillación. Cerré los ojos tratando de no llorar. No. No le daría esa satisfacción. Alcé la vista y le di una última mirada antes de correr y salir de ahí lo antes posible. Tomé el taxi a casa y sólo entonces me largué a llorar. Apenas pude pagarle al señor del taxi al llegar al edificio y es que no podía controlar el llanto y la vista se me nublaba. Me bajé del coche y corrí hacia el ascensor, abrí la puerta del apartamento y la cerré de un portazo sintiendo que al fin llegaba a mi refugio.

- ¿Kinomoto?

Alcé la vista y asomándose desde la cocina estaba Li, lo miré y fueron dos segundos donde corrí hasta él y lo abracé sin importar el hecho que jamás lo había hecho por voluntad propia. Me eché a llorar de nuevo y sentí lentamente como sus brazos me rodeaban, llenándome de calor.

- ¿Kinomoto? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó bajando su cabeza hasta susurrar en mi oído aun abrazándome. Pero yo no podía responder aún.- Hey… Kinomoto… - sentí, porque no estaba apta para observar con claridad, cómo era arrastrada por él hasta el living, sus manos me condujeron hacia el sillón y se sentó conmigo, cobijándome aún con su abrazo.- Joder… sabía que no tenías que ir a esa mierda… ¿Qué ocurrió? – bajé la vista y limpié mi rostro mientras mi respiración era errática y dificultosa- Sakura… - fue la calidez de su mano tomando mi rostro la que me devolvió poco a poco a la realidad. Sentí sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla con lentitud, su mirada y la mía en conexión, me perdí en la profundidad de su mirada, ganando poco a poco una paz que no creí que lograría en esos momentos.

Li no soltaba mi rostro, parecía empecinado en sostenerlo hasta que yo fuese capaz de hablar, sin embargo mi interior era una avalancha de sentimientos dolorosos y nefastos.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó con voz firme y contenida, como si retuviese sus propias ganas de decir algo más. Me sorprendí de lo mucho que ya le conocía como para saberlo.

- Lo de siempre… - susurré sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a caer.

- ¿Quién te ha golpeado? – preguntó arrugando el ceño - ¿Quién ha sido el hijo de puta? Tienes marcado el rostro… - dijo apuntando un costado de mi rostro. Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza.- Kinomoto, te he hecho una pregunta…

- Mi madre…

El silencio posterior a esas palabras me destruyó. Mi mente volvió a rememorar ese último momento con mi madre, las palabras de mis primas, todo… Comencé a llorar de nuevo y Li me envolvió en un abrazo donde me cobijé, buscando confort, apoyo, cariño…

- Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho esa mujer no lo tomes en cuenta…- dijo luego de muchos minutos, separó el abrazo y me hizo observarle de frente.-Claramente tu familia no te merece… y escúchame bien, esta será la última vez que llorarás por esos hijos de puta que tienes de parientes… - alzó mi mentón con su mano- No volverás a ser pisoteada por ellos…

- Mi madre nunca está conforme con nada… y ella no ve… no ve… y mis primas, hubiese escuchado a Megumi, a Eiko… ellas…

- ¿Ellas qué?

- Ellas siempre logran destruirme…

- No las dejes.

- No puedo…

- No estás sola, estás conmigo.- Pestañeé un par de veces tratando de entender lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Un súbito calor nació en la mitad de mi pecho y se extendió por todo el resto de mi cuerpo como si aquella frase hubiese sido la detonante de aquella extraña sensación de alivio y gratitud. – No merecen lágrimas tuyas, ni una maldita lagrima tuya, Sakura…

- Me has llamado por mi nombre…- dije cuando al fin me sentí con fuerzas para responder a aquello. Le vi torcer el gesto y sonreír lentamente mientras con sus pulgares limpiaba mi rostro delicadamente. Sorprendiéndome de la sutileza del gesto.

- Me gusta tu nombre.

- Y a mi el tuyo…

- Puedes llamarme Syaoran entonces.- En algún minuto habíamos pasado a susurrar, quizás se debía a la extrema cercanía en que nos mantenía ese extraño abrazo entre ambos.

Nos miramos unos segundos, el rostro de Li vagaba por todo mi rostro, deteniéndose en mi mejilla que seguramente seguía roja por la bofetada. Sus dedos rozaron levemente la zona y sentí que quemaba, no supe si por el golpe o porque era él…

- Voy a prepararte un té y te traeré algo para esa mejilla, ¿vale? – dijo haciendo un ademan de levantarse, sin embargo no pude evitarlo y tomé su mano.

- No te vayas…

Me miró como si hubiese dicho algo especialmente potente. Un par de segundos de titubeo y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón y tiró de mi cuerpo hacia él, su mano acariciando lentamente mi brazo, cerré los ojos y es que de pronto me sentía increíblemente tranquila con él a mi lado.

- No me iré, Sakura…

- Gracias…

Cerré los ojos y fue entonces cuando me pareció sentir un suave beso en mi cabeza. No supe si fue imaginación mía o no, de todas formas sentía que al fin en ese abrazo encontraba el calor que buscaba…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Primero que todo GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS TOTALES por sus hermosos reviews del capítulo anterior y la increíble recepción que le dieron, se los agradezco montones. Como vemos la fiesta fue un desastre… muchas cosas han sucedido aquí… bien abiertos los ojos para notarlo. ¿Vale?**

**Como vemos el final fue lo tierno del capítulo, vemos el lado más protector y tierno de Li, aunque de manera sutil porque él no es un dulce de caramelo, no. Li es un cabrón que tiene aristas como estas que vimos hacia el final del capítulo.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer, las leo en los comentarios? Espero.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**18.-**

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, el sol matutino estaba dando directamente hacia mi rostro. Pestañeé un par de veces tratando de despertar, me sentía increíblemente cómoda y abrigada, calmada… hasta que la comprensión llegó como un balde de agua fría a mi cabeza. Estaba en un sillón. Estaba en el sillón de mi apartamento, bueno, el que compartía con alguien más. Estaba recostada en el sillón con Li abrazándome mientras dormía como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. De estar tan relajada y tranquila pasé a un estado de tensión inevitable. ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello?

Las imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a sucederse una a una con dolorosa precisión, la llegada, las conversaciones, la cena, mi madre, el llanto, Li abrazándome, consolándome, apoyándome como nunca nadie lo había hecho… Ladeé mi cabeza y visualicé de refilón su rostro, Syaoran estaba completamente dormido. Recordé cómo había sido conmigo y sentí una oleada de gratitud y cariño hacia él. Era un cabrón, sí, en muchas cosas podía ser un patán mentecato pero… pero conmigo él era… él era perfecto.

Retuve la respiración al descubrirme describiendo de aquella manera a Li, que había pasado de ser un desconocido, al chico dueño de la cafetería, a mi amigo, a mi jefe, a mi compañero de piso, a mi… Mi corazón dio un vuelco por segunda vez desde que había despertado. ¿Me estaba gustando Li? Esa podía ser la última de mis desgracias de vida, ¿qué haría si me gustaba él? Justo en ese momento se removió un poco y su brazo rodeó sutilmente mi cintura, su respiración en mi oído y la calidez de su cuerpo en toda mi espalda, estábamos durmiendo como una pareja. Cerré los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta racional a mi comportamiento y sensaciones de los últimos días e inevitablemente todas las señales llevaban a la misma conclusión: en algún minuto había empezado a desarrollar algo por él.

Grandísima idiota. Eso es lo que era. Sabía que cualquier posibilidad de algo con Li estaba fuera de base totalmente, en primer lugar porque yo distaba mucho de ser su tipo de chica (vamos, era cosa de verme y verlas), en segundo lugar porque él era un mujeriego y yo era una idiota con el tema hombres, es decir juntos equivalíamos a la bomba de Hiroshima en cuanto a relaciones. Un imposible. Me obligué a pensar con claridad, tenía que tomar distancia y saber separar las cosas, no podía encantarme por él, quizás todo se debía a que era actualmente la única persona que veía más tiempo y la única que me apoyaba de verdad… Tomoyo también lo hacía pero era distinto, se sentía distinto…

Comencé a removerme y a quitar lentamente el brazo de Li alrededor mío. Acababa de poner un pie en el piso para incorporarme cuando sentí su masculino brazo tirándome hacia el sillón nuevamente.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – preguntó con voz somnolienta y ronca. Me sonrojé.- Eres mejor que esas mantas eléctricas para calentar camas, Sakura… - se rió- eres increíblemente abrigada… - me quedé callada unos segundos.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido? – se largó a reír por mi pregunta y nos acomodó de manera que ambos cuerpos quedasen uno al lado del otro mirando hacia el techo, después de todo el sillón era bastante grande.

- Por supuesto que lo es… - replicó aún entre risas antes de quedarse en silencio por un par de segundos.- ¿Estás mejor?

- Supongo… - le sentí removerse y miré de refilón mientras se desordenaba el cabello despreocupadamente.

- No quiero verte más así.- soltó ladeando el rostro y atrapándome en el minuto exacto en que le observaba.- No vas a sufrir más por ellos, ¿vale? Vas a aprender a vivir tu vida como se te plazca lejos de esas arpías.

- Pero queda el matrimonio de Tomoyo y soy la dama de honor, Li, no puedo desaparecer así sin más….

- Yo iré contigo a esa mierda si quieres…

- No es necesario.

- Lo es, somos amigos, ¿verdad? – me quedé casi sin respirar cuando sus ojos castaños me miraron con decisión.- Los amigos se ayudan en estas mierdas como lidiar con familias de serpientes…

- ¿También te ayudaron tus amigos con la tuya? – me atreví a preguntar. Suspiró y arqueó las cejas como si sopesase la pregunta.

- Lo hicieron.

- ¿Ya no tienes contacto con ellos?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque decidí que quería vivir mi vida como me diese la gana….

- ¿Y no te arrepientes?

- Jamás. Es la mejor decisión que he podido tomar en mi vida.

- ¿Y no extrañas a nadie? – no pude evitar preguntar y es que me parecía imposible una vida sin mi padre o Touya o Tomoyo…

- Esta conversación se está poniendo demasiado sentimental, Kinomoto… - respondió con una mueca torcida antes de levantarse del sillón y tirar de mi en el trayecto.- Vamos a desayunar, hoy nos tomaremos el día libre…

- ¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendida y nerviosa por cómo me arrastraba de la mano hasta la cocina.

- Tú tienes cara de muerto y yo tengo unas ganas enorme de no trabajar, llamaré al café y diré que nos hemos intoxicado con la cena… - me largué a reír. Se volteó soltando mi mano y mirando fijamente mi rostro, se acercó unos pasos e inmediatamente la risa se me congeló, sobre todo cuando su mano fue lenta a mi mejilla y sus dedos rozaron lentamente esa zona.

- Lamento esto… - susurró tocando esa zona.- Si hubiese sido un hombre podría ir a golpearlo y reventarle la cabeza contra una pared, pero…

- Pero fue mi madre…

Me miró unos segundos, se alejó y fue hasta el congelador donde extrajo una de esas compresas de gel que se usan para golpes, la envolvió en un paño de cocina y me lo tendió.

- No creo que sirva de mucho ya, ¿no? Pero de todas formas póntelo, creo que aún tienes algo hinchado… por mientras yo hago el desayuno.

- Eh, no, espera, yo lo haré… - me miró ceñudo y sólo entonces le observé atentamente. Tal como yo, lucía la misma ropa de la noche anterior, además del cabello desordenado y salvaje y su barba hacía ya aparición insipiente. No, no es que estuviese admirándolo, sólo tomaba detalle.- Has sido muy buen amigo conmigo, Li…

- Volvemos a llamarnos por los apellidos, ¿no? – preguntó burlesco.

- Supongo que es la costumbre.- dije en mi defensa encogiéndome de hombros mientras ponía la compresa helada en mi rostro.

- ¿No deberías cambiarte ese vestido? Digo, no es que te veas mal en él, pero estarías más cómoda con otra cosa, ¿no? – preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo descaradamente.

- ¡Hey! – me sonrojé.- ¿Qué miras?

- Te lo dije una vez, bonitas piernas.- comentó como si nada antes de voltearse a llenar el hervidor- Ve a cambiarte, te espero y preparamos algo juntos.

Salí de la cocina, más que nada porque algo en ese descaro de Syaoran hacía que mi corazón bombease de la misma forma como si corriese la maratón y no quería dejarme en descubierto. Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta, miré mi reflejo en el espejo de pared y sólo entonces la realidad me golpeó con toda su fuerza y brutalidad. Mi rostro era desastroso, el maquillaje corrido, mi cabello hecho un lío y mi vestido todo arrugado. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino cómo me sentía realmente luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior…

Las palabras volvieron a repetirse con cruenta perfección y fue inevitable sentir que las lágrimas volvían a aparecer nuevamente. ¿Cómo curar heridas que llevan tanto tiempo sin sanar? ¿Cómo liberarme de aquella angustia? ¿Cómo dejar de sentir aquel dolor por no ser suficiente para ellos? ¿Qué es lo que había mal en mi que las cosas nunca salían como se suponía que debían hacerlo? Me senté en la cama tratando de controlar mi respiración, no podía volver a la cocina dando pena nuevamente, tenía la impresión que Li no era de los que soportaba demasiado a las chicas lloronas y con todo lo que había lagrimeado la noche anterior intuía que su cuota de tolerancia ya se había rebasado conmigo.

Y así entre lágrimas me incorporé para sacarme el vestido aunque nuevamente me encontré con el problema del cierre. _Maldito y estúpido vestido_. Estuve tratando los siguientes minutos pero fue en vano, no podía bajar el cierre ni quitarme el dichoso vestido con el cierre puesto. Bufé frustrada y no tuve más remedio que ir hasta la cocina.

- Syaoran… - se volteó y abrió los ojos sorprendido al verme en la puerta de la cocina, seguro notando mis lágrimas y mi cara de cabreada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo, supuse.- ¿Qué sucedió?

- El estúpido cierre… - pareció tardar un par de segundos en saber de qué hablaba, torció el gesto y se acercó hacia mi. Tomó mis hombros con delicadeza antes de voltearme.

- ¿Sabías que eres la primera mujer a la cual ayudo a desvestirse y no me la llevo a la cama? – remató justo cuando sus manos tocaban mi espalda. Me sonrojé, ¿por qué? Porque mi mente no tuvo mejor idea que visualizarme a con él en…

- Siempre hay primeras veces…- repliqué tomando la delantera de mi vestido para que no se fuese a caer cuando él lo soltase.

- No esperaba experimentar esta "primera vez", si quieres saberlo…- explicó en tono jocoso.- Está un poco trabado…- añadió para horror mío. Estaba en una situación totalmente comprometedora ¿y se echaba a perder el cierre?- ¿Por qué llorabas nuevamente? – preguntó mientras sentía sus manos removerse y rozar mi espalda. Suspiré.- Te dije que no más lágrimas por esas personas… - volví a sentir como tomaba mis hombros para voltearme. Alzó mi mentón acercando nuestros rostros, sus ojos a una distancia que me permitía distinguir detalles que antes no…

- Syaoran…

- No más lágrimas, Sakura.- repitió con firmeza. Asentí y pareció satisfecho con ello. Soltó mi rostro y me volteó como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si no le turbase la cercanía anterior y continuó con mi cierre.- Ya está…- dijo de pronto.- Ahora ve a cambiarte y si tardas más de tres minutos desayunaré solo…

Apresuré el cambio de ropa a algo cómodo para volver a la cocina, Li se encontraba revolviendo una mezcla en un bowl, me acerqué curiosa hasta que él empujó mi cabeza de la misma manera en que lo hacía Touya cuando era pequeña y me entrometía en lo que estaba leyendo. Me sonrió.

- Podrías preparar café.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Panqueques

- ¿De verdad? –alzó una ceja y me miró con desafío.- Quiero decir, no es que no crea que puedes hacer , es sólo que…

- ¿Nunca te habían hecho panqueques al desayuno? – preguntó burlón.

- No… desde que era pequeña… -respondí sacándole una mueca sorprendida.

- ¿Y qué hay de tus novios? ¿Nunca pasaste por ese ritual del desayuno después de una buena noche de sexo?

- No… además sólo he tenido un novio más oficial y Yukito no solía quedarse a dormir en casa…- comenté mientras preparaba el café en grano.

- ¿Y antes de él?

- Chiaki era un idiota…

- ¿Y antes?

- No hay nada antes.- repliqué volteándome hacia él.

- ¿Nada? ¿Has tenido sexo con dos personas? – me avergoncé por la soltura con que me preguntaba algo tan personal.

- No.- respondí luego de unos segundos- Pero no te hablaré de mi vida sexual, Li, es… vergonzoso.- dije volteándome hacia la cafetera y escuchando risas a mis espaldas.

- Te aproblemas con preguntas simples, distinto sería si te preguntara tu postura favorita o cosas así… - le miré completamente sonrojada.

- ¿En serio no te pasa nada con ser así de descarado? – le vi torcer la sonrisa y clavarme esos ojos castaños de una manera totalmente… ¿acechadora era la palabra?

- No.- respondió muy ufano.- Es una buena cualidad, Sakura… ahora déjame hacer los panqueques o a este paso será almuerzo…

Pasamos los siguientes minutos en silencio, preparando la mesa, el café, el manjar y la mermelada para los panqueques, comenzó a salir un olor exquisito que se propagó por toda la cocina, mi estómago dio un rugido y sólo entonces comprendí lo famélica que estaba, después de todo en la dichosa cenas apenas había probado bocado. Desayunamos en perfecta calma, Li comentándome sobre el nuevo trabajo que tenía Yano en una empresa constructora, era arquitecto y le había ido bastante mal consiguiendo trabajo, hasta ahora. En resumen hablamos temas livianos como si él quisiese conducirme hacia cosas menos dolorosas lo cual agradecí, aún no estaba lista para tomar resolución respecto a mi familia pero…

- Sakura…

- ¿Uhm?

- Joder, que ya te has quedado en la luna, te he preguntado si quieres ir a casa de Yano hoy, nos han invitado a almorzar, hará una barbacoa, habrá más chicas así que no te sentirás como la única ahí... sólo si quieres, claro…

- ¿_Nos_ han invitado? ¿A mi también?

- ¿Qué te acabo de decir? – sonreí y asentí- ¿Te gustaría? No estás obligada si no quieres, podemos hacer otra cosa…

Fueron dos segundos en que mi mente racionalizó el hecho que Li estaba dispuesto a sacrificar una junta con sus amigos por acompañarme a lo que yo quisiera hacer. Mi estómago se llenó de una sensación agradable que se propagó por mi pecho y extremidades, como electricidad.

- Quiero ir…- dije comiendo un trocito de mi panqueque.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó él echándose prácticamente uno completo a la boca siendo una buena imitación de ardilla en pleno proceso de recolección.

- Tus amigos me caen bien.

- Y tú a ellos…- replicó una vez que hubo tragado.- Tenemos un plan entonces- sonrió- llamaré a Yano para confirmarle que iremos… - se tomó lo que le quedaba de café de un trago y se levantó de la mesa.- Voy a ducharme, necesito hacer algunas cosas antes de salir…

Suspiré mientras tomaba lo último que me quedaba de café. Después de recoger y lavar las cosas fui hasta mi habitación y revisé mi celular, tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Touya y dos de Tomoyo. Llamé a mi hermano, seguramente se había preocupado, me entró un súbito temor al preguntarme qué había sucedido después de mi arrebatada huida de ahí.

- Sakura… ¿estás bien? – preguntó apenas contestó el celular.- Estuve llamándote muchas veces anoche.

- Hermano… sí… estoy bien, lo siento, no sentí el celular….- silencio en la otra línea y supe que analizaba las palabras antes de decírmelas, Touya era así.

- Sé que algo sucedió anoche, ¿vas a contarme?

- Tuve un problema con… mamá.

- ¿Qué clase de problema? – me quedé muda- Monstruo…

- No la soporto más… - susurré tratando de no echarme a llorar de nuevo, aunque la sensación era fuerte, sobre todo porque nunca había hablado con Touya los problemas reales que tenía con nuestra madre. Touya ya tenía su vida, sus problemas, sus responsabilidades y cuando nos veíamos no creía necesario ahogarlo con mis problemas pero en ese momento parecía necesario y justo compartirlos con él.- Me asfixia la manera en que me trata, la forma en que me recrimina todo, yo… yo exploté anoche y le dije algunas cosas y…

- ¿Y?

- … y ella… ella se enfadó mucho… -No. No pude decirle a Touya lo que realmente había sucedido, por más que traté mi boca se negó a articular las palabras.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para vernos mañana? Podrías venir a almorzar conmigo, ¿qué dices?

- Sería perfecto.- respondí sabiendo que Touya quería hablar cara a cara las cosas conmigo, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que me sacaría la verdad si me miraba a los ojos y no me quedaba más opción que contarle todo cuando nos viéramos.

La mañana pasó rápida, sobre todo porque me di un baño de tina que me tomó más tiempo del que creí y para cuando me percaté estábamos justos para partir a casa de Yano. Me puse mis usuales jeans, una camiseta negra y una sudadera, no tenía ánimos de nada más elaborado, de todas formas me aseguré y le pregunté a Syaoran si estaba bien presentarme así en casa de su amigo y luego de observarme respondió con un escueto "así estás perfecta".

El trayecto a la casa de Yano fue largo, vivía prácticamente al otro extremo de la ciudad, hicimos una sola parada a un supermercado para comprar un par de botellas de vino y continuamos camino hasta llegar a un exclusivo condominio de hermosas casas. Miré a mi alrededor alucinada y sorprendida.

- ¿Qué no se suponía que no tenía trabajo? ¿Cómo es que vive aquí?

- Sus padres le dejaron una herencia de puta madre.- respondió estacionándose fuera de una bonita casa de dos pisos.

- Vaya…

Nos bajamos y Li caminó junto a mi sosteniendo las botellas, no fue ni siquiera necesario tocar el timbre cuando un sonriente Kyo nos abrió la puerta abrazándonos a ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Han llegado los compañeritos de piso… ¡bienvenidos! - Me reí y pasamos al recibidor siguiendo a Kyo a través de la casa, quién por cierto parecía haber bebido lo suficiente ya como para tener las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Se volteó hacia Li y articuló una mueca de culpabilidad.- Ha venido Naomi, lo siento, cabrón… - miré a Syaoran cuyo ceño parecía especialmente fruncido.

- Joder, ¿y quién mierda la ha invitado?

- Se ha invitado sola, lo supo de Sora, creo…

- ¿Y por qué mierda Yano la dejó entrar?

- ¿Y qué querías que la dejase en la puerta? Además vino con las chicas, no podíamos dejarlas entrar a todas menos a ella…

- ¿Qué sucede? – me atreví a preguntar.

- Naomi es la psicópata de Syaoran.- explicó Kyo antes de lanzar una carcajada épica. Li se detuvo, parecía que en cualquier momento le sacaría la cabeza a su amigo.

- ¿Qué tan… mala es? – quise saber.

- ¿Del uno al diez? – dijo Kyo- Yo le doy un once.

- Un puto veinte.- respondió Li.- Nos vamos…-soltó de pronto haciendo el ademán de devolverse.

- ¿Qué? – inquirí totalmente perdida. ¿Qué tan mala podía ser la tal Naomi?

- ¡Pero tienes a Sakura! – estalló Kyo como si encontrase la mejor solución.- Podrías hacerle creer que es tu novia y listo, no creo que haga el plan psicótico ahora si te ve con una chica.- Abrí los ojos a la par que mi corazón se disparaba.- No te puedes ir, cabrón, hace mucho que no estamos todos para una barbacoa… ¿Qué dices, bonita?

- ¿Qué? No, yo no… yo no sirvo para esas cosas, una vez un amigo trató que le ayudase y terminé echándolo a perder y…

- Sakura…- Li me tomó de los hombros mirándome fijamente. Nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos. Alguien debía decirle que no era legal ni justo mirar así a las personas. ¿Por qué de pronto me sentía tan… adrenalínica era la palabra?- Será sólo por un par de horas, te tomo la mano, me hago el chico lindo contigo, tú sonríes y eres encantadora.

- No sé ser encantadora.

- Sólo sé tú misma, ¿vale?

- Eso tampoco es tranquilizador…

Kyo nos tomó las manos a ambos, uniéndolas y observándonos como si fuésemos el premio mayor de la lotería.

- Sabía que esta barbacoa se iba a poner buena en algún momento… - murmuró antes de abrir la puerta para salir al patio- ¡Yano! ¡Han llegado Syaoran con Sakura! – gritó a todo pulmón atrayendo la vista de todos hacia nosotros. Me tensé, estaba por meter las manos a mis bolsillos como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa cuando la mano de Li tomó la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Me quise morir ahí mismo. ¿Qué era lo que había pensado en la mañana? ¿Tomar distancia de Syaoran? Estaba lejos de hacerlo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jo… yo no sé, los capítulos me están saliendo más largos porque mis musas así lo quieren, la verdad es que las dejo trabajar y ellas hacen la magia jajajajajaj aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno eléctrico. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que muchas lloraron, se enfadaron y terminaron felices con el capítulo anterior, me alegro, la idea era que odiaran a la familia de Sakura tanto como yo y bueno, la idea era que amaran a Li por ser tan lindo (L) xDDDDD y sí, muchas se preguntan qué sucederá con Ren… eso lo veremos un poco más adelante muahahaha**

**No sé ustedes, pero con mi mejor amigo (aunque ya no somos mejores amigos u.u) muchas veces hicimos eso de hacernos pasar por novios o "andantes" cuando llegábamos a fiestas donde había gente desagradable xD así nos salvábamos mutuamente de gente imbécil. Y bueno, el próximo capítulo creo que perfila bastante bueno xD al menos en mi cabeza lo es (?)**

**Un besazo y gracias por leer. Las amo.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**19.-**

Caminamos hacia el grupo de gente, Li me arrastró hacia las personas situadas alrededor de la parrilla, mis pies estaban más bien en plan de no cooperar. Él continuaba tomando mi mano con seguridad y parecía de lo más convencido que su plan era una brillante idea, cuando yo acababa de decirle que no lo era, pero estaba claro que Syaoran no me escucharía y todo por la tal Naomi, que por cierto ¿dónde estaba? Miré de soslayo y vi a un grupo de cinco chicas –esplendorosas chicas- mirando en nuestra dirección y observándome como si yo fuese un marciano o más bien un extraño espécimen al que querían quitarle la cabeza.

Habían otros dos chicos más junto a Takashi y Yano, quién lucía un gracioso delantal de cocina. Nos acercamos para saludarlos, uno de ellos, de pelo más largo y castaño se acercó hasta Li y lo abrazó.

- Campeón, ¿cómo va la vida? – Li le palmeó la espalda y soltó una risa.

- Souta… - murmuró alejándose para saludar al otro chico- Eita, no esperaba verlos aquí…

- Yano es un puto cabrón tacaño, no pensaba invitarnos…- comentó Souta. El aludido soltó una risa fresca y desenfadada.

- Te lo comes todo, no eres rentable para las barbacoas…- añadió Takashi.

Alcé la vista y los dos chicos nuevos me miraban curiosos, Syaoran pareció tomar cuenta en el acto, rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y sonrió.

- Les presento a Sakura, mi novia…

- ¿Tu novia? – preguntó Eita mirándonos a ambos sorprendido, aunque en el buen sentido y es que su sonrisa parecía genuina- ¿Al fin sentado cabeza, Li?

- Sakura, ellos son Eita y Souta… compañeros de Yano de la universidad…

- Mucho gusto…

- Wow, no lo tomes a mal, pero nunca creímos que veríamos a Li con novia…- murmuró Souta.- Siempre decía que…

- Las personas cambian…- le interrumpió Syaoran rodeándome y abrazándome por la espalda.

- Ciertamente, ¿No, Syaoran?

Volteé la cabeza y de pronto todas las chicas despampanantes estaban ahí, rodeándonos y observándome con detenimiento, pude ver sus miradas clavadas en mi ropa, mis zapatillas desgastadas y mi cabello prácticamente sin peinar. Al lado de ellas yo era un desastre, me sentí cohibida e intimidada, ¿en qué mundo se creerían que Li y yo éramos novios?

- Naomi… - murmuró él mientras acercaba más su cuerpo al mío.- No esperaba verte aquí…

- Y yo no esperaba verte con novia… - Me sorprendí bastante, ¿en serio la tipa estaba hablando como si yo no estuviese ahí?

- Te la presento, Sakura, ella es Naomi, Naomi ella es mi novia, Sakura Kinomoto…

Hice un saludo con la mano que fue secamente respondido por ella, las demás parecieron un poco más gentiles aunque sus miradas me molestaban. Me quedé muy quieta en el momento en que la mano de Li tocó a medias la piel de mi cintura en ese abrazo de "novios" que quería mostrar.

- Qué sorpresa ¿Y cuánto llevan juntos? – preguntó otra de las chicas. Li bajó la vista observándome y sonrió.

- Unos cuántos meses… - respondió rodeándome con sus brazos, dándome un abrazo por la espalda, me estremecí ante esa cercanía que jamás habíamos tenido.

- ¿No llevan la cuenta? - arremetió otra.

- ¿Cuándo fue que te mudaste conmigo?

- ¿Viven juntos? – preguntó Naomi sorprendida. Touché, Li estaba matando todos los pájaros de un solo tiro.

- Le pedí que se mudara conmigo, Sakura aún estudia y no es mucho el tiempo en que podemos vernos… era la mejor solución para ambos.

Me percaté que hasta el momento no había dicho palabra, lo cual me dejaba en plan de novia idiota y aunque fuese ficticio estaba lejos de querer quedar como la pobre chica sin opinión frente a esas desconocidas. ¿Qué hacer? Estaba harta de ser subestimada por mi entorno, quizás era el momento de tomar las cartas en el asunto aunque fuese por algo como mentir una relación.

- Universitaria… - murmuró Naomi.- Quién lo diría, has vuelto a las chicas de salón, Li…

- Quizás porque descubrió que tenemos más cerebro, ¿no, Syaoran? – comenté simulando bromear con el asunto. Subí el rostro y vi a Li articulando una pequeña y torcida sonrisa que ya le conocía. Esa mueca jactanciosa, divertida y soberbia.

- Y mejores piernas… - comentó descaradamente.

- ¿Ya se han conocido las señoritas? – preguntó de pronto Kyo apareciendo quién sabe por dónde, tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano y sonreía a todos completamente ajeno a la tensión de la conversación.- ¿A que es una chica mona, Sakura? Li tiene buen ojo… - añadió con un leve tono arrastrado, al parecer iban ya demasiadas cervezas en su cuerpo. Sonreí, Kyo no tenía idea de la extraña y bizarra situación a la que se estaba sumando, Naomi parecía querer arrancarme la cabeza y sus amigas no iban en plan demasiado amigable.

-Vamos por el vino, ¿te parece? – preguntó Li tomando mi mano y encaminándonos hacia la cocina. Apenas nos perdimos de vista del resto de la gente lanzó una carcajada y me besó sonoramente la mejilla- Que les has picado el ego a Naomi de manera perfecta, eres perfecta, Sakura Kinomoto…- comentó divertido mientras abría una de las botellas de vino.

- Li, esas chicas quieren matarme… además no creo que se vayan a creer que tú y yo somos algo, ¿no me has visto como ando hoy? Al menos si hubiese sabido que…

- Sakura… - dejó el vino a un lado y tomó mis hombros- Podría decirte ahora mismo por qué eres más deseable que esas cinco de allá afuera, pero quedaría como un marica arrastrado y patético, esas cosas no las decimos, pero basta saber con que tú eres mejor que ellas…

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté aún sin entender.

- Porque eres genuina y eso lo valora cualquier chico que tenga huevos. No aparentas nada, no creas fachadas de ti misma, sólo eres tú… y eso es… increíblemente refrescante.- comentó lanzando un bufido como si el pensamiento fuese especialmente bueno.

- ¿Tú me preferirías a ellas? – inquirí sintiendo que mi estómago se retorcía por lo directa de la pregunta. Quizás tantas horas con Syaoran acababan por contagiarme sus costumbres.

- Te prefiero ya antes que a ellas…- respondió, aunque supe que no entendió completamente a qué me refería con esa pregunta y tenía sentido, Li no esperaría que yo comenzase a traspasar la línea con él. Le conocía y él sabía que yo estaba al tanto de su faceta de mujeriego, ¿quién sería tan estúpida como para caer idiotizada sabiendo ya cómo es él? A las otras chicas no podía culparlas, todas se ilusionaban un poco, un par de semanas apenas viéndole era esperable que se imaginasen cosas donde no las había, sin embargo yo ya conocía a Li, millones de veces me había explicado su filosofía en cuanto a mujeres, citas y rollos de una noche.

- Eh, la parejita, que hay habitaciones en esta casa… - comentó Yano entrando a la cocina y buscando algo en uno de los cajones.- ¿Así que de novios, eh? ¿Cuántas horas llevan de noviazgo? ¿Una? – preguntó burlón.

- Si serás hijo de puta… - escupió Syaoran volviendo a tomar la botella y dos copas.- Es tu culpa por haber dejado entrar a esa loca psicópata…- Yano soltó una risa divertida.

- Deberías verla, apenas vinieron acá nos bombardeó con preguntas sobre Sakura y tú. - miré asustada a Li.

- No quiero problemas…- dije algo preocupada, después de todo nunca sabías qué esperarte de una chica despechada y loca.

- No los tendrás, estaremos bien. Vamos.

Me vi arrastrada por Syaoran nuevamente hacia los jardines, Li se sentó en un pequeño muro y terminé junto a él tomando vino, le escuché expulsar el aire como si retuviera una risa y le miré curiosa.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Estás totalmente tiesa y miras a tu alrededor como un cachorro asustado, Sakura…nadie te comerá… al menos nadie de ellos - susurró. Me pilló por sorpresa cuando tomó mi copa y la dejó a un lado antes de tomar de mis manos y ponerme frente a él, dando la espalda al resto de gente.

- Te dije que soy pésima en esto…

- No, no lo eres, sólo necesitas relajarte…- comentó poniendo sus manos en mis caderas y acercándonos un poco más. Como estaba de pie podía mirar a Syaoran hacia abajo, me observaba fijamente, como si quisiese entrar en mi cabeza… y fue entonces, mientras me perdía en su rostro, cuando asimilé lo mucho que me atraía físicamente. Me había pasado meses completos diciendo que no era mi tipo de chico pero… sí que lo era, sus ojos castaños, su mandíbula marcada, su sonrisa torcida... Me sonrojé y él lo notó.

- ¿Tan difícil es para ti, Sakura? – preguntó levantándose y quedando de pie junto a mi aún sosteniendo mis caderas. Una mano subió hasta mi cabeza y soltó mi cabello de la improvisada coleta que me había hecho- Me gustas más con el pelo suelto…

- No estoy peinada.- reclamé, tratando de no hiperventilar con esa última frase. _No la saques de contexto, Sakura. No te imagines cosas donde no las hay._

- Eso sólo lo sabes tú…- replicó abrazándome por los hombros y acercándonos al grupo.

- Los primeros trozos de carne están casi listos… ¿Cómo te gusta la carne, Sakura? ¿Tres cuartos, cocida total, viva? – preguntó Yano.

- Tres cuartos, por favor…

- Igual que Li, ¿no son adorables? – comentó Kyo haciendo que sonriésemos ambos. Él definitivamente me caía bien, aunque nos bombardease a bromas sobre nuestra farsa.

- Lo son… - confirmó Eita inocentemente.

Las cinco chicas se encontraban ya sentadas en la mesa de la terraza cuando fuimos con Li y el resto de los chicos para comer, quedé con Yano a mi izquierda y Syaoran a mi derecha, Naomi frente a mi, la escena me reflejaba un mínimo de déjà vu, ya saben, eso de tener a la arpía sentada al frente. Comenzamos a comer y los temas triviales como deportes, conciertos y planes para las vacaciones de primavera salieron como temas de conversación.

- Con Sakura iremos a la boda de su prima… - comentó Li.- ¿No es así? – asentí.

- ¿Será tu presentación en sociedad como el novio, cabrón? – preguntó Takashi con una mueca ladina. Lo hacía sólo para ponernos en aprietos.

- No hay mejor oportunidad que una boda, así mato todos los pájaros de un tiro, estarán todos.- contestó Li muy resuelto.

- ¿Así de serio van ustedes? – preguntó Naomi. El silencio que precedió aquella pregunta fue incómodo y eterno.

- ¿Quién quiere más carne? – interrumpió Yano levantándose y haciendo un estruendo tal que las miradas dejaron de dirigirse hacia nosotros y enfocarse en él.

- Yo te ayudo…- le siguió Souta tomando una de las bandejas para llenar de carne.

- ¿Y dónde será la boda? – preguntó Sora, una chica de cabello oscuro y corto, me recordó un poco a Naoko.

- En el Club de Campo saliendo al norte de la ciudad.- respondí.

- ¿El que pertenece a los Ganasawa? Ese es un lugar muy exclusivo… - comentó otra. Me encogí de hombros, suponía que sí lo era, después de todo tanto la familia de Tomoyo como la de Eriol tenían dinero para darse ese lujo.

- ¿Y cuando será?

- Eh, eh, ustedes las chicas son muy aburridas con eso de las bodas…- comentó Kyo antes de beber de su copa de vino- Es por eso que los chicos huimos de ustedes…- Takashi rio y alzo la copa en señal de seguir el pensamiento.

- Bueno, no todos, ¿verdad? – comentó Sora mirándome fijamente.- ¿Y cómo es que se conocieron tú y Syaoran?

Me molestaba, quién sabe por qué, pero me molestaba el hecho que todas ellas le tratasen con tanta familiaridad, ¿sería sólo Naomi la que cayó en los encantos de Li o habían más? Básicamente las cinco chicas entraban en el estereotipo que podría relacionar con él.

- En su café… - respondí- yo quería un capuccino y ahí estaba él atendiendo… - añadí mirándolo de refilón.

- ¿Y? ¿Fue encanto a primera vista, no? - ¿Era idea mía o el tono de Naomi había sido sutilmente mordaz y burlesco?

- La verdad no…- respondí resuelta quitándole la palabra a Li que parecía querer intervenir- A mi no me gustó ni un poco ni yo a él, pero ya ves, las mejores parejas son las que no se buscan, ¿no lo crees? – sentí la mano de Syaoran posarse en mi espalda e hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener mi cabeza a raya, inclusive con el calor de esa mano esparciéndose sobre mi.

Mi volví a sentar hacia atrás –en algún momento mi cuerpo se había inclinado hacia Naomi- y dejé que mi mente deambulara un poco en la fantasía que representaba precisamente eso, una junta con amigos, un chico atento a mi lado, un novio… uno de verdad. Miré a Li y me sonrió, una curva sincera y genuina, real… le sonreí de vuelta y tomé su mano por impulso, sin pensar, sólo lo hice… él entrelazó nuestros dedos y dejó un suave beso sobre mi piel. Se sintió natural y perfecto lo cual era terrible y trágico. Mi mente pareció entrar en razón y encender las luces de alarma, estaba a un pequeño paso de caer por una causa perdida.

_Sakura, no seas idiota._

El almuerzo continuó con relativa tranquilidad, Kyo continuó bebiendo y arrancándonos sonrisas a todos, Takashi y Souta demostraron su habilidad con la guitarra y Yano junto a Li y Eita acompañaron en los cantos. Me parecía irreal verle ahí, en su "hábitat natural", con sus amigos, riendo a carcajadas y haciendo intentos por coordinar a Yano para cantar juntos. Las chicas –salvo Naomi- parecieron soltarse un poco y terminé riendo junto a ellas al ver a Kyo tratando de abrir una botella de cerveza con un tenedor.

Me levanté de la silla y fui hasta Li que se encontraba junto a la parilla removiendo las brasas cual niño pequeño, vio que me acercaba y el abrazo fue instantáneo, una mano rodeando mi cintura y la otra quitando cabellos sobre mi rostro, mi corazón se disparó nuevamente al verle tan feliz, tan relajado, tan él…

- Hola, novia… - dijo en tono burlón.

- Hola, novio.- repetí siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Te la has pasado bien? – preguntó.

- Genial ¿y tú?

- De maravillas… - se acercó a mi oído y me quedé muy quieta al sentir sus cabellos acariciando mis mejillas.- Estás más guapa cuando sonríes…- Se separó y nos miramos unos segundos en que me pareció que mi mente se desconectaba por completo, ¿qué era ese zumbido en mis oídos? Syaoran pareció titubear en decir algo y por esa razón mi mirada se clavó en su boca, en sus labios. _Error._

Expulsé todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones obligándome a cortar el momento de trance y reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasarme? Hice el ademán de alejarme sin embargo Li aún no soltaba mi cintura.

- Sakura… - susurró tomando mi rostro. Pestañeé un par de veces antes de verle bajar su cabeza en un ademán brusco e inesperado y… y…

Li me estaba besando. Li estaba besándome y yo no tuve voluntad de negarme a ello.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ya, que se yo, no me miren a mi, las que me tienen en Facebook saben que el capítulo 19 original lo perdí porque mi computador sufrió un taldo y tuve que volver a escribirlo, pero fue un 19 distinto y sin dudas este no era el final original xD la cosa es que… las musas son caprichosas y quién sabe, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Hacía días que Li me miraba con cara de perro apaleado y había que darle en el gusto (?) y sí, le ha robado un beso a Sakura… que me robe unos cuántos a mi también.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que me digan qué tal xD**

**Un besazo y las adoro por ser tan lindas al leer y seguir esta historia.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**20.-**

**POV LI**

¿Han pasado por situaciones en que hacen algo sin cuestionarse nada y sólo siguen el impulso? Bueno, así había sido mi vida los últimos años, sin cuestionamientos dobles, sin titubeos, sin ese ápice de conciencia cuando la intuición es demasiado fuerte, cuando la mente no alcanza a concretar el pensamiento aún. Así funcionaba y me gustaba, mi vida era cien veces más fácil de aquella manera, simplemente ser. ¿Pienso, luego existo? Y una mierda.

Quizás por eso luego de muchos segundos mi mente recién trajo a flote el hecho que estaba besando a Sakura y que prácticamente estaba a un paso de sacarle esa sudadera y quizás algo más. Cúlpenme por tener hormonas –ojos y manos- pero me vi sorprendido y atrapado por cómo me devolvió el beso. Mis dedos habían tomado su propio camino – siguiendo la costumbre, quizás- y se habían colado bajo su camiseta, sentía su piel suave y percibía con claridad cómo los músculos de su espalda se estremecían cuando la tocaba. _Exquisito._

_Tacto_.

Sakura era delgada, cintura estrecha y sus labios… joder, vale, acababa de descubrir algo grande, Sakura besaba bien… más que bien ¿la pendeja se daba cuenta que era sensual sin querer serlo?. Pero estábamos en la mitad de una barbacoa y lo que se inició como un suave beso espontáneo de mi hacia ella se me iría por el carril si seguía besándola. Nos separamos y le miré, sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios semi abiertos en una inocente invitación a que la besara de nuevo, el problema es que la risa de Yano me trajo a la realidad de todo el asunto.

La había besado por el puto plan de fingir ser novios, ¿verdad? Bueno, también porque había querido, no iba a negar lo obvio, desde hace algún tiempo había descubierto que mi compañera de piso tenía los atributos suficientes como para hacerme voltear la cabeza al verla entrar a la cocina. ¿Me preocupaba aquello? No. Sakura era una mujer guapa y yo un hombre, lo normal era sentirme un poco… inquieto por ella, anormal sería si no me pasara nada al ver sus piernas o… bueno, el punto es que puede que me haya aprovechado de la situación para robarle un beso, es lo que hace cualquier hombre listo cuando tiene a una chica guapa en frente… y dije hombre listo, no gilipollas ni hombres ficticios de las mentes femeninas.

- Estaba esperando ese beso… - canturreó bajito Kyo mientras se acercaba a poner un trozo de carne carbonizado en la parrilla. Quise estrangularlo, sin embargo mis manos seguían rodeando a Sakura, cómodamente posicionadas en su cintura, bajo su ropa.

Lentamente saqué mis brazos en torno a ella, podía leer sus emociones encontradas y me asaltó una duda extraña. ¿Sakura sabía que la había besado por el asunto de Naomi o…

- Sakura…- susurré.- ¿Está todo bien?- Sí. Otro de esos sonrojos a los que ya me había acostumbrado y un tímido asentimiento de cabeza. Me entró una sensación extraña… ¿debía decir algo más? La había besado, sí, pero nunca era necesario decir mucho cuando besabas a una chica, sin embargo… Tomé su mentón y es que había bajado la vista hacia el piso - ¿Esto es algo de lo que tendremos que hablar luego? – susurré. Negó con la cabeza- Sakura… ¿te molestó que…

- No.- respondió pestañeando seguido.

Sin embargo por primera vez en mi vida sentí una alarma de "Peligro" en mi cabeza. ¿Había pasado el límite con ella? Y ahí estaba, mirándome con esos enormes ojazos verdes, su cabello algo revuelto, sus mejillas rojas y…

- ¡Li!

Me volteé y vi a Yano hacerme señas desde la entrada de la cocina, sólo entonces me percaté que Naomi me miraba con un odio claramente palpable. ¿Misión cumplida? Volví la vista hacia Sakura, ella parecía algo ida, le tomé los hombros para atraer su atención.

- Voy donde Yano, ya vuelvo…

- Vale.

Me encaminé hacia la casa y apenas puse un pie en la cocina vi a Takashi cerrar la puerta y mirarme con esa puta mueca de cabrón sabelotodo.

- Te estás quemando, Li.- pronunció.

- ¿Ese beso a Sakura fue de verdad o de mentira?- le siguió Yano.

- ¿Y qué es esta mierda? – espeté súbitamente cabreado- ¿El baño de chicas para cotillear como maricas?

- Estás evadiendo la pregunta.

- La besé.

- Ya lo vimos todos, especialmente Naomi.- murmuró Takashi con una risita burlona.- Sólo nos entró la curiosidad de si… ya sabes, estabas de verdad en algún plan con ella…

- ¿Plan? - ¿desde cuando tenía que tener un plan, y contárselo a ellos, cuando besaba a alguien?- No hay ningún plan.

- Ahá. Entonces tú y ella son…

- Amigos… somos amigos, joder, que ya empiezan a sonar como viejas maricas…

- Vale, vale… - Yano rió- Sólo queríamos asegurarnos, ya sabes…

Arrugué el ceño sin entender demasiado hacia dónde apuntaban esos dos. Sólo sé que empecé a mosquearme ¿y qué mierda les importaba a ellos? Parecieron leer mis pensamientos porque Yano se adelantó negando con la cabeza, llamando mi atención.

- Esa tía es de las buenas, Li, no vayas a cagarla… sólo eso…- comentó abriendo al fin la puerta de la cocina para salir- Jugaremos poker en un rato, ¿te quedarás?

- No. Tengo cosas que hacer…- mentí. La verdad es gracias a sus jodidas preguntas me sentía algo cabreado, había sido sólo un puto beso, joder y lo estaban haciendo ver como la pseudo declaración de falso amor a una chica indefensa.

Salí hacia los jardines y supe que las cosas no andaban bien cuando vi a Naomi conversando con Sakura, la primera se veía muy gustosa diciendo quién sabe qué mierda, la segunda se notaba confusa, incómoda y ¿enojada? Me acerqué hasta ellas sin embargo la psicópata se marchó antes que pudiese inmiscuirme en su conversación.

- ¿Qué mierda te dijo? No le creas nada… - me adelanté. – Está loca.- añadí tomando su mano pequeña y delgada.

- Ella… ella sólo quería fastidiar… - arrugué el ceño.

- ¿Con qué?

- Decía que tú no durabas demasiado con una chica… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero yo no tengo que preocuparme de aquello, ¿verdad? - comentó sonriendo. ¿Por qué si sonreía me hablaba como si le costase trabajo hacerlo?

- ¿Qué más te dijo? – inquirí preocupado- Te lo digo de verdad, Sakura, Naomi está como una cabra…

- Lo sé… ¿ya nos vamos? – me sorprendí que ella lo dijese primero.

- ¿Te la estás pasando mal? – pregunté.

- No, pero estoy cansada, Li… anoche…

No la dejé terminar, no había que ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta que estaba incómoda, supuse que por la idiota de Naomi -que karma de mujer-, culpa mía meterme con ella. Sí… ninguna anda con el letrero de psicópata en la frente, generalmente las caretas se las sacan luego que las tienes desnudas gimiendo abajo tuyo. Naomi había superado concreces eso sí el estereotipo de mujer psicótica que no entiende el "no", lástima que fuese amiga de mi círculo social habitual, en resumidas cuentas una mala jugada de mi parte haberme metido con ella. Asumido.

Nos despedimos del grupo y partimos rumbo al departamento en un extraño silencio, la miré de reojo y parecía distraída mirando por la ventana. Esa era la cosa con ella, nunca podía estar muy seguro sobre sus pensamientos, a ratos era una chica completamente ingenua de apariencia predecible y de pronto se transformaba en una mujer de mente ágil y respuestas mordaces, como las que había dado en el almuerzo a Naomi y las otras chicas. Vulnerable como la noche anterior y lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber crecido con una familia de mierda y llegar hasta donde estaba. No iba a negar que le había subestimado al conocerla… sin embargo a lo largo del tiempo, ir conociéndola e ir descubriendo todo lo que encerraba Sakura Kinomoto…

Suspiró y corté mis pensamientos para observarla. Carraspeé.

- Sakura, gracias por lo de hoy… - dije rompiendo el silencio al fin. Me miró y sonrió sin embargo me volvió a parecer una mueca algo extraña- ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te dijo algo más Naomi? Puedes decírmelo…

- No.

Vale. Según mi experiencia cuando una mujer dice un "no" así de rotundo es sí, pero sucede también que cuando dicen "no" no hay forma de sacarles la verdad hasta que ellas mismas exploten, cosa que siempre sucede, así que sólo me quedaba ser paciente y dejar que Sakura llenase su propia cuota de silencio antes de soltar lo que fuese que la tuviese así de ida. Acabábamos de entrar al apartamento y mientras le observaba de espaldas se me vino a la mente el beso que le di. Sentí un cosquilleo en las manos, como si quisiese alzar el brazo, detenerla y…

¿Y si estaba así porque la había besado? Mi mente sopesó esa posibilidad… ¿no le estaba gustando a Kinomoto o sí? No. Ella me conocía, ella era una chica lista, Sakura sabía cómo era yo, era ridículo que pensase que conmigo podría haber algo ¿o no?… La vi marcharse hasta su habitación y me eché en el sillón analizando la posibilidad que hubiese confundido las cosas, es decir ella era guapa, me gustaban sus benditas piernas y sí, tenía una personalidad exquisitamente interesante pero de ahí a gustarme había un enorme paso, uno que yo no cruzaba y que ella no debería cruzar tampoco. Además… además…

Tomé uno de los vinilos de Billie Holliday y lo puse en el tocadiscos, me eché en el sillón y cerré los ojos, relajándome. No me di cuenta cuando fue que me quedé dormido, sin embargo fueron unos toquecitos en mi hombro los que me trajeron de vuelta, la música aún sonaba por tanto no había dormitado demasiado y Sakura Kinomoto me miraba desde arriba con las mejillas sonrosadas y una camiseta negra que desde mi posición le hacía ver un par de tetas que… ya saben… sí. Eso.

- ¿Por qué no vas a acostarte a tu habitación? Aquí te enfriarás… - dijo aún inclinada hacia mi.

- ¿No te ibas a dormir tú?

- Me duele un poco la cabeza… - confesó. La observé unos segundos y tiré de su mano obligándola a recostarse junto a mi en el sillón. Parecía demasiado tiesa e incómoda y mientras me volteaba hacia ella llamé su atención volteando su mentón.

- Oye, Sakura…

- ¿Uhm? – preguntó bajito.

- ¿El beso y todo lo de hoy queda en anécdota de amigos, verdad? – pregunté atento a sus reacciones por mis palabras. Pestañeó un par de veces y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Entonces por qué mierda estás tan rara? - Miró hacia el techo y pareció tomarse una eternidad para responder algo.

- Me he dado cuenta que quiero… quiero tener un novio, uno de verdad… alguien que esté conmigo de verdad… alguien que…

- ¿Y eso?

- Quizás hoy sirvió para que me diese cuenta de lo que me estoy perdiendo…- susurró mientras miraba sus manos o cualquier punto menos a mi.- Despues de Yukito he tenido miedo de fijarme en alguien… pero creo que es hora de salir de… de esa especie de luto que tomé luego de él…

Sopesé sus palabras y asentí en silencio. Por alguna razón su explicación me cayó mal, quizás porque volvía a ese royo de querer estar con alguien y las mismas burradas que piensa la mayoría de las mujeres medias desesperadas.

-No necesitas a alguien para estar bien.

- Quiero necesitar a alguien, Li… quiero despertarme y besar a alguien con pasión, quiero dormirme abrazada y querida, ¿es tan malo querer encontrar a alguien? Ya sé que no necesito a alguien para ser feliz, pero anhelo a esa persona especial para mi… ¿eso me hace una idiota? –preguntó observándome por primera vez. Me perdí un poco en esa mirada verdosa y elocuente. Medité sus palabras, no podía compartirlas pero podía entender su punto de vista.

- No, no te hace una idiota… pero esas cosas no se buscan.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú de eso?

- Auch… - repliqué sonriendo y empujándola suavemente con mi hombro- Es lo que he visto… las personas aparecen y conectan y listo…

- ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?

- No.- bufó frustrada y volvió a mirar al techo.

- ¿Y no tienes ganas de que te suceda? ¿Piensas vivir solo toda tu vida?

Hice una mueca y asimilé sus palabras, hacía mucho tiempo que no me detenía a pensar en ello, quizás porque por muchos años parecía que ese sería mi destino, estudiar, casarme, tener a Meiling de esposa y un hijo varón para continuar con los Li, tal como se esperaba de mi. Quizás por eso aborrecía ya la idea de un plan, la idea de confinar mi existencia a alguien, a algo que yo no podía ni quería tener y por eso había renunciado a esa vida de mierda y me había marchado. Bien por mi, no iba a caer en lo mismo de lo que había huido, sería estúpido.

- No le temo a la soledad, me gusta mi soledad.- reafirmé.

- Quizás un día te aburras…

- Quizás… pero no es algo que me preocupe ahora.

Se quedó callada un montón de minutos, pasó una canción completa con la voz de Billie cómo relleno de ese extraño silencio. Tanteé el sillón buscando su mano y se la tomé, quería hacerlo, volvía a sentirla derrotada o triste, no era el final de día que quería para ella, quizás porque me había afectado verla destrozada la noche anterior…

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – pregunté – Podríamos ver alguna película o algo… - comenté levantándome del sillón y tirando de ella, la alcé sin mucho esfuerzo, Sakura era increíblemente ligera. Me miró y le sonreí antes de tomar su cintura con una mano y levantar la que ya sujetaba mientras le hacía mecerse con la canción de Billie Holiday. En un principio parecía avergonzada con ello sin embargo no la solté y continuamos meciéndonos hasta que comenzó a seguirme el ritmo del baile por si misma. Acerqué un poco su cuerpo al mío y me reí- Apuesto a que nunca habías bailado con Billie Holiday de fondo…

- Nunca.

- Genial, yo tampoco… - se rió conmigo y al fin le sentí volver a esa Sakura de antes, sin esa mirada oscura. Recordé el beso que le robé en la barbacoa y quise decirle que la besé porque me había parecido exquisita toda esa tarde, porque así había sido, ¿culpable por ello? - ¿Puedo decirte algo? – pregunté impulsivamente.

Justo en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo, tuve que soltarla para revisar, era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_¿Qué hay de nuevo, marica? Estoy en Tokio, este es mi nuevo número. Quiero saber cómo va nuestro café y emborracharnos como los viejos tiempos. Estoy quedándome en el hotel de mis viejos._

_Ren._

Miré la pantalla sorprendido. El puto cabrón había vuelto después de dos años. Sonreí. Siempre era bueno reencontrarse con buenos amigos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ya, ya, para bien o para mal aquí tienen el capítulo de Li, sé que causará opiniones diversas así que puede que tenga el paraguas listo por si quieren tirarme tomates.**

**No quiero escribir mucho más, porque quiero dejarles la palabra a ustedes jijijiji**

**En fin, sólo decir que no me hinchen las bolas si no actualizo a diario, tengo vida y es molesto que presionen si saben que mi ritmo de actualización es bastante seguido. Agradezco su comprensión.**

**Gracias a las que siguen la historia tan animosamente y me dejan esos reviews maravillosos, JURO que trataré de responder los de este capítulo, pero pido que tengan paciencia, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer en mi diario vivir xD**

**Las amo.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**21.-**

Me volteé hacia un costado de la cama y abracé la almohada ya un poco exasperada. Llevaba casi dos horas desvelada pese al cansancio que supuestamente me poseía, mi cabeza era como un disco eterno sin pausa, los pensamientos no podían dejar de correr, las imágenes del día no dejaban de repetirse y mis sentimientos se revolvían en una amalgama suicida. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua para no darme cuenta de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por él? ¿En qué minuto había cruzado la línea? Pero seguía sin poder responderme aquello y pese a las miles de vueltas volvía a lo mismo, estaba en un callejón sin salida. La guinda de la torta a mi vida en picada, para añadirle al cuadro ahora tenía el fijarme en el único sujeto fuera de mis pistas.

Tomé el celular y vi la hora, la una de la madrugada, estaba claro que no podría dormir, me levanté y fui a la cocina con la esperanza de servirme un vaso de leche o algo. El apartamento estaba en silencio total, hacía más de dos horas que nos habíamos dado las buenas noches con Syaoran, supuse que dormía profundamente ya, después de todo con el pasar de las semanas había comprobado que dormía como tronco, era cuestión de poner su cabeza, cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Encendí la luz y me senté en el pequeño comedor de la cocina. La aguja del reloj retumbaba como el único sonido en todo el lugar. De pronto se me vino una idea, ya que no estaba en plan de dormir… ¿por qué no cocinar algo? Revisé las estanterías para asegurarme que estuviese todo y me dispuse a hacer galletas de chocolate, quizás así podría llevarle a Touya cuando nos viésemos al día siguiente.

Comencé a preparar y mezclar los ingredientes tal cómo recordaba de la receta típica que usaba. Encendí el horno, acababa de llenar la primera bandeja con galletas para meter a cocinar cuando por el rabillo del ojo vi aparecer a un adormilado Syaoran, nos miramos unos segundos y percibí su sonrisa torcida dirigida hacia mi.

- Son casi las dos se la mañana y tú estás haciendo…

- Galletas…- completé su frase algo avergonzada, en parte porque así de desordenado y desprolijo me parecía más… atractivo aún. ¿Se percataba que su pantalón caía demasiado debajo de sus caderas? _Oh, dios…_ - No podía dormir.- añadí tratando de desviar mis pensamientos.

- ¿Así que te has venido a cocinar? – preguntó acercándose y mirando la mezcla, metió el dedo y probó un poco antes de cerrar los ojos- Chocolate, mi favorito… - sonreí.

- ¿En serio?

- Amo todo lo que tenga chocolate… - respondió sentándose en una silla y observándome mientras metía la lata en el horno. Tomó el vaso de leche que me había servido para mi y bebió un sorbo sin ningún reparo.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Creí que dormías…

- Dormía, pero me ha despertado Kyo, llamándome al celular… estaba completamente ebrio.- me reí y negué con la cabeza mientras llenaba la segunda lata para meter al horno.

- Kyo es agradable…

- Le caes bien, también al resto…- confesó ladeando el rostro- Creen que eres de las tías buenas…

- ¿Y tú no lo crees? – pregunté a broma la forma en que se expresó. Expulsó el aire como aguantando una risa y negó con la cabeza.

- Yo también lo creo… me extraña que desconfíes, Kinomoto…- replicó en tono jocoso.- Ven acá…- dijo palmeando la silla a su lado, deseé que no lo hiciera, ¿por qué lo hacía parecer todo tan natural y perfecto cuando mi interior era de pronto un cúmulo de nervios y contradicciones? Aún así me senté a su lado y le observé. – Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste, de tener un novio y esas burradas…

- Li…- le advertí sacándole una sonrisa.

- Vale, de todas esas cosas que quieres…

- Y que tú no…- le completé, porque sí, estaba claro que no las quería, siempre lo había sabido, sin embargo con la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde me quedó más que claro. La cosa era ¿por qué?

- Las tuve… en cierta forma…- dijo mientras alzaba el rostro esperando mi reacción, por supuesto en un primer momento no entendí nada, hasta que la confusión llenó mi rostro, ¿estaba diciendo que…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tuviste novia o qué?

-Estuve comprometido, Sakura…

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj se transformó en lo único audible en ese momento. Pestañeé un par de veces asimilando esas dos palabras, que si no hubiese escuchado de su propia boca no las hubiese creído. _Estuve comprometido_. Mi mente trajo una imagen rápida de él con una chica de la mano y… algo se estremeció en mi interior, no supe si por sorpresa o por el hecho que por primera vez mi mente pensara en él con otra mujer en algo serio.

- ¿Te ibas a casar?

- Es el plan cuando te comprometes, ¿no? – preguntó ladeando el rostro y observándome fijamente, como siempre.- Aunque no fue por decisión propia, el compromiso con Meiling estaba prácticamente pactado.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Lo deshice- respondió secamente- Dejé todo y me vine a Japón.

- ¿Y eso cuando pasó?

- Cuando tenía 20 años…

- ¿A qué te refieres con pactado? ¿No lo pediste tú?- negó con la cabeza.

- Eran los planes de mi madre.

Me quedé muda sin saber qué decir, mi mente era un torbellino de interrogantes que no lograba ordenar. La situación me parecía bizarra y extraña. ¿Li comprometido para casarse?

-Mi familia es de esas que se toman muy en serio las tradiciones y siendo el único hijo varón tenían planes… planes que mandé a la mierda, por eso ya no me comunico con ellos…

-¿Y qué pasó con ella?

Rompí el compromiso.- dijo resuelto- Nunca quise casarme con Meiling y ella lo sabía, sólo que no hacía nada por ello, hasta que me decidí…

- Wow… es… - bufé tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para toda esta nueva parte de su historia la cual me pillaba completamente por sorpresa.- Quiero decir…

- ¿Entiendes por qué ya no quiero eso en mi vida? – preguntó – Porque por veinte años creí que estaba confinado a ello y no era una idea demasiado grata…- añadió burlón- casarme, tener hijos, asumir negocios familiares que no quería…

- ¿Y no te importó dejarlo todo?

- Tomé las riendas de mi vida, Sakura… no hay nada más satisfactorio que eso… llegué a Japón con apenas unos ahorros, como tenía buenas notas no costó transferirme de universidad, conocí a la gente precisa y armé mi propio café con la ayuda de un socio… fin de la vida planeada, yo construyendo mi propio futuro… - suspiró- Y no, no te creas que tuve un pasado atormentado y sufro por ello como un marica débil traumado…- añadió burlón.- No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido en toda mi vida… - se echó hacia atrás en la silla y miró el techo- la vida es como es, capeas las olas y listo…

Medité sus palabras tratando de imaginarme todo, su vida en China, su llegada a Japón, sus nuevos planes de vida, su cambio radical de estilo de vida… Jamás –y cuando lo digo es en serio- me había imaginado que Li tuviese una historia como esa detrás… era difícil imaginárselo cuando ya lo había conocido de aquel modo, desenfadado, libre, con su propio modo de vivir la vida…

- ¿Y nunca la quisiste… a…

- ¿A Meiling? La quería, después de todo nos conocíamos desde niños pero nunca me gustó de ese modo… - explicó.

- ¿Y ella? ¿Ella no se enamoró de ti? – se encogió de hombros y miró hacia arriba nuevamente mientras se estiraba.

- Quizás sí…

¿Cómo habría sido para la chica después de la partida de Li?

Me levanté a revisar las galletas al horno, estaban listas, las saqué de la lata tratando de no quemarme debido al nivel de desconcentración por la conversación que estaba teniendo con Syaoran. Una parte de mi –una muy grande- sentía que todo al fin tenía sentido, un lamentable sentido, Li nunca se amarraría a una chica… Dejé las galletas en un plato e inmediatamente le vi sacar una y echársela completa a la boca.

-¡Están calientes! – espeté sorprendida.

- Están deliciosas… - murmuró con la boca llena- Tú deberías dedicarte a esto… en serio… - opinó mientras masticaba toscamente.

- Te enfermarás.

- Me cuidarás…- dijo en tono jactancioso. Me reí.

- Eres imposible…

- Y tú me soportas así…- añadió levantándose y desordenándome el cabello mientras iba hacia el bowl de la mezcla y lo tomaba- ¿Qué opinas si te ayudo? A tu paso terminarás de hacer las galletas mañana por la mañana…

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dije haciéndome la ofendida.

Lo cierto es que no lo estaba, no podía estarlo, menos aún cuando sabía que acababa de confiarme una parte de su vida que seguramente no muchos sabían.

**OoO**

La mañana siguiente pasó rápida, sobre todo porque con Syaoran nos dormimos casi a las cuatro de la mañana y como era de esperarse me quedé dormida para la primera clase del día, si no fuese porque él fue a despertarme, hubiese continuado durmiendo, el almohadón que tiró en mi cabeza me recordó las veces que Touya iba a mi habitación por lo mismo para que no llegase tarde a la escuela. Y hablando de mi hermano… había quedado de almorzar con él y el miedo a esa conversación comenzó a aumentar conforme avanzaba la mañana. Sabía que no se quedaría satisfecho hasta que le dijese toda la verdad de lo sucedido en el cumpleaños de la bruja de Sonomi, ¿qué hacer? ¿contarle todo? ¿podría hacerlo?

Aún no lograba encontrar respuesta a ninguna de esas interrogantes cuando ya me encontraba en su apartamento tocando la puerta. A los pocos segundos sentí unos pasos y Touya me miraba con el ceño fruncido como si algo estuviese muy mal.

- Te ves pésimo, monstruo.- dijo dándome el pase. Ni siquiera me esforcé en negarlo, sabía que era cierto, después de todo apenas había dormido unas cuatro horas.

- Te hice galletas… - dije sacando una bolsita de papel y dejándola en la mesa de la cocina, lo cierto es que fueron las pocas que logré salvar de las garras de Li. Las miró unos segundos y asintió con una mínima sonrisa.

- Está listo para que almorcemos… - dijo comenzando a servir los platos- Puedes pasar al baño si quieres…

Así era Touya, de pocas palabras y miradas elocuentes, estaba acostumbrado a ello, se parecía un poco a papá en ello. Miré mi reflejo en el baño y me obligué a darme ánimos para la conversación que estaba apunto de tener. Me sentía exactamente como si fuese al tribunal de la inquisición a confesar mis pecados, la cosa era que sabía que no tenía que sentirme de aquella manera, la situación con mi madre no era culpa mía en su totalidad… ¿verdad?

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, sentía la tensión en el ambiente, sabía que mi hermano esperaba que yo iniciara la conversación, claro que mi cabeza no estaba en plan demasiado cooperador, es más, mi mente repetía una y mil veces algo como _"no metas a tu hermano en esto…"_

- ¿Has estado durmiendo poco? Todas las últimas veces que te he visto traes esas ojeras horrendas, monstruo… - hice una mueca.

- Siempre me cuesta dormir cuando hay reuniones familiares… - replico.

- ¿Te refieres al cumpleaños de Sonomi? – Touya tenía la costumbre de tratar por sus nombres a todo el que se le plantara al frente, menos a nuestros padres, a veces deseaba ser un poco más descarado, como él… ¿qué sucedería si trataba a mi tía por su nombre, como una igual?- Desapareciste y mamá volvió con una mentira absurda, tú jamás te enfermas por comida, tú comes como un pequeño monstruo.- añadió.

- ¡Touya! – espeté sin poder evitar sonreír, pese a que sus palabras me llevaron inevitablemente a esa noche. Aún era duro recordarlo todo, esa noche, las otras noches, las tantas veces que fue a mi apartamento a destrozar mi poca autoestima…- Esa noche discutimos…

- ¿Está volviendo a joderte, Sakura? – alcé la vista sorprendida, ¿a qué se refería con "vuelve"? - ¿Crees que no sé lo que sucedía en Tomoeda cuando me vine a estudiar a Tokio? - mi mano tembló y dejé el tenedor en el plato incapaz de comer. Pestañeé un par de veces- Hablé con mamá y creí que las cosas pararían… ¿no fue así?

- ¿Cuándo hablaste con mamá?

- Cuando le dijiste que querías venirte a Tokio…

Mi mente viajó rápido entre recuerdos, hasta mis 17 años, cuando faltaban cinco meses para terminar la escuela y había decidido que estudiaría en Tokio, rememoro la noche en que le comenté a mi madre de mis planes y su reacción a ello.

_- ¿Piensas que vamos a sostener a otro hijo en Tokio? _

_- Touya está por terminar y…_

_- No podemos pagar una escolaridad en Tokio y tu vivienda._

_- Conseguiré una beca._

_- ¿Con las notas que tienes?_

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando sentí que tomaban mi mano de manera firme, alcé la vista y Touya me miraba serio, con su semblante imperturbable de siempre, sin embargo sabía que en ese pequeño gesto había mucho.

- ¿Siempre supiste que entre mamá y yo…

- Antes de partir a Tokio ya sabía cómo era contigo, Sakura… pero la retenía y te ayudaba con cosas pequeñas e insufribles para ti… como despertarte en las mañanas –expulsé el aire de mis pulmones recordando esos años-, supuse que al irme las cosas se pondrían más difíciles aunque supongo que no dimensioné hasta qué punto…- me quedé callada observando nuestras manos tomadas por sobre la mesa- ¿Hasta qué punto, Sakura?

- La odio… - expulsé en un susurro ahogado y a la vez catártico- No soporto verla ya… estoy harta de sus críticas, sus miradas, sus inspecciones… me hace sentir que todo lo hago mal… - alcé el rostro y sólo entonces, viendo borroso a mi hermano me percaté que estaba llorando- ¿Hago todo mal? ¿Soy una deshonra para ustedes? ¿Por qué me odia tanto?- Touya negó con la cabeza y apretó mi mano y dejó que llorase todo lo que tenía que llorar mientras sus dedos me daban ese pilar de apoyo que extrañaba tanto.- Siento ser tan débil… - añadí luego de muchos minutos en que logré cortar el llanto y controlar mi respiración.

- No eres débil, monstruo… - suspiró- lamento no haber estado ahí para ti… - negué con la cabeza.- Soy tu hermano… - murmuró como si eso explicase el hecho que debía confiar en él.

- Eres un buen hermano.

- Soy tu único hermano, monstruo.- replicó en tono odioso, haciendo que articulase un esboce de sonrisa.- Hablaré con ella, le diré que te deje en paz…

- Quizás sea peor.

- No dejaré que te hunda, Sakura, papá también está preocupado por ti, sabe cómo eres y dice que no te vio bien la última vez…

- Quizás si dejasen de sentarme alrededor de puras arpías yo podría sentirme más a gusto en las reuniones familiares…

- Deberías pasar de ellas, no estás obligada a ir.

- Sería peor luego…- reflexioné. Le vi encogerse de hombros y en cierta forma me recordó a Syaoran y ese gesto tan común en é

l- Quizás por ahora debas preocuparte por ti y no por lo que opinarán ellas… - sus palabras me desarmaron. Era la segunda persona que me sugería empezar a velar por mi antes que por los demás.- Sé que planean algo para este fin de semana, pasa de él, no vayas, aprovecharé de aclararle algunas cosas a mamá…

Sentí una sensación de gratitud y cariño por Touya indescriptibles, sólo fui capaz de levantarme y abrazarlo muy fuerte, le sentí tensarse incómodo más no lo solté no quise y no pude, lo quería y mucho… podía ser todo lo rudo y poco elocuente, pero de pronto teníamos éstas charlas y mi mundo parecía librarse de mil toneladas de peso.

- Te quiero, hermano…

No me dijo nada, pero su mano en mi cabeza fue la forma de decirme que él también.

Para cuando salí de su casa rumbo al café me sentía más liberada y feliz que antes, había sido la mejor opción contarle todo y conversar, ¿por qué no lo había hecho antes? Tomé el metro y me bajé en la estación más cercana al _Rapsodie__1_, caminé observando mi reflejo en las vitrinas, por suerte luego del almuerzo con Touya pasamos un rato agradable tomando café y comiendo mis galletas de chocolate y todo rastro de llanto desapareció de mi rostro.

Entré al local y vi a Li en la barra conversando con un chico sentado al otro lado en el taburete. Li me sonrió y le respondí de vuelta. El chico desconocido se volteó y me quedé de piedra al reconocerle, ¿qué hacía ahí? Le vi articular una mueca de sorpresa antes de sonreír y marcar unos pequeños hoyuelos a cada lado de sus mejillas.

- ¿Renton? – murmuré aún sin poder creer que el mismo chico inglés del cumpleaños de tía Sonomi estaba sentado ahí en el café. ¿Qué tan chico podía ser el mundo?

- Recuerdas mi nombre… - replicó levantándose de un ágil salto del taburete antes de tender mi mano. Parecía especialmente contento por ello.- No alcanzaste a decirme el tuyo esa noche…

- ¿Qué noche? – miré a Li que de pronto estaba parado al lado mío mirándonos con una clara mueca de desconcierto.- ¿Se conocen?

- Algo así… estaba en el cumpleaños de tía Sonomi- respondí nerviosa. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque Renton seguía sosteniendo mi mano y Li nos miraba arrugando el ceño.

- ¿La conoces, Syaoran? – preguntó esta vez el rubio.

- Claro que la conozco… - respondió él abrazándome por los hombros y acercándome un poco a él- Sakura vive conmigo… - vi a Renton alzar ambas cejas y mirar en mi dirección, divertido.

- Es un placer, Sakura… - ¿Qué tenían los ingleses con pronunciar los nombres cómo si los saboreasen o era sólo él? - soy Renton Reed, el socio de Li… - abrí los ojos como platos.

Me sonrojé. Mi interior no podía con dos chicos mirándome extrañamente. ¿Cómo era posible que fuesen socios?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**1* "Rapsodie" es el nombre del café de Li (y Renton), me percaté que nunca le había llamado por su nombre. **

**Bien, aquí han pasado muchas cosas, al principio dudé si explicar o una de las razones de por qué Li es como es, pero quería una escena de hornear galletas y confesiones de Li así que terminé sucumbiendo… luego la escena con Touya, AMO A TOUYA CON TODA MI ALMA… quizás porque siento que se parece mucho a mi hermano y él es mi persona favorita de toda mi familia…y bueno este final… muahahahhahaha quizás el otro capítulo sea un POV de Li… quién sabe… ando inspirada con él desde ayer… hahahaha**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Un abrazo gigante y muchísimas gracias por esos 600 reviews, las amo y les agradezco infinitamente que estén siguiendo esta historia y regalándome palabras tan bonitas.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**22.-**

**POV Li**

Los miré a ambos tratando de entender la situación, se habían visto antes, lo cual era… bizarro. Renton miraba a Sakura y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber hacia dónde iba con esa actitud de sujeto listo. _Puto inglés, devuélvete a tu isla_.

- ¿Qué mierda hacías tú en el cumpleaños de la tía de Sakura? – pregunté aún sin soltar el abrazo hacia ella, sentía sus hombros cálidos contra mi brazo y sonreí al notar que Renton había captado aquello.

- Me invitó un amigo…

- ¿Qué amigo? – inquirí.

- Eriol Hiragizawa…

- ¿Conoces a Eriol? – Sakura me robó la pregunta de la boca y por primera vez pareció completamente atenta a él. Renton la miró divertido y asintió.- ¿Cómo?

- Su familia es inglesa, bueno, su familia materna… Eriol estudió varios años allá, nos conocimos en Londres…- ¿Qué tan enano podía ser el jodido mundo? ¿Cómo mierda de entre todos los putos ingleses Renton era amigo del novio de la prima de Sakura? Hasta decirlo sonaba complicado.

- Wow…- Sakura le sonreía probablemente sin darse cuenta que Ren se la comía con la mirada, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan… ingenua? – Es una gran casualidad, ¿no crees?

- No creo en las casualidades, pero sí en el destino… - rodé los ojos sin creer que el muy cabrón estaba ocupando su peor y más cliché artillería con ella en frente mío. _Craso error._

- Deja de ser un patético con Sakura, Ren, la chica está entrenada para no caer con sujetos como tú…- el aludido lanzó una risa y sentí los ojos de ella fijos en mi, sin embargo le sostuve la mirada mi socio sin dar tregua.

- ¿Entrenada por quién? – preguntó con una sonrisa ligera, para Renton todo en la vida lo era.

- Por mi, por supuesto… - respondí imitando su mueca.

- ¿Son novios? – preguntó apuntándonos con la cabeza. No fue necesario mirar a Sakura para saber que estaba sonrojada e incómoda.

- No.- repliqué luego de unos segundos.- Pero…

- Perfecto… - dijo él interrumpiéndome.

En ese instante sonó la campanilla y entró un gran grupo al café, Sakura se zafó lentamente de mi abrazo.

- Debo trabajar… los dejo… un gusto, Renton.

- El gusto es mío, Sakura…- Me quedé mirando cómo el cabrón de mi amigo seguía con la mirada a Sakura y quise golpearlo. ¿por qué? Porque aunque no lo veía hace dos años, seguía siendo el mismo cabrón listillo de siempre y esta vez me molestaba, ¿por qué? Porque se trataba de ella.

- Olvídalo, Sakura no estará en tu lista.- repliqué sacándole una risa.

- Trabajas con ella, vives, con ella… ¿te acuestas con ella? – lo miré y desee borrarle esa sonrisa de un solo golpe. Le vi articular una de sus típicas poses socarronas y divertidas.- Ah… deseas acostarte con ella.

- No.- repliqué con brusquedad mientras me pasaba al otro lado de la barra.

- Entonces no tienes nada que opinar, Li… ¿o sí?

Arrugué el ceño y vi cómo Sakura atendía de lejos la mesa de los recién llegados, les sonreía y parloteaba apuntando el menú y anotando cosas en su libreta. ¿Por qué me importaba que Renton quisiese poner sus garras en ella? Quizás porque la conocía… y sabía que él no era para ella, él jamás se tomaba las cosas en serio, éramos muy parecidos de hecho, quizás por la misma razón habíamos encajado tan bien como amigos en nuestros años universitarios.

- ¿Así que conoces a Eriol? – pregunté sólo por desviar un poco la conversación.- ¿Por eso estás acá, por su matrimonio?

- En parte… deseaba visitar Tokio desde hacía meses… y sí, Eriol me invitó a su boda y además mi padre está interesado en que expandamos la cadena de hoteles en Japón…

Lo miré sorprendido. Lo cierto es que Renton era un cabrón con suerte, básicamente lo tenía todo. Provenía de una acaudalada familia inglesa dedicada a los hoteles y negocios varios, si bien él parecía ser la oveja descarriada, poco a poco comenzó a formar parte de los negocios de su padre y a crear patrimonio. La idea del café jamás se hubiese concretado si no hubiese sido por su apoyo. Ren había llegado a Tokio con la idea de estudiar un año en la universidad y luego volver a Londres, su estadía se alargó más de lo acordado y terminó quedándose dos años, tiempo en que nos hicimos amigos y decidimos abrir el _Rapsodie. _Él como socio inversionista y yo con menos capital pero encargado de hacer marchar el local y por supuesto lo había logrado.

- Me gusta lo que has hecho con este lugar, Li… - comentó mirando alrededor.

- Te dije que lo haría bien…

- Y siempre confié en ti.- replicó.- Quizás podríamos pensar en abrir una segunda sucursal… ¿qué te parecería? – sopesé la idea, sonaba perfecta, pero aún había detalles que afinar para que fuese sustentable.

- No lo sé…

- ¿Sigues trabajando en inversiones? – preguntó apoyándose en la barra.

- Ahá.

- Deja esa mierda y dedícate al café, ganarías más dinero.- me encogí de hombros.

- Quizás, pero aún no es totalmente sustentable, necesitamos hacer algunos cambios, ahora que estás acá me gustaría conversarlos contigo…

- Soy materia dispuesta…- comentó desviando la mirada, seguí su objetivo y vislumbre a Sakura.

- Vamos arriba… - dije comenzando a caminar hacia el segundo piso del local. Y no, no es que quisiese quitarle el interesante paisaje que entregaba el café en esos minutos…

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando de negocios, del café, actualizándonos en nuestras vidas y recordando viejos tiempos. Extrañaba a ese imbécil, como era de esperarse programamos una salida para esa noche, llamé a Yano y al resto y quedamos de juntarnos en mi apartamento para beber algo antes de salir. Renton se marchó del café cuando ya casi era de noche. Bajé al primer piso y busqué a Sakura con la mirada, la pillé muy concentrada ordenando galletas en una de las bandejas del mostrador. Sonreí y me paré al lado de ella arrebatándole la galleta de la mano y echándomela de lleno a la boca.

- ¡Li! – gritó ceñuda.

- Es Syaoran, somos novios ¿recuerdas? – comenté sacándole un color rojo fascinante. No me pude aguantar a desordenarle el cabello y reírme.- Es mi café, son mis galletas… - añadí mientras aún masticaba.- ¿Las has hecho tú? – parecía muy satisfecha de si misma mientras asentía- Están riquísimas… - acerqué la mano para tomar otra pero empujó mi brazo poniéndose en plan mama oso.

- Li, las galletas son para los clientes, no puedes comértelas… - miré la bandeja tras ella.

- Quedan pocas galletas, mañana haz más… - dije corriéndome para tomar otra, sin embargo ella también lo hizo. ¿Quería jugar? Sonreí y en un movimiento rápido la acorralé entre el mostrador y mi cuerpo.- Es sólo una galleta, Sakura… - murmuré mientras le atrapaba el mentón, como haciéndole entender lo obvio. Sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos, me aproveché de su turbación para sacar otra galleta de la bandeja y correrme con rapidez.

- ¡Syaoran! – me reí y la abracé atrapando sus brazos con los míos para que no se zafara.

- Eres increíblemente molesta, Kinomoto, las galletas son para comérselas.

- Eres tan infantil… - escuché su voz ahogada producto del abrazo y me reí más fuerte. La solté y tiré de ella.

- Vamos, es casi la hora de cerrar y tenemos que pasar al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas…

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó mientras me seguía por el pasillo. Entonces recordé que me juntaría con los chicos en el apartamento, ¿Sakura también, verdad? Las últimas semanas esa había sido la tónica cada vez que mis amigos iban a casa, ella siempre se nos unía, sin embargo ahora que estaba Ren la idea no me parecía tan agradable, sobre todo considerando que el muy cabrón quería saltar a su cuello.

- Vendrán mis amigos a casa… - comenté aún analizando la situación.

- ¿Qué harán? – la miré unos segundos.

- Beberemos algo y luego saldremos… ¿vas con nosotros? – pregunté cuando aún mi mente no pensaba con claridad si era buena idea o no, de todas formas ya había una voz en mi cabeza que repetía una y mil veces "¿Qué te importa lo que pase con ella y Ren?". Cierto, en teoría no debía importarme, pero hablábamos de Sakura…

- No lo sé… ¿irá Ren, verdad? – me detuve en seco y la miré alzando una ceja.

- ¿Te importa que vaya Renton? – Sí, el cabrón había pasado a ser Renton, ahora. Noté su turbación ante mi pregunta y negó con la cabeza.

- No es eso… es sólo que… él… es bastante directo, ¿no? – preguntó mientras yo volvía a retomar el paso para ir a la oficina y buscar mis cosas.

- ¿A qué te refieres con directo?

- Cuando se iba me ha dicho que… que… esperaba conocerme más… - rodé los ojos y ni siquiera me preocupé en mirar a Sakura, sabía que era un tomate andante.

- Renton es así, no te dejes encantar con él, el tipo sabe jugar…

- ¿Quieres decir que estaba jugando conmigo?

Sonó ofendida, entonces supe que la había cagado un poco. Lo peor que puedes hacerle a una mujer es echarle encima la idea de que alguien –ese alguien idealizadamente honorable de sus mentes- sea un cabrón completo. Si bien Kinomoto se salía de la norma en las cosas usuales de las chicas, sí entraba en el saco en detalles como estos. Suspiré y me volteé tomándola de los hombros.

- No. Sólo te advierto que tengas… cuidado con Ren, ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo conozco y tú no, ¿está bien?

Asintió en silencio y yo di por finalizado el tema, aunque por la cara de ensimismada que llevó todo el camino al supermercado y luego a casa supe que su cabeza hervía de tanto pensar. ¿No es alterante esa manía de las chicas de darle vueltas a un asunto simple?

Llegamos a casa e inmediatamente Sakura avasalló el baño para darse una ducha, me tiré en la cama a ver televisión, era temprano y no llegaría la tropa hasta un par de horas más. Sonreí al escucharla canturrear mientras se duchaba, Kinomoto cantaba pésimo, pero era gracioso oírla, sobre todo cuando llenaba los espacios de las letras que no se sabía con tarareos absurdos. Estaba seguro que no se había percatado de los pequeños conciertos que daba cada vez que se duchaba y no pensaba hacérselo saber tampoco.

Al poco rato la puerta del baño se abrió y vi su cabeza asomarse tímidamente. Dejé el control remoto a un lado y la miré curioso.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me he olvidado… me he olvidado la toalla.

Vale. No sé si a las mujeres les pasa en sentido inverso, pero si ves a una chica que acaba de tomar una ducha asomada en la puerta del baño pidiéndote una toalla, lo primero que hace la mente es imaginarla desnuda al otro lado de la puerta. Pestañeé un par de veces ante la idea de Sakura sin nada encima… _Deliciosa_. La había observado lo suficiente para saber que así era. Nos miramos un par de segundos y noté que comenzaba a exasperarse.

- ¿No me vas a traer mi toalla? – me eché a reír.

- ¿Me la has pedido?

- ¡Li! – exclamó aún usando la puerta como escudo protector. Me levanté de un salto y fui hasta su habitación a tomar la dichosa toalla, volví a la habitación y golpeé suavemente la puerta del baño que volvía a estar cerrada. Vi su nívea mano asomarse tanteando la tela que por supuesto alejé, volvió a asomar su cabeza.- Mi toalla.

- Acá está.- dije mostrándosela.- ¿En serio estás desnuda allá adentro? – no me pude aguantar la pregunta con tal de ver su semblante enrojecer de vergüenza y supuse que también ira. Le entregué la toalla antes que comenzase a despotricar contra mi y yo mismo cerré la puerta.- ¡Sal luego que quiero ducharme! – exclamé sólo para picarla un poco más. Me gustaba verla enojada, más bien me divertía exasperarla un poco, verle ese ceño fruncido y esos sonrojos evidentes.

Volví a echarme en la cama y a los pocos minutos la vi salir medianamente vestida y mirándome con cara de pocos amigos murmurando algo como _"Aún no pones la llave en el otro baño"_, me reí y negué con la cabeza, cierto, aún no lo hacía, ¿lo haría? Entré a la ducha rápidamente y apuré el alistar todo para cuando llegase el grupo. Acababa de hacer más hielo en la nevera cuando vi a Sakura aparecer en la cocina, le sonreí y me devolvió la mueca de cría taimada.

- Yo no fui el que olvidó la toalla…- murmuré como quién no quiere la cosa. Vale, lo cierto es que mi mente había fantaseado bastante con la escenita. En otra circunstancia hubiese entrado al baño y probablemente me hubiese tirado a la chica en cuestión en la misma ducha, pero con ella… mi mente se frenaba en la parte de "entrar al baño". Sakura no estaba en la lista. Punto.

Al poco rato sonó el timbre y llegaron todos, Takashi, Yano, Kyo y Ren. La noche prometía, hacía dos años que no estábamos los cinco reunidos como los viejos tiempos. Saqué los vasos y pasamos todos al living como era la costumbre. Vi cómo Ren siguió sutilmente a Sakura hasta quedar sentada junto a ella en el sofá, ellos dos y Yano. Me senté en el sitial y los observé, ella parecía no darse cuenta de la jugada de mi amigo. Sonreí. Renton la tendría difícil con ella, Sakura era increíblemente despistada.

Los vasos empezaron a bajarse y las botellas comenzaron a desaparecer con rapidez. Takashi había sido designado chofer por lo que era el único completamente sobrio de los seis. Miré la hora eran casi las 12 de la noche, si queríamos entrar a algún lugar debíamos partir en ese mismo instante. Apuramos las últimas botellas y salimos en tropa al frío de la noche a alcanzar el auto de Yano que lo manejaría Takashi por esa noche. Sakura se acercó a mi y por impulso la abracé por los hombros mientras caminábamos.

- ¿Cómo nos iremos sentados? – preguntó Yano.

- Yo no manejo… - comentó Kyo que para variar ya se había ido un poco de copas. Renton rió.

- ¿Yo me voy contigo…? – preguntó en un susurro Sakura tomándome desprevenido. La miré algo sorprendido.

- Vale.

Nos subimos tratando de acomodarnos bien y ya sea para bien o para mal Sakura quedó sentada arriba mío, junto a Kyo y Renton quedamos atrás, de copiloto Yano y conduciendo Takashi. Mis manos se fueron casi automáticamente a sus caderas y me quedé a medio camino pensando en eso. Su cuello estaba a escasa distancia de mi boca y por segundos toda ella me sobrepasó un poco, carraspeé y sentí la mirada de Renton sobre mi, desvié y vi su sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Te la llevas dura, tú, ah? – comentó en un triple sentido que sólo yo entendí. Me reí.

- ¿Hubieses preferido otra cosa? – repliqué. Se encogió de hombros.

- Me dejaste la pista.

- ¿Ah Si?

La conversación llegó hasta ahí porque Sakura comenzó a removerse y no pude seguir concentrándome en otra cosa aparte del hecho que olía exquisitamente bien. ¿Por qué cojones estaba siendo tan… perturbado por ella? Analicé la situación lentamente… quizás se debía a que desde hacía algún tiempo que mis andanzas usuales con mujeres se habían reducido considerablemente… ¿tendrían que ver con ella? No, ¿verdad? Bueno, en parte sí, de alguna forma pasaba mucho más tiempo con Kinomoto, tiempo que antes invertía en citas, en salidas a locales desde donde solía salir acompañado…

Quizás sólo debía redistribuir mis tiempos y dejaría de pensar en Sakura como comida. Sí. Esa era la solución.

Llegamos al local y no me sorprendió ver la enorme fila afuera. Miré a Renton que ya sacaba su celular y comenzaba a marcar sus números mágicos para mover influencias en todos lados. El muy cabrón ni siquiera vivía en Tokio y conocía a la gente precisa como el mejor lugareño. Pasamos a los pocos minutos y el bullicio del local me ensordeció por segundos. Mis ojos desviaron hacia dos morenas que conversaban en la barra, luego otra que cruzó en sentido contrario y… ¿En qué minuto Renton caminaba abrazado con Sakura? Escuché su risa y me sentí extraño, ¿en serio ella querría liarse con él?

Como siempre Kinomoto sorprendiéndome, haciéndome creer que quería el príncipe azul y luego dejándose admirar por el lobo. Bueno, era su opción, su noche, yo tenía pensado aprovechar la mía. Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un shot de tekila, era lo que necesitaba para dejarme de mariconadas y disfrutar. Me lo tomé al seco y miré a mi alrededor tasando el paisaje.

La flora estaba exquisita esa noche, si saben a lo que me refiero. Vi la cabeza de Yano a lo lejos y me acerqué al grupo justo en el instante en que Sakura aparecía con un vaso en sus manos. Sonreí. Me acerqué hasta su oreja para que me escuchara.

- ¿Y eso qué es?

- Ron… - respondió, sentí su hálito a alcohol y supe que ya había bebido un trago.

- Se buena chica, hoy, Kinomoto…

- ¿Y qué pasa si no? - Desafío. Eso leí en su mirada y me alejé alzando las manos en gesto de histriónica inocencia.

- Si te quieres quemar…

Me sonrió y creo que por primera vez deseé meterla en mi lista. _Maldita mocosa_. La noche prometía.

Demasiado.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**JOJOJOJOJOJO ya ya ya, me tardé más días en el capítulo porque tuve un pseudo bloqueo xD y mis musas se pusieron putas… pero ya han vuelto y espero que en gloria y majestad (?). Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y nada… que se emocionen tanto como yo por esta noche de fiestón que está recién empezando… Renton gusta de picar a Li, tienen ese tipo de relación en que se tratan "rudamente" pero ambos se quieren más que la cresta. Ambos son parecidos en personalidad y vamos, que creo que en el fondo ambos tienen los ojos puestos más o menos en el mismo objetivo (aunque Li quiera meterse con una morena que vio por ahí (?))**

**En fin, gracias INFINITAS por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Gracias por leer y por seguir la historia.**

**Las amo,**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**23.-**

Diablos. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decirle a Li? ¿Y qué que quería decir él con eso de quemarme_? ¿Quemarme con él?_ Pensó mi mente en su más desbaratado pensamiento bizarro dado gracias al alcohol. Una parte de mi cabeza –esa que sonaba muy parecida a mi madre- decía que debía dejar de beber por esa noche, pero sabían bien los dioses lo mucho que detestaba a mi madre, así que… ahí estaba, con un vaso de ron en la mano y mirando a Li quién sabe de qué forma porque parecía especialmente críptico atrapando mi mirada con esa sonrisa torcida y los ojos levemente entrecerrados. Su pose hacia mi había cambiado y me sentí por segundos acalorada e intimidada. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentirme así por él? ¿Precisamente por él? Mis días eran mucho más fáciles cuando él y yo éramos sólo los conocidos del café… -_También más aburridos-_, añadió mi mente y le encontré razón, desde que Li había entrado a mi vida más profundamente todo mi mundo había dado un inesperado y grato giro… todo.

- Puede que quiera hacerlo… - respondí luego de segundos , o minutos, quién sabe cuánto rato estuve mirándolo como una idiota.

La música estaba ensordecedoramente fuerte, así como las risas y conversaciones a nuestro alrededor. Li rió, más bien vi su mejillas alzarse y mostrar la perfecta dentadura; su mano acunó mi mejilla antes de volver a hablarme al oído.

- Estaré pendiente de ello… - volvió a replicar a su manera críptica. Una parte de mi cerebro gritaba las señales de alerta. ¿Estaba flirteando conmigo? Imposible. Li había dejado muy en claro que yo no era su tipo y la prueba más fehaciente de ello es que un mujeriego como él no me había tocado ni un pelo por voluntad propia… bueno, no de manera convencional, el beso en la farsa de ser novios no contaba como tal.

Me estremecí cuando Syaoran se alejó y sentí la brisa de aire frío en mi costado al separarnos de nuevo. Tomé de mi vaso de ron y fue cuando vi a Renton llegar haciendo malabarismo con tres shot de tekila en sus manos. Sonreí.

- Listo… - alzó la vista y clavó sus potentes ojos en los míos, había descubierto que Ren tenía la misma manía de Li, de hablar y mirar fijamente, logrando hipnotizar al interlocutor.- ¿Tomarás uno conmigo entonces? – preguntó alzando el shot hacia mi. No quise pensarlo demasiado, dejé el vaso de ron en la mesa y sujeté el pequeño vasito en el instante en que él tomaba otro y se lo ofrecía a Li. Miré a ambos chicos y me sentí sobrepasada por sus aspectos de chicos guapos y… ¿peligrosos era la palabra? - ¿Haremos un brindis no?- preguntó a Syaoran y a mi con una sonrisa torcida- Por esta noche con ustedes… - gritó antes de tomarse el vaso tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerré los ojos e hice lo mismo, sentí el picor del alcohol bajando por mi garganta y la sensación de calor transmitiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, me mantuve así por unos segundos hasta sentir que el efecto del tekila se adaptaba a mi cuerpo. Dejé el vaso en la mesa y volví a tomar mi vaso de ron, miré a un lado y vi la espalda de Syaoran alejándose, me sentí extraña, ¿dónde iba?

Reprimí una mueca de disgusto, estaba siendo patética, habíamos llegado juntos, pero era obvio que Li tenía sus propios planes, ¿en serio había imaginado que nos pasaríamos la noche todos juntos en la discoteque?

Sentí una mano tomando mi codo y ahí estaba Ren, con su sonrisa de chico listo y esa pose de liviandad que parecía contagiosa.

- ¿Vas a bailar conmigo?

- ¿Ahora?

- Ahora.- Me reí y me tiré un poco hacia atrás mientras él tomaba mi mano como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Li me advirtió de ti… - dije sonriendo y ladeando el rostro. Su ojos se achicaron aún más cuando la curva de sus labios se acentuó. No parecía enojado, más bien divertido.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que te ha dicho? – preguntó acercándose, quise pensar que lo hizo para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo de la música.

- Que eres bueno jugando… - sabía que él entendía a que me refería.

- ¿Y no prefieres comprobarlo tú misma antes que hacerle caso a Li? Pareces de las chicas que no se dejan llevar por terceros ¿o me equivoco? - ¿Eso era un reto? Me pillé sonriéndole y asintiendo.

- Podría hacer el intento… - bastó que dijese eso para que me llevase hasta la pista y nos perdiésemos entre las muchas personas que ya bailaban, me pareció escuchar que Kyo gritaba algo como "Campeón", pero no estuve segura. Seguía sosteniendo mi vaso de ron, me apuré en tomar varios tragos para bajarlo luego, nunca me había gustado bailar con vasos en la mano.

Renton se detuvo y comenzó a mecerse al ritmo de la música, me sorprendí al notar lo bien que coordinaba su cuerpo al bailar, me arrebató el vaso y tomó un trago de ron. Me sonrió y le piqué el hombro a modo de falso reclamo.

- Bailas bien, ah… - comentó burlón él, alcé las cejas y me reí.

- ¿Esperabas que bailara mal? – lanzó una risa y me devolvió el vaso no sin antes tomar un gran trago él.- ¡Hey, que es mi bebida!

- Luego te compro otra…- se disculpó alzando los brazos y ladeando el gesto- Y no, no pensaba que bailaras mal… no sé bien qué esperar de Sakura Kinomoto… también me han advertido de ti…- añadió acercándose. Tomó mi cintura con una mano y sentí sus dedos firmes ceñidos cerca de mi cadera. Sentí un calor extraño y estuve segura que fue por él y su manera de observarme. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? ¡Se suponía que me gustaba Li! Aunque estaba mal que me gustase Syaoran pero… _Sakura, enfócate._

- ¿Qué te han dicho? – pregunté luego de unos segundos en que sentí que mi pulso volvía a estabilizarse medianamente.

- Puras cosas buenas… - respondió en tono misterioso. Me reí y terminé de tomar lo último que quedaba de ron con bebida de mi vaso y él volvió a quitármelo, esta vez para dejarlo en el piso, junto a un pilar.

Comenzó a acercarse caminando al ritmo de la canción, meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro y fue entonces cuando me pareció divisar la cabeza de Syaoran entre la multitud, mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta, alcé un poco la vista pero no pude ver nada más que gente desconocida. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Con quién estaría?

- ¿Te aburro? – preguntó una voz muy cercana a mi oreja. Me sonrojé y negué con la cabeza, avergonzada. Ren tomó mi mano y me hizo girar varias veces, me acercaba a él y luego nos alejábamos. Bailamos un montón de canciones y al poco rato me encontré realmente divertida por él y sus maneras extrañas de bailar, como buen extranjero parecía no tener miedo al ridículo, cosa que me gustaba.

- ¡Sakura! – volteé y vi a Kyo alzar los brazos para abrazarme amistosamente mientras Takashi rodaba los ojos y gritaba un "está borracho, déjalo".

- ¿Dónde está Li? – preguntó Yano que traía de la mano a una chica preciosa que parecía tener sólo ojos para él.

- Con alguna castaña por ahí… he oído que anda frustrado… - replicó Takashi sacando risas de todos menos de mi. ¿Por qué me molestaba? En realidad estaba claro el por qué, lo que me enfadaba precisamente era el reaccionar de esa manera… Sentí a Renton apoyar su peso en mi hombro izquierdo y nos miramos, me sonrió. Aquí estaba yo, pensando en Li cuando había un inglés de apariencia perfecta a mi lado, ¿qué estaba mal conmigo?

- ¡Vamos por bebidas!- gritó Kyo tirando de mi mano. Me reí y miré al resto que ya nos seguían hacia la barra.

Nos abrimos paso entre las decenas de personas que abarrotaban el lugar. Llegamos al fin hasta una de las barras y Takashi me ofreció el único piso disponible luego de empujar gentilmente a un borracho de ahí. Yano y su chica se quedaron bailando por lo que era la única mujer rodeada de puros chicos, era gracioso, nunca había salido sólo con amigos, siempre éramos mayoría las chicas.

- Me debes un baile…- comentó Kyo empujando mi hombro.

- Encantada.- respondí riendo.

- Además Takashi tiene tus muebles… - hice una mueca sin entender mucho a qué iba eso, al parecer Kyo estaba bastante afectado por el alcohol, por suerte yo aún me sentía lo suficientemente firme como para beber algo más, de hecho fue Ren el que apareció a mi lado y me pasó un vaso.

- Tenías cara de querer vodka… - me reí.

- ¿Cuánto te salió?

- Cortesía de mi parte… -añadió.

- ¿Y a mi no me compras nada, cabrón? Ocho años de amistad por nada…- replicó Takashi haciéndonos reír a todos.

- ¿Y Li? – preguntó Kyo, sentí deseos de taparme las orejas, ¿por qué tenían que nombrarlo cada cinco minutos? Ni siquiera estaba con nosotros y parecía el más nombrado. De puro enfado me bajé casi la mitad del vodka de un solo trago.

- ¡Whoa! Esta chica si que sabe- estalló Kyo palmeando mi espalda- Siempre le dije a Li que tú eras de las buenas…

Takashi y Renton me miraron y alzaron sus vasos chocando con el mío y se miraron unos segundos antes de sonreír.

- ¿Hasta el fondo? – preguntó Takashi. ¿Qué no se suponía que él estaría sobrio para manejar? Alcé el dedo para llamar su atención, pero ellos parecían en su propia burbuja.

- ¿Cómo los viejos tiempos? – añadió Ren.

- Como los viejos tiempos…

Me quedé embobada viéndolos tomar el vaso y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ¿se lo tomarían de una sola vez? Mi pregunta fue respondida diez segundos después cuando ambos golpeaban los vasos sobre la barra y chocaban sus manos como si hubiesen hecho un gran logro. _Hombres._ Me removí y me percaté de las muchas ganas que tenía de ir al baño, tomé otro par de tragos del vaso y le dije a los chicos que esperasen ahí mientras iba. Me costó abrir paso, sobre todo porque ya varios se notaban claramente afectados por el alcohol, por lo que debía andar haciendo malabares para no ser empapada por vasos que se mecían peligrosamente. La fila para entrar era enorme, como era de esperar el baño de mujeres siempre colapsado.

Me apoyé en la pared y suspiré, me saqué la chaqueta, estaba realmente acalorada ahí dentro, acababa de avanzar un paso cuando sentí que tiraban de mi mano, me sonrojé al ver a Syaoran tan cerca, ¿de dónde había salido? tenía el pelo más desordenado de lo normal, las mejillas un poco rojas y una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunté.

- Por ahí… - respondió acercándose más.- ¿Esperas el baño?

- Ahá…

- Ustedes las chicas son un lío hasta para entrar a un puto baño, ven…- y sin decir más me arrastró hacia el baño de hombres, empujó a un par de chicos que hacían cola para entrar y cerró la puerta con pestillo antes de voltearse. Caminé hacia los dos cubículos existentes en el lugar sin embargo vi dos pares de pies en uno, abrí los ojos como platos y miré a Li quién lanzó una risotada y me empujó hacia el cubículo vacío-Haz lo que tengas que hacer y sal, no voy a escuchar a dos imbéciles teniendo un orgasmo…

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sonrojarme, porque yo tampoco quería eso. Me apuré en orinar y me lavé las manos en menos de un minuto. Li estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo tranquilamente apoyado en la puerta, sólo entonces me percaté que estaba encerrada en el baño de hombres de un local con Li apoyado en la puerta que era salvajemente golpeada y con una pareja fornicando y gimiendo (sí, habían comenzado a emocionarse) a dos metros.

Le vi reír y me acerqué hasta quedar frente a él.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Nosotros…- respondió tirando el humo a un costado antes de atravesarme con la mirada.

- ¿Nosotros? – pregunté tratando de saber a dónde iba con eso. La puerta se remeció con estruendo desde el otro lado, di un pequeño salto, asustada. Syaoran alzó los dedos hasta alcanzar mi cabello, le dio un pequeño tirón.

- Estás increíblemente atractiva con ese pelo desordenado… - comentó como si nada.

Antes que pudiese replicar a un comentario tan directo como ese, tomó mi mano, soltó el pestillo y salimos juntos a toda prisa mientras nos gritaban cosas como "vayan a tirar a un motel". ¡Ni siquiera éramos nosotros los que estábamos teniendo sexo en el baño! Me sonrojé más ante ese pensamiento y me dejé guiar por Li hasta que se detuvo abruptamente y se volteó.

- Los chicos están en la barra…

- Me importa una mierda, tú te vienes conmigo ahora…

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Crees que voy a dejar que Renton te acapare? Ese cabrón tiene que aprender modales… – comentó dejándome completamente muda. Sonrió y tiró de mi mano llevándome nuevamente hasta la pista de baile. Mi interior se estremeció con la réplica de cada una de las palabras que había dicho. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciéndome con todo esto?

Sin soltar mis dedos quedamos frente a frente y Li me acercó más hacia él, sus dedos rozaron la piel de mi cintura y sentí que ese mínimo contacto me hacía desfallecer, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan sensible a él? Pareció notar que algo iba mal conmigo (siempre va algo mal conmigo, ya lo sabemos), y tomó mi rostro acercándonos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada.- respondí.

- Eres mala mintiendo.- replicó él aún sosteniendo mi rostro. ¿Sería capaz de sentir mis mejillas acaloradas? De pronto ladeó su rostro y acercó más nuestras caras hasta casi chocar nuestras narices, mi corazón se saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. ¿Iba a besarme o qué?- Has bebido vodka… - murmuró volviendo a alejarse un poco y alzando una ceja. Mi interior se sacudió completo con ese amague de… no, no iba a besarme, ¿por qué iba a querer besarme?

- Sí. Renton me lo regaló… - ¿por qué nombre a su amigo? Quizás porque el alcohol me hacía pensar menos las cosas que iba a decir. Le vi arrugar el ceño.

- Así que Ren, ¿uh? – sus manos rozaron por segunda vez mi cintura antes de volver a alejarse un poco.- ¿Te la has pasado bien con él?

- Es un sujeto interesante… - respondí tomando la mano que me ofrecía y girando en mi propio eje hasta que él mismo me detuvo quedando tras de mi.

- ¿Tan interesante como para que te guste ese cabrón?

- ¿Estás celoso? – pregunté casi a broma.

- ¿Debería estar celoso? – respondió volteándome y bajando el rostro. Sus ojos castaños como candados sujetando los míos. Comencé a sentir que hiperventilaba.- Bueno, sí… puede que esté celoso… pero es tu culpa… - enrojecí y si no es porque él había pasado en algún momento a sostener mi cintura me hubiese dado de culo en el piso por la impresión.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Oh, Kinomoto, no vamos a jugar a los adolescentes atolondrados, creo que sabes de qué hablo… -susurró acercándose un poco más a mi.

Por alguna razón mi cabeza desconectó de la conversación hacia la música que tocaban en ese momento, las parejas bailando y besándose alrededor nuestro, las risas, el estruendo, el alcohol en mis propias venas y luego… sus ojos, su mirada y sus manos, sus manos en mis brazos hasta mis hombros.

- Sakura… - pestañeé un par de veces perdida. Miré sus labios torcidos en una mueca divertida.- ¿Sabes de qué hablo? – preguntó lentamente, como si su tono de voz me envolviese. Me mordí el labio histéricamente, iba a desfallecer. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente, con miedo y emoción por partes iguales.- Bien, porque yo tampoco estoy claro qué mierda pasa contigo y conmigo…

Li acercó un poco más nuestros rostros, su nariz rozó la mía y cerré los ojos. Él habló de _nosotros_. Dios, iba a besarlo, ¿iba a besarme? ¿iba a ser capaz de besarlo? Y por una maldita vez en mi vida me obligué a dejar de ser la Sakura de siempre, desconecté mi cerebro y me dejé llevar y sí, fui yo la que ladeó el rostro y se entregó a un beso que me desarmó por completo. Los brazos de Syaoran me rodearon y fundió el encuentro con una ansiedad que me desarmó, sentí el suave sabor a alcohol en su lengua que arrasaba con el escaso atisbo de sensatez que me quedaba por esa noche.

Sus manos tomaron las mías y las condujo hacia mi propia espalda mientras me besaba como nunca me había besado nadie. Este no era un beso de farsa para demostrar a otros algo, este era un beso de verdad y estaba causando estragos en mi interior. De pronto con la misma brusquedad con que había comenzado todo, Syaoran alejó su rostro y tomó el mío con vehemencia contenida.

- Estás acabando con mi auto control, mocosa, que lo sepas… - susurró como si fuese una extraña amenaza.

- ¡Li! ¡Compañero! – Syaoran se alejó de mi rostro y miró a Kyo que nos observaba haciendo una mueca pícara y graciosa.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- No.- respondió Li rozando su mano a través de mi brazo antes de alcanzar mi mano y tomarla.

- Bien, porque ya nos vamos… ¿vienen con nosotros?

Li volteó hacia mi en clara interrogante, me encogí de hombros, mi cabeza estaba lejos de pensar cosas coherentes y tomar decisiones después de haber sido besada de aquella manera.

- Vamos… - respondió mirando a Kyo y tirando de mi, sin embargo a medio camino se detuvo y volteó. Me miró serio y levantó mi mentón con un dedo.- ¿Vas a arrepentirte mañana de esto?

- No…- susurré.

- Bien, porque yo tampoco.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ksjdhfkajshdfkjdshkjhashjk bueno, yo no sé si les ha gustado o no, yo lo único que sé es que esto no iba a pasar, pero Li es un maldito crío malcriado que siempre se sale con la suya y destruye mis planes, ya sea para bien o para mal xD en fin… no tengo mucho que comentar porque prefiero que ustedes comenten… sólo puedo decir que… la noche no ha terminado…**

**CHAN.**

**Adios y gracias por leer y comentar y ser las más hermosas de todas,**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**24.-**

Dios. Alguien debía darme con un palo en la cabeza para despertar, porque lo que estaba sucediendo no podía ser real, ¿o sí? ¿qué hacía yo de la mano de Li como si fuese lo más normal del mundo? Sentí la mirada de Renton fija en nuestras manos tomadas antes de alzar la vista hacia mi rostro y articular una mueca burlona, ¿qué quería decir esa sonrisa?

- ¿Y el auto dónde está? – preguntó Syaoran apretando levemente mis dedos y encendiendo hábilmente un cigarrillo con su única mano libre.

Miré al resto –aparte de Renton- todos parecían completamente ajenos al hecho que Li estaba ahora abrazando mi cintura y mis mejillas eran dignas del color de los adornos de navidad. ¿Me estaba persiguiendo sola? ¿Cómo es que… _Sakura, a nadie le importa, deja de pensar tonterías_. Bueno, por la mirada que me dio Ren parecía que a él sí, aunque no parecía enfadado, más bien… ¿divertido? Al fin llegamos al auto estacionado y las disposiciones de asiento fueron las mismas que en la ida, sólo que esta vez la idea de sentarme sobre Syaoran era absolutamente… vergonzosa, bueno… también emocionante, una parte de mi saltaba de alegría por una situación que no acababa de entender. Sentí mis mejillas acalorarse con sólo lanzar la pequeña –y no tan ingenua- pregunta de "¿qué pasará al llegar a casa?".

Me acomodé tratando de no apoyar todo mi peso sobre él, aunque fue imposible controlarlo todo cuando sus manos descansaron sobre mis muslos con total soltura, su respiración chocando contra mi cuello y su pecho claramente en contacto con mi espalda. Iba a morir ahí mismo. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? _Sakura, calma_. Cerré los ojos tratando de controlar mi respiración y fue peor, los dedos de Syaoran se sintieron más claros haciendo un leve trayecto en mis piernas por sobre mis jeans, aún así era como si… Mis manos fueron torpes hacia las suyas y las detuve, sentí el bufido que ocultaba una risa burlona a mis espaldas y un movimiento de él para acercarse a mi oído.

- ¿Nerviosa? – susurró. Negué con la cabeza porque si abría la boca saldría un chillido muy parecido al de un pollo enfermo. Estábamos en un auto con cuatro personas más y para él era de lo más normal tocarme de esa manera. – Bien…- añadió- prometo que me comportaré…

_No lo hagas_.

No sé ustedes, pero cuando el universo decide que una chica simplona y con karma como yo tiene la oportunidad de besar a un chico así de atractivo y perfecto –obviando la parte de mujeriego que no se compromete con nada-, como que se sabe que es el momento para no preguntarse demasiado las cosas, sobre todo porque se sabe también que esas situaciones no suceden dos veces. ¿Qué podría ser lo peor? Enamorarme más de él, bueno, ya lo estaba, no haría mucho la diferencia "cuantitativa".

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Takashi.

- ¿Al Yuck? – le siguió Yano. Miré de refilón a Li que lanzó un gruñido.

- ¿Quieren seguir con la joda, cabrones? – preguntó.

- Tú quizás quieras seguirla en otra parte… - insinuó Kyo que iba junto a nosotros en el asiento.

- Li quiere seguir la fiesta en casa… - añadió Renton con tono burlón sacando las risas de los chicos. Sentí que me iba a transformar en una enorme y roja bola de navidad. Todos en ese auto sabían que algo había pasado entre Syaoran y yo… y peor, todos parecían intuir que algo pasaría después.

- Aún no termina la noche y yo digo que vayamos al bar de tu hotel, Renton, deja de ser un puto tacaño.- pronunció Yano.

- ¡Apoyo la moción! – gritó Kyo antes de echarse a reír completamente ebrio.

- ¿Qué dicen chicos? – preguntó Yano volteándose hacia nosotros.

Me encogí de hombros y al poco rato estábamos dirigiéndonos hacia el hotel de Renton, más bien uno de los tantos hoteles que pertenecían a la familia de él, Li me había comentado sobre aquello. Nos bajamos y me sorprendí del lujo y la sofisticación del lugar al que entrábamos. Sin dudas los Reed debían ser unos magnates, porque estábamos entrando a un hotel de lujo cuyo bar principal era idéntico a esos que ves en las películas de gente millonaria.

Nos sentamos todos en sillones y Ren se alejó a pedir los tragos para todos. Miré la hora en el reloj de Syaoran, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Hasta qué hora pensaban quedarse? Bostecé y Li empujó mi costado con su cuerpo.

- No te vas a dormir ahora ¿o sí? – preguntó atrapándome con su mirada. Le observé sin saber qué decir.

- ¿No puedo? – pregunté inocentemente.

- No te dejo.- replicó acercando su rostro al mío. Me estremecí.

- V… voy al baño.- dije levantándome torpemente y mirando hacia qué dirección ir, sin saber comencé a caminar pasando junto a la barra donde Renton conversaba con un par de sujetos, al verme hizo un gesto de espera a ellos y se acercó a mi con su típico andar de chico listo.

- ¿Te ha dejado sola un momento?

- ¿Quién?

- Tu guardaespaldas.

- Li no es mi guardaespaldas…- dije arrugando el ceño. Renton rió.

- ¿Dónde vas? ¿O es que me buscabas a mi? – preguntó ladeando el rostro.

- Busco el baño…

- Por ese pasillo a la izquierda.- apuntó. Asentí y comencé a caminar hacia donde me había indicado- Sakura…- me llamó cuando ya había andado unos pasos, alejándome, me volteé y le vi sonreír, marcándose leves agujeros en sus mejillas- ¿Sales conmigo el jueves? – lo miré sin poder dar crédito- Sólo como amigos, no te estoy pidiendo una cita… - aún así me tensé.- vamos, prometo que no pasaré límites… ¿qué dices?

Dudé un par de segundos y asentí lentamente. Era una salida de amigos ¿no? Podía salir con él, conocerle y Syaoran no tenía por qué molestarse por ello, ¿verdad? ¿y por qué me importaba lo que tenía que pensar él? Quizás porque ahora mismo nuestra impoluta amistad acababa de traspasar los límites…

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo del baño luego de enjuagarme la cara repetidas veces y bufé frustrada. Mi conciencia había vuelto a la batalla y los pensamientos y cuestionamientos volvían a hacerse presentes. Me apuré en volver con el resto antes que mi cabeza terminase por llevarme de vuelta al apartamento por mi cuenta.

Prácticamente me desplomé en el sillón al llegar junto a Syaoran y tomé el vaso que él mismo me ofrecía, era vodka, ¿planeaba seguir bebiendo? Miré al resto y parecía que todos tomaban de lo más tranquilos, incluído Kyo que era el más borracho de todos. ¿Cuánto aguante tenían los chicos? Al parecer bastante.

- … así que le dije al sujeto que dejase de hincharme las bolas si quería continuar con su nariz en la cara… - relataba Takashi haciendo que Renton lanzase una risotada y palmease la espalda de su amigo.

- ¿Y te dijo algo?

- El muy marica se fue calladito… además sabía que Li tenía los puños listos para pegar unos cuantos golpes, ¿no, Syaoran? – miré al aludido que sonreía torcidamente, una mueca soberbia y atractiva. Me quedé unos segundos admirándolo, aprovechando que hablaba y parecía ajeno a mi escrutinio… su perfil masculino, sus pestañas, sus manos sosteniendo un vaso que parecía tener whisky, sus dedos…

Comencé a sentir que hiperventilaba. ¿En qué universo un casanovas como él pondría sus ojos en mi? De pronto desvió su rostro y me sonrió, me sonrojé de vuelta y sonreí tímidamente, sentí su brazo rodear mi cintura acercándome más a él.

- Cuando quieras irte nos vamos… - susurró. Asentí. Quería irme, pero debía reconocer que estaba aterrada sobre lo que sucedería al irnos… me sentía al borde de un acantilado cuyos bordes me precipitaban a algo que no sabía si estaba preparada. Cruzar la línea con Li era algo sin retorno y me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que una vez hecho no habría vuelta atrás. ¿Podía ser como esas chicas que hacían borrón y cuenta nueva?

La noche pasó rápida, quizás porque el vaso de vodka se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, sobre todo cuando la mano de Syaoran se situó en mi espalda baja y no salió de ahí en todo momento. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando nos levantamos del bar para irnos.

- Yo me voy con Sakura en taxi…- anunció Li cuando caminábamos hacia la salida.

- Cabrón, todos vamos por el mismo lado.- replicó Yano.

- Sí, pero Takashi ha tomado como cosaco y no voy a morir a causa de este imbécil.

- Estoy en perfecto estado.- dijo el aludido saltando con un pie de un lado a otro, sonreí, pensando que Li tenía la mejor idea de la noche, aunque no estaba segura de qué tan incómodo sería un viaje en taxi sólo con él.

- ¡Juntos, como hermanos! – Kyo comenzó a gritar una canción mientras me abrazaba a mi y a Syaoran, arrastrándonos en su ebrio baile. Me reí y le ayudé a mantenerse más o menos en pie.

- Míralo, Kyo está completamente borracho… - dijo Ren ayudando a estabilizarlo.

- Mayor razón para irnos juntos, yo no asumiré sólo con él…- reclamó Takashi. Li rodó los ojos y terminamos yéndonos todos en el auto de Yano, Ren se quedaba en su hotel, por lo que esta vez no tuve que irme sentada sobre Li.

Media hora después el auto aparcaba afuera de nuestro edificio y mi corazón latía a la misma velocidad que la de un colibrí. Sentía que me sudaban las manos y podía sentir la mirada de Li sobre mi lo que hacía todo aún peor para mis pobres nervios asustados.

- Necesito mear…- dijo Takashi de pronto- Li, déjame ir a tu casa…

- Olvídalo.- terció él tomándome la mano al bajar.- Aguanta hasta tu casa…- añadió apretando levemente nuestro agarre, como buscando apoyo, le miré y parecía especialmente mosqueado, ¿o es que quería que estuviésemos solos? Ese sólo pensamiento envió una descarga de adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Sería posible?

- Hijo de puta, que necesito mear y la casa de Yano queda lejos…

- Joder… - Li me observó unos segundos y asintió, terminamos subiendo los tres por el ascensor hasta el apartamento.

Abrí la puerta y entramos, Takashi pasó corriendo al baño y un tensional silencio de posesionó entre nosotros. Miré mis manos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo y estuve segura que el sonido de mis palpitaciones eran lo único que se sentía en el pasillo de entrada en esos momentos. Sentí la cadena del water, la puerta del baño y las pisadas de Takashi acercarse nuevamente.

- Nos vemos, cabrón… Sakura… adiós…- se despidió antes de salir, Li cerró la puerta y sentí que el sonido hizo ecos por todo el lugar. Tragué saliva en grueso y me volteé para alejarme de ahí, de pronto me había transformado en una cobarde y quería esconder mi cabeza en un hoyo en la tierra. Sin embargo no había alcanzado a dar dos pasos cuando sentí que Syaoran tomaba mi brazo volteándome.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

No tuve tiempo de decir nada más cuando sus labios me atraparon en un beso brusco y sediento. Expulsé todo el aire de mis pulmones cuando sentí que su cuerpo me empujaba contra la pared aún besándonos y sus manos tomaban mi cuello ladeando mi rostro, dirigiéndome imperativamente en ello. Li guiaba mi cuerpo a su antojo y yo no tenía deseos de contradecirlo. La mezcla de su perfume, alcohol y cigarrillos me embriagó por completo y mi cerebro dejó de pensar en el instante en que sentí como sus manos dejaban mi cuello, bajaban por mis brazos, tocando mi cintura hasta mis caderas y levantaba mis piernas sin ningún esfuerzo enganchándolas a su alrededor.

Estaba atrapada entre la pared y él. Sus labios dejaron los míos y rozaron mi mandíbula, mi respiración era jadeante, casi agónica… Sentía un hormigueo naciendo en mi vientre y expandiéndose por todo el cuerpo. Syaoran comenzó a besar la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi oído y se detuvo, sentí su jadeo y cerré los ojos, por suerte me sostenía él porque me sentía incapaz de sostener mi propio cuerpo.

- ¿No me vas a pedir que me detenga? – preguntó en un susurro ronco, casi gutural. Negué con la cabeza.- No te escucho, Sakura… - replicó empujando su cuerpo contra el mío y la pared. Jadeé.

- No… - susurré ahogadamente.

No supe cómo fue que en apenas dos segundos se había movido conmigo hacia la cocina y me dejaba sobre la misma mesa en la que la noche anterior habíamos hecho las galletas. Solté mis piernas de su torso y no me dio tiempo para nada más ya que volvió a besarme. Los besos de Syaoran eran absorbentes, demandantes, avasalladores, invasivos… como él, lejos de sutilezas y cursilerías, eran exactamente como los había imaginado. Me derretía en sus brazos y él lo sabía. Sus manos me despojaron de la chaqueta que llevaba y en dos segundos mi camiseta se encontraba en medio del piso de la cocina. Se lanzó sobre mi quitándose él mismo su remera en el trayecto y sentí en todo su torso sobre mi en todo su esplendor. Me incliné hacia atrás mientras él se encaramaba prácticamente conmigo sobre la superficie de la mesa, sentí el estruendo de cosas cayendo al suelo y no pudo importarme menos, sobre todo porque en ese instante Syaoran besaba mi cuello y delineaba con sus labios todo el trayecto de mi clavícula a la par que una de sus manos acariciaba excitantemente uno de mis pechos por sobre la tela de mi brassier.

Sentí a lo lejos el sonido de un celular pero no estuve segura si era mi imaginación o no.

Dios. Iba a hacerlo con Syaoran Li. Iba a tener sexo con un chico después de… mucho tiempo.

Li tiró de mi y volví a quedar sentada sobre la mesa y él de pie entre mis dos piernas. El celular continuaba sonando pero no podía importarme menos. Mis manos fueron hacia su abdomen y me estremecí al ver a ese hombre perfecto con una erección que yo había provocado. No podía dejar de sentirme por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sexy y deseada… era una sensación extraña y difícil de describir. Syaoran alzó mi rostro y volvió a besarme mientras sus manos vagaban por mi abdomen y la orilla de mis jeans… sentí el click del broche de mi brassier y me sonrojé al notar que estaba semi desnuda frente a él, mis brazos fueron como una autómata hacia el frente, sin embargo él las detuvo, sujetándolas a mis costados.

- Eres exquisita, Sakura… tienes que saberlo… - pronunció atrapándome con su intensa mirada. Me sonrojé.

Se acercó como si fuese a abrazarme y sus labios volvieron a mi cuello, besando, mordisqueando suavemente y lamiendo, sacándome leves gemidos que me eran imposibles de controlar. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando me sorprendió con su boca en uno de mis pechos, su mano sujetando mi espalda, atrayéndome hacia él y su lengua haciendo maravillas sobre mi piel.

- Joder… - exclamé cuando sentí que mordió levemente. Jamás en toda mi vida me habían hecho aquello, quizás porque mis parejas sexuales se habían limitado a un grupo de pendejos que nunca consideraron el dar algo a cambio en el momento de tener relaciones. Volvió a hacer lo mismo y me envolvió un suave espasmo de placer en todo el cuerpo.

Sentí sus labios subir rozando toda mi piel hasta alcanzar mi cuello nuevamente. Parecía querer llevarme al límite y alejarme. Jugaba conmigo y no me quejaba por ello.

Nos miramos y en un arrebato de valentía llevé mis manos hacia su cinturón, desabrochándolo torpemente, sentía sus manos acariciando mi cintura en el intertanto, me demoré más de la cuenta, quizás porque sus dedos habían subido hacia los bordes de mis pechos dejando una suave y tierna caricia que impedía concentrarme. Li esperó a que lo desabrochara, tomó mi rostro y esta vez me beso más pausadamente, me permití saborear ese cambio, disfrutar de todas las facetas que parecía mostrar conmigo en esos momentos. Sus manos empujaron mis caderas contras las suyas en un suave vaivén y gemimos a coro cortando el beso, chocando su frente con la mía, conteniendo una respiración errática y perdida.

- Reconozco que quería hacerlo contigo en esta mesa desde hace mucho… - murmuró contra mi boca antes de morder mi labio inferior y enviar miles de descargas de adrenalina en ese simple y sensual gesto, que junto a sus palabras era demasiado para mi.

- ¿Desde hace mucho? – me las arreglé para preguntar mientras él me quitaba las zapatillas con completa calma. Las dejó en el piso y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba de la misma manera como si hubiese corrido una maraton. El silencio expectante entre ambos. Su ojos fijos en los míos, traspasándome...

- No me hagas repetir las cosas, Sakura... – replicó en tono jocoso y altanero antes de tirar de mi hasta quedar de pie frente a él, sus dedos hábiles desabrocharon mis jeans y tiraron de ellos para bajármelos, rozando descaradamente mi trasero- ¿Sabes? Puedo ver muchas garantías en que tú y yo vivamos juntos…- murmuró en un tono ronco y sensual mientras terminaba de despojarme de mis pantalones.

Fue en ese instante en que la puerta y el timbre del apartamento sonaron haciéndome saltar. Nos miramos unos segundos y Li se encogió de hombros antes de alzarme y volver a dejarme sobre la mesa. Sus manos rozaron mis muslos en una ardiente caricia y engancho una pierna en torno a él.

- ¡Abre la maldita puerta, joder!

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz de Yano. Li de detuvo justo cuando besaba mi cuello y se alejó arrugando el ceño.

- ¡Syaoran! ¡Kyo ha tenido un accidente!

De pronto toda la burbuja del ambiente se rompió, Li parecía apunto de entrar en un colapso de ira y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

- Y la re puta que lo parió… - no supe si se refería a Yano, Kyo o el destino. Porque básicamente en lo único que podía pensar era que hacía un minuto estaba apunto de tener sexo con Syaoran y ahora… ahora… - voy a ver qué sucedió… - comentó con la voz contenida antes de alejarse y cerrar la puerta de la cocina.

Me quedé así como estaba sentada sobre la mesa hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse.

- Por qué carajos no respondías el celular, han atropellado a Kyo…

- ¿Qué demonios pasó?

- Cuando volvió Takashi yo dormía en el auto y no me fijé que Kyo se había bajado, comenzamos a buscarlo y cuando le vimos de lejos cruzar una calle fue cuando pasó un auto y…

- Joder, ¿dónde está?

Supe que lo que fuese que estaba pasando conmigo y Li en esa cocina había llegado a su fin, comencé a tomar mi ropa esparcida por todos lados y comencé a vestirme con rapidez mientras escuchaba cómo Yano le contaba que ya habían llamado a una ambulancia y que Takashi se encontraba con Kyo y el conductor del auto que le había atropellado. Salí de la cocina y Li me observó con clara frustración al verme aparecer vestida. Me percaté que Yano observó el estado semi-desnudo de Li, mi extraña aparición y supo que había interrumpido algo.

- ¿Vienes con nosotros o te quedas? – preguntó Yano a Syaoran, él miró a su amigo y luego a mi. Traté de aparentar normalidad y quitarme el letrero de "frustrada del año".

- Ve tú, yo los alcanzo luego… - Yano asintió y se marchó dejándonos solos.

Cerró la puerta y me miró claramente frustrado. Hice una mueca y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

- Te acompaño al hospital… - susurré.

Definitivamente la noche no había terminado como yo esperaba… y por el bufido de frustración y la puteada de la vida que lanzó, para Syaoran tampoco.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Bien. Aquí está el esperado capítulo 24… siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero para las que me tienen en Facebook saben que pasé días con mi familia en fiestas y no tenía tiempo de estar al computador… además estuve de cumpleaños ayer hahahaah así que han sido muchos días de fiesta xD **

**Espero no haberlas decepcionado con el capítulo y que no me tiren tomates… **

**Espero leer sus impresiones en los comentarios**

**Las amo**

**Mademoiselle K.**

**P.D: si me van a agregar a Facebook ADJUNTEN UN MENSAJE QUE SON DE ACA, de lo contrario no las aceptaré, no acepto a nadie que me agrega de la nada, a no ser que ya tenga muchos amigos en común. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**25.-**

Vi a Li caminar por el pasillo hacia mi, lucía despeinado, mosqueado y cansado, me sonrojé al pensar que su cabello se encontraba así desde… desde… dios, tenía que comportarme, estaba en la mitad de un hospital, mis hormonas podían revolucionarse luego, en ese minuto lo importante era saber el estado de Kyo, Li había desaparecido por el pasillo junto a Takashi hacía casi media hora y recién le veía aparecer.

- ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Cómo está? ¿Está grave? – me apresuré a preguntarle al acercarnos. Syaoran lanzó un bufido nada alentador y se apoyó en la pared pasando su mano por la cara a manera de manera desesperada.

- Se ha quebrado la pierna y dos costillas, por suerte no se ha perforado órganos, están haciéndole algunos exámenes… está inconsciente… pero estable- la angustia de la espera se incrementó al saber las nuevas noticias sobre Kyo, observé a Li, lucía desolado, el ceño más fruncido que nunca, supuse que era de los que volcaba la frustración en un pseudo enfado con el mundo.

Golpeó la pared con el puño y me apuré en tomar su mano casi por gesto reflejo.

- Hey… - dije reteniéndole- has dicho que está estable… - Li bajó el rostro al piso y por primera vez desde que le conocía vi esa faceta más vulnerable en Syaoran, la faceta más humana y sensible, esa que siempre creemos que es mito en los chicos como él...

- Kyo es como un hermano para mi, para todos… ese cabrón…

- Lo sé… - quería abrazarlo pero no sabía si era lo correcto, con él nunca sabía lo que sucedería, un momento era el chico seguro, dominante, despreocupado y luego… luego me mostraba esta cara, que por cierto no podía ser más estremecedora, en el buen sentido, es decir... Conocerle en todas sus facetas. Solté su mano lentamente, aunque seguí de pie junto a él.

- Takashi está adentro con él, Yano fue a buscar a su familia… - su tono de voz era contenido y bajo. El cansancio era notorio en su rostro, después de todo eran las siete y media de la mañana y todos habíamos pasado de largo la noche.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga un café? – pregunté tratando de reconfortarle de algún modo. Negó con la cabeza y apoyó su cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos, estaba por sugerirle que fuésemos hasta la sala de espera para sentarnos un momento cuando su mano tomó la mía inesperadamente. Sus dedos se ciñeron a los míos, alcé el rostro, él continuaba con los parpados abajo, como si durmiese.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó antes de abrir los ojos y atraparme con la mirada fija y potente. Me sonrojé, sabía a qué se refería. Negué con la cabeza.

- No.- me miró unos segundos como si sopesase las palabras antes de decirlas.

- Quizás fue lo mejor… que… ya sabes… no haya pasado nada.- mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo al oír aquello. ¿Se estaba lamentando de lo sucedido? – No me estoy arrepintiendo… - aclaró a la carrera como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos a través de mi rostro-, joder… que si tuviese las fuerzas y la cabeza un poco más enfocada te follaría ahora mismo en algún maldito cuarto vacío de este hospital, especialmente por cómo luces ahora… - decir que mi cara era un tomate era poco, ¿cómo podía ser así de directo? – pero tú sabes que yo no me voy a comprometer a nada…

- Lo sé.- dije con el poco aplomo que me quedaba en esos momentos. Li me estaba diciendo abiertamente que si pasaba algo entre nosotros carecería de completa formalidad, cosa que ya sabía, sin embargo, ¿por qué me afectaba tanto? ¿había pensado que quizás –remotamente- él podría reconsiderar algo? ¡Era estúpido! Apenas nos habíamos besado, él era un cazador experto y yo una inexperta con pésimo ojo en parejas, ¿futuro? ¿qué futuro? Ni siquiera había un presente… bueno, no en ese sentido, es decir… éramos amigos. Sólo eso.

- No quiero que te alejes por eso… me gustas, me gusta estar contigo…

¿Se puede ser más contradictorio que eso?

- No soy tan débil como piensas, Syaoran… - dije tratando de alejarme sin embargo él no soltaba mi mano. Soltó un leve bufido, escondiendo una mínima sonrisa.

- Sé que eres fuerte, Sakura… simplemente quiero que entiendas que hay cosas que yo no te puedo dar.

- Joder… ¿en qué minuto pasaste a ser tan considerado?¿No puedes considerarme como otro ligue más y ya? – solté algo exasperada.- Puedo manejar mis propias decisiones, Li, tú no me obligaste a… a… terminar en esa mesa… - añadió lo último bajando la voz, algo avergonzada.

Li tomó mi rostro, sorprendiéndome, como era usual.

- Eres tan jodidamente exasperante, se supone que me estoy comportando como un jodido caballero para dejarte ir…

- No me quiero ir a ningún lado, ¿te di esa impresión? – solté con cierto matiz ácido. No pude evitarlo. Li arqueó levemente los labios en una de esas sonrisas soberbias que le hacían ver tan guapo.

- Mocosa alterante.

- Gracias.

- No era un halago.

- No esperaba menos de ti.- añadí sacándole esta vez una sonrisa genuina. Al menos había logrado quitarle esa mirada acongojada de hacía unos minutos; y aunque el tema de conversación estaba lejos de agradarme no podía dejar de asumir la connotación de lo que acabábamos de charlar. Li me había dicho abiertamente que él conmigo, así como con todas, no se arriesgaría a una relación formal, lo cual dejaba ciertamente una sensación amarga en mi pecho, ¿por qué? ¿por qué esperaba otra cosa? Ya lo conocía, tenía que saber qué esperar de él… ¿y ahora qué? ¿habíamos marcado las pautas en caso que realmente terminásemos enrollándonos?

- ¿Entonces todo va a estar bien entre nosotros?

- Somos adultos, Li.- repliqué con una seguridad que salía de mi boca hacia afuera, sin sentirla realmente.

El silencio se posó por segundos eternos, mi corazón latía furioso en la mitad de mi pecho. ¿Cómo era capaz de hablar del tema tan directamente y aparentar normalidad y seguridad?

- Vamos por ese café…- dijo de pronto tirando de mi mano por el pasillo.- Luego puedes irte a casa, si quieres…

- No, me quedaré contigo…- repliqué haciendo que se detuviese en medio del pasillo, observándome.

Hubo mucho más en esa mirada de lo que pude entender e interpretar, lamentablemente nunca se me había dado bien eso de leer bien a las personas, menos a Li que parecía ser el chico más extraño de todos. Llegamos a la cafetería y pedimos ambos un expreso, nos sentamos en una de las mesas y bebimos el café en silencio. Syaoran parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y yo tenía bastante con lo mío. Me gustaba un sujeto que abiertamente me decía que no iba a ofrecerme nada. La guinda a la torta de mis intentos en fijarme en sujetos fallidos.

Pasamos toda la mañana en el hospital hasta que llegó la familia de Kyo y Renton casi a la carrera, acababa de enterarse por Takashi y había corrido al hospital para acompañar a Kyo, se ofreció a pagar la mejor habitación del hospital para él y su familia no tardó en deshacerse en llanto al respecto, la mamá de Kyo parecía realmente desolada por su hijo y no pude dejar de sentirme extraña al ver una madre como ella… preocupada por su hijo, maternal era la palabra…

Llegamos casi a medio día de vuelta a casa junto con Li, pasé directo a echarme al sillón, luego de unos minutos Li hizo lo mismo, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. La escena era completamente surreal, hacía unas horas estábamos a punto de tener sexo en la mesa de la cocina y ahora nos encontrábamos completamente cansados en el sillón y por motivos muy lejanos a tener una noche de pasión intensa o algo por el estilo. Suspiré.

- Oye, Syaoran…

- ¿Uhm?

Me tomé unos segundos antes de lanzar la pregunta, pero quería hacerla, quería escucharle decir los por qué y los por qué no, aclarar mi mente y quizás convencerme completamente de su postura, quemar todo atisbo de posibilidad con él en mi mente, al menos la posibilidad de algo "formal" con él.

- ¿Por qué le tienes tanta fobia al compromiso? ¿No crees que si algún día aparece alguien especial quizás quieras comprometerte con ella, o peor a lo mejor esa persona pasa y se aleja de ti por eso? – me quedé muy quieta, aún cuando no podía ver su rostro me parecía que ese tipo de preguntas le harían mirarme fijamente, como solía hacerlo. Pestañeé un par de veces con la tensión de su respuesta, moví la cabeza y miré de reojo y fue entonces cuando me percaté que Syaoran dormía profundamente.

Lancé un suspiro y le observé a medias, apoyado en mi hombro, absolutamente perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Se veía tan cómodo y agotado que sentí pena de despertarlo, por lo que moviéndome lentamente logré dejarlo recostado sobre el sillón. Fui por una manta y volví para taparlo. Me tomé unos minutos para observarlo así, tranquilo, relajado y hermoso… lo era y me gustaba más de lo que quería admitir.

- Supongo que eres mi karma, Li…- susurré antes de taparle bien e ir a mi propia habitación. Él no era el único que necesitaba de unas horas de sueño, ya tenía asumido que había perdido todo un día de universidad.

Me desperté cuando estaba completamente oscuro, miré el reloj de la mesita de noche y marcaban las ocho de la noche, había dormido demasiado, mi estómago rugió y supe que esa era la principal razón para haber despertado, después de todo no habíamos comido nada en todo el día. Me levanté y sentí ruidos, de seguro Li ya se había despertado. Fui al baño a tomar agua y lavarme los dientes, miré mi reflejo en el espejo, lucía espantosamente mal. Esperable, considerando cómo habían sido las últimas 24 horas. Me encaminé hacia el living y le vi sentado, acababa de dejar el celular en la mesa, nos miramos unos segundos y abrió la manta que lo tapaba como ofreciéndo cobijarme con él.

Mis pies avanzaron solos hacia Li y a los pocos segundos nos encontrábamos ambos tapados por la misma frazada.

- Llamé y pedí una lasagna para los dos, supuse que tenías hambre…

- Me muero de hambre… - susurré tapándome hasta las orejas con la manta. Él acercó mi cuerpo al suyo y me observó unos segundos.

- Gracias por acompañarme hoy…

- Kyo también lo considero un amigo.

- Lo sé.

De pronto su mirada era demasiado potente y el ambiente parecía haber pasado de normal a espeso. Podía sentir la tensión entre ambos y no pude evitarlo, me sonrojé. ¿Pasaría siempre lo mismo ahora cada vez que me mirase con esa cercanía? Mi mente, boicoteando mi escasa claridad mental, trajo a flote el recuerdo de Li besando mi cuello, bajando…

Tragué saliva en grueso y vi cómo su mirada pasó de mi rostro, a mi garganta y nuevamente a mi rostro. Estábamos solos y ya habíamos marcado las pautas de nuestra bizarra relación y además estábamos frustrados, sí, no podía dejar de reconocerlo por mucha vergüenza que diera admitirlo. Estaba frustrada, mucho. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía la posibilidad de tener sexo con un hombre más experto en el asunto y no lográbamos concretar nada.

Li hizo un amague de acercamiento, lo mismo yo. Mi corazón se disparó con ese mínimo gesto y me supe perdida, total y absolutamente perdida por él, era inevitable, mi cuerpo reaccionaba como si él fuese el imán, la luz de atracción.

De pronto Li alzó su mano, tomó mi nuca y me atrajo sin ningún reparo hacia él, su boca atrapó la mía en un beso intoxicante, como sólo Li sabía darlos. Sus dedos enredados en mi cabello, atrayéndome. Puse mis manos en su pecho y luego tras su cuello, la manta bajó hacia nuestras piernas y no pudo importarme menos, no cuando Li me besaba de aquella manera. El calor y el hormigueo en cada parte de mi cuerpo no tardo en aparecer, sobre todo cuando su cuerpo se acomodó sobre el sillón y tiró del mío obligándome en cierta forma a acercarme más a él.

Sus manos tomaron mi cintura suavemente y poco a poco fueron conduciéndome hasta que comprendí qué pretendía y –acudiendo a una parte de mi que no conocía y que era mucho más valiente y desenfadada- crucé una pierna hasta el otro lado quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Li intensificó el beso mientras sus manos sujetaban mis muslos como si no quisiese que me moviese de ahí, lo que no sabía es que yo no pensaba quitarme. Cortó el beso en un momento y jadeó contra mi boca de una manera que me derritió.

- Joder…- alzó sus caderas en un movimiento lento y cerré los ojos. Jadeé.

Volvió a hacer lo mismo una, dos, tres, cuatro veces hasta que comencé a hacer lo mismo de manera contraria, encontrándonos ambos en un punto. Li comenzaba a tirar de mi camiseta cuando el sonido del timbre nos sobresaltó a ambos.

- Y la re puta que los parió, olvídalo… esta vez terminamos lo que empezamos - escupió con una fiereza que no pudo sonarme más sensual. Una parte de mi cerebro celebraba el hecho de saber que ese hombre de ahí estaba así por mi. Después de todo había pasado años pensando que quizás los chicos me veían como una asexuada o algo por el estilo, pero tener a Syaoran así por mi, con esa mirada de deseo pura y real en frente era la mejor prueba de que yo si podía ser atractiva a los ojos de un chico, de uno como él.

El timbre volvió a sonar y la puerta también, parecía un maldito déjà vu de hacía apenas unas horas, ¿qué tenía el mundo contra el hecho que pudiese al fin tirarme a Syaoran? Lancé un bufido frustrado y me detuve aún estando arriba de él.

- Debe ser la lasagna…

- Yo no tengo hambre…- soltó escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello en un tono contenido y claramente enfadado. Me estremecí y mi estómago escogió el peor momento para rugir peor que el león de la Metro. Le oí suspirar contra mi cuello y lanzar un quejido épico.- Sakura, estás logrando lo que nunca ha logrado una chica… - comentó antes de alzarme en un movimiento brusco y dejarme a un lado del sillón para luego alzarse como si nada, como si su erección no fuese completamente visible y evidente. Bueno, al parecer yo la había provocado, ¿de qué me avergonzaba?

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté al ver que tomaba su billetera y se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

- Dejarme frustrado no una sino, dos veces… y que por eso quiera follar contigo hasta que quedes exhausta en mi cama… quiero esa imagen en mi mente - soltó dándome la espalda y dejándome perpleja, turbada y asorochada por aquel comentario tan descarado y… exquisito. Me encontré pensando en que no tenía problemas en hacerlo con él de esa manera. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Desde cuando me sentía así de segura y confiada?

Mientras le observaba gruñirle al repartidor de comida, escuché el sonido de mi celular por lo que corrí a mi habitación para responder, sin embargo me quedé estática al ver la pantalla: "Mamá". Nunca era bueno si mi madre llamaba, sin embargo por experiencia sabía que era peor ignorarla y no responder, siempre era peor… Me detuve unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, el teléfono dejó de sonar en mis manos, pero a los dos segundos volvió a sonar el tono de llamada. Me mordí el labio y apreté el botón de contestar.

- Hola, mamá.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estás, Sakura? – espetó en tono gélido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Estoy en… casa mamá… - murmuré sentándome en la orilla de la cama.- ¿Sucedió algo?

- ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme? Acabo de estar en tu apartamento, Sakura y resulta que acabo de tener una charla con el nuevo arrendatario que lleva semanas viviendo ahí, ¿se puede saber dónde estás viviendo? ¿cómo es posible que tu familia no esté enterada de esto?

Me quedé de piedra. Oh, no. Lo sabía, sabía que mi vida no podía ir tan buena por mucho tiempo, sabía que mi madre no tardaría en meter sus tentáculos en mi vida nuevamente. Justo en esos momentos apareció Syaoran en la puerta de mi habitación, al verme supo que algo malo pasaba y se acercó hasta mi.

"Es mi madre". Articulé sintiéndome perdida.

- ¿Dónde estás viviendo, Sakura? ¿Cómo es posible que no fueses capaz de decirnos que te habías mudado? ¿Dónde estás?

- Estoy bien mamá, y sí, me he mudado… estoy viviendo en otro lugar.

- No me tomes por idiota, Sakura, eso ya lo sé, acabo de estar en tu supuesto hogar.- replicó ácidamente. Li había pegado su oreja al teléfono escuchando todo y en esos instantes me miraba ceñudo.

- Dile que vives conmigo…- susurró él.

- Estoy viviendo con… un amigo.- pronuncié.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás viviendo con un muchacho? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde?

- Con Syaoran Li, mamá, estoy viviendo con él…- el silencio al otro lado de la línea me pareció eterno y agónico.

- ¿Estás conviviendo con ese chico? ¿Estás en algo serio con él? – escupió.

- ¡Mamá! Sólo somos…

- Quiero ir a verte, ahora… - abrí los ojos en señal de alarma. Oh, no.

- ¿Ahora? – miré a Syaoran sintiéndome de pronto enferma y asustada.- No, mamá, ahora no, no es bueno que vengas ahora.

- Sakura, quiero ir a verte ahora, dime dónde estás viviendo, quiero verte. Envíame la dirección por mensaje.- añadió en su usual tono de orden imperial y cortó dejándome con el teléfono en la mano y la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Quiere venir?

- Quiere venir ahora…

- Que venga…- exclamó Li con relajo.

- Tú no entiendes, hablamos de mi madre, si sabe dónde estoy viviendo va a ser capaz de venir un día a las 8 de la mañana sólo para joderme la existencia, más ahora que se acerca la boda de Tomoyo, además ella sabe que…

- Sakura…- de pronto Li estaba sujetando mis hombros y obligándome a mirarlo.- Estoy contigo, tu madre es una bruja del mal pero yo no me iré de aquí, es mi casa y no dejaré que venga a ningunearte en mi hogar… - me mordí el labio, completamente temerosa. No había vuelto a ver a mi madre desde el cumpleaños de tía Sonomi… - Envíale la dirección y la esperaremos… no te dejaré sola.

- Tú no la conoces.

- Ella no me conoce a mi… - espetó él con una sutil fiereza en la voz- Conozco a las de su tipo, sé cómo lidiar con ellas…

- No te corresponde hacerlo, Syaoran.

- Quiero hacerlo.- replicó con convicción.- Te dije que no dejaría que tu familia te dañase más y cumplo con eso.

- No tienes por qué… - susurré sintiéndome derrotada, bajando el rostro, sin embargo el volvió a subirlo, sujetando mi mentón.

- No. No tengo por qué, pero quiero hacerlo, así que corta ya con eso, envía el puto mensaje y comemos la maldita lasagna antes que llegue… siempre es mejor enfrentar basura con el estómago lleno…- dijo antes de pescar mi celular y textear él mismo la dirección a mi madre.- Listo, tu madre ahora se enterará de cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí… - murmuró tirando de mi mano hacia el living.

Una súbita calma me poseyó en esos momentos, aunque sabía que nunca salía ilesa de los encuentros con mi madre, por primera vez sentía una mano sujetando la mía, no dejándome caer y eso se sentía increíblemente bien.

**OoOoOoOoOo  
**

**ALOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA. Ya, sí, sí, todas quisieron asesinarme por lo sucedido en el capítulo 24 JAJAJA pero yo lo quería así, de todas formas mis disculpas a todas las frustradas (que deben haberse incrementado con este capítulo xDD)**

**En fin… como vemos Li es el cabrón de siempre, descarado y sin ningún ánimos de asumir compromisos, aunque un cabrón que sufre por su amigo y también ayuda a Kinomoto en momentos de desesperación (as always)… y Sakura, la pobre de Sakura tratando de lidiar con ello, ¿podrá? En fin, las dejo, un besazo y espero hayan disfrutado el cap.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los comentarios hermosos que me han dejado, las quiero un montón.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**26.-**

**Li POV**

-Sakura, estate quieta, joder, me perturbas… - reclamé mirándola pasearse de un lado a otro, las manos ordenando su cabello, las cosas de los muebles, los cojines del sillón donde me encontraba sentado, nuevamente su cabello y así. _Enfermante._

- Es que tú no sabes cómo es ella…- rodé los ojos y programé el mute en mi cabeza para no volver a escuchar lo que repetía desde hacía 20 minutos cuando le había enviado el mensaje con la dirección a su madre. Estaba histérica y apenas había comido un trocito de lasagna, cosa extraña, Sakura solía comer y mucho. Cuando ya no pude soportar más sus paseos por todo el apartamento la agarré justo cuando pasaba por tercera vez a ordenar los cojines y la lancé al sillón atrapándola entre éste y mi cuerpo. Sí, el sonrojo fascinante hizo su aparición y logré mi objetivo, que se quedase quieta de una puta vez.

- Vas a calmarte, vamos a recibir a tu vieja, escuchar la mierda que tenga que decir y la dejaremos irse. ¿Está claro? – me miró como si fuese un cachorro abandonado en medio de la lluvia y bufé mosqueado.

- ¿A qué le temes, Sakura? No te va a poner una mano encima porque yo estaré aquí, no se atrevería…

- No es eso…

- ¿Entonces qué mierda es? Porque francamente te estás comportando como una cría… - escupí algo mosqueado. Pestañeó un par de veces y bajó la mirada, me alejé un poco e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber soltado lo último. Parecía desmoralizada y perdida. Jo...

Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano, pareció salir de su ensimismamiento repentino y me observó con esos ojos verdes grandes y cristalinos.

- Mi madre siempre consigue dañarme…

- Ya no lo hará más, no si tú no se lo permites.

- Eso intento pero…

- Esta vez estamos juntos en esto… - ni idea qué me llevó a soltar una frase tan marica y sentimental como esa pero era cierta. ¿En qué momento me había transformado en uno de esos afeminados de las telenovelas? Jo… en el fondo sabía que todo se debía a la mujercita que se retorcía a mi lado. Sonreí, no pude evitarlo, Sakura había cambiado tanto el paradigma… mi manera de ver y sentir al resto…

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y observé sus dedos finos, su piel blanca y suave. Su rostro inclinado hacia abajo mirando lo mismo que yo, supuse. Quería besarla, pero inferí que no era el momento idóneo, lucía nerviosa y preocupada y no estaba en mis planes alterarla más de lo que ya estaba. Joder, tener que llamar justo la maldita madre y arruinar lo que teníamos antes en ese mismo sillón.

_Enfócate._

- ¿No comerás más lasagna?

- No tengo hambre…- respondió en un susurro. Asentí y me levanté para dejar en el refrigerador lo que había quedado de la comida de ambos, quizás más tarde podríamos comer en paz, una vez que la bruja de las tinieblas se marchase.

Como si la hubiese invocado sentí el timbre del apartamento sonar justo cuando me dirigía al living, Sakura se levantó del sillón como si le hubiesen quemado el trasero, sin embargo me las arreglé para ir por ella y meterla en el baño del pasillo.

- Te quedas acá, porque yo le abro la puerta.

- Pero, Li…

- Es Syaoran…- repliqué torciendo el gesto sólo para picarla un poco. Cerré la puerta del baño antes de escuchar su réplica y me dirigí hacia la puerta del apartamento en completa calma. ¿Nadeshiko Kinomoto venía a mis dominios? Yo le daría la cálida bienvenida que se merecía. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fueron unos enormes y familiares ojos verdes, los mismos ojos de Sakura_. Impresionante_. Claro que su mirada no era cálida y cristalina como la de su hija, la mirada de la madre era dura, analítica y desdeñosa.

- ¿Eres Syaoran Li? – preguntó mientras miraba tras de mi.

- Eso depende de quién lo pregunte… - respondí apoyándome en el marco de la puerta y tapando su visión a través del pasillo.

- He venido a ver a mi hija, soy la madre de Sakura.- espetó en tono seco. Alcé las cejas y la observé.

- He oído maravillas de usted…- repliqué con un tono irónico fácilmente identificable. Me hice a un lado y la dejé pasar, su mirada aireada sólo me hizo sonreír de vuelta.

La seguí hasta el living y fue el momento en que apareció Sakura, miró a su madre y luego a mi, los ojos muy abiertos, los dedos retorciéndose y la sonrisa quebrada.

- ¿Entonces es aquí dónde vives? – Sakura asintió. Ni un "hola", "¿qué tal?". Nada.

- Vivo con Syaoran…

- Conmigo.- apunté mi pecho, burlesca e innecesariamente, sólo porque apenas ver a la mujer me saltaron unas ganas enormes de joderle la existencia. Nadeshiko Kinomoto no se iría ilesa de aquí. Me acerqué a Sakura y atrapé su mano con la mía, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia mi con total naturalidad. Su madre siguió nuestros movimientos y me atravesó con su mirada de vieja de mierda.

- ¿Podría hablar a solas con mi hija? – preguntó observándome.

- No.- repliqué antes que Sakura pudiese decir algo.- No la dejaré sola con usted.- Kinomoto tiró de mi mano y susurró un apaciguador "Syaoran, está bien", que por supuesto ignoré.

- ¿Y se podría saber por qué? – preguntó altanera la mujer. Me tomé el mentón fingiendo gran concentración.

- No lo sé, puede que esta vez Sakura necesite un testigo para el caso de violencia intrafamiliar que me encantaría denunciar…- estaba yendo demasiado lejos, lo sabía, pero esa mujer no merecía tener una hija como Sakura, esa condenada mujer no sabía lo afortunada que era al tener una hija como ella y esa mierda me calentaba el cerebro y fundía todo atisbo para ser precavido.

Los ojos de Nadeshiko se abrieron levemente y por primera vez dejó de mirarme para observar a Sakura, cuya mano seguía tomada de la mía.

- ¿Qué le has contado a este chico, Sakura?

- No tuvo que contarme nada.- dije adelantándome un paso hacia ella.- ¿A que ha venido señora?

- Syaoran… - sentí su suave mano en mi brazo, tirando hacia atrás- Déjame unos momentos con ella…- la miré sin poder dar crédito- Estaré bien, de verdad… - la observé unos segundos, asesiné con la mirada a Nadeshiko antes de soltarla y alejarme gruñendo un enfático y claro "estaré en la cocina".

Apenas me alejé del living pude sentir unos pasos violentos con tacones a través del piso, se detuvieron y entonces oí el susurro claro.

- Te vienes inmediatamente conmigo, Sakura, no permitiré que sigas viviendo con un hombre.

- No puedes prohibírmelo.

- ¡Soy tu madre! – me asomé al pasillo y vi la espalda de Nadeshiko y Sakura enfrentándola.- ¿Cómo eres capaz de ser tan egoísta y deshonrarnos de esta manera?

- ¿Deshonrarles? ¿A quienes? ¿A ti? ¿Egoísta, yo? – espetó Sakura subiendo el tono de voz.- Estoy harta de vivir soportando tus reclamos, mamá, estoy harta de no estar a tu altura, estoy harta de creer que por ti nunca soy suficientemente buena en algo, voy a vivir mi vida como a mi mejor me parezca y si no puedes compartir aquello entonces lo siento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó en un tono muy parecido a uñas sobre un pizarrón.

Estaba listo para hacer aparición en la escena en cualquier minuto, pero Sakura parecía llevarlo bien, de hecho, extremadamente bien para lo nerviosa que se veía antes que apareciese el adefesio de madre que tiene. Y ahí la vi, menuda, con la mirada hacia su progenitora, más determinada que nunca, su cabello en todas direcciones y su gesto potente y superior, como una pequeña diosa en redención. Nunca la había visto así de impresionante. Mi mente se contrajo ante el rumbo que tomaban mis pensamientos en esos momentos. ¿Me estaba gustando más de la cuenta?

- Que ya es suficiente, madre.

- ¿Suficiente? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo con tu vida? ¿Es que algún día te enrielarás? ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Tomoyo? Mira como estás, viviendo y acostándote como una mujerzuela con…

- Okey, suficiente de la escena de la bruja malvada del cuento…- pronuncié con voz potente mientras mecía una botella de cerveza en mi mano. Nadeshiko se volteó con su mejor cara de insulto y le devolví una sonrisa sardónica – Váyase de mi casa…

- ¿Quién te crees que eres, mocoso?

-El dueño, en realidad de la mitad, Sakura es la dueña parcial y estoy segura que también la quiere fuera… Nadie viene a mi casa e insulta a mi gente, ¿está claro?

- No me iré de aquí sin mi hija.- recalcó apuntalando con la mirada a Sakura, quien me observaba, le sonreí para infundirle valor.

- No me iré contigo, mamá.

-Bien, Sakura no se va, por el contrario tú sí.- sí, la había tuteado porque no merecía ningún tipo de reverencia de mi parte.

- Si quieres vivir la vida independiente entonces olvídate de recibir un peso de la familia, Sakura, que te quede claro.- escupió. Oh, la amenaza del dinero, me parecía ser espectador de un déjà vu donde yo mismo había sido el protagonista hacía años. Observé a Sakura quien levantó el mentón y asintió. Digna, absolutamente.

- ¿Irás a la boda de Tomoyo? Has sido la peor dama de honor con ella, la has dejado completamente sola en su boda.

- Iré.

- Irá conmigo.- añadí acercándome a Sakura y abrazándola por los hombros espontáneamente. Nos miró a ambos como si fuésemos pestilentes moscas, apreté más el abrazo a Sakura, mostrándole así mi apoyo.

El silencio se hizo en medio del salón hasta hacerse insoportable. ¿Por qué no se iba de una puta vez?

- ¿Estás de novia con este chico?

- Lo que haga Sakura ya no es de tu incumbencia, ahora si nos disculpas, queremos volver a lo nuestro antes de que tú llegases en tan inoportuna visita…- comenté caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Satisfecha con tu vida, Sakura? Viviendo con un mocoso perdido e insolente.

- Fuera de mi casa y no lo diré otra vez.- reclamé.

- Siento mucho que las cosas no puedan ser mejor para nosotras, mamá…- pronunció Sakura con una mirada cansina- Adiós.

No se necesito más que eso, Nadeshiko Kinomoto volvió sus pasos y desapareció dejando una ráfaga de viento a su paso, cerré de un portazo y el silencio que precedió aquello fue pleno y en parte tranquilizador. Alcé la vista y la vi en la mitad del pasillo, con la mirada perdida y los ojos vidriosos.

- Hey… -me acerqué hasta ella e inmediatamente sus finos brazos me rodearon con fuerza. Sentí sus sollozos contra mi pecho y me apoyé en su cabeza mientras mis manos la rodeaban, cobijándola en un abrazo en la que intentaba demostrarle mi apoyo. Sabía que había sido duro para ella, había terminado haciendo la declaración de principios a su madre lo que había desencadenado en un inevitable corte de relaciones.

- Ella me odia… - susurró. Bajé mi rostro hasta su oído.

- Hay más gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti.- añadí también en un susurro.- Está tu hermano, tu padre, estoy yo…

Separó lentamente el abrazo y me miró con el rostro completamente rojo, los ojos hinchados y el cabello pegado a la piel debido a las lágrimas, quise borrarle esa condenada tristeza para siempre. Ella no merecía tener la madre de mierda que le había tocado, así como no había merecido un ex homosexual, ni una prima con la que fuese comparada todo el tiempo.

- Va a dejar de enviarme dinero, no podré…

- No voy a cobrarte arriendo.- la interrumpí. Mis manos solas fueron hasta su cabello, ordenándoselo.

- No podría hacerte esto, Syaoran, tú necesitas el dinero… - me encogí de hombros.

- No voy a echarte de aquí ahora, yo me las arreglaré…

- Syaoran.

- Maldita sea, Sakura, acepta la ayuda de alguien por una vez en tu vida, ¿vale? – espeté tomando su rostro, obligándola a mirarme. Nos observamos y entonces el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció por el costado de su boca.

- Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy por mi.- asentí.- Supongo que mi madre te odia ahora…

- El sentimiento es mutuo, créeme.- dije lanzando un bufido.- Pero no importa ahora… Sakura, quiero saber si tú vas a estar bien.

- ¿De verdad irás conmigo a la boda de Tomoyo? – asentí- Entonces sí… contigo me siento segura y en paz… - soltó antes de secarse las mejillas con las mangas de su sudadera.

Me senté en el sillón y tiré de ella, sentándola junto a mi. Podía escuchar su cabeza llena de pensamientos y miedos. Podía entenderla, había pasado por algo parecido hacía seis años. Entendía lo que era desligarse de una madre, perder todo salvaguardo de la familia y andar solo por la vida, al menos ella tenía a su hermano, que estaba segura no la dejaría sola. Mi mente viajó hacia esos años, cuando estaba solo en Tokio y unos putos pesos en mis bolsillos, parecía una vida muy lejana ya, sin embargo no había sido hacía mucho y en completa soledad, tenía hermanas y desde que me había marchado había perdido contacto con todas ellas, lo lamentaba por Fanren, que era la más cercana a mi, pero no quise arriesgarme a que mi madre la utilizase para llegar a mi. No iba a correr ese riesgo.

- En un mes y medio será la boda… - comentó Sakura sacándome de mis agrios pensamientos.

- Hasta entonces no tienes que verle la cara a ninguna bruja histérica.

- Para entonces mi mamá seguro habrá esparcido el rumor que somos novios y que vivimos juntos.

- Mejor, así no me tengo que preocupar por idiotas que quieran pasarse de listos contigo.- la sentí reír tenuemente y me volteé a mirarla.- y tú serás la envidia de todas ahí por ir conmigo…- añadí en tono soberbio sólo para picarla un poco, funcionó, me miró fingidamente enfadada y golpeó suavemente mi brazo. Tomé su mano y la atraje hacia mi, su rostro a escasa distancia del mío. Jadeó, supuse que yo también, Sakura producía esas ansias de la anticipación como ninguna otra chica...

- No te puedo ofrecer una relación seria, demonios, no te puedo ofrecer ningún compromiso, pero sí hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz, Sakura…

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con el mismo tono confundido que parecían tener las voces en mi cabeza.

- Porque me importas.- Era imperativo ser sincero con ella, con ella más que nadie. No quería ni iba a dañarla. Sakura y los dioses sabían que yo no servía para la estabilidad con una chica. Sakura no iba a ser mi conejillo de indias, no si quería conservarla como amiga.

- ¿Eso significa que no vamos a… - el sonrojo en su rostro fue jodidamente adorable.

- No si tú no quieres.- me adelanté sólo para no complicarla más. Asintió y se quedó en silencio- ¿No quieres? – me atreví a preguntar. Sonrió sin mirarme. Levanté su mentón y acuné su rostro con mi mano.

- Eso es hacer trampa.- espetó haciendo un morro.

- ¿Estás diciendo que eres propensa a mis encantos? – bromeé. Estaba logrando ver esa usual chispa en su rostro y me gustaba. Se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. – Que sepas que has herido mis sentimientos, Kinomoto…- añadí tirando de su mano y encaminándonos a ambos a la cocina. No la presionaría, a pesar de que me moría por desnudarla ahí mismo y hacerlo en la alfombra, habíamos tenido un día jodido ambos (figurativamente hablando). Kyo y su accidente, Nadeshiko y su aparición de jerarca nazi… quizás tendría que resolver solo mis problemas y frustraciones. Me reí. Masturbándome a causa de Sakura Kinomoto… ese era todo un suceso.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – la miré y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo.

- Créeme, no quieres saberlo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Aquí me tienen con una nueva entrega de capítulo. ¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo (a pesar de las múltiples interrupciones ¬¬¬¬¬¬). En fin… como ven, Nadeshiko se fue al carajo y creo que no la tendremos jodiéndole la vida a nuestra Sakura hasta más adelante, así que no se preocupen por eso. Yo que ustedes me preocuparía por Ren. Li no puede con una relación seria, bien por él, pero… ¿qué pasa con Ren? CHAN**

**Ok. Suficiente de spoilers haahah no, no sé si ese fue spoiler, en fin.**

**Las leo en los comentarios, son las más hermosas por leer, gracias.**

**Mademoiselle K.**

**P.D: se me viene un mes muy difícil académicamente hablando, estoy con proyectos grandes y compromisos profesionales así que no sé con cuánta frecuencia podré actualizar capítulos, pido paciencia y comprensión. ¡No desesperen! Y no sean pesadas con el típico review de "¿cuando actualizas?" Porque francamente no sé.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**27.-**

- Déjame ver si entendí… - me interrumpió Chiharu antes de tomar de su jugo de piña y observarme atentamente- Estás ligando con tu compañero de piso que es un mujeriego empedernido que te ha dejado en claro que todo lo que pase entre ustedes estará fuera de toda formalidad… - hice una mueca torcida y asentí- pero al mismo tiempo te apoya contra tu madre, te presenta a sus amigos cercanos y se ofrece a acompañarte a la boda… - volví a asentir. Mi amiga sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Dios, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar, Sakura…

Gemi.

- Chiharu, se suponía que serías de ayuda…- me quejé- No estás animándome.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Te ha tocado el mejor y peor chico que podría tocarte. ¿Te gusta mucho? – articulé una mueca de notoria culpabilidad que supo interpretar a la perfección- Y dices que uno de sus mejores amigos te ha invitado a salir a ti sola, pero en plan de amigos… - hizo las comillas en el aire y supe a qué e refería.

- Renton mostró interés al principio…- dije haciendo dibujos con mi dedo por sobre la superficie de la mesa de la cafetería- pero… no sé… es uno de sus mejores amigos y además es su socio en el café… y él sabe que algo pasa entre Li y yo… bueno, o asumo que él…

- Pero aún así te invitó a salir.- recalcó ella. El silencio se posó mientras me perdía en cavilaciones propias, aún no le decía a Li que al día siguiente planeaba salir con Ren por ahí, por alguna razón mis alarmas mentales se encendían al pensar en ello y mi cobardía hacía aparición estelar.- Creo que deberías decirle hoy mismo que vas a salir con Renton.

- No le gustará.

- Precisamente… - sonrió- ¿No es excelente? Sabes que no le gustará, ¿sabes por qué?

- Porque…

- Porque Li se siente seguro que tú estás ahí… a los chicos como él nunca les sienta bien que los sorprendan quebrándoles sus esquemas…

- Pero…

- Sakura, el sujeto a mostrado a todas luces que aunque no quiera comprometerse siente algo por ti… si ve que puede ser arrebatado por nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo…

- ¡Pero yo no quiero jugar con Li!

- Pero él está jugando contigo con eso de te beso pero no me comprometo contigo, ¿qué espera? ¿Qué estés disponible para esta dinámica por siempre? Eres joven y estás potencialmente soltera… además por lo que me has contado Renton es guapo, ¿cómo sabes si terminas enamorándote de él? No estaría mal si él ya está interesado en ti y te puede ofrecer lo que otro no…-añadió sorbiendo lo último de su jugo antes de tomar su bolso y comenzar a levantarse- Mañana ponte guapa y sal con el chico inglés… - exclamó guiñándome el ojo- Y en la noche espero que me llames para contarme como fue la cita.

- ¡Que no es una cita!

La risa de Chiharu se escuchó por toda la cafetería de la universidad. La vi marcharse y me quedé unos minutos pensando en qué hacer, las cosas con Li parecían ir viento en popa, sin embargo era cierto que no podía prestarme para una dinámica que terminaría por destrozarme. Li no iba a comprometerse conmigo, ¿qué sentido tenía atarme a alguien que me había dejado en claro que no era capaz de formalizar nada? Ya había tenido suficiente de episodios patéticos en mi vida en cuanto a hombres, sin embargo había "algo" que me impedía pensar en la posibilidad de alejarme de él, aún sabiendo que no tenía futuro…

Y es que el presente con él se sentía jodidamente perfecto.

Me levanté y miré mi reloj de muñeca, eran casi las seis de la tarde, quizás podría pasar al café y trabajar un par de horas hasta el cierre, sonaba como un plan, uno que incluía a Li. Me encaminé hacia la estación de metro y apenas había entrado a un vagón cuando mi celular sonó alertando un mensaje, era de Renton. Algo en mi estómago se removió, no supe si nervios, emoción o un popurrí de muchas cosas.

"_Te veo mañana ¿verdad? He pensado en ir a buscarte a la universidad, ¿qué te parece?_"

Miré el mensaje en la pantalla, meditando unos segundos sobre qué responder. No podía cancelar ¿o sí? La voz de Chiharu apareció en mi cabeza, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad a Renton? _Porque te gusta Li._ Suspiré y tecleé lo más rápido que pude y le di al botón de enviar sin permitirme segundas reflexiones.

"_Salgo a las 4. Edificio de Comunicaciones. Patio interior"_

Estaba hecho. Suspiré. Mi corazón se disparó como si estuviese cometiendo el peor crimen al haber enviado ese mensaje de texto. Me costó tres estaciones de metro recuperar la tranquilidad medianamente, convenciéndome una y otra vez que se trataba de una simple salida de amigos, nada más, no había por qué ponerse melodramática al respecto, ¿verdad?

Para cuando llegué al _Rapsodie _mi mantra consistía en: _"es sólo una salida de amigos"_. Pasé directamente al piso superior a dejar mis cosas en el casillero y ponerme el usual delantal del café. Bajé y vi a Li atendiendo en caja a un enorme grupo de chicas que lo miraban y lanzaban coquetas risitas, evité rodar los ojos y pasé junto a él a ordenar la bandeja de galletas sobre la barra.

- Vuelvan pronto, señoritas, serán más que bienvenidas… - escuché la voz de Li a mi izquierda mientras las chicas lanzaban risitas aún más agudas y tontas. Bufé.- ¿Celosa? – escuché muy cerca de mi oído antes de sentir los labios de Li directos en mi mejilla en un beso algo bruto pero cómplice. Me sonrojé, Li siempre lograba descolocarme con actitudes como esas.

- ¿Tendría que estarlo?

- Quizás.- respondió con voz socarrona mientras me arrebataba una galleta y se la echaba completa a la boca, masticándola igual que un primitivo.

- Comes como un hombre de las cavernas… - repliqué observándolo.

- Estas galletas no las hiciste tú… - añadió aún con la boca llena.

- Nop.- sonreí- Así que espero que estas sobrevivan a tus ataques de cavernícola.- ladeó el gesto y alzó las manos en gesto inocente. Me reí.

- Hoy nos iremos temprano…

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, me han invitado a la inauguración de un local y tú vas conmigo…

- ¿Es una especie de orden? – pregunté cruzándome de brazos y tratando de contener la sonrisa.

- Tómalo como una invitación con respuesta única.- respondió tomando mis manos y dejándolas a un costado. Nos miramos unos segundos y pude sentir esa carga tensional entre ambos. Dios. No podíamos seguir así, Syaoran realmente era peligroso para mi salud mental, sólo bastaba con que me mirase de aquella manera y mis funciones cerebrales se atascaban estrepitosamente.

- ¿Y es formal? – pregunté sólo por romper ese cargado silencio.

- Para nada, es un local de pizzas y cervezas así que estaremos bien así.

Pasé la siguiente hora atendiendo gente en el café y siendo molestada por Li, hasta que fui arrastrada por él mismo a buscar mis cosas para marcharnos al dichoso local de pizzas de un viejo amigo de Li llamado Kunio Hatoyama, mientras íbamos en el auto me explicaba que lo había conocido en sus primeros meses en Tokio, en esos tiempos el japonés era dueño de un bar. Li tenía un círculo social tan amplio que parecía que había vivido toda su vida en Japón y no sólo seis años. Aparcó en un concurrido sector de bares y restaurantes y caminamos hasta llegar a una pintoresca fachada. Me hizo pasar primero y apenas un pie dentro me enamoré del local.

En un momento estaba en las nocturnas calles de Tokio y al siguiente caminaba en una mezcla de bar alemán con posada irlandesa, el olor a pizzas cocinándose era potente, las risas inundaban el ambiente y una suave música ambiental terminaba de darle un estilo muy particular al lugar. Miré a Syaoran que sonreía mirando hacia todos lados avanzando entre la multitud, que era bastante.

- ¿Es que es acaso Syaoran Li? – gritó por sobre el estruendo un hombre joven y robusto. Li sonrió y se acercó a abrazar estrechamente al sujeto mientras lanzaba una carcajada.

- El mismo.- replicó.

- ¡Y has traído compañía! – Syaoran se volteó hacia mi abrazándome por los hombros.- Ella es mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto… - Sonreí tratando de ignorar el hecho de haber escuchado la palabra "amiga" de su boca, ¿era la forma no sutil de Li de remarcar que esto no era una cita?- Sakura, él es el dueño de quién te hablé, Kunio Hatoyama…

Estreché su mano tratando de no afectarme por la maldita presentación de Li. Pero ¿qué esperaba? Syaoran no había dicho nada erróneo, éramos amigos, aún cuando hacía 24 horas habíamos estado a punto de hacerlo en la mesa de la cocina y luego en el sillón. Éramos amigos. Amigos. _Grábatelo, Sakura_.

- Tengo una mesa especial para los amigos al fondo con pizzas y cervezas gratis…- apuntó hacia una enorme mesa donde habían ya varias personas sentadas.- Háganse un lugar ahí que yo luego me uno.- exclamó entusiasta.

Pasamos con Syaoran entre la gente y tomamos asiento en la mesa, varios conocían ya a Li, quién me presentó por suerte omitiendo la palabra "amiga" en cada saludo, ya tenía suficiente con mi propia cabeza repitiéndola en ecos. Tomé una jarra de cerveza mientras observaba a mi alrededor, Li ya había tomado conversación con dos tipos, parecían conocerse de antes y estaban enfrascados en su burbuja de testosterona que no quise romper. Les observé de reojo y en ese instante supe que no podría lidiar con esta "amistad" con beneficios con él, dentro de mi sabía que no lo soportaría y que en algún punto las cosas saldrían increíblemente mal… para mi. Syaoran era capaz de enfrascarse en relaciones "carnales" con chicas, yo no, menos aún si ya me sentía sentimentalmente unida a él, ¿qué hacer? Estaba claro que Li sentía que era un acuerdo en igualdad de condiciones, imaginando que yo podía manejarlo todo tan bien como él.

- ¿Está mal la cerveza? – preguntó de pronto tomándome por sorpresa al envolver mi cintura con su brazo. Me sonrojé.

- Está bien… - sonreí. Acercó su rostro al mío y sonrió- Estás guapa con el pelo así suelto… - me reí.

- Me lo habías dicho una vez.

- Es para que no lo olvides.

- Gracias…

- No hay de qué…- respondió chocando su botella con la mía antes de beber un trago ambos. Su mano fue de su cintura a mi muslo y se quedó ahí, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Li tomó un trozo de pizza con su mano libre, completamente ajeno a la sensación quemante y arrebatadora que me producía ese toque.

Acercó el trozo de pizza hasta mi boca y ambos reímos cuando al mascar, el hilillo de queso continuó unido entre mi boca y la pizza. Li alejó la pizza con el queso aún unido y tiró cortándolo al fin con su propia boca.

- ¿Syaoran?

Ambos volteamos y frente a mis ojos estaba una preciosa chica de cabello castaño y sonrisa perfecta. Sentí el momento exacto en que la mano de Li dejó de estar sobre mi pierna para alejarse y saludar a la chica en cuestión.

- Midori… - parecía sorprendido de verla, tan sorprendido que por momentos ambos se miraron directamente y me sentí una invasora en esa escena que parecía tan íntima. ¿Quién era ella? La chica levantó la mano y le tocó el mentón amistosamente.

- Estás crecido, ah… - comentó apoyando sus manos en la misma silla que antes ocupaba Li. Él rió.

- Y tú sigues igual…

- ¿Es un cumplido, verdad? – preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

¿Estaban flirteando? Bajé la vista hasta mi cerveza, sintiéndome de pronto descolocada y… ¿enojada era la palabra?

- ¿Vienes con alguien? – sentí que preguntaba, fingí estar tan concentrada bebiendo que no me volteé hasta que sentí la mano de Li sobre mi hombro.

- Sakura, te presento a Midori Nagita, Midori, ella es Sakura… - le sonreí a la perfecta y segura chica. al igual que ella a mi. Pude sentir su escrutinio, aunque sutil. No había pasado por alto que había quedado en el aire el qué era yo de Syaoran, supuse que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

Cómo era de esperar tomó asiento junto a Li y desde entonces la noche fue de bien a mal, por lo poco que me incluí en la conversación –lo poco que pude hacerlo-, ambos se habían conocido hacía más de cinco años, casi cuando Li recién había llegado a Tokio y era una gran amiga de Kunio Hatoyama.

- Creí que te habías ido a vivir a Estados Unidos.- comentó Syaoran inclinado hacia ella.

- Me fui, pero decidí volver…- respondió Midori. Mujer de mundo, ¿había algo que no hubiese hecho? – Nueva York fue mi hogar por excelentes dos años, pero Tokio es Tokio, ¿no? – comentó adoptando una pose sutilmente coqueta y mirando directamente a Li.

Estaba siendo el pésimo mal tercio en esa velada y tenía unas ganas inmensas de ahogarme con mi vaso de cerveza. ¿En serio me estaba preocupando por una inocente salida con Renton cuando Li estaba ligando descaradamente con una chica frente a mi nariz? A veces las mujeres podíamos ser realmente estúpidas y consideradas. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y decidí que era hora de irme, apenas me levanté Li volteó hacia mi.

- Me voy, mañana tengo clases temprano… - dije tratando de sonar lo más cansada posible, pero como era de esperar supe que no se había creído ni media palabra.

- Nos vamos juntos.

- No.- me apuré en aclarar.- Puedes quedarte…- miré de soslayo a la tal Midori y luego a Li que me observaba fijamente.

- Vinimos juntos… -hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero yo misma le bajé los hombros, articulando la mejor sonrisa de catálogo que podía.

- No tienes que irte por mi, además la acompañarás a ella… - no podía odiarla, porque básicamente Midori no había actuado como una completa perra avasalladora, simplemente era lo suficientemente deslumbrante para que Li terminase volteado hacia su dirección. Entendible. ¿Quién era yo comparada con una mujer de 27 años que conocía la mitad del mundo, había vivido en Nueva York y trabajaba como arquitecta exitosamente? – Ha sido un gusto…- dije despidiéndome de ella y luego de Li.

Me volteé y comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude entre la multitud, tratando que mi recientemente restaurado ego no se fuese por el caño de la basura nuevamente. No tenía por qué dejarme afectar por algo que se veía venir. Li era un mujeriego, Li era…

- Sakura… - volteé al sentir su mano tomando la mía.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté zafándome.

- No puedo dejar que te vayas sola.- replicó. Me aguanté el bufido burlesco. ¿Y ahora le preocupaba yo?

- Puedo irme sola, Li, de todas formas no voy a arruinar tu velada con… Midori.- entrecerró los ojos y arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Te vas por ella? – No. No tenía ganas de una discusión, no en medio de un local de pizzas y cervezas.

- No, me voy porque estoy cansada.

- ¿Quieres ser sincera por una maldita vez?

- ¿Y qué mierda quieres, Li? ¿Qué te diga que estoy celosa? ¿Qué estoy molesta porque acabas de pasar dos horas flirteando con una sujeta en frente mío? ¿Eso quieres escuchar para alimentar tu ego? Vete a la mierda.- lo empujé de mi camino y salí hasta la calle y no me detuve hasta alcanzar un taxi y subir.

Me sentí al fin libre de liberar mi frustración al sentir que el taxi partía alejándome de ahí. Cerré los ojos y dejé que unas pocas lágrimas de rabia y frustración brotaran. Las cosas con Syaoran había ido demasiado rápidas, todo se me había escapado de las manos, para variar. Yo no era así, yo no podía funcionar como él lo hacía. ¿Entonces por qué hacerlo? El trayecto a casa fue en un silencio agónico, un mutismo que contradecía los gritos de mi cabeza.

Me tomé mi tiempo hasta llegar al apartamento, saqué las llaves y al abrir lo primero que vi fue a Li apoyado en la pared del pasillo, mirándome como si fuese a atravesar mi cabeza. Pareció detenerse en mi rostro, me culpé por no haber limpiado las lágrimas, pensando que al llegar estaría sola.

Cerré la puerta y avancé hasta quedar frente a él, quién seguía tapándome el paso. Suspiré.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté.

- Lo siento.- dijo bajando el rostro, tratando de encontrar mi mirada, supuse, pero había decidido que era mejor mirar la pared antes que a él.- Hoy fui un imbécil…

- Lo fuiste, pero no te culpo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Estaba claro que ella te interesaba y está bien, después de todo somos amigos, ¿no? – ironicé. Aproveché su momento de turbación para hacerle a un lado y pasar por el pasillo y desviar hasta mi habitación. Sus pasos siguiéndome.

- No fue así. Ella no me interesa…

- Lo que digas…

- Sakura…- tomó mi mano, reteniéndome. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, porque me sabía perdida ante su mirada, su magnetismo hacia mi. Suspiré. Por alguna razón la conversación con Chiharu de esa misma tarde vino a mi mente. ¿Sería que realmente Syaoran se sentía tan seguro de tenerme ahí como para comportarse como el idiota mayor?

- Estoy cansada… mañana tengo que ir a la universidad…y luego saldré con Renton.- solté sin pararme a meditar si estaba bien o no decirlo al fin. Sólo sabía que estaba cabreada, enojada con las Midoris del mundo, con los Li del mundo y conmigo misma por ser tan idiota todo el tiempo. Nos observamos un microsegundo, su ceño se arrugó aún más y su mano dejó de sostener la mía.

Entonces supe que las cosas se habían complicado de verdad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡He vuelto! Y con un capítulo que espero les haya gustado… tienen que entender que Li ha sido un mujeriego toda su maldita vida, así que bueno… lo idiota no se le puede quitar de un dia para otro y por otro lado tenemos a una Sakura que está tan dañada que prefiere encerrarse en su caparazón al primer peligro, porque vamos… la chica tiene una suerte de mierda, así que en cierta forma entiendo –no es que acepte- su melodramático accionar en este capítulo.**

**Espero que no me quieran tirar tomates por tardar en actualizar, pero las que me tienen en fb saben que estoy re re re copada de cosas y necesitaba tiempo. Gracias de todas formas por la paciencia y el apoyo mostrado.**

**Las amo y las leo en los reviews.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**28.-**

Me miró como si quisiera separar la cabeza del resto de mi cuerpo, sin embargo no me acobardé y continué encarándolo.

- ¡No puedes salir con Renton! – explotó acercándose un paso. Retrocedí dos.

- ¿Y por qué no? – pregunté exasperada.

- Porque… porque no puedes salir con mi mejor amigo cuando… cuando… estás besándote conmigo.- Juro. Juro que tuve todas las ganas de romperle todos los floreros del mundo en la cabeza a Li.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? Hasta hace media hora coqueteabas descaradamente con una chica ¿y resulta que yo no puedo salir con Renton?

- Es distinto y lo sabes.

- No. No lo sé. Ahora ándate de mi habitación, quiero descansar Li.

Me volteé y le di la espalda. No quería continuar discutiendo con él, me sentía enfadada, confundida y dolida. No podía entender las actitudes de Syaoran ni mucho menos encajarlas dentro de los borrosos márgenes en los que estábamos moviéndonos ambos. Éramos amigos… amigos que habían estado a punto de hacerlo dos veces… amigos que… Detuve los pensamientos cuando sentí la mano de Li sujetando mi brazo y volteándome, me negué a subir la cabeza para mirarle sin embargo fue su dedo el que subió mi mentón a su altura.

- Renton no es para ti…

- Demonios, Li…

- Es Syaoran.- corrigió arrugando el ceño. Rodé los ojos.

- … no es una cita de todas formas, es sólo una salida… común y corriente.

- Con Renton las salidas nunca son comunes y corrientes, conozco a ese cabrón.- resoplé y quité mi mentón de su agarre.

- ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto, de todos modos? Nosotros somos amigos, ¿no? – arrugó el ceño y respiró agitadamente, las palabras atragantadas en su garganta, lo supe. Nos miramos unos segundos mientras él volvía a sostener mi brazo, esta vez de manera contenida.

- ¿Y por qué te enfadaste entonces con lo que sucedió hace un rato en el local? – arremetió de vuelta. Me sonrojé y volví a voltear hacia mi escritorio.

- No es lo mismo.

- Aclárame… - sentí su tono irónico y suspiré. Estaba por voltearme cuando lo sentí situarse tras de mi, sus manos apoyadas en la superficie de madera del escritorio, atrapando mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, aún sin tocarme, un susurro estremecedor en mi oído- acláramelo, Sakura.- repitió otra vez.

Cerré los ojos. Eso era demasiado para mis sentidos. Jamás –y cuando digo jamás va en serio- me había enfrentado a un chico que supiese tan bien cómo afectarme con su cercanía. Poco podía hacer con mi cerebro para ayudarle a recordar lo que había sucedido hacía una hora como para sentirme enfadada de nuevo.

- Yo… - voté todo el aire de mis pulmones. Me estaba obligando a enhebrar la próxima frase sin sonar como una completa patética, pero Li continuaba en la misma posición y era difícil concentrarme.- Yo no voy a coquetear con nadie en frente tuyo… - susurré.

- ¿Y se supone que está bien coquetear con mi mejor amigo cuando no estoy? – habló despacio, como si masticara las palabras antes de lanzarlas hacia mi.

- No voy a coquetear con él, sólo quiero conocerlo… y… - con todo el aplomo que logré reunir me volteé y empujé levemente su pecho hacia atrás- y este no debería ser un tema de conversación, Syaoran…

Chocó su frente contra la mía y me sentí extrañamente débil y afligida. Cerré los ojos, incapaz de continuar con ese extraño intercambio de frases entre ambos. Pude percibir con claridad como su respiración chocaba contra la piel de mi rostro y por segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cuando estaba a punto de romper el silencio sentí una ráfaga de viento rodearme, abrí los ojos y fue la espalda de Li saliendo de mi habitación lo último que vi, antes de escuchar sus fuertes pasos y un portazo.

Syaoran había salido del apartamento.

Esa noche dormir se transformó en una tarea imposible, Li no volvió, al menos no mientras me encontraba inútilmente dando vueltas en la cama. En algún momento de la madrugada sentí que mis ojos se cerraban y entonces no supe más.

Desperté al sentir un molesto ruido cerca de mi cabeza, un ruido que no se detenía, un ruido que tenía mucho de parecerse al ringtone de mi celular. A duras penas, tanteando la superficie de mi velador logré dar con el dichoso aparato y respondí sin siquiera fijarme quién llamaba.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? – era la voz de Chiharu. Me restregué un poco los ojos y asentí, como si ella pudiese ver mi respuesta, tardé un par de segundos en verbalizar el sí.- ¿Sakura?

- Oh… sí…

- Dios, suenas terrible, ¿qué te ha sucedido?

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté esta vez comenzando a abrir los ojos de verdad.

- Faltaste a todas las clases de la mañana, son casi las dos de la tarde y…

Abrí los ojos asustada y sólo entonces enfoqué el reloj que mantenía sobre mi escritorio. _Mierda._ ¡Me había quedado dormida!

- Oh, dios mio, ¡el profesor Abukara va a matarme! Se suponía que hoy día dividirían las secciones para trabajar en… oh, dios, oh dios…

- Sakura… - salté de mi cama y comencé a vestirme a medias- Sakura, cálmate, ¿te has quedado dormida?

- Algo así… Chiharu, tengo que ir a la Universidad ahora mismo, te llamo luego.

Corté sintiendo que mi corazón explotaría en cualquier momento. Había faltado a tres clases y en el peor momento. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Una parte de mi cerebro me recordó que usualmente Li me despertaba cuando notaba que yo seguía enredada en las sábanas, por alguna razón él conocía ya mi horario de clases. Pero entonces recordé nuestra última conversación, su salida del apartamento y… ¿él no había vuelto? mi estómago se retorció incómodo.

Pero no podía perder el tiempo pensando en Li, tenía que encontrarme con mis compañeros de clases, quizás profesores, rogar clemencia, asistir a la última clase del día y… como si me hubiese leído la mente mi celular sonó con la alerta de un mensaje de Renton.

"_A las cuatro te veo. ¿o Li ya te ha convencido de lo contrario?"_

Mientras corría a tomar el metro y dirigirme a la universidad le respondí el mensaje a Ren confirmando que me juntaría con él, la conversación con Syaoran aún merodeaba como un molesto acertijo. Li y sus actitudes crípticas. ¿Qué demonios quería de mi? Él podía coquetear descaradamente con una chica despampanante pero yo no. Y por otra parte, Li estaba seguro que yo quería algo con Renton, ¿por qué? ¿por qué querría algo con alguien más cuando estaba impregnada de él? ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota y no notarlo? ¿O es que no quería notarlo?

Llegué a la universidad y pasé la siguiente hora buscando a mis compañeros en las asignaturas a las que había faltado para ponerme al día, tuve que ir a excusarme con la profesora de Radio para que me dejase participar en el proyecto y no excluirme con un enorme cero en mi calificación. "No tolero a gente incompetente". Genial, al parecer era una incompetente, así que básicamente cuando llegué a la única clase del día a la que podía asistir me desplomé en el asiento y me preocupé de tomar notas maniacamente toda la clase. Tan concentrada estaba en prestar atención que no fue hasta dos minutos antes que terminase la clase cuando recordé que Renton estaría esperándome. Mi estómago se retorció, estaba hecha un desastre, no me había duchado, mi estómago rugía de hambre y básicamente mis ojeras podías verlas desde el otro lado del campus.

_Genial, Sakura. _

Salí del aula tratando de peinar mi cabello con los dedos mientras me dirigía al patio donde habíamos quedado de encontrarnos. No fue difícil distinguirle, cabeza rubia, rasgos europeos, alto y pose despreocupada, como si fuese uno más en la universidad, totalmente indiferente a la mirada que le daban las chicas al pasar. Me vio de lejos y la sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro haciéndole ver aún más guapo. Sí, era un sujeto atractivo, no podía negarlo.

Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar a mi lado como si nada, recordé que conocía tan bien la universidad como yo, había sido alumno ahí por dos años.

- Luces cansada.

- Tuve una mala noche.

- ¿Es algo del clima o sólo tú y Li? – preguntó haciendo que le observase sorprendida- Lo vi hoy, lucía como el infierno y estuve a dos segundos de recibir un puñetazo en mi cara esta mañana… - abrí los ojos asustada- Asumo que sabía que saldría contigo…- comentó divertido, como si toda la situación le pareciera de lo más hilarante.

- Le dije anoche.

- Lo supuse. – replicó como si nada.- No actuaría como un orangután por nada, bueno, sí, pero no tan primitivamente.- añadió encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Tú estás bien con esto, verdad? Quiero decir, sabía que Syaoran podía ponerse un poco imbécil pero tampoco quiero joderte la vida, vives con él y todo ese rollo de compañeros…

Renton parecía manejar todo de una manera tan liviana y espontánea que me sorprendía. Era refrescante observarle ser así, como si no hubiesen problemas para expresar sus pensamientos, como si no se aproblemara por los baches en el camino.

- Es difícil lidiar con Syaoran… - comenté acomodando el arcial de mi mochila sobre mi hombro. Renton lanzó una risa y asintió.

- Entonces ¿crees que puedas lidiar con la bestia sin problemas?

- ¿Esto es una salida de amigos, verdad? – pregunté quitando mi vista de sus potentes ojos azules.

- Palabra de boy scout. No voy a joderle más la existencia a Li, a no ser que tú quieras… - comentó ligeramente.

Decidí que no iba a replicar ese comentario y asentí en silencio. Caminamos hasta salir de la universidad y entonces nos miramos. El día estaba soleado, la primavera ya comenzaba a hacerse paso en la ciudad.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó mientras estiraba los brazos y la espalda en plena calle. Me sonrojé al ver cómo un par de chicas de mi curso pasaban a nuestro lado observándolo descaradamente.

- No lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer tú? – justo en ese instante mi estómago rugió de manera feroz y vergonzosa, Renton rió y apuntó con la cabeza hacia una esquina.

- Caminemos y busquemos un lugar para que tu león deje de rugir. ¿Te gustan los pasteles? Creo que vi una cafetería con una vitrina de pasteles mientras venía hacia acá… si es que te parece almorzar pasteles… - comentó burlón.

- Nunca he almorzado pastel- repliqué sintiéndome de pronto más ligera y calmada.

- Te has perdido de mucho, Sakura Kinomoto.

Caminamos conversando temas triviales hasta que llegamos al famoso local que Ren había visto. Era nuevo, acababan de inaugurarlo según el letrero en la entrada y para dicha mía todo estaba con descuentos, no estaba dispuesta a gastar un dineral por comer. Nos sentamos en la terraza, en una mesa en la esquina, protegida por una enredadera que iba desde la jardinera donde estaba plantada por toda la pared tras la silla de Renton. Bromeó sobre las arañas saltando a su cabeza mientras tomaba su café.

Sin dudas ese fue el almuerzo más raro de todos, Renton tuvo la idea de pedir el mix de pasteles que incluía un trocito de 7 tortas distintas, él pidió un café y yo un té helado.

- ¿No debería ser tú el que pida té? Los ingleses aman el té.- comenté sonriendo.

- Oh, siempre me ha gustado ser el inglés descarriado- respondió guiñándome el ojo- Nunca me ha gustado el té, su sabor me parece… insípido.

- ¿Un inglés que odia el té?

- ¿Una japonesa que almuerza pasteles? – bromeó antes de echarse un trozo de pastel de nuez a la boca y saborearlo sin ningún pudor.- Deberías probar este…- apuntó el trozo- está delicioso… - con mi tenedor saqué un trocito y me lo eché a la boca. Cerré los ojos y saboreé el sabor suave y dulce. Abrí los ojos sólo cuando escuché una tenue risa de Ren.- Ahora entiendo por qué Li está de cabeza por ti- me sonrojé y él volvió a reír- bueno, sí, además de esos sonrojos… eres refrescantemente tú.

Me removí incómoda por sus palabras. Nunca sabía qué decir cuando recibía comentarios de ese tipo y menos aún cuando se trataba de un chico que abiertamente se mostraba interesado en mi.

- Dijiste que es una salida de amigos, ¿verdad?

- ¿Un amigo no puede halagarte?

- Li no está de cabeza por mi, de todas formas… - repliqué saliéndome por la tangente.- Somos amigos.

- ¿Si? – parecía que se burlaba de mi con esa simple palabra. De pronto tuve la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle ver que las cosas con Li nunca llegarían a ningún lado.

- Él no se compromete con nadie.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Podemos no hablar de esto? – Renton alzó las manos en muestra de rendición y aceptó. No volvimos a hablar de Syaoran en toda la tarde. Salimos del local unas dos horas después, cuando mi estómago se sentía al fin bien de haber recibido algo de alimento. Tuvimos una pequeña pelea sobre quién pagaba la cuenta del "almuerzo", pero descubrí que Renton podía ser realmente obcecado con eso de salirse con la suya. Pagó él y lo acepté sólo porque le hice prometer que la próxima vez que saliéramos pagaría yo.

"_Eso me asegura que saldremos una próxima vez."_

Conversamos y mucho, no dejamos de caminar y charlar hasta que nuestros pasos nos llevaron a un enorme parque que hacía mucho tiempo no visitaba. Como el día seguía soleado estaba lleno de niños jugando y grupos de gente aprovechando la naturaleza en tan bonito día. Nos sentamos en una banca y Renton me tendió el helado de fresas que acababa de comprar a un señor que se paseaba con un carrito.

- Creo que mi cuerpo no tolerará más azúcar por el día.- comenté saboreando mi helado.- Ren sonrió y probó de su cono, era de menta con chocolate.

- ¿Así que… eres la dama de honor en la boda, verdad? – asentí. La culpa de sentirme la peor dama de honor de la historia hizo su aparición rápidamente.

- Eriol casándose… - sonrió- quién lo diría.- Siempre dijo que viviría soltero toda su vida… - alcé las cejas incrédula.

- ¿Él alguna vez dijo eso? – Renton asintió.

- Antes de conocer a Tomoyo, por supuesto… era del tipo de sujeto que no quería comprometerse con nadie, quizás por eso cuando llegó a Londres nos llevamos tan bien.- comentó socarronamente. Me eché a reír.

- ¿Qué tienen los hombres con su fobia al compromiso? – pregunté arrugando el ceño y mirando mi helado como si él fuese a darme la respuesta.

- Eh, eh, que ya no pertenecemos al mismo club… - respondió Ren, provocando que voltease a verle.- Supongo que Eriol se adelantó un poco pero creo que si aparece una chica que me mueva las pelotas y el cerebro entonces no me negaré… - sonreí ante su forma burda de decirlo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto, ¿por qué ser tan estúpido de dejarla pasar? – me reí- ¿Soy gracioso?

- Eres… todo lo ves de una manera tan simple, ¿verdad?

- La vida es simple si quieres, Sakura… - negué con la cabeza.

- A veces no lo es…- comenté, mientras el rostro de Li aparecía claro en mi mente.

- ¿Estamos hablando retóricamente o esta conversación incluye a alguien con nombre y apellido? – preguntó secamente. Pestañeé un par de veces. ¿Cómo podía leerme ya tan bien?

- Él es mi amigo… - supe inmediatamente a quién se refería- ese cabrón es casi como un hermano, pero te diré algo de Li, él no sabe comprometerse, tú puedes intentarlo y ver qué sucede y aceptar dignamente lo que sea o… puedes dar un paso al lado y seguir con tu vida como quieres que sea… - arrugué el ceño, quería decir algo pero las palabras estaban atascadas en mi garganta, negándose a salir.- No te niego que ahora mismo lo envidio, es un cabrón afortunado, a pesar de ser cómo es logra tener a una chica… una como tú fijándose en él…

- ¿Una chica como yo?

- Caliente como el infierno y lista.- respondió como si fuese obvio- y no te enfades por mi sinceridad, tú lo has preguntado.- comentó torciendo una sonrisa, ignorando mi sonrojo.- ¿Irás a la boda con él, verdad? – asentí- ¿Entonces estoy obligado a ir con una de las primas de Tomoyo?

- Oh, dios, no.- dije inmediatamente, imaginando con horror cómo sería esa escena- No hay forma en que tú vayas con alguna de esas perras.

- ¡Whoa! – se echó a reír antes de terminarse su cono de helado de un mordisco.- ¿Hay algo que no sé?

- No vayas con nadie de la familia, son unas arpías.

- Anotado.

- Lo digo de verdad…

- Bien, bien… primas perras, no ir con ellas. Le diré a Eriol si tiene alguna prima por su lado que no tenga pareja aún.

Caminamos otro trecho más por el inmenso parque hasta que oscureció, Renton se ofreció para acompañarme hasta la estación de metro. Caminamos en completa calma. Me sentía cómoda y tranquila, la tarde había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Ren era ligero, sincero y espontáneo. Era fácil tratar con él.

- Bien… gracias por todo.- dije parándome en el andén.

- ¡Oh, vaya! Bueno, gracias a ti por aceptar juntarte, espero no tengas muchos problemas al llegar a casa… - ambos sabíamos a qué se refería.

- Me las arreglaré. – comenté sonriéndole antes de subirme al vagón, cuyas puertas acababan de ser abiertas.

- Sakura… - me volteé al sentir una mano tomando la mía y un beso ligero en mi mejilla. Renton volvió como el rayo a pararse sobre el anden y me sonrió.- Avísame cuando llegues a casa, ¿si?

Asentí justo cuando las puertas se cerraban. El metro se puso en marcha y pronto la figura de Ren se hizo difusa con la velocidad. El viaje se me hizo corto, quizás porque no estaba muy segura de querer llegar. Cuando terminé frente a la puerta del apartamento, dudé. La llave a un centímetro de la cerradura, inquieta sobre qué pasaría con Li al entrar. Suspiré y me obligué a ser valiente y enfrentar lo que sea que tuviese que pasar, de todas formas toda la situación era ridícula de principio a fin, Li estaba muy lejos de poder hacer una escena de celos al respecto.

_Incluso aunque yo había hecho una buena salida dramática en el local de pizzas._

Entré y el apartamento se encontraba a oscuras. Respiré tranquila, todo estaba en completo silencio, me abrí paso por el pasillo y cuando desviaba hacia mi habitación sentí un movimiento del sillón, para cuando me volteé Li se levantaba bruscamente y en dos zancadas me tenía estampada con la pared.

- Si Renton te tocó un pelo juro que voy a quemarle las pelotas en ácido… - comentó acercando su rostro al mío.

- Syaoran… - susurré. Mi corazón bombeando sangre frenéticamente. Mis ojos buscando los suyos en la casi absoluta oscuridad.

- Maldita la hora en que apareciste en mi café, Sakura Kinomoto.

Y sólo esas fueron sus palabras antes de estampar su boca sobre la mía y botar él mismo la mochila de mi hombro para atraparme completamente entre sus brazos.

Y yo no pude detenerlo. No quería hacerlo, incluso aunque sabía que terminaría dañada por ello.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ya, ya, ya, aquí me tienen con un nuevocapítulo. Saben que mi vida va muy estresada y caótica y me ha sido difícil sentarme a escribir, tengo muchos compromisos profesionales que me han tenido un poco alejada de Try Again, pero prometo retomar pronto, las cosas más importantes se acaban esta semana, así que espero retomar el ritmo de actualización.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Impresiones, impresiones!**

**Las leo en los comentarios.**

**Las adoro y gracias por leer.**

**Mademoiselle K.**

**P.D: no me odien por ese final. Es culpa de Li.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**29.-**

Li cortó el beso bruscamente antes de arremeter bruscamente contra mi boca, su lengua y sus labios abriéndose paso de manera impetuosa y salvaje. Respondí el beso con la misma intensidad, estaba harta de negarme algo que de verdad quería, lo quería a él, ¿Qué sucedería después de esto? No lo sabía pero estaba decidida a no pensar en ello hasta el día siguiente, no quería hacerlo. Quería vivir ese presente. Las manos de Syaoran se colaron bajo mi camiseta y me estremecí al sentir su cálida caricia en mi abdomen.

Rodeé con mis manos su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia mi, su sabor era embriagante y poco a poco sus besos fueron haciéndose más profundos y lentos, bajé mis manos por sus hombros hasta su pecho, sentí su corazón latiendo tan frenético como sentía el mío. Dejó de besarme y sentí sus labios rozando mi mandíbula, hasta mi cuello, sus labios dejando una suave caricia que me desarmó, expulsé el aire de manera sonora y él emitió un sonido ronco con su garganta mientras sus manos me rodeaban bajo mi ropa, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

- No lo hizo, ¿verdad? – si voz fue una ronca vibración en mi oído antes de besar justo en ese hueco. Sacudí la cabeza antes de sentir sus labios besando mi cuello hacia mi hombro, ida y vuelta.

- Syaoran… - susurré.

No respondió, simplemente me alzó y enganchó mis piernas en torno a él mientras volvía a besarme. No tuve que preguntarme hacia dónde íbamos, a los pocos segundos estábamos en su habitación. Sentía que había un enorme elefante rosado en la escena, con una conversación que nos estábamos saltando, pero… ya tenía suficiente… y de todas formas no era como si hubiese tiempo de conversar mientras él me besaba de esa manera. No alcanzamos a llegar a la cama cuando Syaoran me empujó contra la pared, nuestras caderas chocaron y sentí un gemido ronco y gutural saliendo de su pecho, mi propio calor comenzaba a fundirme. Sus manos delineando mis muslos hasta mi trasero. Iba a quemarme. Quería quemarme con él.

- Casi estoy esperando que en cualquier maldito momento llegue alguien a interrumpirnos esto… - susurró. Sentí la sonrisa contra mis labios, sonreí de vuelta y abrí los ojos, ahí estaba Syaoran, con el cabello extremadamente desordenado y mirándome en la penumbra de su habitación, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba de manera desenfrenada. Mis dedos fueron de sus hombros donde me sostenía hasta su cuello, se removió apretando sus manos contra mi trasero y atrayéndome más hacia él- ¿No vas a ser tú, verdad? – sonreí y negué con la cabeza. – Eres el infierno mismo, Sakura… - y entonces volvió a besarme y a cargar conmigo hasta la cama.

Me dejó sobre el colchón y rápidamente se posicionó por sobre mi, apoyado de tal manera que nuestros cuerpos casi no se están tocando, por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado a besarnos se detuvo, sólo observándome. Su respiración agitada chocando contra mi rostro, su cabello cayendo hacia sus costados por la propia gravedad de la Tierra. Sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla, parecía que estudiaba mi rostro, tomándose un extraño lapsus de observación mientras mi corazón estallaba en latidos descontrolados.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo, verdad? – preguntó atrapándome con su mirada, mientras sus dedos rozaban mi mandíbula lenta e incitadoramente. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿En serio dudaba que yo lo quería? Nos observamos y supe que no había nada que quisiera más que él, que ese momento, que esa mirada…

No iba a responderle con palabras, pero si con gestos. Me alcé de la cama y tiré de él hacia mi, su cuerpo sobre el mío se sintió bien, correcto, encajando al fin. Sus manos se colaron bajo mi camiseta y en dos segundos ya se había desecho de ella. Mi respiración era errática mientras él parecía beber todo de mi en cada beso. Sus labios se movían diestros sobre los míos, mientras me arrastraba con él por sobre la cama, acomodándonos mejor.

Como nunca me dejé llevar y palpé la piel de su abdomen, Li detuvo el beso un microsegundo ante aquello antes de empujarse contra mi con más fuerza. Supuse que lo estaba haciendo bien y encontré el coraje para alzar su remera, él mismo me ayudó a quitársela y la lanzó lejos de la cama antes de volver a mi y hacer lo mismo conmigo. Sus manos se movían tocándome lentamente, estremeciéndome con cada toque. Sentí sus dedos colarse bajo mi brassiere y apretar mi pecho, me estremecí y él gruñó levemente como toda respuesta.

Sentí su mano rozar mi espalda y luego el "click" que terminó dejándome totalmente desnuda arriba. No pude evitarlo, me reí.

- Lo haces con una mano…

- Cariño, te impresionarías lo que puedo hacer con una mano…

La risa se cortó de pronto. Era incapaz de replicar algo coherente a esa frase cuando sentí que me incendiaba por dentro. De pronto en mis 21 años y pocos años de mal sexo estaba aquí con un experimentado hombre que me deseaba. ¿En qué momento despertaría y descubriría que nada de esto había sucedido?

Me perdí en el momento exacto en que sentí sus labios acariciar la piel de mis pechos desnudos, deslicé la cabeza hacia atrás y expulsé el poco aire que era capaz de retener en los pulmones cuando su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi piel y sus labios a morder lentamente. Arqueé mi espalda y doblé mi cuello hacia un lado mientras él turnaba su boca de un pecho a otro. Sus manos rodeando y bordeando mis curvas y su cuerpo encendido, como el mío.

Su boca se deslizó desde mis pechos hasta mi clavícula. Trazó un patrón con su lengua que destruyó todas las células pensantes, me transforme en instinto y sensaciones, sobre todo cuando sentí su otra mano bajar y meterse sin ningún reparo bajo mis pantalones. Me retorcí y corté el beso, ladeando el rostro, jadeando. Sentí la sonrisa de Syaoran contra mi rostro.

- No tan pronto, Sakura… - murmuró en un tono de voz que fácilmente podría hacer llegar a muchas a un orgasmo auditivo, yo incluida. Me quitó los zapatos primero y luego los pantalones con una paciencia desastrosa. Era como que dentro de todo el frenesí se tomaba de pronto instantes de paciencia y contemplación. Estaba sólo en bragas frente a un semi desnudo Syaoran, serpenteó sobre mi en la cama, tocando mis piernas y asentando las manos en mis caderas. Sonrió, una sonrisa lobuna, astuta, codiciosa.- Tuve esta imagen mental por mucho tiempo… tú desnuda y jadeando.- me sonrojé- y sonrojada… - murmuró en la semi oscuridad. Sonreí, no pude evitarlo, era un maldito cabrón presumido incluso en ese momento. Me ahorré el aclarar que "casi" desnuda y es que parecía que en cualquier momento lo estaría por completo.

Decidí que había tenido suficiente de pasividad en aquello, en una actitud inesperada me alcé y lo empujé contra el colchón poniéndome por sobre él y lo besé, antes de alcanzar a analizar más allá su mirada sorprendida. Sentí sus manos calientes en mi espalda, mis pechos chocaron contra el suyo desnudo y se sintió como el contacto más exquisito y sensual. Sus dedos bajaron basta mi espalda baja y luego mi trasero. Me removió con brusquedad dejándome justo sobre él, haciéndome sentir lo excitado que estaba. Un sonido gutural salió de su boca mientras empujaba lentamente mis caderas hacia abajo.

- Joder… - de un movimiento brusco me movió y se terminó de desnudar en segundos por si mismo antes de envolverme con sus brazos y besarme hasta hacer voltear mi cabeza por busca de oxígeno. Él no estaba siendo delicado y yo no quería que lo fuera, quería sentirlo, quería sentirlo dentro de mi y dejarme envolver por él. Quería quemarme, quería dejar de vivir con límites, al menos por esa noche. Quería quebrar y rompes esas líneas por las que me había movido toda mi vida y Li se sentía como el hombre perfecto para hacerlo.

Sus manos trabajaron mis pechos y mi cuerpo, no puedo precisar lugares, porque sentía que todo mi cuerpo se estremecía. Tocando, esparciendo electricidad por montones. Me entretuve con los músculos de su espalda y cómo se retorcían bajo el toque de mis dedos. Me besaba, torturándome y tentándome poco a poco, porque aunque estaba desnudo, yo seguía con una prenda que él no me había sacado aún y sabía que por una razón. Quería escucharme pedírselo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Una de sus manos bajó por mi vientre y sin escala se coló bajo la tela, me tocó esta vez sin ninguna barrera. Un dedo acariciando, tanteando, me retorcí, un gemido agudo saliendo de mi boca, no pude ni quise controlarlo. Él no se detuvo, continuó con ello, moviendo su mano contra mi, dos dedos en mi interior. Mordiendo mi labio inferior, Syaoran chocó su frente con la mía, nuestros jadeos mezclándose, creo que le oí susurrar algo, pero no estoy segura, mi mente perdida en la sensación que me estaba provocando.

Su respiración tan errática y furiosa como la mía, lo sentía, mi cuerpo se incendiaba y él continuaba con su labor, sus dedos enterrándose en mi.

- Li… - gemí su nombre antes que él atrapara mi boca, silenciándola con un beso.

- Córrete.- gruñó.

Como era de esperar no pedía, ordenaba; no sé si fue ese último movimiento de su mano, su otra mano que se enterró en mi espalda o su boca que mordió mi hombro, pero sentí la acumulación de tensión intensa y maravillosa en mi vientre bajo. Unos segundos más, me removí, él hundiendo sus dedos otra vez y me sentí venir. Me estremecí como nunca y un gemido sofocado abandonó mi boca de manera lenta y sostenida. Li se arqueó junto conmigo y no dejo mi cuerpo hasta que volví a posar mi espalda completa en la cama, en algún momento al parecer me había inclinado levemente.

Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si hubiese pretendido correr kilómetros en apenas dos minutos. Traté de recordar cuando fue la última vez que me sentí de aquella manera y no pude hacerlo. Me volteé hacia Li y ahí estaba él, desnudo en toda su gloria y sonriéndome, esa sonrisa socarrona y traviesa que había visto antes en él. Tomó mi rostro, acercándose lentamente, mordisqueando mi labio, succionando y besando. Sus manos dejaron mi rostro, bajando por mi cuerpo tocando todo, suelto un jadeo cuando vuelve a rozar mi vientre él sonríe y se acerca a mi oído. _"Aún no"_, susurra. Sé que estoy perdida en él.

Lentamente me despojó al fin de la última prenda, se reincorporó sobre mi, sus brazos a cada lado de mi rostro, sus músculos tensos, su rostro perfecto y hermoso. Mis manos recorrieron sus brazos y luego su pecho, bajando hasta su abdomen y luego… más abajo. El gemido fue ronco cuando mis manos lo tocaron ahí, nunca lo había hecho antes pero dejé que mi mano derecha subiera y bajara por toda su extensión, Syaoran se removió y besó mi cuello, aunque más bien pareció rozar sus labios sobre mi piel. Volví a hacer lo mismo, cuando estaba apunto de acelerar mis movimientos él cortó mi recorrido besándome, atrapando su cuerpo con el mío. Le sentí tantear su mesa de noche mientras continuaba besándome. Miré por sobre mi hombro y él rió.

- Ahora es cuando me dices que no quieres hacerlo- comentó burlón sacando un condón. Me reí, relajándome y divirtiéndome con él en ese momento.

- Cállate.

- ¿Entonces, quieres? – sonreí. Sabía que quería escucharme pedírselo y no iba a darle esa satisfacción.

- ¿Tú quieres? – pregunté poniendo una pierna por sobre su cintura.

- Joder… - su mano recorrió mi pierna y la alzó, me sorprendí ante aquella posición, más aún cuando comenzó a besar mi piel desde la rodilla hacia el interior del muslo. Cerré los ojos, tratando de no perder el hilo de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando parecía que iba a quemarme como el infierno tiré de sus hombros hacia arriba y lo miré.

- Basta ya de juegos, maldita sea, Li.

- Es Syaoran, Kinomoto… - comentó rompiendo con la boca el envoltorio del condón y ajustándoselo en tiempo record como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida, me abstuve de llegar al pensamiento de con cuantas mujeres había hecho eso. No iba a arruinar ese momento.

Y entonces no dijimos nada, era ese preámbulo tenso y exquisito que no esperaba tener con él. Syaoran rozó nuestros cuerpos y pude sentirlo empujando sus caderas contra las mías aún sin hacer nada más que eso. Me retorcí y solté un jadeo.

- Syaoran… - él volvió a hacer lo mismo esta vez sus dedos volvieron a tocar mi parte más sensible. Bajé mis manos por su espalda hasta su trasero empujando su cuerpo hacia mi. Él de pronto me está observando, su mirada profunda y fija, aún con la poca luz podía sentir la intensidad de ese gesto, como si estuviese diciéndome muchas cosas. Cosas que no podía descifrar.

Y entonces en un solo movimiento Li embistió contra mi, esta vez de verdad. El gemido se quedó atascado contra mi garganta cuando lo sentí entrar. Mi interior acomodándose a él. Llenándose de él.

- Jodidamente estrecha… - susurró contra mi boca cuando comenzó a moverse. No sé cómo es que se las arreglaba para hablar en un momento así cuando lo único que podía hacer era sentir y… gemir. No podía controlarlo, simplemente los jadeos y gemidos abandonaban mi boca con cada movimiento de él, aunque no era la única voz que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Sentía que estaba rodeada por todos los flancos. Sentía que mi cuerpo estallaría, sentía que… Mi cabeza no podía enhebrar pensamientos, nuestras caderas chocaban y en cada impacto me perdía más en él. Dejé de besarlo porque me era imposible hacerlo. Sentía un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, esparciéndose, llenándome, quemándome. El orgasmo me alcanzó de manera brutal y sofocante y él no tardó en llegar al propio luego de adentrarse más contra mi. Jadeé incapaz de sentirme mejor que en ese momento. Comprendía por qué las mujeres lo perseguían una vez que se había acostado con ellas… y es que Syaoran era… era…

Nos separamos lentamente mientras sentía que no podía respirar suficiente aire. Sentí a Li removerse a mi lado pero no tenía la energía para voltearme a ver qué hacía. A los pocos segundos volví a sentirlo a mi lado, su brazo rodeándome y sus labios besando mi hombro.

- ¿No vas a correr de mi mañana, verdad? – preguntó acercando más mi cuerpo al suyo.

- No… - susurré observando cómo su mano rodeaba mi cintura y sus dedos acariciaban la piel de mi abdomen con sutileza.

- Ese ha sido un sexo increíble… dijiste que tenías poca experiencia, mentiste- murmuró contra mi oído. Me reí y le golpeé el brazo juguetonamente.

- Estás tratando de hacerme sentir bien.- repliqué volteándome hacia él. Li sonrió tiro de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que movía las desordenadas frazadas de su cama y nos tapaba a ambas con ellas.

-Creo que ya te hice sentir bien antes… - comentó burlón. Sus manos volvieron a tirar de mi cintura hacia él, su boca en la mía y a los pocos segundos volvía a perderme en sus besos.- Te dije una vez que ibas a quedar exhausta en mi cama… - murmuró socarronamente.- Pienso cumplir mi palabra.- Me reí contra sus labios y asentí.

- Por primera vez no voy a llevarte la contraria.

- Me parece bien- corroboró.

Me dejé guiar por él obligándome a dejar todo pensamiento y preocupación para después. En ese momento sólo quería ser esa mujer, esa mujer que era deseada por un hombre, esa mujer sensual y bonita que él me hacía sentir. Sólo esa mujer.

La Sakura de siempre podía quedar en un cajón guardada… al menos por unas horas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Desperté sintiendo que mi cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, me dolía todo, absolutamente todo y sentía un calor de los mil infiernos. Pestañeé un par de veces, la realidad me golpeó apenas vislumbré la habitación en dónde me encontraba. Miré su masculino brazo rodeándome y podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca. Había sucedido, de verdad había sucedido… había… había tenido relaciones con Li… durante… durante… la sonrisa en mi rostro fue plena, no pude evitarlo.

Me sonrojé al recordar todo lo que había sucedido entre ambos la noche anterior. Aunque luego los pensamientos negativos comenzaron a aparecer y asentarse, como siempre. En la oscuridad y penumbra de la habitación todo parecía menos vergonzoso y real, pero ahora, con la luz del día y mi completa desnudez comenzaba a sentirme insegura y nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía que salir de ahí. Me removí pero él sólo ajustó su agarre sobre mi.

- Dijiste que no tratarías de escapar… - susurró una voz somnolienta a mis espaldas. Me quedé muy quieta y avergonzada que supiese adivinar mis pensamientos tan bien. Me volteó dejando nuestros rostros a la misma altura, me preocupé de enfocar sus cejas y no sus ojos, sabía que estaría perdida si lo hacía.- Eres hermosa… - dijo de pronto sorprendiéndome.- Incluso aunque hayas dormido cuatro horas… - añadió torciendo el gesto.- ¿Tienes que ir hoy a la universidad? – preguntó queriendo parecer despreocupado y fallando estrepitosamente en su intento. Sonreí mentalmente al darme cuenta que yo también sabía leerlo bastante bien.

- ¿Me estás echando? – pregunté de vuelta sólo por molestarlo. Sonríe y vuelve a ser él.

- Oh no, cariño… más bien lo contrario… - engancha mi cintura con su brazo y atrae su boca a mi cuello. Aspira lentamente, un escalofrío me recorre al instante.- ¿Te duchas conmigo? – pregunta sin ningún pudor. Lo miro y parece hablar en serio.- Podríamos ahorrarnos agua ahora que el dinero escasea…

Me río, lo empujo y él vuelve a abrazarme. No le digo que no, sólo me dejo abrazar por él y sonrío mientras le dejo guiarme hasta el baño, como si no conociera su apartamento.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ok. Lo prometido es deuda. Media hora antes que se acabe el mundo estoy subiendo capítulo. ¡VAYA CAPITULO! xD estoy cansada y quiero leer sus reacciones así que me abstengo de comentarios latosos y aburridos.**

**Gracias por leer, gracias por ser tan maravillosas, gracias por ser las mejores lectoras de todas.**

**Mademoiselle K.**

**P.D: feliz navidad amores mios! En caso que no alcance a actualizar antes de navidad xD llega familia a la ciudad y quizás no pueda pasar mucho al computador. Un besazo.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**30.-**

**Renton POV**

- ¿Apuestas?

- Sigo.

- Doblo.

- Igualo.

Takashi lanzó las cartas sobre la mesa y nos miró cabreado, con razón, su montón de fichas había ido desapareciendo a una velocidad alarmantemente rápida mientras Yano y yo disputábamos la partida, Kyo había perdido hacía rato y observaba el juego bebiendo un vaso de bebida y fumando. Por los medicamentos que tenía que tomar luego de su accidente estaba vetado de beber alcohol y considerando que el trago había sido el desencadenante de todo esa noche, creo que era lo mejor para él.

Miré mis cartas y sonreí, siempre había sido bueno en el póker, como dicen "buena suerte en el juego, mala en el amor" y tenían bastante razón, mi madre ya comenzaba a cabrearme con la famosa pregunta de "¿Cuándo tendrás novia y te casarás?". Tenía 28 años, sí, ¿y qué? ¿desde cuando era necesario casarse antes de los 30? La cosa es que nunca me había sentido particularmente atraído por alguien como para dar ese cursi paso.

- ¿Alguien habló ya con Li? – preguntó Yano tomando un trago de su whisky. Kyo lanzó una risotada y negó con la cabeza.

- Ese cabrón está en su cueva jodiendo como un conejo.- alcé las cejas y lo miré incrédulo.

- ¿No soportó más tener sus manos lejos de Sakura? – preguntó Takashi divertido. _"¿Quién no lo haría?", _apuntó Yano. Kyo negó y apuntó en mi dirección.

- Ya sabes como es Li, cuando ve su territorio en peligro actúa…

- ¿Así que Li está con Sakura? – pregunté aspirando el humo del cigarrillo. Había hablado con ella hacía dos días, la semana pasada había sido nuestra salida "no cita", me gustaba la chica, pero tenía esa jodida mirada de esperanza y desolación en los ojos, esa mirada que le vi a muchas otras por pensar en Syaoran.

- ¿Tú saliste con ella la semana pasada, no? – preguntó Yano riéndose.- Este cabrón quería quitarle la chica a Li…

- Eh, eh, que yo sólo la invité a salir y ella aceptó.- me defendí sonriendo.- Nunca la obligué a encontrarse conmigo. Yano apunto en mi dirección y ladeó el rostro.

- ¿Y van en serio? – pregunté. Por alguna maldita razón quería saberlo concretamente.

- La verdad no sé… - respondió Kyo sirviéndose más bebida-De que andan en la etapa de querer follarse en todos los lugares posibles, andan… pero no sé cómo lidiará Li con su mierda antes de arruinarlo todo con ella.

Decidí dejar el tema ahí. Sabía a qué se refería, Li estaba bastante jodido con eso de comprometerse con las mujeres, entendía todo el rollo de su pasado en China pero había una jodida cosa molesta en todo ello, si no iba a formalizar nada con ella, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿y por qué mierda me importaba? Continuamos jugando y Yano me ganó, probablemente porque mi cabeza estaba demasiado distraída luego de ello.

Dormí en casa de Yano, no estaba dispuesto a manejar cuando había tomado demasiado. Desperté con el sonido de mi celular sonando en algún jodido lugar cerca de mi cabeza. Respondí a tientas, sin saber quién llamaba.

- ¿Renton?

- ¿Uh?

- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

- Mas o menos…. – seguía sin saber con quién demonios hablaba. Escuché una risa.

- Inglés de pacotilla, no te invité a venir a mi boda para que te duermas y no cumplas con tus labores en mi ceremonia.- Desperté más al reconocer al fin la voz de Eriol. Me reí y levanté del sillón en el que me había echado, no pude contener el gemido de dolor al tratar de mover mi cuello.

- Me cago en la vida… - torcí el cuello y el dolor se volvió intenso- ¿Estás llamándome por que olvidé una reunión o algo así, no?

- Ahá, ibas a almorzar con Tomoyo y conmigo hoy.

- Mierda.

- Sí, mierda. Levántate y trae tu trasero a la ciudad, en una hora estaremos en el restaurante, te enviaré la ubicación por mensaje.

Miré a mi alrededor, la casa olía a humo y habían varias botellas tiradas. Tomé algunas y las dejé apiladas en la cocina, aproveché de tomar un vaso de agua y salí de la casa. Conduje rápido, tenía que llegar al hotel y lucir presentable después de una noche de póker y mucho whisky. Luego de una ducha rápida, vestimenta semi formal –conocía a Eriol, no iríamos a un lugar que no tuviese como mínimo dos estrellas Michelin-, conduje hacia la dirección que me había dado. No me costó llegar, estacioné y bajé revisando mis mensajes de correo electrónico, tenía dos de mi padre que seguramente no me iban a gustar leer, sabía que no había sido el más entusiasta con mi viaje a Japón, a pesar que le convencí que trataría de trabajar en el proyecto de la expansión de la cadena de hoteles. Padres eran padres. Estaba seguro que el mío no estaría conforme jamás, así que ya no era algo que me preocupase demasiado.

Alcé la vista por inercia para no chocar con la gente en la calle mientras leía y entonces la vi, vestido blanco, tacones, el cabello recogido sutilmente y con la mirada titubeante, como si no quisiese entrar al restaurante. Sonreí. Era inevitable hacerlo al verla avanzar y retroceder como si una barrera invisible la empujara.

- Sakura.- la llamé, se volteó y mi sonrisa se ensanchó al notar una segunda expresión en su mirada: alivio. Reconocía que eso me gustaba de ella, la transparencia en su mirada.

- Renton, no sabía que vendrías también… - exclamó.

- Somos dos los sorprendidos entonces.- caminé hasta ella y besé su mejilla. Olía bien.- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunté observándola, entonces me percaté que lucía francamente radiante, ¿eso era por Li? Recordé la frase de Kyo mientras jugábamos póquer y creo que las piezas encajaron un poco.

- Muy bien…- respondió observándome hacia arriba. Sakura era de estatura media, aún así la superaba en al menos unos quince centímetros.

- Te vi algo titubeante.- comenté divertido apuntando hacia la puerta. El sonrojo en su rostro fue evidente. Me eché a reír mientras ella parecía encogerse un poco al saberse pillada.

- Ah, eso… es que… bueno, con Tomoyo las cosas han andado extrañas, un poco… uhm, alejadas… - comentó apenada. La observé atento, parecía nerviosa, decidí no ahondar más en el tema, en cambio tomé su brazo y comencé a caminar con ella hacia el restaurante.

- Te apuesto un paseo al parque Yoyogi que Eriol pedirá cordero y papas asadas.- solté mirándola de reojo.- Cada vez que nos reunimos en un lugar pijo pide lo mismo, es demasiado aburrido.- añadí divertido. Sakura rió mientras avanzábamos.- ¿Me sigues en la apuesta o no? – pareció turbada al ver que iba en serio.

- ¿Y si pierdes? – preguntó.

- Entonces tú me invitas donde tú quieras…- respondí como si fuese lo obvio. Rió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No es básicamente lo mismo entonces si ganas tú o yo? – me reí.

- ¿No es lo bonito de todo el asunto?

- Pero como amigos, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto…-repliqué divertido. Sakura andaba a la defensiva, era gracioso verla observándome como si yo fuese a tomar ventaja de algo. No era estúpido, no iba a jugar mis cartas con una mano tan mala, en otras palabras no iba a hacer cosas de las que luego me iba a arrepentir. Me intrigaba la chica, quería conocerla, ¿crimen? No. – Así que… -vi de lejos a Eriol y Tomoyo conversando aún sin vernos- tú y Li…

El estruendo que se escuchó por todo el restaurante fue el de Sakura tropezando y pasando a llevar a un mesero cuya bandeja –por suerte vacía- terminó en el piso. Agarré a Sakura justo a tiempo antes que su cabeza diese a piso, su cara estaba roja y se deshacía en disculpas al mesero. La sentía tan mortificada que la abracé por los hombros como si nada hubiese pasado y la empujé hasta la mesa de nuestros amigos. Tomoyo fue la primera en levantarse y correr hacia Sakura.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó abrazándola protectoramente. Alcé una ceja, ¿qué no se suponía que estaban alejadas? Sonreí. Mujeres. Mi hermana Sophie era igual y nunca lograba entenderla.

El almuerzo estuvo bien, anecdótico, interesante. Eriol pidió cordero con papas asadas, percibí la mirada graciosa de Sakura y sonreí ante nuestra conversación silenciosa a través de miradas. No mencionamos la apuesta pero quedó claro que visitaríamos pronto el parque Yoyogi.

Tomoyo era todo un personaje, graciosa, bonita, dulce, atenta y bastante controladora, aún cuando lo supiese ocultar con esa pose de chica linda. En resumen, la mujer perfecta para Eriol. Lo conocía de años y sabía que no funcionaría con una mujer dócil y sumisa, ese cabrón necesitaba un igual. Me alegraba por él de todas formas, incluso aunque supiese que estaba perdiendo un poco sus bolas en el trayecto. ¿No era lo que sucedía con los sujetos enamorados a un paso del altar?

- ¿Irán juntos? – preguntó de pronto Tomoyo, observándonos a ambos. Sakura me miró nerviosa.

- No.- me adelanté a responder mientras servía un poco de agua en mi copa.- Sakura va con mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Tu mejor amigo? – preguntó Eriol, confundido.

- Syaoran Li, mi socio del café, el mundo es tan pequeño que Sakura lo conoce, son amigos.- les expliqué. El rostro de Tomoyo pareció iluminarse de pronto y miró a Sakura como si el secreto para encontrar la Atlántida estuviese en su cara.

- ¿Irás con él? – preguntó emocionada.

- Aham… - respondió incómoda. Comenzaba a entender que no le iba bien eso de ser el centro de atención, así que decidí darle un respiro.

- Y yo voy con una de tus primas, ¿No Eriol? – el muy cabrón rió mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no confiaba en mi lo suficiente como para que fuese con una de sus primas, aunque finalmente aceptó darme un nombre y un número de teléfono. ¿Cita a ciegas? Lo que fuese, de todas formas era una boda, mientras bailase bien estaría conforme con la prima de Eriol.

Terminamos el almuerzo a eso de las tres de la tarde, nos despedimos de la parejita y los vimos marchar tomados de la mano, como los dos tórtolos que eran. Sonreí. Jamás imaginé a Eriol en un altar, de hecho, lo más cercano que podía imaginar a Eriol de una iglesia sería para el funeral de alguien, pero… ¿casándose?

- Van a ser felices, ¿verdad? – miré a Sakura y luego a ellos. Asentí.

- Ya lo son, supongo… por algo están formalizando con argolla de por medio hasta que la muerte los separe…- bromeé.- Entonces… gané- comencé a caminar y ella a seguirme- ¿vamos a ir al parque?

- ¿Ahora?

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Me gustaba Tokio, me gustaban sus calles, la gente, los miles de restaurantes, sus templos y sus costumbres orientales. No por nada había elegido la principal universidad de la capital para hacer un intercambio mientras estudiaba en Londres. Quería alejarme de todo lo que significaba Londres, la presión familiar y toda esa mierda de niñato rico. Aunque no era un cínico e iba a negar que odiaba ser quién era, gozaba de todo lo que me podía dar mi estatus, me gustaba viajar, me gustaba emprender aventuras en lugares aislados con expediciones cuyo presupuesto sacaba de quicio a mi padre. Me gustaba _vivir_.

Llegamos al parque y nos detuvimos unos segundos a observar la hilera de cerezos en flor que se extendía antes nosotros. Sonreí al ver la mirada de Sakura ante el paisaje.

- Este es uno de mis parques favoritos de todo el mundo…- dije mientras volvíamos a caminar.

- El mio también.- replicó siguiéndome el paso.- ¿Has viajado mucho? – preguntó con curiosidad. Me encogí de hombros.

- Supongo que sí. Me gusta viajar… - respondí.

- ¿Y qué lugar te ha gustado más?

- Tokio… Nepal… Katmandú ha sido uno de los lugares más impresionantes, yo creo… - abrió los ojos intrigada y supe que quizás había algo más que curiosidad en pasar mi tiempo con ella, aunque me obligué a hundir la sensación y afanarme en responder a sus miles de preguntas. Como buena periodista en potencia, era bastante preguntona.

-¿Katmandú? ¿Has estado en los Himalayas?

- He escalado los Himalayas, ya sabes… con una expedición y sherpas y todo ese rollo a lo Discovery Channel, pero no he llegado a la cima más alta jamás.- confesé con una mueca torcida- No hemos tenido demasiada suerte en nuestras misiones.

- ¿Misiones? ¿Cuántas veces has ido? – preguntó interesada, acercándose un poco a mi de manera involuntaria.

- Dos…

- Wow… Siempre me han llamado la atención las historias del Himalaya, ¿sabes?

- Ahora lo sé.- repliqué compartiendo su sonrisa. Nos miramos unos segundos y ella bajó la vista, avergonzada.

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a unas bancas de madera situadas en la orilla de la laguna. Nos sentamos y compartimos un silencio tranquilo y poco usual. Sakura era distinta en muchas formas al común de las chicas de su edad, no se afanaba en llamar la atención, a pesar de hablar mucho también gustaba de esos silencios contemplativos. Tenía ese _no sé qué_ con el que podías sentirte cómodo y a gusto apenas conocerla… era fácil ver por qué Li estaba colado por ella, lo difícil era ver la situación inversa, alguien como ella fijándose en el patán de mi mejor amigo. Quería a Li como un hermano, pero no por eso iba a negar sus defectos ni historias pasadas. Pero ella parecía feliz ¿no? De hecho más feliz que la última vez que la había visto, más radiante. Si era Li el responsable entonces todo bien, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Li? – me atreví a preguntar.

- Bien… - volteé a verla y tenía una tímida sonrisa, como si no supiese hasta dónde contarme. Reí.

- Kyo ha dicho que ustedes dos andan inseparables… -comenté como si nada, ganándome en primera fila de ver su sonrojo fascinante. – Así que están juntos…

- Algo así…

- Asegúrate de preguntárselo…

Pareció no entender mi último comentario y decidí no insistir en el tema. Nos pasamos la siguiente hora conversando de diversos temas, de su familia, de la boda, de mi vida en Londres, de sus proyectos profesionales, de mi hermana Sophie.

- ¿Eres sobreprotector con ella, entonces? – preguntó ladeando el rostro. Hice una mueca pensativa.

- Soy su hermano, es lo que se espera de un hermano mayor, ¿verdad? La alejo de los patanes y me aseguro que llegue a casa…- confesé torciendo la sonrisa.

- La sobreproteges.- corroboró.

- Quizás.- confesé riendo.

- Mi hermano es igual… Touya es el mayor.- explicó.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de Sakura, la vi abriendo el bolso y tomando el móvil entre sus manos, no tuve que mirar la pantalla para intuir sobre quién se trataba –aunque de todas formas la miré-. Sakura titubeaba si responder o no y tuve la sospecha que no estaba segura si a Li le gustaría saber que se encontraba conmigo. Si lo pensaba, era gracioso, Li siendo un maldito perro guardián, si me lo contaran no lo creería.

- Hola… - la miré sorprendido, no esperaba que contestase la llamada.- Estoy en el parque Yoyogi… con Renton…. – observé con detalle su rostro mientras ella escuchaba al otro lado de la línea. Arrugó el ceño- ¿Por qué? – otro momento de silencio- Pero… uhm… está bien.- Me miró tendiéndome el teléfono.- Quiere hablar contigo…

Sonreí y puse el móvil en mi oreja.

- Aquí Renton al habla…- saludé burlándome de él.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Hablando contigo.

- No te pases de listo conmigo, idiota. Te tengo calado hace años, Ren, no me vengas con -mariconadas ahora.

- ¿De qué estás hablando precisamente?

- De ti rondando a Sakura.- respondió seco. Casi podía imaginarlo caminando de un lado a otro echando humo por la nariz. Miré a la chica a mi lado que parecía realmente compungida y enfadada en partes iguales. Me levanté del asiento y me alejé un poco para charlar con él.

- Estás haciendo un drama donde no lo hay, Li.

- ¿Eso crees, cabrón? – sonreí.

- ¿Desde cuando eres un maldito inseguro?

- Vete a la puta mierda, Renton… te lo advierto, mantente alejado de ella.

- ¿Es una especie de orden? – continuaba sin creerme la parada de matón de Li conmigo. Aunque no era la primera vez que discutíamos por algo. No llegué a escuchar su respuesta a mi pregunta porque a la mitad ya había cortado. Miré el teléfono, luego a Sakura y sonreí. - Li es un caramelo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Nada que ya no supiera.- contesté restándole importancia.

- No quiero que ustedes tengan problemas por…

- ¿Por ti? No los tendremos, Li está enfocando las cosas mal.- dije sentándome junto a ella. Nos miramos y reí- Sakura, deja la cara de drama, no hay nada malo en estar conmigo en un parque ¿o sí? Si Li no es capaz de entender eso entonces no te merece, ¿no crees? Además estaría mal sólo si esto fuese una cita, pero no lo es, sólo caminamos por el parque luego de almorzar y charlamos… - no supe si captó el tono irónico de mi última frase pero no pude evitar sonreír por la situación. Syaoran Li marcando territorio por una chica.

Miré la hora y supe que nuestro tiempo de gracia se había acabado.

- Vamos, te llevo a casa

- No es necesario.- dijo apenada.

- No te estoy preguntando es más o menos como una imposición.- repliqué empujándola levemente mientras caminábamos.- Además demorarás más al irte en metro desde dónde estamos y para cuando llegues, Li ya habrá enloquecido.- bromeé.

No tardamos en entrar a la autopista rápida para cruzar la ciudad. Puse música y me relajé conduciendo y observando la ciudad, ladeé el rostro y observé a Sakura perdida en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana, vi su mano apoyada en el asiento entre nosotros y sin meditarlo mucho tomé su mano atrayendo sus dedos más cerca de mi rostro, mirando su mano y el camino alternadamente

- ¿Este anillo?- se sonrojó. No supe si porque mantenía nuestras manos unidas o por la pregunta.

- Era de mi abuela…

- Parece manufactura muy fina.- comenté rozando la argolla y de paso sus finas manos. Se estremeció y subí la mirada hacia sus ojos verdes que me observaban de una manera extraña. Volví a observar el camino.

- Lo hizo mi abuelo, era orfebre… -respondió bajito.

Solté su mano decidido a no incomodarla más y volví a mi posición con las manos en el volante. Llegamos al departamento de Sakura y mientas la veía bajar no pude evitar sentirme frustrado. Quizás porque no podía negar que en cierta forma, sabía que no sería nada difícil estar con ella.

- Sakura.- la llamé cuando llevaba unos metros alejándose del vehículo. Se detuvo y me bajé rápido hasta alcanzar su rostro y besar su mejilla, tomándome un poco más del tiempo normal en ello. Me miró sonrojada y yo me alejé un par de pasos- Te veo por ahí, supongo…

Me subí al autoy sonreí. ¿Estaba jugando con fuego? ¿Estaba torciéndosela a Li? Quizás.

Y en cierta forma era divertido hacerlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bien, bien… aquí vemos por primera vez un POV distinto. Necesitaba refrescarme un poco y alejarme de la dupla y la intensidad de Li-Sakura por un capítulo al menos hahahaha además hemos sabido un poco más de este inglés que a mi me encanta :B xD Yo sé que muchas comenzarán a tirarle tomates a Renton por su actitud, es decir, ¿por qué le pelotea la chica a su mejor amigo? Pero hay que ser un poco realistas y también hay que pensar más como lo haría un chico. Dejen sus cerebros femeninos de lado y sean más concisas en sus pensamientos y vean como lo ve Renton, en cierta forma lo entiendo xD**

**En fin, me dejo de palabrería y me callo. Gracias por leer, por los mensajes y saludos navideños y de año nuevo, muchisisisisisisisimas gracias, son las mejoressssssssssssssssssssss s**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**31.-**

**Li POV**

Desperté sintiendo la tibieza de un cuerpo a mi lado, y no, no es que estuviésemos abrazados y tocándonos, porque desde que dormía con ella –se cumplían ya dos semanas, no es como si llevase la cuenta- habíamos descubierto que si bien el sexo era fantástico, no estábamos hechos para dormir –literalmente dormir- juntos. Sakura solía arrimarse a su esquina y por mucho que nos durmiésemos enredados inevitablemente despertábamos en cada extremo y con ella robándose todas las tapas de la cama. La sujeta era todo un caso, hasta en eso se salía de la regla. No solía quedarme y dormir con la chica con la cual había tirado pero las pocas veces que lo había hecho despertaba sofocado y con ellas envueltas en mi como pulpos. Sakura en cambio se las ingeniaba para encontrar el otro extremo de la cama y dejarme sin tapas, no eran pocas las veces en que la obligaba a despertar para poder ordenar el nido de perros que teníamos en mi cama por su culpa.

Sí. Sakura estaba durmiendo en mi cama. Y pese a todo no me molestaba, al contrario…

La miré, dormía, podía escuchar su respiración lenta y profunda. Sonreí y no pude evitar un poco la altanería al saber por qué estaba tan cansada. Estaba desnuda, habíamos terminado tan exhaustos la noche anterior que ni siquiera se preocupó en ese detalle –que siempre me sacaba un poco de quicio, ¿por qué taparse cuando ya la había visto entera?-, y ahora tenía una visión exquisita de su espalda, esos dos lunares cerca de su omóplato derecho y cómo una de sus piernas se asomaba entre las sabanas en un cuadro ciertamente tentador. Quería despertarla, quería hacer muchas cosas con ella pero ambos teníamos toneladas de cosas que hacer y que habíamos retrasado, yo tenía dos informes de asesoría que entregar y no había avanzado absolutamente nada y…

En algún momento mis manos habían avanzado por cuenta propia y me encontré acariciando su espalda, delineando su columna vertebral lentamente, vertebra a vertebra; supe exactamente el segundo en que despertó porque el temblor en ella fue notorio, sonreí y me acerqué más. Besé su hombro y la atraje hacia mi.

- Buenos días.- susurré delineando su piel con mis labios. La sentí estremecer nuevamente y me reí. Era tan jodidamente sensible a los estímulos y me gustaba eso. Me gustaba saber que muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido en estos días las había vivido conmigo y nadie más. Sus parejas sexuales anteriores apestaban. Cuando le pregunté directamente si alguno de ellos le había dado un orgasmo sólo tuve que mirar su rostro para saber la respuesta: no.

- Buen día… - susurró con voz adormecida antes de voltearse hacia mi. Tuve palco para observar toda su delantera, al parecer mi mirada fue tan elocuente que sólo entonces atinó al hecho que estaba desnuda aún. Adelanté mis manos a las suyas y las dejé sobre su cabeza mientras me posicionaba sobre ella. Torcí la sonrisa al verla completamente sonrojada y avergonzada.

- Déjalo… me gusta verte así.

- Pero…

- Sakura, es muy temprano para discutir contigo… vamos a pretender que todo está bien - me quejé bajando mi rostro hasta su cuello, dejando suaves besos, mientras continuaba sujetándola. Su cuerpo era exquisitamente tentador. Me felicitaba a mi mismo por haber explorado lo que otros no y otra parte de mi me reprochaba el haber tardado tanto en descubrirla. Un año completo viéndola de una manera completamente diferente y ahora…

Escuché su risa y reí contra su piel. Era cosquillosa y ya había aprendido a descubrir sus partes sensibles. Me entretuve besando, lamiendo y mordiendo donde sabía le afectaba más. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar, eso me encendió, estaba listo para continuar lo que habíamos detenido anoche a causa del cansancio.

Rememoré todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, desde que había llegado al apartamento. Habíamos discutido. Había vuelto a salir con Renton y yo había perdido los estribos al verla llegar. Era inevitable, sabía que el maldito cabrón la tenía en la mira, conocía a Ren, no necesitaba decir nada para saber que en cierto punto se sentía atraído hacia Sakura y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me obligaba a marcar territorio, cosa que nunca antes me había visto obligado a hacer. Quería hacerlo. No la iba a compartir con nadie, menos con él, no mientras estuviese conmigo. ¿Hasta cuando duraría eso? Quise dejar esa respuesta para más tarde y me concentré en el sensual cuerpo femenino que se retorcía bajo mi toque.

- Syaoran… tenemos cosas que hacer… - dijo entre suspiros entrecortados. Sonreí y rocé mi nariz por su abdomen.

- Luego…

- Y…

- Media hora… media hora más, te ordeno quedarte en esta cama media hora más y luego puedes ser todo lo responsable que quieras…

No se negó o quizás no la dejé cuando fui directo a tocar y besar las zonas erógenas que le había descubierto, que eran muchas. Sakura era jodidamente sensible.

La maravilla del sexo matutino es que siempre me deja con buen ánimo para enfrentar el día. Y con Sakura había descubierto que podíamos alargar la sesión en la ducha e incluso en la maldita mesa de la cocina, donde por fin me había quitado las putas ganas_. "Estás jodiendo peor que un conejo"_. Quizás Kyo tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo, algo en ella me traía un poco desquiciado… ¿me había pasado antes? Sí. Pero la sensación se había acabado a la segunda noche de dormir con la chica en cuestión, con milagro a la tercera, pero más allá de eso jamás.

Dejé a Sakura en la ducha y me adelanté para hacer un desayuno decente para los dos, en mis últimos días mi base alimenticia se había basado en: pizza, medias lunas, café y bebidas energéticas para soportar el training del día, ya era hora de alimentarse mejor. Para cuando Sakura apareció en la cocina acababa de servirnos leche con café a ambos. Le tendí su tazón y lo bebimos de pie mientras cocinaba los huevos revueltos.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? – pregunté, esperando que no nombrara a Renton en sus panoramas del día.

- Estudiar, tengo dos exámenes la otra semana… - respondió bebiendo de su tazón- ¿Tú?

- Terminar unos informes de finanzas… ¿Te parece salir a cenar hoy? – me miró sorprendida como siempre lo hacía cuando le proponía salir juntos, nunca me había preguntado "¿Es una cita?" y en cierta forma lo agradecía, no quería que empezara esa etapa de tener que etiquetar lo que teníamos, sabía que lo arruinaría todo.

- ¿Y si cocinamos acá? No tengo muchos ánimos de salir…

Me encogí de hombros mientras echaba los huevos a un plato. Desayunamos en pocos minutos, al parecer no era el único que se había alimentado poco los últimos días. El día pasó lento y aburrido, en parte porque la única forma de concentrarme en mis labores y Sakura en lo suyo fue que ocupásemos lugares distintos de la casa para trabajar. Sakura hizo el almuerzo, comimos juntos y cada uno volvió a lo suyo, llamé un par de veces al café para ver cómo iba todo y seguí en lo mío. Para cuando eran casi las seis de la tarde recién di por terminado el trabajo y me levanté de la mesa de la cocina –el comedor estaba ocupado por ella- y me fui a echar al sillón.

- ¿Te molesta si pongo música? – pregunté acercándome al tocadiscos. Negó con la cabeza sin siquiera levantar la vista de sus apuntes. Tomé un vinilo de bossa para poner y volví a mi posición en el sillón desde dónde podía ver a Sakura trabajar completamente concentrada. Arrugaba levemente el ceño, su cabello disparaba en cualquier dirección, seguramente de tanto pasarse los dedos por él en un gesto típico en ella y que estaba seguro no se había percatado.

Y la observé. Analicé su rostro femenino y pequeño. Sus pestañas, el titubeo de su mirada de un lado a otro, sus dedos tamborileando, sus piernas cruzadas y su pie al compas de la música que sonaba en el apartamento, una canción de Joao Gilberto. Me gustaba Sakura, me gustaba ella y su torpeza, ella y toda su mala suerte, ella y sus anécdotas extrañas, me fascinaba esa mocosa a ratos alterante e inocentona. ¿Entonces? ¿Entonces qué?

Interrumpí los pensamientos cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos, sonrió, la imité. Hice un ademán para que viniera junto a mi al sillón, se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta que tiré de su mano y la atraje al sillón abrazándola por la espalda. Olí su cabello, como nunca terminé por arreglar el otro baño, usábamos la misma ducha y hacía semanas que utilizaba el mismo shampoo que yo. Nada de fresas ni vainilla, ella olía como yo, eso me hizo sonreír. Se salía de todos los clichés.

- No quiero que salgas con Renton.- dije de pronto. La sentí tensarse y suspirar.

- Syaoran, sólo queremos ser amigos.

- No.

- ¿No qué?

- Él no quiere ser sólo tu amigo.

- ¿Y eso te pone celoso? – preguntó sorprendiéndome por lo directa, Sakura no solía serlo, no con _esos_ temas.

- Sí.- respondí sin reparos. La sentí removerse hasta mirarme de frente, su nariz casi chocaba con la mía, no era un sofá demasiado grande.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Li?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Estamos disfrutando de la vida, Sakura, eso hacemos.- repliqué. Vi su mirada disconforme y suspiré- ¿Quieres seguridad? ¿Quieres una etiqueta a esto? ¿Eso quieres? – pareció dudar.

- No lo sé… - respondió luego de unos segundos.

- ¿No podemos simplemente ser y… ver en el camino qué sucede? – me atreví a preguntar. Estaba hablando del futuro en cierta forma, ¿no era ese un gran paso? Se mordió el labio y volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Y si de pronto… si de pronto te aburres de esto… de mi? – preguntó y supe que ese parecía ser su gran temor.

No supe qué responderle. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? ¿Qué no me aburriría de ella? No iba a decir algo que no sabía con seguridad, no podía saber el futuro, Sakura me conocía, tenía que saber que no era capaz de responderle algo así, al menos no sin ser extremadamente crudo. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en un futuro si estábamos bien con el ahora?

- Tú también puedes aburrirte de mi.- repliqué en contra. Sonrió, una sonrisa quebrada, resignada y me entró una sensación desagradable al verla así.- No pienso salir con nadie mientras esté contigo.- dije antes que mi cabeza asimilara lo que acababa de decir. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me miró de forma extraña.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Hablas de… ser exclusivos? – me removí analizando esa pequeña palabra "exclusivos"… era lo justo, ¿no? Era lo justo para ella, para ambos y de paso me aseguraba de tener a Renton lejos.

- Sí.- respondí. Me miró incrédula.

- ¿Has sido exclusivo con alguien alguna vez? – preguntó.

- No.-lanzó un bufido y yo rodé los ojos.

- Sakura, si vas a empezar a tomar de referencia mi historial entonces no llegaremos a ningún lado. Tendrás que confiar en mi.- hizo una mueca.

- Entonces tú deberías hacer lo mismo conmigo y no desconfiar cuando me junto con Renton.- hice una mueca.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¡Li! – dijo exasperada, zafándose de mis brazos y levantándose del sillón. A veces Sakura podía ser jodidamente exasperante. La agarré del brazo y la volteé hacia mi.

- Eres una mocosa exasperante, ¿sabías? – dije tomándola de los hombros y ladeando una sonrisa. Alzó el mentón y me miró altanera.

- Estoy tratando que seas racional.

- ¿Acabo no lo soy? – pregunté. Me miró arrugando el ceño y suspiré- Está bien. Confiaré en ti, pero se acabaron las salidas a solas con Renton.- añadí.

- Pero…

- ¿Te gustaría que saliera con una chica a solas a pasear al parque? – pregunté de vuelta. Su cara fue suficiente respuesta- Exactamente. Estamos jugando el juego con las mismas reglas… - me miró haciendo una mueca- Sakura, estoy tratando…

- Tratando…- repitió rindiéndose.- Bien…

- Bien.- Nos miramos unos segundos y tiré de su mano hacia la cocina.- Ahora vamos a cocinar, muero de hambre.

- Tú siempre mueres de hambre…- replicó, volteé el rostro y sonreí.

- Me has dejado exhausto estos días, debo alimentarme para poder mantenerme en las noches- Voilá, el rostro avergonzado y la mirada nerviosa. Me reí y la arrastré hacia mi abrazándola por los hombros hasta llegar al refrigerador y abrir la puerta para que viéramos ambos qué cocinar.

Sentimos el timbre sonar y dejé a Sakura en la cocina mientras iba a abrir.

- ¿Qué demo…

- Hola compañero, venimos a hacer compañía…- Kyo en muletas caminando de una manera jodidamente graciosa, Takashi cargando bolsas y Yano haciendo malabares para llevar tres botellas de cerveza.

- ¿Está Sakura, verdad? – preguntó Takashi. La aludida apareció en el pasillo luciendo igual de sorprendida que yo.

- Ya que te niegas a salir de tu nido de amor, hemos decidido venir a interrumpirles un poco el rollo.- admitió descaradamente Kyo mirándome y luego a Sakura con una mueca pícara. La vi sonrojarse por completo y articular una sonrisa avergonzada. Rodé los ojos.

- Si serás… deja de molestarla o a la próxima te tiro las muletas por el balcón.

- ¡Hey! – dijo golpeándome con una muleta en la pierna. La tomé justo a tiempo y se la tiré al sillón.

- Eh, cabrón, que tengo que caminar con ambas.

- Arrástrate.

Takashi rió y pasamos todos a la cocina –Kyo apoyándose en las paredes- y comenzamos a repartir en bandejas los sushis que habían traído. Miré a Sakura y articulé una disculpa que ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

- Renton no ha podido venir, tenía que resolver algunos problemas con la familia…- comentó como si nada Takashi. Sakura me miró tímidamente, como si esperase un comentario mio al respecto.

- Su viejo es un jodido hincha pelotas, como siempre.- comenté.

- Así parece… - añadió Yano.- Anoche salimos y parecía todo bien…

- No los llamamos porque sabíamos que estarían ocupados.- añadió Kyo mirándonos a Sakura y a mi. Hice el ademán de arrebatarle la otra muleta y se echó a reír.

Luego de mucho lío logramos ordenar los platos y nos fuimos al living a comer. Sakura se sentó en el piso junto a mi, dejando los platos en la mesa de centro. Fue una cena común, con Kyo comentando su nueva forma de atraer chicas con su actuación de hombre inválido, Takashi y Yano compitiendo por meterse más rolls en la boca y Sakura riendo como nunca. Era una imagen extraña, nunca antes "mi chica" –si es que se podían considerar de aquella manera a mis rollos anteriores- se había mezclado con mis amigos. Eran terrenos completamente distintos y prohibidos de mezclar, sin embargo… ahí estaba ella.

Me pilló mirándola y me sonrió levemente. Esa mueca tímida y secreta. Me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla deteniéndome un poco en ese lugar cerca de su oreja. Nos separamos y sentí la mirada de los tres orangutanes sobre nosotros, Kyo parecía apunto de explotar por decir algo, Yano fingió estar sonriéndole a un roll de sushi y sólo Takashi me miró unos segundos haciendo una mueca torcida que supe interpretar.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a Izu por el próximo fin de semana? – preguntó de pronto Takashi.

- No sería mala idea.- acotó Yano, desde que comencé a trabajar comienzo a odiar esta maldita ciudad.

Izu era una península a pocos kilómetros de Tokio, antes solíamos ir todos los veranos a quedarnos al menos dos semanas. El lugar perfecto para veranear y conseguir chicas y pescado fresco. El paraíso para cuatro hombres solteros. No estaba demasiado seguro que fuese una buena idea ir con Sakura, pero al ver su rostro supe que parecía entusiasmada con la idea aunque tratase de ocultarlo.

- ¿A las termas? – preguntó Kyo con la boca llena y hablando a duras penas.

- Tengo un amigo que tiene una casa perfecta en la costa, sería mejor que las termas, ¿no?.- replicó Takashi mirándonos.- Me la ofreció hace mucho para cuando quisiera usarla, podría ser este fin de semana.

- ¿Puedes ir?- pregunté mirando a Sakura.

- ¿Estoy invitada? – preguntó. Takashi lanzó una risotada y desordenó el cabello de Sakura.

- Eres graciosa, a veces.

- Por supuesto que lo estás, invitaré a una chica del trabajo así que no serás la única chica.- añadió Yano. Esta vez todos nos echamos a reír.

- Si te quieres tirar a la sujeta, ¿no sería mejor ir solo con ella? Sería más fácil trabajártela – comentó Kyo, vi la mirada escandalizada de Sakura y rodé los ojos a mi amigo y su forma sin filtro de hablar.

- Quiero tomarme mi tiempo.- respondió Yano encogiéndose de hombros, como toda explicación.

Los chicos se fueron tarde esa noche, recogí todo llevándolo a la cocina. Para cuando volví encontré a Sakura sentada en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada a la mesa de centro y profundamente dormida. Me reí. Debía estar agotada, no la culpaba. Pensé en llevarla a su habitación pero cuando me acercaba a levantarla abrió sus ojos y me miró antes de bostezar profundamente.

- ¿Has terminado ya de estudiar? – pregunté tomando su mano, ayudándole a levantarse. Se dejó guiar por mi sin responder. Caminamos por el pasillo y entonces ella soltó mi mano como si fuese a entrar a su habitación.- ¿Vas a dormir aquí? – pregunté. Después de todo habíamos dormido juntos todas las noches desde esa primera vez, no había sido programado, simplemente sucedía que terminábamos enrollándonos todas las noches. Pareció que con mi pregunta su semblante somnoliento desaparecía por completo. Abrió los ojos y se acarició un brazo como siempre lo hacía cuando no sabía qué responder. Alcé una ceja- Está bien, Sakura.- sonreí- Buenas noches.- besé su mejilla y me alejé, sin embargo su mano se cerró en torno a mi brazo deteniéndome. Parecía avergonzada y temerosa.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo… sólo… dormir? – me tomó un par de segundos entender a qué se refería. Me eché a reír y tiré de ella hasta mi habitación.

- Puedo ser un caballero y dejarte dormir… - solté antes de entrar al baño e imaginar su rostro sonrojado por mi comentario.

Cuando por fin logramos apagar la luz y acomodarnos a dormir me giré hacia ella y percibí sus ojos verdes y enormes mirándome en la penumbra de la habitación.

- Duérmete.- dije en son de broma. Sonrió.

- Buenas noches, Syaoran.

- Buenas noches, Sakura.

Se volteó y vi su espalda, esta vez tapada por su pijama. No me pude aguantar el comentario.

- Es la primera vez que voy a dormir con una mujer en mi cama.- escuché su risa y supe que era por el doble significado que podías darle a la frase.

- Dicen que siempre hay primeras veces para todo… - comentó con voz somnolienta.

- Supongo…

No hubo abrazos, no hubo comentarios cursis y a los pocos minutos me encontraba sin tapas. Era una mocosa odiosa y exasperante y aún así tenía algo con lo que me sentía cómodo, con lo que me era adrenalínico y divertido lidiar.

"…_si de pronto te aburres de esto… de mi?"_

Las palabras de Sakura se repitieron en mi cabeza. Tiré de las tapas hacia mi lado y sonreí. No parecía que me fuese a aburrir demasiado pronto, quizás sólo de tener que dormir destapado, pero siempre podía encontrar una solución a eso.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ya ya ya no me alargaré mucho en los comentarios del capítulo porque prefiero dejárselos a ustedes (: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como vemos hay una cierta evolución en Li xD en realidad es una gran evolución, pero sigue siendo un idiota, aunque todas lo amamos, ¿verdad? xD (digan que sí, el crío anda un poco sentido xDDDDDD)**

**Quise darles este capítulo feliz porque no habían tenido una visión sobre los días de estos dos luego de sucumbir y pasar a la fase de conejo, como dice Kyo LOL**

**Gracias por leer,**

**Las/los amo (me leen chicos! xD me emociono por eso hahaha)**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Try again**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura tiene 21 años, una familia terrorífica, una mejor amiga que se va a casar, una carrera de periodismo que absorbe su vida y un nefasto historial en cuanto a hombres, ah… y algo así como un amigo que no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse de su desastrosa vida pero también de echarle una mano cuando la necesita. UA.

**32.-**

Miré mi pequeña maleta y suspiré, indecisa. ¿Sería suficiente con lo que llevaba? No quería cargar con demasiado equipaje porque apenas íbamos por dos días, aunque eso era suficiente para sentirme nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que significaba un fin de semana con Syaoran y sus amigos.

Sería la primera vez que viajaría con él, y esperaba que no fuese la última. Quería aprovechar el fin de semana al máximo, desde que tenía 10 años que no iba a la península de Izu, la última vez habíamos ido en familia y Touya se había entretenido tirándome arena y dejando cangrejos sobre mi toalla para asustarme durante todo el viaje. De pronto, esos viajes familiares parecían tan lejanos y perdidos.

- ¿Estás lista? – me volteé y vi a Syaoran observándome descaradamente de arriba abajo. Sentí un hormigueo extraño en el vientre y me obligué por no lucir demasiado afectada por su presencia.- ¿Irás así? – arrugué el ceño.

- Sí… - respondí mirando mi atuendo.

- ¿En serio piensas ir así? ¿Esperas que conduzca todo el camino hasta Shimoda, contigo mostrando las piernas? ¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que nos matemos? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos y dándome un perfecto ejemplo de cómo se debería arquear una ceja y lucir jodidamente follable. ¿Dije follable? Enrojecí al dar cuenta del rumbo de mis pensamientos. Tanto tiempo con Li y ya estaba comenzando a pensar como él y a usar palabras como "follable" en mis desvaríos.

- Voy a ir así. Estoy cómoda… y no me visto por ti.- repliqué. Li rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta tomar mi maleta.

- Sí, claro, como sea. Voy a bajar a chequear el auto sólo para no tener que lidiar contigo y tus piernas… - soltó con descaro. Desde hacía días que Li actuaba con perfecta naturalidad con respecto a mi y… bueno, con respecto a lo que estábamos haciendo, que por cierto no tenía nombre. – Y agradece que vamos con mis amigos en el auto o no llegamos a Shimoda.- añadió a gritos desde el pasillo.

Sonreí como idiota. No pude evitarlo. ¿Cómo iba a sentirme infeliz cuando las cosas entre nosotros estaban fluyendo de tal forma? Era cierto, no tenía idea qué estábamos haciendo, pero estábamos juntos y disfrutando del día a día. Trataba de hacerlo, aunque no estuviese acostumbrada a todo esto. Por ahora no quería complicarme, me obligaba a no complicarme, no quería pensar en lo que podría ser o lo que podría exigir de él. Quería simplemente sentirme así por mucho tiempo, feliz. No iba a arruinar mi estado actual por querer encasillarlo todo, lo arruinaría para él, para ambos. Él estaba tratando de dar lo suyo, yo a mi manera también. _Tratar._

La pantalla de mi celular vibró, un mensaje de Syaoran:

"_¿Vas a bajar o qué?" _

Rodé los ojos. Algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca.

Cuando bajé divisé a Kyo luciendo una ridícula gorra de paja mientras Takashi le tomaba fotografías y se reía como un loco. ¿En serio ellos eran adultos? Me acerqué hasta el grupo para saludar, fue cuando Kyo tomó mi mano y me acercó, abrazándome por los hombros antes de darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Sakura quiere una foto con el chico guapo del sombrero.- anunció haciéndome sonreír. Alcé la vista, Li nos observaba apoyado en el auto con una leve sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Esperas atraer chicas con ese atuendo? – me burlé.

- No necesito atuendo para atraer chicas, desnudo causo mejor impacto.- esta vez me eché a reír, empujándolo.

- Eres patético.- dijo Li acercándose y tirando de mi mano hacia él.- Pero te apuesto un almuerzo a que no eres capaz de pasearte desnudo en las playas de Shimoda.

- No lo tientes, Li.- exclamó Takashi.

- Hecho. Un almuerzo y tres botellas de whisky.

- Lo hará… Kyo es capaz de hacerlo- me susurró Takashi.

- Hecho.

- ¿Y Renton? – no pude evitar preguntar al recordar que él iría con nosotros también. Sentí a Syaoran tensarse por unos segundos, pero lo ignoré, se suponía que intentaríamos superar el tema "celos".

- No vendrá.- respondió Takashi.- Tiene un problema grande con unos abogados de la empresa y necesita quedarse a solucionarlo… - arrugué el ceño.

- ¿Él está bien?

- Lo estará, Renton siempre lo resuelve todo.- exclamó Li con seguridad.

Sabía que la relación con Syaoran estaría mucho más tranquila durante el viaje si Renton no viajaba, pero una parte de mi se lamentaba de que no pudiese pasar el fin de semana con nosotros. Pese a todo lo que Li dijese contra él y su relación conmigo, sentía que podía ser un buen amigo, era sincero y genuino. Me hacía sentir bien.

El viaje resultó más largo de lo previsto. Podríamos haber tomado el tren, pero Syaoran insistió en que era mejor si contábamos con un auto para movernos por los alrededores de la zona donde quedaba la cabaña. Yano fue el más de acuerdo con el asunto de llevar autos propios, sobre todo porque quería más privacidad para él y su cita en el viaje, una chica llamada Hiyori Taketatsu que trabajaba con él en la misma empresa de arquitectura. De todas formas me gustaba la idea de viajar en grupo, nunca lo había hecho, un par de veces habíamos vacacionado juntas con Tomoyo, pero en un grupo grande jamás. Esta contaba como mi primera vez.

Pasé todo el camino evitando las miradas –y las manos- de Syaoran. ¡Estábamos con sus amigos en el mismo auto! Pero a él parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, ni siquiera cuando Kyo comenzó a bromear con historias de conejos y sus prácticas sexuales frente a otros conejos.

Llegamos el viernes al atardecer a la península, la congestión había sido mayor de lo que esperábamos, así que cuando al fin comenzamos a acercarnos a la ciudad de Shimoda, una de las más hermosas de la península, todos estábamos más o menos aliviados por ello.

- ¿Saldremos esta noche? – preguntó Kyo.- Conozco bares buenísimos… ¿dónde dijiste que quedaba la casa de playa? – preguntó a Takashi.

- Estamos cerca, a dos cuadras del centro náutico.

- ¿Cerca del Restaurante del francés? – preguntó Li mirando las indicaciones de las calles. Ya estábamos en plena avenida de costa y tenía prácticamente pegada la cara en la ventana. Si bien ya oscurecía, no quitaba que pudiese admirar la belleza de un paisaje costero como este.

- ¿El restaurante de Ariana? – preguntó Kyo antes de lanzar una risotada.- Deberías haber incluido ese detalle antes de venir, Takashi, ¿no crees, Li? – añadió en un tono burlón.

Me volteé a ver a Syaoran quién parecía sostener el volante con fuerza extrema. Su ceño fruncido en su máximo apogeo, mientras fingía estar sumamente concentrado en el camino y no percatarse sobre qué tenía que ver la tal Ariana con él. Mi estómago se retorció un poco y pensamientos desagradables cruzaron en milésimas de segundos… ¿Sería que entre él y esa chica…? Volví la vista hacia la ventana y me obligué a no actuar como una loca psicópata al respecto, sabía que Li tenía un historial pasado, uno muy grande, al parecer. Simplemente no podía enloquecer cada vez que la mención de una chica junto al nombre de Li saliera en la conversación. No iba a ser una chica patética.

Llegamos a la casa cuando Yano y su cita ya estaban afuera esperándonos. Acomodarnos fue todo un lío, sobre todo porque eran tres habitaciones y Yano quería a toda costa que su chica quedase sola en una habitación, el momento incómodo fue cuando Kyo, sin ningún tipo de reparo, soltó descaradamente que era porque planeaba llegar de visitante nocturno.

Li me miró unos segundos cargando mi equipaje y el suyo antes de adentrarse por el pasillo, los nervios me atacaron al pensar si él planeaba que compartiésemos habitación. Le seguí en silencio hasta la última puerta del pasillo, encendió la luz y una pequeña, pero acogedora habitación con dos camas y una bonita vista a la costa me dio la bienvenida. Sonreí.

- ¿Estarás cómoda? – lo miré unos segundos sin estar segura aún si él planeaba quedarse conmigo o no. Soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.- Me quedaré con los chicos, la cara de pánico está demás, Sakura.- añadió rodando los ojos.

- No tengo cara de pánico.

- Sí, claro.- replicó. No parecía molesto, más bien divertido, dejó mi bolso junto a una de las camas y se dirigió a la salida. Miré su espalda sin saber qué decir, una parte de mi cerebro ordenaba que gritase algo como "quédate conmigo", pero mi parte cobarde y ganadora no me dejó articular palabra, como siempre. A último minuto, cuando estaba ya en el dintel de la puerta, le vi voltearse con una sonrisa lobuna arrebatadora.- Estaré en la habitación de al lado por si tienes miedo de la oscura noche.- dijo burlón.

Me reí. No necesité replicar a eso. No iba a replicar a eso. Sin embargo agradecí el gesto, sabía que Syaoran trataba de aligerar el ambiente con bromas como esas.

Luego de una ducha y una cena rápida los chicos y Hiyori, la acompañante de Yano, estaban animados para salir a recorrer los bares, sólo que no estaba de ánimos. La verdad es que el cansancio me consumía por completo, había tenido una semana completamente agotadora entre la universidad y mis deberes de dama de honor. Sí, esa semana había decidido que tenía que redimirme con Tomoyo y me las había arreglado para juntarnos todos los días después de la universidad para diversas actividades, que iban desde la elección de dobleces que tendrían las servilletas en la cena de la boda, hasta los preparativos de cada uno de los dos eventos pre-boda que tenía organizados. La ceremonia de Tomoyo y Eriol no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de los sujetos de la realeza, por algún motivo, antes del casamiento se les había ocurrido organizar dos reuniones más con todos los invitados, estaban emocionadísimos con actividades de todo tipo que sólo significaban una palabra para mi: tortura. ¿Syaoran iba a acompañarme a todo aquello? Aún no me atrevía a preguntarle si estaba dispuesto a asistir a un picnic y a una cena pre-boda de gala con mis parientes y demás invitados. Esperaba que lo hiciera, porque no pensaba aparecerme sola por ninguna cosa familiar otra vez.

- ¿Quieres ir? – me sobresalté al sentir la mano de Syaoran tocar la mía. Estaba en cuclillas, inclinado hacia mi, miré alrededor y me percaté que éramos los únicos aún en el comedor- Has estado algo extraña, ¿pasa algo? – negué con la cabeza.

- Sólo estoy cansada…

- ¿Estás segura? – la conversación sobre la francesa volvió por una milésima de segundo, pero me obligué a desechar esa línea de pensamiento y asentir lentamente.

- Voy con ustedes ahora pero pienso volver temprano, ¿están bien con eso?

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Sakura, no estás obligada a salir si no quieres.- replicó arrugando el ceño.

- Quiero salir.- rectifiqué- En serio…- añadí al ver su mirada incrédula.- Sólo… no estoy para festejar hasta las seis de la mañana.- Li torció una sonrisa y tiró de mi mano mientras se levantaba.

- Volveremos temprano a casa.- dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, aún tomados de las manos.

- No es necesario que cortes tu noche por mi.

- Vine por ti, si tú no estás, yo tampoco.

Agradecí que estuviese caminando delante de mi y no a mi lado, o habría sido testigo de la sonrisa más boba en mi rostro. No pude evitarlo, esas simples palabras llenaron mi pecho de una sensación de calor grata y nueva, que había comenzado a aparecer con la entrada de Syaoran en mi vida. Quise decirle que prefería pasar la noche con él en aquella encantadora casa costera, pero supuse que no era bueno acapararlo, habíamos venido también con sus amigos, no iba a alejarlo de ellos.

Decidí que no quería salir vestida para matar, iríamos a un par de bares y quería estar cómoda, por lo que me decidí por unos jeans, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta abrigada, apenas comenzaba la primavera y el clima en Shimoda era más húmedo que en Tokio, por ningún motivo iba a agarrar un resfriado, faltaban apenas dos semanas para el matrimonio de Tomoyo, estaba segura que me mataría si me enfermaba y no estaba disponible con mis deberes de dama de honor. Salí al pasillo y me encontré con Hiyori, quién lucía completamente espectacular, fue el instante en que Syaoran también salió al pasillo, sus ojos pasaron de ella a mi, me sentí pequeña e insegura al lado de una delgada y elegante chica en tacones y vestido.

Hiyori pasó de largo, buscando a Yano, mientras él me esperaba afuera de su habitación, sonriendo.

- ¿Estoy mal vestida, verdad? – pregunté.- Podría cambiarme…

- No.- dijo categórico tirando de mi mano, acercándome a él.- Estás perfecta así…

- No me he arreglado.

- No me importa.

- Pero…

- Sakura, voy a besarte ahora y vas a dejar la plática aburrida, ¿de acuerdo? – susurró contra mi boca. Hormigueos creciendo en mi vientre y esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo, ahí donde sus labios prácticamente tocaban los míos. Sonreí y eso fue todo. Sentí su mano en mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia él antes de fundirnos en un beso lento y dulce. Me aferré a su camisa mientras su otra mano pasaba de mi espalda a mi cintura, aferrándose ahí. Arqueé mi espalda hacia él, hasta que unos golpes en la pared nos hicieron detener lentamente el beso. Syaoran continuaba con sus labios rozando los míos cuando sentimos la voz de Takashi a nuestras espaldas.

- No es que quiera interrumpirles el rollo, pero algunos andamos con menos suerte con eso de tener a la chica como parte del viaje.

- Así que dejad de comerse delante de los pobres solteros y vayamos al bar para que yo también pueda besar a una chica guapa.- añadió Kyo.

- ¿Le has dicho guapa a Sakura? – preguntó Takashi, fingiendo miedo- ¿No temes perder tus pelotas? – Li se alejó de mi para mirar a sus amigos con pose ofuscada.

- ¿Ves? Tiene la cara de "voy a cortar tus pelotas".- Takashi rió mientras empujaba a Kyo fuera de la casa.

Como nos encontrábamos en plena costa, decidimos dejar los autos y salir a pie. Llegamos hasta una bonita zona de la costa llena de restaurantes, bares y pequeñas discotecas. Nos decidimos por un pequeño bar que tenía una bonita terraza de madera y sillones tipo lounge. Por suerte encontramos un lugar para los seis y es que el local estaba prácticamente lleno. Nos sentamos y pedí una cerveza. Li se sentó junto a mi, al otro lado Hiyori, quién resultó ser una simpática chica, que por cierto parecía muy interesada en Yano.

La noche pasó rápida. Entre la calidez del abrazo de Li –que se mantuvo casi a todo momento-, la conversación fluida con los chicos, las cervezas y las cosas para picar, olvidé el cansancio, y me encontré realmente disfrutando el momento. A ratos me sorprendía con el suave roce de los labios de Li en mi mejilla, apenas un leve toque, un gesto íntimo y cercano, que me dejaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Actuábamos como una pareja frente a sus amigos, frente a todos, era extraño cómo las cosas habían cambiado sin que pudiese tomar real cuenta de cómo había sucedido aquel cambio. Aunque no me quejaba. Me sentía bien. Se sentía perfecto.

- Voy por una cerveza…- dijo levantándose de mi lado.- ¿Quieres algo más? – negué con la cabeza antes de verlo marchar hacia el interior del local. Yano y su chica se encontraban en algún lugar, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, mientras que Kyo y Takashi se habían levantado hacía poco luego de ver pasar a dos chicas que Kyo describió como "bellezas de costa". Sonreí y negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco más de mi vaso. Luego de unos minutos miré hacia adentro, Syaoran se estaba tardando un poco. Me costó poco distinguir su cabeza, sobresalía un poco por su altura. ¿Era él quién conservaba con esa chica de cabello negro?

"_No te comportes como una cría, Sakura. Li puede conversar con chicas"._

Me debatí sobre si ir a buscarlo o no. Finalmente me obligué a mantener los pies pegados al piso y no actuar como una loca, quizás era una amiga que no veía hacía mucho y se estaban poniendo al día. No había por qué ponerse paranoica. Sin embargo los minutos pasaron y Li no volvía. ¿Qué demonios? Como por arte de magia, todos los demonios que me obligaba a encerrar parecieron liberarse y rodearme. _Inseguridad. Miedo. Soledad._

Li había sido libre toda su vida. ¿Era posible que cambiase por mi? ¿Por qué iba a cambiar por mi? Ni siquiera estábamos en algo serio, estábamos… estábamos… ¿qué era lo que estábamos haciendo? Me tomé el contenido del vaso de un solo trago mientras me repetía el tranquilizarme casi como un mantra. Llevaba 20 minutos sentada sola, quizás había pasado al baño y por eso tardaba, ¿verdad?

- ¿Estás sola? – preguntó de pronto un chico, acercándose.

- No.

- Yo te veo sola.

- Pero no lo estoy.- repliqué tratando de sonar convincente, incluso aunque pareciera que Li había encontrado diversión ahí dentro, sin mi.

El chico se sentó al otro lado del sillón, en el lugar donde antes había estado Syaoran y me debatí sobre si pararme o echarlo.

- Hablo en serio cuando digo que estoy con alguien, ¿puedes irte por favor?

- ¿Te quedó claro, idiota o quieres que te lo estampe en la cara? – me giré y ahí estaba él, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca por completo cabreada.

El aludido miró a Li y debe haber notado que iba en serio la amenaza porque se levantó sin decir nada y desapareció al interior del local. Syaoran continuaba molesto mientras se sentaba, acercándose a mi.

- Has tardado mucho.- dije tratando de no sonar ácida. Por su mirada, supe que no lo logré.

- Una chica volteó su vaso en mi… - sólo entonces me percaté de la inmensa mancha oscura en su camisa.- Tuve que ir al baño a limpiarme un poco, bañó mis brazos con tequila.

- ¿La chica de cabello oscuro? – me miró como si supiese que mi pregunta iba más allá. Asintió.

- Parecía que la conocías.

- Es una vieja conocida… - respondió algo seco. Mi estómago se retorció. Asentí en silencio.- Sakura… - supe que había leído mi actitud y me odié por ser tan malditamente obvia con todo.- Estoy acá contigo y lo sabes, ¿verdad? – tomó mi mentón y me obligó a verlo.

Odiaba dudar de él. Odiaba dudar de todo. Pero me era imposible ser como esas chicas seguras de si mismas y de sus decisiones, porque hasta Syaoran no tenía motivos para confiar en chicos. Tenía un pasado de fracasos demasiado grande para admitir en público. Y ahora mismo estaba con un chico cuyo historial de mujeres era grande y basto, yo misma lo había visto con un montón de chicas en el café. El miedo de ser una más era grande e inevitable.

- Lo siento… - susurré.- yo…

- Ven, vamos a casa… no hablaremos acá.

Me dejé llevar. Caminamos a la par, escondí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, temerosa de pasar por el momento de incertidumbre de si él tomaría o no mi mano al caminar. Prefería ahorrarme el fiasco. La caminata fue silenciosa, sin embargo el aire marino sirvió para aclarar mi mente y sentirme más relajada y confiada. Llegamos a casa y Syaoran tiró de mi mano hacia la terraza de la casa, donde un par de sillones de mimbre decoraban el lugar, dándole un aspecto típico de casa de playa. Me dejé llevar hasta que terminé con mi espalda contra el barandal de la terraza, él atrapándome con su presencia frente a mi.

- ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte la camisa? Está húmeda, podrías resfriarte.

- Estaré bien.- respondió acercándose un poco más. Su pecho casi tocando el mío. El silencio se interpuso en el ambiente y deseé poder añadir algo más. Li parecía no querer alejarse, es más, su rostro se había tornado súbitamente serio y preocupado. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, hasta que las palabras salieron de sus labios.- Desde que… comencé a conocerte mejor supe que eras demasiado buena para mi, Sakura.- exclamó de pronto, sorprendiéndome. Alcé la vista y sus ojos castaños me atraparon con aquella fijeza típica en él.- Demasiado buena, demasiado pura, demasiado… - soltó una risa ligera- jodidamente benevolente… y sé que sabes, yo no soy nada de eso.

- No digas eso.

- …Pero estoy tratando de cambiar algunas cosas en mi vida, cambios que posiblemente no estaría haciendo si no fuese por ti.

- Syaoran.

- Joder, déjame terminar.- sentía un nudo formándose en la mitad de mi pecho. Mis ojos picaban por lágrimas que luchaban por salir. No podía creer que él creyese que era menos que yo, eso jamás. ¿No estaba viendo con claridad?- No voy a cambiar fácil… y posiblemente algunas cosas no lo hagan… no sé lo que pasará mañana, no sé que pasará con nosotros dentro de una semana, Sakura…- puntualizó con una sinceridad brutal y áspera, pero certera.- aunque ahora mismo, jodidamente ahora mismo quiero estar contigo, ¿me entiendes? ¿Me tienes jodido y agarrado por las pelotas? Sí, me tienes. Y quiero tenerte en mi cama desnuda y gimiendo porque ahora mismo eso se siente bien… ¿Quiero golpear a cada gilipollas que se te acerca? Sí.

- Yo… - cerré los ojos, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer. Mi lengua parecía trabada, no sabía qué replicar ante esta inesperada confesión de su parte.

- Yo sé que quieres algo seguro, algo que dure, pero no puedo prometerte eso, porque no puedo funcionar ahora mismo de ese modo. No puedo. Pero puedo darte el ahora, esta noche. Este fin de semana conmigo. Sé que mereces más y por eso también sé que no soy el indicado para ti.- abrí los ojos y lo miré asustada. No podía decirme eso. No ahora. No podía pensar eso.- Pero los dioses saben que me encanta hacer lo que no se debe y henos aquí…- sonrió y tomó mi rostro.- Estoy siendo un maldito egoísta contigo y estoy más o menos humillándome en este maldito balcón pidiéndote que aceptes eso. Que me aceptes así de egoísta con todo lo que se relaciona contigo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba. Se sentía como haber corrido kilómetros sin parar. Su rostro se me hacía difuso y sólo entonces comprendí que era porque estaba llorando.

- No quiero verte llorar… - sonaba más a un ruego que a una orden.- Sakura…

- Te quiero.- solté.

Abrí los ojos y lo observé, asustada de lo que acababa de decir, su mirada atravesaba la mía, quemaba, como si de esa unión dependiésemos ambos, o al menos yo. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro acercándose. Esta vez fui yo la que le vio cerrar los ojos, sus pestañas dejaron una leve caricia sobre mi piel. Me estremecí.

- Eres la mujer más grandiosa que jamás haya conocido, Sakura Kinomoto.

Y me besó de una manera abrasadora y poderosa. La intensidad de su gesto me desarmó por completo. Siempre era así con él, parecía estrujar y llevar al límite todo en mi. Me hacía sentir viva, deseosa, anhelante y osada. De alguna forma terminamos en el living de la casa. Pronto la ropa sobró, las manos explorando todo, los labios rozando la piel. Silenciosos gemidos ahogados en su boca. Hubo reconocimiento, pero también algo más. Me llevó hasta el éxtasis puro y glorioso en aquel sillón y se sintió perfecto. Correcto. Porque era él.

Aún desnudos me atrajo hasta su regazo y me besó lenta y pausadamente. Sus labios rozaron mi mandíbula y se detuvieron justo debajo de mi oreja. Ese rincón que descubrí, por sus propias palabras, era su favorito. Su respiración chocando contra mi piel. Mis manos sobre sus hombros, en un abrazo estrecho y cercano.

- Yo también a ti, Sakura…- susurró de pronto.- yo también…- repitió bajito.

Algo dentro de mi se remeció. Porque en mi interior sabía que Syaoran al fin estaba respondiendo mi anterior confesión en la terraza. Él también me quería. Aunque no pudiese decírmelo con todas las palabras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡Esta capítulo fue como parir quintillizos! Me costó un kilo y lo cambié como 3 veces. Espero que de todas formas les haya gustado… y que no me quieran tirar tomates. Lamento mucho la tardanza con este capítulo, esta actualización tan tardía da como para que me quemen en la hoguera y me griten ¡Hereje! Pero ustedes saben que mi vida ha andado de arriba abajo y ahora mismo tengo un montón de cosas con las que lidiar.**

**Volviendo al capítulo, sí, posiblemente no pasó taaanto, pero a la vez mucho (?). Es probable que Syaoran no vuelva a ser lo sincero y abierto que ha sido, porque es un cabrón reservado, pero Sakura es la primera mujer que se le mete en las entrañas de esa manera y de alguna forma quería que él abriese la bocota alguna vez. Él la quiere, pero sabe que no la merece. Sabe que es egoísta y tiene ese jodido problema a comprometerse y ligarse con pegamento a alguien. Y Sakura es una alterante, pero hay que entenderla, la cosa de la confianza a los demás parte de la confianza interna, y a la cría como que le falta bastante para lograr sentirse bien consigo misma. No hay que olvidar que lleva años con una autoestima en números rojos.**

**¿Qué pasará? Para eso tienen que leer los próximos capítulos, que espero, salgan pronto.**

**Gracias por leer, gracias por sus comentarios hermosos acá y en Facebook y en tuiter y en todos lados. Son las mejores y lo saben.**

**Un besazo**

**Mademoiselle Kaiser.**


End file.
